Harry, In Slytherin
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won’t stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I really wanted to do a story about Harry being sorted into Slytherin but still trying to defeat Voldemort. So this story came to mind. There is still a golden trio but it will include Harry, Hermione, and the OC that happens to be in Slytherin. Her name is Crystal Walker and she's a half-blood. Her mother, who was in Slytherin, fell in love with a muggle and they had Crystal. Crystal is like Harry, doesn't have the same views that the other Slytherins and Voldemort has.

I decided that Ron won't be Harry's friend and therefore won't invite Harry over to his house during the summer. However he'll be going to Crystal's house where Harry sees that even though her mother was in Slytherin they treat Harry like a human being and not a hero that defeated Voldemort. I'm making Crystals mother a little like Mrs. Weasley. Also Crystal's mother has a secret and Harry won't find out until much later.

I've decided to keep Hermione as Harry's friend because she's the only one in the books that even considered being friends with a Slytherin. Also their might be a little romance but that's later and when the characters are older. At some point I'll have people tell me who they think that Harry, Crystal, and Hermione should be with. The most votes will have their pairing added. I'm going to keep Draco in character as much a possible but Snape is going to be a little better to Harry then in the books.

Neville still can't make potions right, Fred and George are still pranksters, Hagrid still likes Harry, McGonagall still demands respect, and Dumbledore still likes his bird and lemon drops. I think that's enough for awhile.

Chapter 1: A Horrible Sorting

Harry James Potter had been looking forward in going to Hogwarts since Hagrid came and told him that he was a wizard. He and Ron seemed to of hit it off easy but Harry was afraid that he wouldn't like him if he ended up in Slytherin. When it was his turn he came before the hat and it was placed on his head.

"_Not a bad mind, plenty of courage, and a thirst to prove yourself_," said the hat in his ears. "_Oh but this is very difficult, very difficult. Where should I put you?_"

"Not Slytherin," Harry whispered.

"_Not Slytherin, you say, but it's all here, in your head and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness. No doubt about that_."

"Please not Slytherin," Harry said.

"_I'm sorry but I do need to place you in the right house_," the hat told Harry. "_Because you will never fit in anywhere else._"

The hat shouted "Slytherin," and Harry had no choice but to go over to that table.

The sorting continued but Harry didn't want to watch. When a girl sat down next to him he didn't even say hello or anything. When Ron Weasley was sorted Harry looked up. Ron gave him a look of deep hate and Harry knew that his short-lived friendship was over. When the sorting had ended Professor Dumbledore stood up and made some announcement, including that the third floor on the right hand side was out of bounds.

They then said the school song and Harry and the other first-years were led to their new dormitory. The next day was a nightmare for Harry. He had to first figure out how to get to the Great Hall and then once he got there he sat down at the Slytherin table and ate what was left of breakfast. Professor Snape came around with their timetables and he saw that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts first.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Quirrell, a man that Harry had met when he went with Hagrid to get his things for the coming term. He had a horrible stutter and some of the Slytherins imitated it when the lesson had ended. The next lesson was Charms, with Professor Flitwick. Harry did very well in this class and Flitwick even gave Harry ten points.

When he appeared in the Great Hall for lunch he found himself looking at a girl that had very long brown hair, a figure that screamed that she ate right, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Crystal Walker," the girl said, extending her hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said shaking her hand.

"I was setting next to you but you didn't even notice," Crystal said.

Harry sighed.

"I was thinking about being sorted into this house," Harry said.

"Not your first choice?" Crystal said.

Harry shook his head.

"Well I thought that I would end up in Ravenclaw but I'm glad that at least I got sorted into a house," Crystal told him. "Sometimes people can give someone the wrong impression of something and it turns out all wrong. Of course my mum will be delighted in hearing that I ended up in Slytherin."

"I don't think my parents would," Harry told her. "They were both in Gryffindor."

"Well personally I think that you need to do something different," Crystal told him. "Give Slytherin a chance. So want to be my friend?"

Harry nodded and they both started on their lunches.

Having at least one friend in Slytherin made things bearable. During their next class Transfiguration Harry was amazed that Crystal was able to transfigure her match into a needle. Harry really tried hard but he wasn't able to do it. Of course Crystal told him that she would help him.

"Thanks, a lot," Harry said.

Later that night Harry and Crystal were in the library when they met Hermione Granger a Gryffindor. Hermione asked if she could sit at their table and Harry and Crystal moved their books so that she could sit.

"So Harry how do you like Slytherin and Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I like Hogwarts a lot but I'm having a hard time fitting in," Harry answered. "I just feel like the hat made a mistake."

"Well I don't think it was a mistake that we met," Crystal told him. "I like you being in Slytherin because then we can be friends."

"Would you be friends with him if he wasn't in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"No, but mum told me that none of the other students even talk to Slytherins. I mean, not all the Slytherins are bad and not all the Slytherins are good. I think I know half of them who's parents didn't even support Voldemort (Hermione flinched)."

"Really," Harry said.

Crystal nodded.

"My mum didn't support him, she married a muggle and had me," Crystal told them. "I personally think that it doesn't matter what your blood is as long as you have magic."

"So you like muggleborns," Hermione said.

Crystal nodded.

"So want to be our friend?" Crystal asked.

"You better believe it," Hermione said, shaking her hand.

The three of them studied and did their work and then went their separate ways. As they walked they both talked about how smart Hermione was and Harry suspected that she would end up being at the top of everything.

"Makes you wonder why she didn't end up in Ravenclaw, with her being so smart," Crystal said.

"I know," Harry said. "Maybe the hat is getting too old."

"Don't tell Dumbledore that," Crystal told him.

Harry had to laugh.

The rest of the week went by quickly and soon it was time for their first Potions Lesson of the term, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione had already promised to save them a seat and when they arrived she waved at them. They took their seats next to her and then Professor Snape walked in. Snape took roll and then started on his speech. His speech really got Harry excited.

He loved mixing things together and the idea that his potions could help people, harm them, or put them into a sleep so deep that people would think they were dead was exciting.

"Today we're making a simple potion to cure boils," he told them. "Get your ingredience out and start working."

Harry, Crystal, and Hermione got their ingredience out and set to work. As they did Harry flipped open his book so that he could check to make sure that his work was perfect. He didn't want to cause his house to loose any points. As he added he stirred the number of times, waited the right about of time, and then added the next ingredient.

"We better be careful with the porcupine quills," Harry told them. "It says that if you add them while the cauldron is on the fire it will explode."

"Great advice," Crystal said and took her cauldron off the fire.

They all added their quills and then stirred the certain number of times, waited, and then placed their almost finished potion back on the fire. Soon all three cauldrons were bubbling nicely and Harry felt as though he had done something right.

Of course it didn't last long. Neville blew up his cauldron and Hermione, Harry, and Crystal ducked to keep from being splashed by it. Snape exploded a lot faster then Neville's cauldron had.

"Idiot boy," he snarled. "Take him to the hospital wing."

A sandy hair boy names Seamus Finnegan let him away and Snape cleared the ruined potion with a wave of his wand. Harry was very glad when the class ended.

When they arrived for lunch Hedwig was waiting for him with a letter. Harry took it from her and read it.

"It's from Hagrid," Harry told Crystal. "He wants me to visit."

"I don't know why your bothering, Potter," came the cold voice of Draco Malfoy. "He's not worth even looking at."

Harry turned and faced him.

"Hagrid is my friend," Harry told him. "If I want to visit him then I will."

"Can I come too," Crystal asked, earning a dark look from Malfoy.

"Sure," Harry said. "I'm sure that Hagrid won't mind a friend coming."

"Disgusting," Malfoy said. "Wanting to hang around rift rafts. Of course that's what happens when a pureblood woman wants to mix her blood with muggles."

Crystal turned and faced him from across the table.

"Say that again, Malfoy," Crystal hissed.

Malfoy laughed and left the Slytherin table.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Boy Malfoy is a bully. I really hate bullies. Of course Crystal is really cool and Harry will soon find out how cool she is.


	2. Finding Things Out

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like this story.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like this story, because I like it as well.

To yellow 14: I don't even know what Mary Sue is. Also Hermione isn't like the other student in thinking that she's better then everyone else because she's in Gryffindor. Also Hermione knows that Harry doesn't like being in Slytherin and that he would never willing join a house that had Voldemort as a member. Also Ron is very shallow and believes that being in Gryffindor is the best thing. Remember what he said on the train about what he would do if he was sorted into Slytherin. Anyway, I've read a lot of stories were Ron didn't like Harry because he was in Slytherin. This is just a different kind of story. Anyway, thanks for your review and thanks for adding your pairing to the beginning of this vote.

To alexandra3776: What in the name of God is a Mary Sue? Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review, I've read both your stories and I think that their awesome. Keep up your own good work and cheers and winks.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Finding Things Out

Professor Snape watched Harry and Crystal going across the grounds and to Hagrid's hut. As he watched them he thought how James would scream for his son to be re-sorted if he was alive. Personally he hated being responsible for the Potter brat but he was Potter's Head of House and he had a responsibility in making sure that not only him but all of his little snakes were not harmed. Of course he wasn't looking forward to a visit from Lucius Malfoy since he was sure that Draco had written to him.

"You took him away from me," said the sudden voice of Professor McGonagall.

Snape groaned and turned to face his co-worker.

"What are you blabbing about, old woman," Snape asked.

"Harry Potter was supposed to end up in Gryffindor," McGonagall told him. "You must have done something to get him into your house. So what are you planning on doing, giving him so much detention that he wants to leave?"

Snape had no idea what she was even talking about and told her so.

"Well I don't believe you," McGonagall said. "I'm going to Dumbledore about this."

And she stormed off.

"Oh great, now I've got an insane witch on my hands," Snape muttered and then turned his attention back to Hagrid's hut.

Dumbledore was surprised when he got a visit from Professor McGonagall, ranting and raving that Snape had put a charm on the hat to put Harry in Slytherin. He listened as she demanded that Harry be re-sorted. Dumbledore held up his hand and turned to the hat.

"Did Severus put a charm on you to make you put Harry into Slytherin?" he asked the hat.

"No, he didn't," the hat answered. "Slytherin was the perfect house for him."

"And why's that?" McGonagall asked. "Both his parents were in Gryffindor."

"True but he believes that he needs to prove himself in everything," the hat told her. "He believes that's the only way that people will notice him."

"But he defeated You-Know-Who, his name is in books, if that doesn't prove that he's something-."

"Minerva, I think that the hat means is that Harry wants to prove himself worthy based on what he does not on his fame."

"But, I don't want him in Slytherin," McGonagall protested. "I want him in Gryffindor."

"We can't have our way all the time," the hat told her which caused her to scream and leave the office.

"Thanks for the headache, hat," Dumbledore said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I was only speaking the truth," the hat told him.

Meanwhile Snape decided to do some spying of his own. He wanted to see what kind of life Potter had that would cause him to end up in Slytherin. Knowing that Potter would be back in several hours he headed down to the Slytherin dungeon to look over his stuff. If there was any clues as to what caused him to end up in his house it would be there.

"Lifeblood," he called out and the wall slide open to let him in.

The dormitory was deserted, mostly because some of his older snakes were making the house proud by making the lives of the other students a living hell. He opened the door to the boy's dormitory and went to the first year dorm. The five four poster beds were waiting on him and he quickly found Potter's trunk. He opened it and saw the two sets of new robes, his books, potion supplies, and the usual stuff that he would expect from a child of a rich father.

But below it were his relaxation clothes, the clothes that he wore when he wasn't in robes. He unfolded them and saw that they were much too big for a child his age. Why in the world would he wear big clothes? He saw his shoes and saw that they were on the verge of falling apart and he wasn't even going to talk about the ugly socks that seem to be there as well. He flicked his wand and signs of blood showed.

This made him want to vomit. What had those muggles been doing to him and was this the clue that he needed to find out why Harry had ended up in Slytherin? He magically folded Potter's clothes and decided a little trip to Harry's relatives was in order. Of course he would need McGonagall since she was such a softy in cases like this, he was just vengeful.

Naturally it took only five seconds to convince Minerva McGonagall to come with him to visit the Dursley's. He had heard that name once but he couldn't place where, it had been too long. When they both apperated, they were wearing muggle clothes so that they wouldn't end up before the Ministry of Magic.

"It's down there," McGonagall told him.

Everything about Privet drive was neat and it almost made Snape scream. There was just something so wrong about a block where everything was neat, it just wasn't natural. When they arrived at number four McGonagall rang the doorbell and a few minutes later the door opened. Snape came face to face with the girl that had spied on him and Lily all those years ago. She gave a loud scream but McGonagall was already pushing herself in. Snape closed the door.

"What are you doing here, you freak?" Petunia asked.

"We're here to find out a few things," McGonagall said. "And don't call Severus a freak because he isn't."

"He is, like my freakish nephew," Petunia said. "He has done nothing but harm to our good reputation."

"Oh I'm so sorry about your precious reputation," Snape sneered. "But we demand answers."

"Answers, what answers?" Petunia asked.

"As to why Potter was sorted into Slytherin," Snape said.

"Sorted, is that some freakish term?" Petunia asked.

"Stop using that word or I'll silence you," McGonagall threatened. "Now answer the question? What have you done to Harry that would cause him to be sorted into Slytherin and if any answer has the word freak in it I will silence you."

McGonagall pulled out her wand to show her that she meant business.

"Fine," Petunia said. "Ever since that man dropped that thing off we've had to feed him, clothe him, and put up with him. And then he started up on that stuff that Lily could do and we knew that he would go down the same route that Lily did. Oh she went to your school, befriended poor boy here, and then gets herself blown up. Of course the first thing that boy asked was how his parents died."

"And what did you tell him?" McGonagall asked.

Petunia grinned at her.

"I told him that his parents died in a car crash," she answered.

"A CAR CRASH," Snape roared, making Petunia almost fall down. "HOW COULD A CAR CRASH KILL JAMES AND LILY POTTER?"

"Well that's what we told him," Petunia said. "Now get out of my house."

"Not until you answer one last question," McGonagall said, her teeth gritted. "Did you even show Harry love?"

"Love, why would I show a thing like that love," Petunia asked. "He got all of Dudley's things when he couldn't wear them and he should have been grateful for the morsels that he did get and when he did that thing that you kind do my husband took care of that and showed him who the boss was. Now get out of my house or I won't let Potter back home."

"Fine," Snape said and pulled out his wand. "Obilivate."

He told her to forget that they had even come and then they left.

"I can't believe they did that to him," McGonagall said. "Oh wait until I get my hands on that husband of hers."

"We can't do anything about this, yet," Snape said. "At least we know why Potter ended up in Slytherin. I think there was a lot more going on then meets the eye. Did you see all the photo's of that boy of theirs. Not one of Potter."

"I know, James' son didn't deserve this," McGonagall said.

"That I'll agree with," Snape said and they both Disapperated.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry and Crystal had a good time at Hagrid's. Hagrid didn't treat him any different then before he had told him all about Slytherins reputation and he seemed to really like Crystal. Of course Harry couldn't get over what he had read about the Gringotts break-in. Ron had told him about it before they had fallen out. Of course as they were heading back Crystal told Harry that she thought that Hagrid was really neat.

"I know," Harry said. "I mean, he was the first person to tell me what really happened to my parents. That's why I didn't want to be in Slytherin because I was afraid that I would turn out bad."

"You won't turn out bad," Crystal said. "So long as you have me and Hermione leading you down the right road."

"Thanks but tell that to Ron Weasley," Harry said. "He was all nice to me until I ended up in Slytherin."

Crystal sighed and shook her head.

"So do you want to come over to my place during the summer, I mean, it would be a lot better then staying with your relations all summer," Crystal said.

Harry was shocked. It wasn't even the second month and he already had an invitation to stay at someone's house.

"Really," Harry said.

"Yes and you'll really like it," Crystal told him. "My father works for the MET and he would really like to meet you."

Harry was shocked. Her father was a police officer.

"Wow, you really have a different life then most that I know," Harry said.

"Thanks, but don't tell Malfoy. He hates the law in any form," Crystal told him. "So would you like to come?"

"That would be great," Harry said.

"Great, I'll let you know when you can come," Crystal said. "Now lets get to dinner, I'm starving."

And the two friends hurried towards the castle.

The weekend was a lot better then Harry imagined it. Malfoy stayed away from him and Crystal and that enabled them to see Hermione during the weekend and get all their work done. Harry hadn't seen Ron since the sorting but that all changed when the three of them were leaving the Library. They ran right into him as well as the Weasley twins, two red hair boys that he had met on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hi, Harry," one of them said.

"Hi, Fred," Harry said, trying to guess that if he was talking to Fred.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," George answered.

"Why don't you wear different clothes," Crystal said to them. "That way people would know that your George and not Fred."

George stared at her and then cracked a grin.

"And what fun would there be if people knew that I was George," George told her.

Crystal groaned.

"I don't know why you're talking to them, George," Ron said.

George looked at him and frowned.

"Because I can," he answered. "What rammed up your butt today?"

"Nothing, I just can't stand the smell of snakes," Ron said, causing Hermione to grab the front of his robes.

"Don't you dare insult Harry and Crystal like that," Hermione snapped. "Harry was being nice to you and this is how you treat him."

"Get off, Granger," Ron snarled, pulling away.

"What is going on here?" came the voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione turned and faced him.

"Ron was making fun of Harry and Crystal," Hermione told him.

Snape looked down at Ron.

"Is that so," Snape said. "And is this true, Potter and Walker?"

Both nodded.

"Well I think that I should take five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, smiling. "And a weeks worth of detention for you, Mr. Weasley, move along move along,"

And he was gone.

"Thanks a lot, Granger," Ron hissed. "You're going to make us lose the house cup."

"Well you don't deserve it if you keep on making fun of Harry and Crystal," Hermione said.

Ron's face went red and he stormed off.

"Sorry about that," Hermione told Fred and George.

"For once, I'm not mad at old Snape," George said. "Ron deserved all that he got."

And they disappeared as well.

"Well I better get going before Ron lies saying that you hexed me or something," Hermione told them. "See you later and continue to practice on that match."

"I will," Harry said and soon Hermione was gone as well.

As they headed back to their dormitory they kept talking about how much of a git Ron was being. Harry still couldn't believe that one boy could have so much hate for one person. He just hoped that no one found out how badly he was treated at home.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: Flying Lessons and Ron turns out to be the bully this time around.


	3. Flying Lessons

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To h311: There's a lot of things that will happen in this story that didn't happen in the book, like this chapter will show. Also I know that you don't want Crystal's mom to be just like Molly so I'm not going to exactly make her like Molly but I still want her to be nice and treat Harry like a human being.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To graynavarre: The link didn't work but I went on another source and got the definition. I agree with you that Crystal isn't a Mary Sue because right now she's just a friend of Harry's. Of course if I do go down that path where she's more then let me know and I'll write the warning down. This is my first OC/Harry Potter story so this was the first time that I got a Mary Sue warning. Thanks for the review and I'll be posting this right now.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Flying Lessons

On Monday morning a notice was pinned up in the Slytherin board that made the Slytherins either groan or snicker. They were having Flying lessons this Thursday and Slytherin and Gryffindor were learning together.

"Great, all I wanted to do make a fool of myself on a broomstick in-front of red head," Harry said, using the term that he had given to Ron Weasley.

"Oh you don't know if you're going to make a fool of yourself," Crystal said reasonably. "Anyway, I bet your better at flying then Weasley can even think of being."

Harry figured that she had a point.

And so on Thursday afternoon the Slytherins went down to the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Gryffindors weren't there yet, which showed Harry that they didn't want to face them. Five minutes later they finally arrived and lined up next to their own brooms.

"Come along, come along," their instructor Madam Hooch said, as she arrived.

Madam Hooch was a woman with short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. She turned to each of them, eyeing one then another.

"Now I want you to put your right hand over your broom and say up."

"UP!" the class yelled.

Most of the brooms did jump into their hands but others did not.

"More feeling," Hooch told them.

Finally after ten minutes everyone had their brooms in their hands. She then told them to mount them and came around to make sure that everyone was doing theirs right. Of course both Harry and Crystal were delighted in hearing that Malfoy, who had been boasting on and on at how great he was at Quidditch, had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle you will kick off the ground, hard," Hooch told them. "Hover for a few moments and then lean forward and touch back down."

She gave a huge blast with her whistle but Neville started to float up into the air. Harry watched in horror as he rose ten feet, twenty feet, he finally slid down but he didn't slam on the ground. A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and caught him. He was lowered to the ground and that's when Crystal fainted.

"Crystal," Harry yelled.

Madam Hooch came over to her and checked her over. She then magicked her onto a stretcher and as they were leaving she turned to them.

"No one touches those brooms or all of you will be out of here before you can say Quidditch," she warned them and then left.

"I hope she's alright," Hermione said.

"I know me too," Harry said. "But wasn't that wind kind of strange. I mean, it saved Neville from breaking something."

"Like you would care about someone like Neville," Ron suddenly remarked.

Harry and Hermione turned to him.

"What's wrong with you, Weasley?" Hermione asked. "Tired of standing there and want to butt into other people's conversations."

Two of the Gryffindors stood beside Ron.

"Why don't you butt out of this one, Granger," Ron hissed and then turned on Harry. "I can't believe that I ate the food that you got. I must have a Slytherin disease now."

The two Gryffindors laughed at his joke.

"Oh I'm sorry if I was being nice," Harry snarled. "You know the only Weasley's that I have found to be nice are your twin brothers. They don't care that I'm in Slytherin because I haven't given them a reason to hate me. But oh you think that you're so much better then everyone else because you're in Gryffindor."

Ron's face went red.

"I am better then you are," Ron said, now grinning. "I know that I won't even join You-Know-Who because no Gryffindor has ever joined him."

"That's a lie," Hermione hissed. "Just because you're not in Slytherin doesn't mean that you won't join him. I bet there were loads of Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws that joined him."

Ron turned to her.

"Don't bet your life on it," Ron hissed and then turned to Harry. "So what are you going to do now? You don't have that little half-blood Crystal to be at your side."

"Leave him alone," Hermione said. "Or I'll tell Madam Hooch that you were bulling him."

This seem to do something to Ron. He turned around and slapped Hermione so hard that she fell to the ground. This seem to shock even Malfoy, who had never seen another Gryffindor hit a fellow house mate. Neville helped her up and Harry saw that she was angry, a lot angrier then he had ever seen her. She grabbed him from around the back and placed her arm against his throat. Ron gasped for breath but then his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Neville asked.

"No, he's asleep," Hermione said.

"But how, you didn't cast a spell on him," Neville told her.

"True," Hermione said. "It's a little muggle trick called a sleeper. He'll be out for several hours."

"And when he's out he'll come after you," Neville told her.

"Oh no he won't," Hermione told him. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve as well."

Harry knew that Crystal would be impressed.

They managed to finish the lesson before it was time for dinner. With Ron in the hospital wing along with Crystal Harry found himself without someone to talk to. Of course Pansy Parkinson talked all about how Hermione had managed to do what she did and even the Slytherins were impressed at how well a girl had handled herself around the likes of Ron Weasley. Harry figured that Ron was angry that Hermione had decided to be their friend that he was taking it out on her.

Of course he felt bad for whoever married him. He was a hitter that was for sure.

Crystal managed to get out of the hospital wing in time for their second Potions lesson of the year. Professor Snape, who had heard of what Hermione had done, gave Hermione the look of deep respect, though Harry was sure that he would never open his mouth and say such a thing. When the bell rang Snape called Harry back and Harry told Crystal that he would see her later.

"Close the door, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry closed it and walked up to his desk.

"I took a trip to the Dursley's with McGonagall," Snape told Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and Snape noticed.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore that you were being abused?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was important," Harry said.

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Potter, it's important that the Headmaster know the truth about what's going on," Snape told Harry. "You're the only student that didn't answer their letter when it was first sent. Don't you think that would have been a warning to us that something was wrong? As your Head of House I won't stand for you covering up things. I might not like your father and I don't sort of like you, but I do care about what happens to my students. If you don't go to the Headmaster and tell him what the Dursley's have done I will."

He tone told Harry that he would do exactly what he threatened.

"But if I do then they'll know that I told someone," Harry said.

"Like I care what those two do," Snape said. "Well unless it involves you getting beaten. Tell the Headmaster before the end of the day or, once again, I will."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Good, now get going," Snape snarled and Harry bolted.

Harry was late for his next class but he didn't care. How dare Snape and McGonagall go and check up on his home life. He didn't like people to know too much about his muggle life and he wasn't going to forgive them for what they did. Of course Harry had no choice but to tell Dumbledore what happened as he was certain that Snape would tell the Headmaster.

"Why didn't you come to me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked when Harry was finished.

"I didn't think it was anyone's business," Harry told him. "And I still don't think it is."

"Minerva and Severus believed differently," Dumbledore said.

"Well I don't care what those two believe," Harry told him.

Dumbledore gave him a look and Harry looked down at the floor.

"It's our job to care," Dumbledore told Harry. "And from now on things will be different. You will be returning to the Dursley's at the end of term but I will have someone watching over you. If we get any hint that the Dursley's are abusing you then you'll be taken out to spend the summer with someone that I trust."

Harry didn't say anything and after a few minutes he was told he could go.

Harry had lunch with the rest of the Slytherins and that's when Hedwig appeared. At first he thought that she had another letter from Hagrid but it turned out to be a box of sweets. A note was taped to it.

To Harry,

I hope that you like these sweets. My daughter, Crystal, didn't think that anyone would get you anything. I made them myself.

Araminta Walker

Harry opened the box and saw chocolates shaped like ponies and horses. He took a pony one and bit into it. Carmel came out and Harry sighed in delight. When he turned to thank Crystal he saw her smiling.

"I'm glad you like them," Crystal said.

"Fanks," Harry muttered, trying not to open his mouth.

When lunch was over Harry went down to drop off his box of candy and then hurry off to his next lesson. Over the next several weeks Harry started feeling at home in both Slytherin house and at Hogwarts. Snape treated him somewhat like a human being and Ron continued to act like a jerk and avoid him. Harry figured that he still hadn't forgotten what Hermione had done or blamed Harry for turning her against him.

When October came around talk turned to the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry had never seen a Quidditch game but Crystal, who had been to a lot of them, told him all about it.

"There are four balls, the Quaffle, the Bludger, and the Snitch. There are seven players on each team, two Beaters, a Keeper, three Chasers, and a Seeker. The Chasers job is to get the Quaffle through one of the three hoops that are guarded by the Keeper. Its ten points every time one goes in. The job of the Beater is to keep the Bludgers away from their team and send it to the other team, and the Seekers job is to catch the golden snitch. Because a game of Quidditch only ends if the Snitch is caught, which earns the team a hundred and fifty points," Crystal explained. "I went to a game that went on for four weeks."

"Okay so when can students try out?"

"Second year," she answered. "Oh your going to try, won't you?"

"I'll give it a go but I don't think that I'll be that good," Harry told her.

"Well I think that you'll be brilliant," Hermione said. "It's in your blood. Come on, I'll show you."

Hermione took Harry and Crystal down to the Trophy Room, a room filled with polished cups and shields. Hermione pointed to one and Harry saw his father's name on it.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Do you know that people know more about you then yourself," Crystal said as they returned back to the main staircase.

"I know, it's scary," Harry said. "However I don't really like people knowing me that well. I mean, I can't even go to class without people staring at me and I've been here a month."

"Well personally I think it's sick to remember you as someone that survived while your parents died," Hermione said. "If that happened I would snap at everyone."

"And Snape made it clear last month that he hated my father and that he sort of hates me," Harry told her, which didn't surprise Hermione. "I mean, I'm in his house and everything and he doesn't act like this when I'm in his class."

"I think he doesn't want people to think that he doesn't favor one Slytherin student," Crystal said.

Harry figured that she might be right.

The staircase started to move but to Harry's disgust it didn't move where he wanted it to, back down to the entrance hall. It stopped at a door and all three of them approached it. Hermione opened the door and all the torches came to life.

"Do you have the feeling that we're not suppose to be here?" Crystal said.

"We're not," Hermione told her. "This is the door to the out-of-bounds third floor."

No sooner had those words come out of her mouth that they heard footsteps.

"Come on, we can hide behind that door," Harry told them, not wanting to be caught and taken to Snape.

They ran towards the door but it was locked.

"Oh great, we're in so much trouble," Crystal said.

"Oh move over," Hermione said and took out her wand.

She muttered a simple spell and the door opened. They all rushed inside and closed it, just as they heard Filch's voice.

"Let's just wait here until he leaves," Hermione whispered.

They heard Filch leave and then Crystal spoke.

"Thank God this door is locked," she said.

"It was locked," Hermione corrected her.

"And I know why?" Harry said.

Both Hermione and Crystal turned to see someone out of their nightmare. A huge three headed dog. It was sniffing them and Harry knew the only reason why they weren't dead was that their appearance caught it off guard. But it was quickly getting over that and those growls told them that it planned on to eat them. It rose up and all three of them screamed. They bolted for the door and slammed it right in its face.

"That was close," Harry said.

"Oh I believe that, Mr. Potter," said the cold voice of Professor Snape.

They turned to see him standing there.

"Follow me, you three," he told them and Harry and the others knew they were in deep trouble.

Snape left Hermione to be spoken to by Professor McGonagall and then he led Harry and Crystal to his office. Harry had never been in here and he vowed he never would. Snape sat behind his desk and looked from one to the other.

"Now what right did you two have to go into the forbidden corridor," Snape asked them. "There's a reason why the Headmaster told students not to go in there and you two decide to have a little peak."

"Sir, that wasn't it," Harry said.

"Silence," Snape hissed. "I'm giving you both detentions for being foolish. You will both come to my office for the next two weeks and clean out dirty cauldrons, without magic. I'm also taking twenty points from my own house."

He gave them the impression that he hated doing this.

"You may leave," he told them.

Crystal and Harry left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that those that wanted something different like this chapter.


	4. Unwanted Pet

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and a new chapter of A Next Chapter will be posted today.

To JWOHPfan: Wow, I didn't know that you were a teacher. What subject do you teach? Thanks for your review and I know it's just wrong. Of course Snape sort of lets Harry explain things. I'm making him a total git here.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review and yes, Crystal saved Neville from falling.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm going to keep them coming.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review, but could you please not flame me. There are a lot of stories that have Ron bashing. Anyway, Crystal is not making fun of Hermione's blood and even J.K Rowling said that not all Slytherin's are evil. Also if you read in Order of the Phoenix Hermione to try some inter-house unity. Also there were Slytherin's that fought against Voldemort in the final book, so please don't disrespect them. I'm sorry if I'm going to make you mad but this is the kind of story that I'm writing and the character of Crystal likes the idea that she comes from a muggle home because she respects her father and what he does. Anyway, the Malfoy's seem to know a lot about the Pureblood family that married Muggles so Malfoy knows that Crystal is a half-blood. Of course we all know that Harry almost ended up in Slytherin and that he has a lot of Slytherin traits as well as traits from the other houses.

So if you want to know "I'M NOT REMOVING THIS FIC FROM THIS SITE"

To Paladin13: Thanks for your refreshing review, I'm glad you like this story. Yellow 14 wanted me to get rid of the story because I'm bashing Ron. Well I think I'm showing Ron as he really is, someone that hates anyone that's in Slytherin. She also said that I'm making Crystal a Mary Sue, but I've looked up the definition and I don't think that she's a Mary Sue. Of course that term is leaving me a little confused myself.

To Rhy-wen: I'm going to really try not to but I'm letting this story flow. I've been writing books for awhile, though I haven't gotten the money together to actually get them published, and I've found that if you turn the train of the story in a different direction you totally confuse the reader. So I'm letting this story develop a life of it's own and just riding with it. Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Unwanted Pet

Detention with Snape turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to Harry since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Fifty filthy cauldrons had to be cleaned and even though he was use to muggle cleaning, as most wizards called it, it still didn't make facing them any easier. Of course Harry was still fuming over the fact that Snape and McGonagall had found out about what the Dursley's were doing and what made it worse was the fact that Dumbledore had supported what they had done, treating it like it had been the best idea that had come out of those two's heads.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked when Snape had left to deliver a letter to some unknown person.

"Do I look like I'm alright," Harry said.

He looked over to where Hermione was at and noticed that she wasn't any better off then Harry was at these cauldrons.

"Want to see how Hermione is doing?" Crystal asked.

"And get Snape's wrath, I think not," Harry said.

"But he won't be back for awhile," Crystal told him. "Anyway, I would like to find out what happened when Professor Snape left her alone with McGonagall."

Harry had wanted to know that too but had decided against it. He already had one Gryffindor against him he didn't want the rest of the house to be against him. However Crystal was stubborn and he watched her walk up to Hermione. Looking around and not seeing or hearing any sign of Snape he walked over to her as well.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione answered.

"So what happened after Professor Snape left you with McGonagall?" she asked.

Hermione finally looked up.

"She was so angry that I had found out what was behind that door," Hermione told her. "She took fifty points from Gryffindor and then told me to join the both of you for detention with Professor Snape. Of course she made sure that the other Gryffindors found out and Ron has been making my life a living hell since. He says that I shouldn't be friends with traitors to the light. I told him that I'll be friends with anyone that I want, even Professor Snape, and if he didn't like it then that was his problem. Of course he's got half the house with him since everyone mostly respects his brother, Percy."

"Stupid git," Harry muttered.

"Well it makes you wonder why that dog is there in the first place, doesn't it," Crystal said. "I mean, Dumbledore would never allow a monster like that in here unless it was for something important."

This got Hermione excited for a change.

"Did you two notice what it was standing on?" Hermione asked them.

"The floor," Harry supplied.

"A trapdoor," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It means that it's guarding something."

"Guarding something," Harry and Crystal said at the same time.

"Yep, I mean it was obvious that the dog didn't want us to go near that door."

This got Harry thinking.

"Wait a minute, there was an article in Hagrid's hut about a break-in at Gringotts," Harry told them. "I mean, Ron told me all about it and it happened on my birthday. That was the same day that Hagrid had taken me to get my things. Also I saw Quirrell there and he didn't even want to touch me. Of course I didn't think it was odd until now. I mean everyone else wanted to shake my hand and Quirrell acted like I had some kind of disease or something."

"Do you think that he was there for some suspicious reason?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know but he did tell me that he was there looking for a new book on vampires but I didn't even see him in the bookshop and I was there almost all day. And Hagrid told me that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world if you wanted to hide something. And that was also the day that he had taken that package from that high security vault."

"So Hagrid must have brought the package here and that's what the dog is guarding," Crystal said. "Well we need to find out what it is."

Hermione laughed.

"I doubt that Hagrid is going to tell you what he took from that vault," Hermione said.

"True, but if he lets slip enough clues then we can figure out what was taken and maybe get it back. I mean, if it was taken then someone wants it and wants to use it."

"For what?" Crystal asked.

"That I don't know," Harry answered.

When Snape returned he saw that all three of them were still scrubbing cauldrons. He told them that they could go and all three of them left the classroom. Of course they went their separate ways but all three of them had a lot to think about, especially Harry. The next morning Harry was busy thinking about what all of this could mean when the morning mail arrived. Hedwig had another package for Harry and when she dropped it off he saw that the letter was from the same person.

_Its mother abandoned it in-favor of its other babies. You can have it but you must promise me that you'll take care of it._

_Araminta Walker_

Harry opened the package and saw a small, transparent, box. Inside was a snake that changed into different colors. Today it had switched from pink to blue and had finally settled on something in-between, which blended in with the woodwork of the table.

"Oh my God, my mum didn't just send you that," Crystal said.

"Why, I like it," Harry said.

"Oh no you're going to be in so much trouble," Crystal said. "And she knows the rules but then she ignores them."

"What's wrong with it, I mean, doesn't it bite and inject venom?"

"No, it doesn't, but that's not the point," Crystal told him. "You're not allowed to have a snake inside Hogwarts."

Harry frowned at her but then it was grabbed. Harry yelled as it vanished before him and he looked up to see the face of Ron Weasley.

"Oh now it's complete," he said. "Little Potter has a snake. Now you're complete."

"Give it back to me," Harry hissed.

"Yeah, give me back to daddy," said the voice.

Everyone stared at the voice and Ron, yelling, dropped it on the table. He bolted and was gone.

"What happened?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

Harry made to grab the box and managed to fasten his fingers around it before it was snatched by Percy.

"Is this your, Potter?" he asked.

"Well I just got it so yes, it is," Harry answered.

"Then follow me," Percy said. "We're going to see Snape."

And groaning Harry followed him.

Percy told Snape that Harry had gotten a snake in the morning mail and the look that Snape gave Harry told him that he wasn't pleased. When Percy was gone Harry launched into explanation but stopped when Snape put his hand up.

"I know it wasn't your fault that the snake arrived," Snape told him. "Therefore not points taken off or detention, other then the one that you've gotten for the dog."

He studied the snake for a bit.

"So can I keep it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you can," Snape said. "But I'm writing a letter to Mrs. Walker, explaining that students aren't allowed to have them. Of course you should be pleased that Mrs. Walker sent you this snake. This is a very rear snake, only twenty live in our world. Their cousins were worshiped by the Aztecs before the coming of the Spanish Invaders."

"Really," Harry said, amazed. "I read about them in my muggle class."

Snape gave him a small smile.

"Then your not as stupid as I thought," he said and then dismissed Harry.

When he got back to the Great Hall Crystal was there to meet him with a sandwich. She asked him what had happened and Harry told her that he hadn't gotten into trouble.

"Wow, I thought that Professor Snape would have wanted to give you more detention," Crystal said.

"I know, I'm amazed as well," Harry said. "Come on, let's get to class."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If I get too many Mary Sue notices I will add it to the story summary. But I don't have the room on this site because I've used up all the Characters. I'll try and post another chapter today. If I can't then I'll post tomorrow. Also another Authors Note: I've got two votes for Harry/Crystal and one vote for Harry/Hermione. Keep them up and by the time I get to Harry's third year I'll know who to pair him up with. Also I hope that you like it that Snape was somewhat nice to Harry, I liked it.


	5. Trying To Save Harry

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To h3ll: Harry didn't speak the snake language because the snake can talk English, though a little babyish. And Ron didn't like getting almost caught by Percy. Thanks for the review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and the pm that you sent me. I like Crystal as well.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and I like Harry/Hermione. I also thank you for your vote, though I'm still not decided on who Harry will have a crush on and finally fall in-love with.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: I know, isn't that just wrong. Of course Snape let Harry keep the snake, so Snape is sort of cool in this story.

To kingdom219: I totally agree with what you said and thanks for your review.

To swanpride: I'm sorry that you didn't like my summary. However thanks for your review.

To Paladin13: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you don't see Crystal as a Mary-Sue. I'm really getting tired of hearing that term.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Trying To Save Harry

That night the entire Slytherin house was awaken by a horrible scream. Boys and girls bolted out of bed, some half awake and some not quite sure if they were still dreaming or if it was really happening. One of the Slytherin Prefects ran to the first-years dorm to find Vincent trying to wake Harry up.

"He woke wake up," Draco said.

The Slytherin Prefect tried to shake Harry awake but his eyes wouldn't open.

"Get Professor Snape…now," he told Draco. "And if you don't hurry I'll take points from this house."

That got Draco moving.

Five minutes later Snape appeared through the fireplace and ran upstairs. The Prefect was still trying to wake Harry up but stopped when Snape walked in. Snape looked like he had just woken up but his eyes were alert.

"I was afraid this might happen," Snape said. "Malfoy, get Madam Pomfrey and have her alert the Headmaster."

Draco bolted, afraid that Snape might take points off.

Twenty minutes later Madam Pomfrey came into the boy's dorm and ran her wand over Harry's body. As she worked Dumbledore walked in, his eyes worried and the twinkle that usually was present gone and at once Snape told him what had happened.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Harry being abused?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster, I do," Snape said. "Come on; let's talk out in the corridor."

As Snape and Dumbledore left the boys dorm Crystal came running up.

"What's wrong with Harry?" she asked.

"None of your business, Miss Walker," Snape told her.

She gave him a hard look.

"It is my business," Crystal told him. "What's wrong with him?"

"It seems that Mr. Potter was abused while he was living with the Dursley's," Dumbledore told her. "He's suffering from those effects."

Crystal covered her mouth, shock written all over her face.

"Oh Merlin, why didn't anyone notice," Crystal asked.

"I don't really know," Dumbledore answered.

"Headmaster, we really need to talk," Snape said and Dumbledore followed him out of the common room.

"This is your entire fault," Snape told Dumbledore. "You left him with those muggles and they abused him."

"Severus, I know that your upset about what happened but he's safe there," Dumbledore said.

"No, he's not," Snape countered. "Or have you forgotten that I was abused by my father. You did nothing, contacted no one from the Ministry to get me taken from that place."

"Severus, I'm sorry about what happened but Harry will continue to live there," Dumbledore told him. "However I'm having someone watching over the house so that they don't repeat what they've done."

Snape gave him an angry look and Dumbledore knew that he deserved it.

"I'm glad that Potter wasn't placed in Gryffindor," Snape commented. "McGonagall has no experience with this kind of stuff."

"I know she doesn't," Dumbledore said. "But things aren't working out the way that I hoped."

"What are you blabbing about?" Snape asked.

"Harry was supposed to be in Gryffindor, or in any of the other houses," Dumbledore said. "Not Slytherin!"

"Oh I'm sorry if my house isn't your favorite right now," Snape hissed.

Dumbledore ignored his comment.

"I've been hearing rumors that hardly any of the Gryffindor's like him," Dumbledore went on. "Weasley seems to think that he's a traitor to the light side."

"Well Weasley is the Malfoy of Gryffindor," Snape told him. "Thinking that Gryffindor is the only house worthy of noting."

"I also heard that Miss Granger, along with Miss Walker and Harry have found out what's guarding the trap door."

"Which their getting detention for," Snape added. "Now is there anything else that you have to say against my two students?"

Dumbledore gave him a surprised look.

"I didn't know that you cared about Harry and if he got points taken off."

"I don't," Snape said. "But the moment that Potter was sorted into my house I knew that I would have to watch over him. I can somewhat favor him without people thinking that I like him or care for him."

"How very Slytherin of you, Severus," Dumbledore commented.

"I thank you," Snape said and then they watched Harry being taken away by Madam Pomfrey.

Word got around the school that Harry was suffering from some kind of nightmare that Madam Pomfrey couldn't wake him from. Ron and several of the Gryffindors thought this was very funny.

"Oh the famous Harry Potter having nightmare troubles, sounds like he's asking for attention or faking it," Ron teased.

He did this during the Gryffindor and Slytherin's Potions lesson. Crystal lost control and threw a bottle of beetle dung, getting Slytherin ten points. Hermione, who had heard the real truth about what happened pointed and laughed at him.

"Hay, Weasley, why don't you wash up," Crystal said. "You smell like dung."

Hermione laughed again and returned to her potion.

When the lesson had ended both Crystal and Hermione went to the hospital wing to visit Harry. When they got there they were shocked to see that Harry was finally awake, a woman in white robes tending to him. Crystal was shocked to see that Fred and George Weasley were there.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Coming to see how Harry's doing," Fred told her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Same thing," Crystal answered. "So are you going to do something about your little brother that happens to be the worst git in the school?"

Fred and George both grinned at each other.

"Does the little snake want us to pull a prank on our dear brother?" George asked her.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "And we want it to be a bad one."

Fred and George both looked like they had won a pound of gold.

"Then your wish is our command," George told them and they were gone.

"That should keep them happy for a week," Hermione told Crystal.

"To right," Crystal agreed and then they both turned their attention to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Better but-."

"But nothing," the woman said. "You're going to talk about your feelings. Professor Snape is very good at stuff like that."

Harry groaned.

"I really think that you should talk to him about this," Hermione agreed. "I mean, he's your Head of House and therefore responsible for you."

"That would be correct, Miss Granger," said Snape.

They both turned to see the Professor walking in. Crystal sometimes wondered how he knew when they were talking about him.

"How is my student doing?" Snape asked.

"Well but he needs a lot of bed rest," the woman told him.

"But I'm resting," Harry protested. "See, lying down and everything."

"That's not resting," the woman said. "Resting is when you sleep and don't think about too much."

She packed her things away and then bid Snape a good-day.

"See I think Snape does care for you," Crystal commented.

"I don't care for Potter," Snape told her. "But since he's my student then I have to worry about his welfare."

Harry muttered something that caused Snape to look at him.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"No one cares about me," Harry said. "They just want to make fun of me because I'm in Slytherin and make all sorts of nasty comments."

"If you're talking about Weasley, we're taking care of that," Hermione told him. "Or I should say that Fred and George Weasley are taking care of it."

Snape groaned.

"Oh wonderful, just what I need," Snape said. "The Weasley's twins having something productive to do."

Hermione and Crystal laughed.

"I think the world is coming to an end," Madam Pomfrey said. "Snape told a joke."

Snape glared at her.

"Severus Snape doesn't joke, I was just-."

He stopped because everyone was laughing. He gave them all a dark look and then left.

"I think we're not going to hear the end of that," Harry told them. "So when can I leave?"

"Monday," Madam Pomfrey said.

"But-."

"No butts, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "And you're excused from any homework that you have. I want you to keep your mind on resting and not on worrying about your grade. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mame," Harry said.

"Good, now I've got some important things to do," she told them. "You two can leave in five minutes."

And she was gone.

"Can you believe it," Harry muttered. "I've got some sort of mental problem."

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked as both she and Hermione sat down.

Harry sighed.

"Well the Healer, that's what that woman in the white is called, said that because I was abused by the Dursley's then I have the wizard version of Post traumatic stress disorder and that I'm suppose to take some potion every day. Though I doubt that Snape will make it for me. He told me that he sort of hates me and that he hated my dad."

"Well there had to be a reason that he hated your father," Hermione reasoned.

"Like I know that," Harry said. "When I try to even open my mouth to ask he just does something else."

"Was he here before?" Hermione asked.

"Once and I'm sure it was to make sure that I hadn't died," Harry muttered. "God, sometimes I hate him. Of course I don't like McGonagall either."

Hermione was shocked.

"Why?"

"Because her and Snape went to the Dursley's and found out that I was being abused," Harry said. "Anyway, the Healer told me that the potion would keep me from having the nightmares."

"Which is good," Hermione told him.

"True, but I hate feeling weak," Harry said to her. "And I blame Voldemort ( Hermione flinched) for that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know all about Post traumatic stress disorder because my mother has it. I hope that all of you like this chapter and I don't get any flames. I really hate getting flamed. Also another Authors Note: I've got three votes for Harry/Crystal and two votes for Harry/Hermione. Keep them up and by the time I get to Harry's third year I'll know who to pair him up with.


	6. A Visit From Malfoy

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review you always bring a smile on my face.

To kingdom219: Of course you can, this isn't final. Thanks for your review.

To minerdude: I have a wizard for the other planned. Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Well Dumbledore may want to have someone watching the house from the outside but we all know that Snape knows that's not enough. Don't worry Snape will come up with a plan. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review, love it.

To yellow 14: I haven't yet decided what Crystal's flaws will be, I don't want it to be stupid. Also Ron picked up his hate for Slytherin because his and Draco's family are related and he wants nothing to do with them, even though it seems apparent that he does have a lot of what the Malfoy's believe in (I'm including the fact that he thinks that Gryffindor is better, doesn't want to associate with the other houses, and the fact that he manipulated Harry in the books). The other points sound good, but I like Hermione being friends with Harry and Crystal, it just proves that she can also be friends with the other members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which she will in this story. Those that Hermione makes friends with will be friends with Harry and Crystal as well.

Also Crystal has a brother that will start his first year when Harry's in his second and he will be in the same house that Harry and his sister are in. I'm saying this in response to your review about Harry not having someone to talk about bloke stuff. Oh Ron will get a little better but that happens during Harry's second year and of course Arthur and Molly are still friendly and will still like Harry.

To Arkenstone007: Thanks for your review, I'm laughing.

To Paladin13: Thanks for telling me that I got that word wrong. I've always had the problem with that word. Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To jjack0310: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you find my story interesting.

To h3ll: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: A Visit From Malfoy

Harry was finally able to return to class that Monday. It was clear that he hadn't enjoyed his weekend there and when Crystal asked him if he was alright he just nodded and returned to his work. Of course when Harry and Crystal weren't in Defense Against the Dark Arts, watching Quirrell, then Hermione was when it was the Gryffindors turn for the class. On Wednesday Harry left the Slytherin Common Room and headed for his first 'talk' with Snape. He made his way slowly and when he finally arrived at Snape's office he knocked on the door.

"Enter, Potter," Snape said, his tone cold.

Harry sighed but opened the door and walked in.

The classroom was the same as it had been when Harry had been brought in by Percy. The only new thing was two chairs. Snape was setting in one and he motioned Harry to sit in the empty one.

"Now you know why you're here, Potter," Snape said.

"Yes, sir," Harry said when he had sat down.

"Good, now I want to start at the beginning," Snape said. "And don't worry about your precious friends find out about what we're talking about. I won't tell a soul about what we've talked about."

"I'm not worried about that," Harry said.

"And what are you so worried about, Potter?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I mean, I know that you won't tell but I'm still scared that someone will find out."

"If you're talking about Malfoy," Snape started. "I assure you that he won't be able to get what were talking about out of me."

Harry was shocked that Snape knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Are you a mind reader?" Harry asked.

Snape rolled his eyes and then said, "Unlike what muggles have told you, there is no such thing as mind readers. The mind isn't like a book, to be open at one's leisure. Trust me; it's a very complicated thing."

"Still sounds like mind reading to me," Harry pointed out.

"Make it whatever you think," Snape said. "Now let's talk about the beginning. When did your relations tell you the lie that your parents died in a car crash?"

"Three," Harry answered. "It was the first question that I remember ever asking my aunt."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that I got it from the car crash that killed my parents and then she told me to stop asking questions."

Typical Petunia, Snape thought.

"And how did you feel about that?"

"Well I didn't think it was right," Harry said. "I mean, what right did they have to tell me not to ask the simple question about my parents. I thought that they must have done something bad and my relations didn't want to tell me."

"How about some of the other things," Snape asked.

"Well uncle Vernon didn't mention about the 'funny' stuff until I was about seven," Harry said. "And Aunt Marge hit me with her cane when I almost beat Dudley in musical statues."

"A game I presume," Snape commented.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Well I can tell you that in the wizarding world we have much better games then musical statues."

This got Harry's interest.

"What kind of games?" Harry asked.

"Well besides Quidditch there is Gobstones and Wizards Chess. I'm a very good player, a lot better then Ron Weasley."

"I bet you could beat him," Harry said.

"Hands down," Snape said and then he got up and Harry watched him walk over to a cabinet. He pulled something out and then returned to him. "This is gobstones and if you want we could play one game."

Harry was excited and Snape made a table appear.

Harry picked a color and Snape placed some marbles in the center. Harry then flicked the marble and two came out of the circle. Snape took down his points and then it was Snape's turn. The first indication that this wasn't exactly like marbles was when Harry lost a point and the marble shot him with a nasty-smelling liquid. Snape looked like he wanted to laugh but Harry was glad that he didn't.

When the game was over Snape had won and Harry was determined to beat him the next time. Snape put the game away and Harry was told that he was allowed to leave. When he got back the common room was empty and so Harry went up to bed. The next morning he would realize that he hadn't done his homework.

_Meanwhile_….

Fred and George had both worked on their prank to get back at Ron for what he had done to Harry. They didn't blame Harry for ending up in Slytherin since it was clear that he didn't have a loving family. Fred had written to his mum, telling her about Harry being in Slytherin and how Ron was treating him. No Howler came, which meant that she was waiting for Ron to do something really stupid.

"So are we going down to the kitchens?" George asked.

"Of course," Fred said. "How else is this potion supposed to work?"

And so snickering they both left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Harry arrived at the Slytherin table and sat down. The talk had helped but the game had been the one thing that had really helped. It was nice to have someone that you could talk to even though he hadn't really forgiven him for going to the Dursley's.

"So did you do your Herbology work?" Crystal asked.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I didn't do it," he said.

Crystal groaned and handed her work to him.

"Work on this and then give it back to me," Crystal told him.

"Thanks," Harry said and he started on it.

When he turned it into Professor Sprout he joined the rest of the Slytherin and Ravenclaws.

"Today we're going to be working on Beetle Eyes," Professor Sprout told them. "You will remove the eyes from the beetles and add them to the vials that you have."

She came by with a sack of them and poured some into small bowls and then handed them to each student. When Harry got his he almost felt like throwing up. Crystal wasn't any better.

"Do we really have to do this?" Crystal asked him.

"I th-think we do," Harry said.

Crystal groaned but started working.

By time the Herbology lesson ended both Harry and Crystal didn't feel like eating anything. The sight of those beetles had robbed Harry of any desire to eat. He knew he was going to pay for this later but right now his stomach wasn't into it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape, meanwhile, wasn't having any better of a day then his two snakes. Lucius Malfoy paid Snape a visit and Snape knew he had a lot on his mind, even if he didn't give you that impression. He took his seat in Snape's quarters and instantly he looked like he owned the place. It took a lot of Snape's reserves not to curse him.

"So why are you here, Lucius?" Snape asked.

"Well it has come to our attention that young Mr. Potter has been sorted into Slytherin," Lucius said.

"And how did you find out about this?" Snape asked, knowing the answer.

"Draco, told me," Lucius answered. "And I must admit that I was surprised."

"As was I," Snape said. "But I found out why and the matter has been settled."

"And what did you find out?" Lucius asked.

Snape didn't want to tell him but he knew that he couldn't lie to him.

"He wasn't taken care of by his relations," Snape told him. "But I took care of it and I don't think that we'll hear anymore about this little matter."

"Oh don't quite count them out," Lucius said. "However let's talk more about where Potter's at. He's not in the safety of Gryffindor and therefore I believe perfect to insure that our Master does return."

Snape gave him a blank look.

"Oh don't tell me that you like being here," Lucius said. "Our Master will ensure that Potter is shown what happens when you go up against him. I do hope that you will turn him over to our Master to be destroyed."

"Of course," Snape lied. "I do look forward in handing him over."

"That's my boy," Lucius said. "Keep me in-touch with what happens."

And as he left Snape felt an even more desire to hex him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I've got four votes (one changed his vote) for Harry and Crystal and one vote for Harry and Hermione.


	7. Halloween

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To h3ll: Yes, he was, but then again he has never encountered a Slytherin that had two Gryffindor parents. I think we can let him go on that one.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I guess we've still got the same number of votes.

To kingdom219: Thanks for your review and I'm keeping a tally of the votes.

To omega13a: I know but we all like Snape alive. Don't worry another spy will take his place. Thanks for the review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Halloween

Halloween marked the beginning of Harry's classes starting to get interesting and it also marked the morning that Ron Weasley got what was coming to him. The spiked drink made his nostril hairs grow into ringlets causing him to have to skip breakfast and go to the hospital wing. Both Harry and Crystal laughed along with the rest of the Slytherins. Each of the teachers, that day, told them that they had finally mastered the basics and were ready to work on some harder work. For Harry being able to finally transfigure his mouse into something that closely resembled what Professor McGonagall wanted was a huge achievement for Harry and he told Crystal this.

"Well me and Hermione have been helping," Crystal said. "Though I wish I was better at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Harry said. "I seem to have a flair for it."

Crystal didn't give him the impression that she was arguing on that point.

That night Harry and the rest of the school headed down to the Great Hall for their Halloween Feast. When they walked in Harry overheard a Gryffindor telling her friend about what happened in Charms.

"Ron made fun of Terry Boot because he got that levitation spell right," she said.

Harry had no idea who Terry Boot was, though he was sure that the boy had been in the group of first years.

They sat down at the Slytherin table and like at the Start-Of-Term-Feast the food appeared. Harry was just helping himself to a bake potato when Professor Quirrell came rushing in, his turban lopsided and terror on his face.

"Troll, troll in the dungeons," he yelled. "Thought you should know."

And he fainted in a dead heap.

It was pure panic as students ran for the doors leading out into the entrance hall. However Dumbledore restored order with a few purple fireworks coming out of his wand.

"Prefects, take your students to your houses, teachers follow me to the dungeons," Dumbledore ordered.

The Prefects took charge and Harry could swear that he heard Percy telling the Gryffindors and then the students that were in his way that he was Prefect. As the Slytherin Prefect led them out of the Great Hall Harry caught sight of Hermione who was hurrying up the stairs. However Hermione managed to get out of the Gryffindor line just as Harry and Crystal got out of the Slytherin line.

"We need to warn Terry," Hermione said. "He doesn't know about the troll."

"Okay, follow me," Harry said.

The three of them bolted upstairs and down a corridor. As they ran Harry suddenly heard footsteps. Looking down a corridor to the right he saw Snape running towards the third floor.

"I wonder what he's doing." Hermione asked.

"Probably trying to make sure that no one gets past that dog," Crystal supplied.

"I highly-."

"Let's not worry about Snape," Harry told Hermione. "Let's get Terry Boot so that he doesn't encounter that thing."

They continued down the corridor and had just made it halfway when Harry smelled something foul. He held both Hermione and Crystal back and soon he was glad that he had. Something came down the opposite corridor and it was the worse thing that Harry had seen, on top of everything else.

"Oh my God, that's a troll," Hermione gasped.

"And it's going into that room," Harry told her.

"Got a plan, Harry?" Crystal asked.

"Well if it goes in then we'll lock the door," Harry answered. "That will keep him away and then we can get Dumbledore."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Crystal said.

"Me too," Hermione said, though Harry could see that she was scared.

Harry couldn't blame her. That troll looked like it could destroy you with one blow of the club that it was carrying.

When the troll went inside all three of them bolted for the door. Harry slammed it shut and then locked it. All three of them cheered at their success but then stopped when a loud yell came from the locked chamber.

"Oh no," Harry groaned, his face going white. "We've locked it in with Terry Boot."

And so knowing that they would have to face the troll Harry unlocked the door and all three of them rushed in, wands drawn. It was a horrible sight. Terry was crouched on the floor, terror on his face, the troll advancing. It made a swing with its club and sinks became a distant memory.

"Any idea?" Crystal asked who looked just as scared as Terry was.

Harry grabbed a pipe and threw it at the troll, which knocked off its shoulder.

"I think we need to distract it," Hermione said. "And Crystal you can get Terry and get you both out of here."

"Got it," Crystal said.

Both Harry and Hermione started throwing things at it, screaming and yelling at it. The troll was starting to get annoyed at their voices and when it turned Crystal dived under its feet and grabbed Terry.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," Crystal told Terry.

"T-T-Troll," he stammered.

"Come on, or I'll hex you," Crystal hissed.

This got Terry's feet moving but then the troll noticed them and turned its attentions back on them. That's when Harry did something both brave but really stupid. He launched at the troll and managed to get around its neck. At the same time his wand went right up the troll's left nostril.

Screaming in pain it started to flay around and that's when Harry found himself upside down.

"Do something, Hermione," Harry yelled.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

Harry ducked to keep from getting hit by the troll's club.

"I don't know, any spell that you've learned," Harry told her.

Hermione took out her wand and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club went up into the air and then came down with a sickening '_crack_' right on its owners head. Both the troll and Harry fell and Harry only managed to get away from the troll in time.

"Is it dead?" Terry asked.

"I think it's just knocked out," Harry said.

"Thank God, that's over," Hermione said as Harry fetched his wand.

"Oh troll boogers," Harry groaned and wiped them on the troll's trousers.

A few moments later Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came running in. Quirrell took one look at the troll and sat down on the toilet, clutching his heart. Snape checked over the troll but it was McGonagall that was looking at them as though she might explode.

"What do you think you three were doing?" McGonagall asked. "Why aren't you three in your common rooms?"

"It's alright, they were coming to fetch me," Terry suddenly said.

McGonagall turned and looked at him.

"Mr. Boot," she said.

"I was-."

"Ron Weasley made fun of him for some spell that they learned in Charms and he wasn't in the Great Hall to hear that there was a troll," Harry injected.

"Is this true, Mr. Boot?" McGonagall asked him.

"Yes, ma'am," Terry answered. "Potter stuck his wand up the troll's nostril, Walker tried to get me away, and Granger hit it with the spell we learned in Charms. If they hadn't come in time I probably would have been dead."

"I'm going to have a long talk with Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

"That I'll agree with, Minerva," Snape said.

She turned her attention back to Harry, Hermione, and Crystal.

"Well I must admit that not many first year students could tackle a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. I'm awarding Miss Granger ten points."

"And thirty points each for Mr. Potter and Miss Walker," Snape added.

"Thirty, I don't-."

"I'm their Head of House and I can award as many points as possible," Snape told her. "But I'm taking five points from Gryffindor for Weasley's serious lack of some form of intelligence. I think that Mrs. Weasley should be told about this."

McGonagall nodded and then let them go.

"Thanks for saving me," Terry said.

"It was no problem," Crystal said. "You were in trouble and you needed help. We would do that for anyone."

"Well I'm sorry about Gryffindor losing points," Terry said.

"Well I'm not," Hermione told him. "He's determined to be remembered as the worst git in this school. Personally I think that fifty points should have been taken from him."

"That's not very fair," Terry said. "I mean, you're supposed to want to take the House Cup from Slytherin."

He suddenly looked horrified but both Harry and Crystal laughed.

"You haven't insulted us, if you want to know," Crystal told him. "So what to be our friend?"

Terry looked as though this was the worst idea that he had ever heard but he then nodded and shook everyone's hands.

"Well I think we should return to our common rooms before the other students eat all the food," Harry said.

They all agreed and headed back to their common rooms.

Having Terry Boot as a friend did something to Harry that hadn't happened before. It had gone through the entire school that Harry and Crystal, along with Hermione, had saved a Ravenclaw's life. Soon everyone was waving at Harry and some were even nice to Crystal. It was the most shocking thing that had ever happened to him. Of course this enabled Crystal to talk about some of the things that her father did in the muggle world and most of the muggleborns were hanging on her every word.

Of course soon talk started on the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Crystal pretended not to pay attention to any of it because she really didn't like the game.

"It's all about a bunch of men getting together and trying to catch a stupid ball," Crystal told him. "It has male ego written all over it."

"Oh come on it's not that bad," Fred Weasley told her. "I mean, we've got girls playing on the team."

"But none on the Slytherin team," Crystal added.

"Well maybe Snape doesn't like girls," George added.

"I highly doubt that," Harry said.

"Well I think that Snape is gay," Fred said.

Crystal gave him a small smile.

"Oh want to put a bet on that?" she asked. "How about I give you ten galleons if it's true that Snape is gay. If not, then you have to give me ten galleons."

"Deal," Fred said, shaking on it.

Harry had a really bad feeling about this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Here's the tally for your votes.

Harry/Crystal: 5 Votes (If you voted twice then I'm still adding your vote.

Harry/Hermione: 1 Vote.


	8. The First Quidditch Match

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Sakura Lisel: Oh don't worry Hermione is going to deck Ron and of course everyone agrees that Hermione did the right thing. Thanks for your lovely review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and I'm trying not to follow canon, but some parts of canon will sneak in. Sigh! I sometimes feel that these things happen. Oh in the next chapter (not this one) something really uncanon will appear. Thanks for your vote.

To h3ll: Thanks for your review and I'm laughing at the idea of Snape being gay.

To Someone aka Me: Yes, you can vote twice and thanks for your vote and review.

To Paladin13: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you liked the idea of Terry Boot being attacked. I really thought that Rowling should have given him more page time. I'm also going to have a couple of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs as his friends. That should make yellow 14 happy.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To kingdom219: Glad you like the whole troll incident. Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: The First Quidditch Match

As the school entered the month of November the grounds turned bitterly cold. The mountains became like ice and the lake turned to chilled steel. Of course nothing could stop that school from being excited about the first match and that's how Harry and his new 'gang' of friends ended up in the stands. Harry's friends, which had started out with only Crystal and Hermione now had Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lavender Brown, and to most people's surprise Neville Longbottom. Harry wore his Slytherin scarf over his robes and winter cloak and joined his friends on one side of the stands.

"Gryffindor has a new Seeker," Lavender Brown told Harry.

"Really, who?" Harry asked.

"Some second year that has a hard to pronounce name," Lavender answered.

"Lav, do you even try and pronounce his name?" Hannah asked her.

"I've tried, twice, for your information," Lavender answered.

The match started and Gryffindor got the Quaffle first, which excited Lavender Brown. Of course the match was being commentated by Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins.

"And Angelina takes the Quaffle for Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Harry grinned at the look that Professor McGonagall was giving him.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve-back to Johnson and-no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes-Flint flying like an eagle up there-he's going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle."

On and on it went. Gryffindor scored first and the Gryffindors that were Harry's friends cheered. Of course Harry moaned that Slytherin hadn't scored yet. Crystal gave him a look that told him that she really didn't care that Slytherin won or lost, as long as they got out of the cold.

"I thought you wanted our house to win," Harry said.

"I know I should care but I don't," Crystal said. "Slytherin will win the house cup, like always, and nothing is going to change."

"Well we might win," Neville pointed out.

"True," Crystal said.

A few minutes later Slytherin finally scored and that's when Hagrid joined them. Harry was glad that he had because he really didn't want a fight to start between Neville and Crystal over a game.

"How are things?" Harry asked, taking his eyes off the game.

"Well," Hagrid answered. "So keeping out of trouble?"

"Snape makes sure of it," Harry told him.

"Professor Snape," Hagrid corrected.

"Yeah, him," Harry muttered.

"Come on, Arry, things aren't that bad," Hagrid told him. "Of course I'm hoping that you're not still upset about not being sorted into Gryffindor."

"I'm use to it," Harry told him. "But it would have been nice to be in Gryffindor. At least Ron wouldn't have hated me."

"Oh don't worry about him," Hannah Abbot said. "He's nothing but an old windbag."

Harry almost felt like pointing out that Ron wasn't old.

Slytherin won the match and that meant that there was to be a big party to celebrate. Harry and Crystal were beside themselves with delight that Slytherin had won. Of course Harry hoped that his friends in the other houses didn't think too much of it. The next day Harry decided to pay Hagrid a visit. Crystal was sleeping due to staying up so late having fun.

When Harry knocked on the door Hagrid opened it and smiling, he motioned him in. Harry took off his cloak and Fang bounded towards him, licking his face.

"So where's Crystal at?" Hagrid asked.

"Sleeping in," Harry answered, yawning. "We didn't get to bed until late."

"Figures," he muttered and Harry got the impression that he didn't like the idea that Gryffindor had lost. "So want me to make you a cup of tea?"

"That would be great," Harry said.

While Hagrid made Harry's tea Harry thought a lot about what had been happening over the past couple of months. First Hagrid takes something out of Gringotts and has it brought to Hogwarts, and then he, Crystal, and Hermione find out that a giant three-headed dog was guarding it. With adding Quirrell to the equation and Harry wondered how long the thing would last.

"Hagrid, I think that thing that you brought with you to Hogwarts is in danger," Harry said.

Hagrid looked at him.

"What are you on about, Arry?" Hagrid asked.

"Well me and my friends believe that Quirrell is after whatever that giant three-headed dog is guarding," Harry told him.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy, that thing has a name," Harry commented.

"Of course he does," Hagrid said. "I bought him off a Greek chap that I met at the pub last year and lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-."

"Guard what, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I'm not telling you anymore," Hagrid told him, picking up the shattered remains of a once useful tea pot. "What that dog is guarding is between Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha," said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I wonder why. Of course Hagrid can never be silent around Harry. Next up: Something Furry This Way Comes.

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 5 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 2 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 1 Vote


	9. Magical Protests

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and your vote has been added.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review.

To kingdom219: Thanks for your review and I haven't decided when the voting will end. But I'll let everyone know when it's over.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review. I felt that Harry needed friends from the other houses since a lot of the other houses like him because he saved Terry Boots life. In the next chapter I'll have Neville doing something brave and Harry will meet Neville's grandmother who will be nice to him. Thanks for your continuing vote of Harry/Crystal. Also the Gryffindor Seeker does have a hard to pronounce name since he came from Spain. However if you know any Spanish names please let me know so that I can give him a speaking part.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Remus won't be in the story until Harry's second year. I'm talking about a protest of a different furry kind.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Paladin13: I'm not going to give Harry's two wives but someone just mentioned that and so I added that to the vote.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Magical Protests

On Sunday Harry had another visit to make with Professor Snape. They continued to talk about Harry's childhood and about how more stressful it had gotten when Harry's powers started to show.

"Uncle Vernon hated me even more," Harry told him. "And I didn't even know why?"

"People fear what they don't understand," Snape told him.

Harry was a little surprised that he used that muggle saying and Snape noticed his surprise.

"You think that I can't use that to make a point, do you?" Snape asked him.

"No, sir," Harry replied. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

When their two hours were up Harry left and Snape headed to the Headmaster's office to report on how things were going. The Headmaster seemed to be pleased that Snape had made progress in helping Harry deal with things.

"But what I'm afraid of is when he returns to that environment," Snape told him.

"Well as long as your watching the house then there shouldn't be any problems," Dumbledore told him.

Snape highly doubted that. Harry needed someone that would allow him to have less stress in his life. He had heard that Crystal was allowing Harry to spend the summer over at her house and Snape had a funny feeling that Crystal's mother would molly coddle him. He had this thought a number of times but he didn't dare tell the Headmaster what he was thinking, the man would put a stop to it. He needed to come up with a plan and soon.

Of course being in Slytherin he would have a plan in no time.

As for Harry he and his friends returned to lessons on Monday. Draco Malfoy was glaring at him from time to time and Harry had a feeling that even though Slytherin had won he was sore at him for associating with people that people like the Malfoy's didn't approve of. Well Harry didn't care, he never had friends before Hogwarts and he wasn't going to give up the ones that he had just to survive in Slytherin.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Crystal asked as they left class.

"Don't look at me, there's always something wrong with Malfoy," Harry muttered unpleasantly.

"Well I think we need to get back at him," Crystal told him. "I mean, he makes fun of our friends and he thinks that because he's daddies little boy that he can do whatever he wants."

Harry seemed to like this idea.

"So what's the plan?"

Crystal gave him a nasty smile and then told him of what she had planned. They would do the prank during dinner and Crystal would use one of the spells that her mum had taught her to make sure the prank worked.

"Do you think it will work?" Harry asked.

Crystal laughed at his question.

"Of course it will work," Crystal told him. "My mum wasn't a Charms Mistress for nothing."

Harry nodded; feeling excited about Malfoy getting what was coming to him.

That night all the students were setting, having dinner. The plan was for Harry to start talking to Malfoy letting Crystal do her little part. Harry sat next to Malfoy with Crystal on the other side of him.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Harry started.

He turned his head away from his dinner.

"And what do you want to ask, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "How you can be better then I because you'll never be better then me."

Harry gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course not," Harry said, ignoring his insult. "I was just wondering if you think that you'll end up on the Slytherin Quidditch team next year."

"Of course I will, Potter," Malfoy said. "All the Malfoy's have been on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

As he answered Harry's question Crystal muttered a few words on Malfoy's bowl and then tucked her wand away. Malfoy returned to his foot but then let out a scream of horror a few minutes later when his face turned into that of a bird. The students burst out laughing and Malfoy had to run out of the Great Hall. Crystal and Harry both snickered at each other, winking. Snape just shook his head.

News that Malfoy had been pranked and no one knew who had done it had spread through the school like wildfire. Snape, himself, thought it had been one sneaking and cunning trick. Of course Lucius came to demand that Snape find out who had pranked his son and Snape lied, telling him that he would. Lucius believed him and left the school.

A week later something strange happened that not even Dumbledore would have expected. Things were starting to wind down because the first half of the term was coming to an end. The students were coming down for breakfast when their way was blocked by all the cats that lived in Hogwarts. When one of the students tried to reach for one it scratched her.

Dumbledore called upon McGonagall at once.

"We need to find out what's going on," Dumbledore told her.

"I'll get on it right away," McGonagall said and then changing into a cat, she was gone.

However things didn't turn out well for McGonagall. She reported that the cats had hissed at her but at least one of them told her why they were doing this. They were protesting how they were being treated by the magical world at large.

"They want full access to the Great Hall," she told him. "And they want fresh fish, not the can stuff that they've been given."

Dumbledore didn't think that his day could get any stranger. Of course that wasn't counting the fact that Crystal had found a dead body.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Now where did the dead body come from? Well Harry is going to have to find out the answer to that as well as trying to find out for sure if Quirrell is trying to steal whatever is being guarded.

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 5 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 4 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 1 Vote


	10. Signing Snape's List

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your vote and review.

To fred2008: I know but I've done a good job with keeping the reviews separate from the story. Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Not writing that in the books was a huge mistake on J.K Rowlings part. It would have made the character of Harry more believable because children that are mistreated by people that are suppose to be their family are always messed up in some part of their lives. They don't have a proper figure to help them develop normally and they usually become just like the people that abused them. Also Dumbledore picked the wrong person to watch over Harry.

Figg had no magic and therefore no way of knowing if Harry was alright. Also I'm not writing that Harry won't go back to the Dursley's but he will spend exactly one month with them. Also we're going to see more of a Petunia/ Snape part, not pairing, where he really makes life for her hard. He hates Lily's sister and he's going to show that when he's around to protect Harry. Thanks for your review and sorry about not answering your question.

To nicky12330: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Godrico Gryffindor: Thanks for your review and your vote.

To kingdom219: The cats were all the familiars that live with the witches and wizards when they first come to Hogwarts and go home with them. I thought it would be funny to have them protest the fact that their not allowed in the Great Hall. Thanks for your review and your vote.

To Northman: Thanks for reviewing Chapter 1.

To minerdude: Thanks for your review and vote.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and your suggestion of possible names.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10: Signing Snape's List

"How in the world did a dead muggle get on the Hogwarts grounds?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I don't know, Professor," Hagrid said, "I didn't even know there was a body."

Dumbledore felt the beginnings of a headache. When he had heard that Crystal had found the body of a woman he had assumed that she was a witch but it had turned out that she was a muggle. Why had she been dumped here and was this a tact from the Death Eaters to prove that Hogwarts wasn't a safe place for the students. Heck, if a muggle's body could be dumped here then what next?

"Has the Ministry taken care of it," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if their going to be able to help solve who killed her," Hagrid told him.

"I know, let me know what happens," he said and then dismissed Hagrid.

Word that a muggle's body was found spread through the school like wildfire. The Slytherins, well most of them, were pleased that a muggle was dead. Draco even mentioned that the muggleborns might be next and Harry didn't like that. Of course Harry knew that Draco was talking about Hermione when he turned and looked right at him when he said what he had said.

"Let's get out of here," Crystal muttered, wanting to keep a fight from happening.

Harry allowed her to take him away.

They found Hermione busy looking over her Defense Against the Dark Arts work and she looked up when they approached. Harry and Crystal sat down and looked at her.

"Did you hear about the body that Crystal had found?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "And I'm sorry that the woman died."

"Me too," Crystal said, "Maybe my dad will find out who killed her and take her to jail. Of course I would love it to be Lucius."

"Draco's dad," Harry said.

Crystal nodded.

"Well if its Draco's father then he deserves what he gets," Harry told them, "Causing a muggle to die is horrible."

"Well my dad has seen worse, trust me," Crystal told him, "I mean, my dad told me that some of his cases gave him nightmares. I figured that's why he never mentioned them."

"Did you write home and tell your dad that you found a dead body?" Hermione asked.

Crystal shook her head.

"I don't want him to get worried about my safety and I already get made fun of because I don't believe in all that pureblood nonsense. How can I when I'm a half-blood. Anyway, I'm far too cunning to even tell him about the fact that I'm getting teased because I'm a half-blood. I don't want him to think the school condones that."

"I agree," Hermione said, closing her book, "I mean, I don't tell my parents everything. I don't want them to think that students are going to target me because I'm muggleborns."

"What about you, Harry?" Crystal asked.

"I don't write home because my uncle and aunt don't want to hear anything from me," Harry told them, "And that's how I like it."

A week later Professor Snape came around with a list of students that would be staying for the Christmas Break. Harry signed his list at once and noticed that he was one of the few Slytherins that would be spending their Christmas here. Harry heard from Fred and George that Ron was staying as well because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit their son, Charlie, who was studying dragons.

"So are you going to look for Flamel while I'm gone?" Hermione asked after Potions.

"That's the plan," Harry said.

As they headed up the stairs to the entrance hall Harry thought about the Potions lesson. Malfoy was jealous when Snape had given Harry a good mark for his potion. It seemed that, according to their last session, that his mum had been brilliant in them. It made Harry proud that he had another natural talent besides flying. Once he had gotten that good mark Malfoy teased him about staying at Hogwarts for the Winter Break.

"So are the muggles going to give you a comb or something," Malfoy had asked.

Harry ignored him but he saw Ron snickering.

Snape at once told Malfoy to return to his cauldron, pointing out that he had no business talking because his potion was starting to look like something that Snape had thrown up when he was seven. Malfoy glared at Harry and returned to his potion, which was ruined. The next day all the students had left the school, including most of the teachers. Only Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Snape were behind. Harry wondered if Snape stayed behind because he didn't have a family to go home to for the holidays.

Of course things weren't exactly fun for Harry in the Slytherin Common Room. Since only three Slytherins, including himself had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the Winter Break he really didn't have anyone to talk to. So he spent his time trying to find Flamel and figure out ways to get Malfoy expelled, which were fun to think about even if it didn't work. Harry also started to remember important potions, like the Forgetfulness Potion and the different remedies that might be used if you get poisoned or even really ill.

On Christmas day Harry woke up to a large amount of presents. The first one was from Hermione and it was a box of chocolate frogs. The second one was from Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley. She had knitted him a green sweater with a silver snake on it and had included a box of homemade fudge, which he had to warm up before eating. Hagrid had given him a wooden flute that sounded a bit like an owl when he played. It was clear that Hagrid had whittled it himself.

Fred and George also sent him candy and the Dursley's had given him a fifty pence piece taped to a note that Hedwig had given him. The pet that Harry had been given as a present had been taken by Crystal so that none of the other Slytherins would try and use her as a potions ingredient. There were only two packages left. Harry opened the first one and saw two books and a handwritten note.

To: Harry

From: A Friend

The first book talks about the making of Horcruxs and how to destroy them and the second was a book of potion and spells. Harry didn't know who the friend was but he was thankful that someone had given him these books. The last gift was a cloak that had once belonged to his father. Harry figured that using it wouldn't be too bad as long as he didn't get caught and he wasn't intending to do that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short but I didn't want to add Harry using the cloak and finding the mirror until next chapter. However Harry will also find out something else that was defiantly not in the book. Stay tune.

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 8 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 6 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 2 Votes


	11. Finding A Few Things Out

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Ranger Dragen: I haven't decided yet what Crystal is. I've been getting a Mary Sue warning from Yellow 14. Back to Dumbledore, we all know that he's a fool and thinks that everyone deserves a chance. I'm glad that you like the idea that he's friends with Hermione and Crystal. He really needs that. The identity of the sender will be revealed as well as the person that killed the woman. And no, I'm not sure if I'm going to have him do that, I haven't decided yet. Thanks for your review and your vote.

To lordofthewolves: Thanks for your vote and review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11: Finding A Few Things Out

Harry placed the invisibility cloak over him and left his dorm. He needed to find out more about Flamel and he knew the only place that he would find it was in the Restricted Section. Now thanks to this cloak Madam Pince would never find out that he had been in that part of the Library. When he walked in the Library looked deserted and dark and at once Harry headed for the Restricted Section.

Of course he didn't get far. He bumped into something and it turned out, to his absolute horror, to be Professor Snape. Snape took the cloak off at once and looked down at his scared student.

"What in devil's name are you doing out of bed, Potter?" Snape demanded.

Harry knew that he couldn't lie so he told him that he was looking for Flamel.

"And I thought that-."

"The Library would have that information, am I correct, Potter," Snape snarled.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Well it doesn't," Snape told him, "That book was already checked out."

Now Harry really felt stupid. The book that he needed was already out.

"Come along, Potter, before Filch catches you," Snape snapped, and grabbing Harry they both left the Library.

They headed down the marble staircase and back down into the dungeons. At first Harry thought that Snape was going to take him back to his dorm but instead he led him back to his office. Harry sat in one of the seats and Snape came around to his desk.

"Now why, Potter, are you interested in knowing about Flamel?"

Harry didn't know if he should answer but he figured that Snape might know exactly what the dog is guarding and also Harry knew that he had to start trusting someone.

"Well Hermione thinks that the dog on the third floor is guarding something," Harry told Snape, "And we were sort of trying to figure out what it is."

"Mr. Potter, why do you think that you need to know everything?" Snape asked him, "Why do you think that adults need to tell you things that are not your concern."

"Because no one has told me even the basic things and-."

"More Dursley nonsense," Snape cut in, "Fine, but if you tell the Headmaster that I told you I make your second year, if you pass, a living hell."

Harry sharply looked at him and nodded.

"Hagrid brought to Hogwarts a stone called the Sorcerers Stone, which was created by Nicholas Flamel. Both he and his wife have been living off the potion that the stone creates, which needs to be brewed every hundred years. Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord has a servant here that is trying to get his hands on the stone."

"Quirrell," Harry cut in.

Snape looked at him in surprise.

"He won't shake my hand, not like the others, and Hermione figured that something might happen if he touches me," Harry told him.

"Indeed," Snape commented, "I must have a talk to Miss Granger about being right. Anyway, Quirrell can't touch you because you have your mum's protection. Anyhow if he gets his hands on the stone then the Dark Lord can come back and try and finish you off."

"Great," Harry muttered, "I thought I was going to have a nice, normal, term."

"If he doesn't get his hands on it then you shall," Snape told him, "Anyway, the teachers that Dumbledore trusts were given the task of setting up magical barriers to keep whoever is after the stone from getting it."

"Do you think they will hold?" Harry asked him.

"They will if Quirrell isn't the one after the stone but I saw him going up to the third floor and that caused my leg to get bitten."

"So you don't trust him," Harry concluded.

"Correct," Snape said, "Now let's get you to bed before the Headmaster finds out that you've been out of bed."

Harry got up and folded the cloak over his arm.

"Thanks for telling me, sir," Harry told him.

Snape sighed and looked coldly at him.

"I don't like the Headmaster keeping things from you," Snape told him, "Consider this a lesson. Don't trust people that hid things from you."

Harry nodded and soon he was gone.

Now that Harry knew what the dog was guarding he couldn't wait for the term to start. He cornered Hermione and told her that the dog was guarding the Sorcerers stone and that Snape had told him that there was loads of protection. He also included the fact that Snape had gotten his leg bitten because he was trying to protect the stone from him.

"So he believes that Quirrell is after the stone," Hermione said.

"Yes and that's why we need to get out hands on it first," Harry told them.

"Why don't we get Snape involved," Crystal suggested. "Tell him that we're going down there to get the stone before Quirrell can figure out that we know."

Harry didn't know if Snape would go for it but he was willing to try.

"Alright, but we need to first find out how to get past a three-headed dog," Harry said.

This got an instant excitement from Crystal.

"I talked to my mum and she said that music makes it fall asleep."

Harry could have kissed her but instead he went down to tell Snape that they were going after the Sorcerers Stone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you nuts," Snape asked.

"No, we want to make sure that Voldemort doesn't come back," Harry told him.

Snape groaned.

"Fine, I'll be able to get past McGonagall's trap," Snape said, "But let's hope that Walkers tip works out."

"Me too," Harry said, "Because I don't feel like singing."

Snape decided that he didn't want to hear Potter sing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 9 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 6 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 3 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter. Also sorry about pushing Harry's capture of the stone to January, but I wanted this story to be a bit different.


	12. Going After The Stone

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To omega13a: Thanks, I decided to do that because I believed that Snape was a lot smarter then Rowling wrote him as. Anyway, he would have known about them since he at one time worked for him. Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: The reason why Snape told Harry that stuff is because he doesn't believe in coddling Harry, as Dumbledore seems to believe that's what Harry needs. Anyway, Snape is Harry's Head of House and can do whatever he wants and Dumbledore can't do anything about it (if he wants to keep him as a spy). Also you'll find out exactly what Crystal's mother does in the Wizarding world that allows her to know everything about Fluffy. Thanks for your review and vote.

To JWOHPfan: It would only seem fair that Snape would work for them as he hates Voldemort more then Harry could imagine hating him. Thanks for your review and vote.

To kingdom219: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Arkenstone007: I don't know what you're talking about but I have a couple other stories that I'm trying to catch up on and I do need to sleep. Thanks for your review.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review. I didn't like the idea that Dumbledore knew everything and Harry knew nothing. As for Harry making one, I'm not sure if I'm going to do that, though I'm not going to have Harry killing Muggleborns and Muggles, or having supporters that believe in doing that. So if I do make Harry dark, he will be sort of dark like Snape. Also Dumbledore is manipulative in this story and I will be showing it as well as what Harry does when he gets his hands on the stone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Going After The Stone

Hermione was waiting on them when they arrived. She didn't smile at Snape but she smiled at Harry and Crystal and they returned it.

"I trust that there's a reason for bring Granger," Snape said to Harry.

"She's the brightest witch here and my friend," Harry said.

Snape felt the sudden desire to roll his eyes but they did have a job to do.

"Fine, but she better know what to do," Snape told Harry, "I'm not going to rescue Granger just because she gets in over her head."

"Don't worry about that, Professor," Hermione said.

Snape rolled his eyes and then opened the door. Fluffy looked at them when they walked in but Harry put the flute to his lips and slowly Fluffy went to sleep. It took the combine strength of Snape, Crystal, and Hermione to get the trap door open but once it was Harry saw that it was completely dark.

Crystal jumped down first, followed by Snape. Hermione took the flute from Harry, which almost woke Fluffy up. But she started playing allowing Harry to jump in first and then Hermione followed. They landed on something soft but almost at once something wrapped around them.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Devil Snare, Potter," Snape told him, "And you must remain perfectly still or it will kill you faster."

Harry almost panicked but he trusted that Snape knew what he was talking about. One by one all of them sunk deep into the plant and they all landed, on top each other, on the floor. This annoyed Snape for some reason.

"Get the bloody hell off of me," he snarled.

Harry, Crystal, and Hermione hurried off of him and they both straightened up.

"So who put that there?" Crystal asked.

"Professor Sprout," Snape answered, "She thought it would be smart to have a plant strangle people."

Harry figured that he would have a talk about Sprout's choice of plants.

"Okay so we had Hagrid's and Sprout's, what's next?" Harry asked.

"Flitwick's," Snape answered, "And it might not be easy to get through."

They entered the next chamber and all around there were different colored birds. They shimmered in the light, like different colored jewels. There were several broomsticks propped up against the wall and Harry turned to Snape.

"Flitwick has enchanted the keys to fly. One of them fits the door that will lead us to the next chamber," Snape explained.

"I'll do it, sir," Harry told him.

Snape nodded and Harry took a broom.

The birds at once attacked him and this worried Hermione and Crystal. Snape watched as he found the right key and then landed. This seemed to impress Snape even though he would never admit it. Harry unlocked the door and the four of them entered. The chamber that they entered lit up and the strangest sight that Harry had ever seen greeted him in the form of a giant chess set.

"Which Professor?" Crystal asked.

"McGonagall," Snape answered, "And I'm the only one that can help you."

"You know how to play chess?" Hermione asked.

"It's called Wizard chess, Miss Granger, and I know how to play," he said, his tone cold.

Snape directed Harry, Hermione, Crystal, and himself to the four empty spaces that had once held a knight, two pawns, and a castle. Snape chose to be a knight so that he could direct the pieces where he wanted them. As the game started Harry saw that Snape was very good at playing wizard chess as he kept them alive. However to win the Queen had to take the spot that Crystal occupied.

"Isn't there any other way?" Harry asked.

"No there isn't, Potter," Snape answered.

"Don't worry about me, Harry," Crystal said, "I'll be alright."

Harry didn't want her to get hurt but he trusted Snape. Crystal moved and the Queen pounced. She knocked Crystal out and at once Harry wanted to help her but Snape cut him down, telling him that they were still playing the game. Snape directed Hermione and she was able to check the king. The rest of the pieces bowed before them and the three of them left Crystal behind.

The next chamber showed a horrible sight. A large troll turned on them, its club raised. Snape took out his wand and sent a wave of spells at it. The troll turned on its heels and then fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Wicked, Professor," Harry commented.

"Nicely put, Mr. Potter," Snape said, but Hermione saw him give a small smile.

The next chamber was just a room with a line of Potion bottles. One fire erupted cutting them off from the chamber that they had been in and blocked the chamber that they needed to go into.

"The last one was Quirrell, which shows that he intended on taking the stone," Snape told them, "The others used the most complicated obstacles to keep us away, but Quirrell used a troll."

"So he released the troll on Halloween," Hermione said.

"Yes, so that he could see what Hagrid was guarding," Snape said.

"He told me," Harry said to her, "So this is your spell?"

Snape grinned at him and nodded.

"I'm the best in Potions, no one can beat me in that," Snape told him, "But I'm also good with logic. My spell is more about logic then anything. If you don't have the logic then you'll be stuck here forever."

He walked over to the bottles and took a piece of parchment that was lying on the table. He handed it to Hermione who looked surprised.

"See if you can handle my spell," Snape teased.

Hermione took the parchment and read it over. Both him and Harry watched as Hermione looked over what was written and then looked over at the bottles. Suddenly she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"The small bottle will get us through the black fire-towards the black fire towards the stone," Hermione told them.

"Correct," Snape told her, impressed, "however there is only enough for two people and I believe that me and Mr. Potter."

Harry thought that Hermione would be upset but she nodded. Snape picked up the bottle and handed it to Hermione.

"You need to get Miss Walker to the hospital wing," Snape told her, "But don't tell Dumbledore that we went after the stone. I don't want Quirrell to know that we were onto him since he might be working for the Dark Lord. Make sure that Miss Walker doesn't talk either."

"Of course, sir," Hermione said and then taking the bottle she drank it and was gone.

"Let's hope that Dumbledore hasn't placed something complicated in-front of us," Snape said.

They both drained the bottle and stepped inside.

A large mirror greeted them but the chamber was empty. Both Snape and Harry approached the mirror not sure what to expect.

"I'll go first," Snape told Harry.

Snape approached the mirror and Harry wondered what would happen next. Suddenly he backed away, fear evident on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It can't be, it can't be," Snape moaned, "Who is she, who is she?"

"Sir, calm down, please," Harry begged, "What's wrong?"

But Snape didn't answer, he just sat there.

Harry approached the mirror and looked at it. Deep down he feared that he would see the same thing that Snape had but all he saw was his reflection. His reflected self pulled something out of his pocket and Harry saw that it was a stone, deep blood red. He placed it back into his pocket and winked. Harry couldn't believe that he had gotten the stone.

He turned around and saw Snape looking up at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Harry told him, "I've got the stone."

Snape, who looked like he was totally unprepared for the first time, got up and both of them left.

Snape and Harry didn't tell Dumbledore that they had their hands on the Sorcerers stone. The plan was for Snape to continue to put the pressure on Quirrell and make him believe that the stone was still being guarded. While Harry pretended that he didn't even know what was going on Snape would figure out how the Elixir of Life was even obtained from the stone.

"So if Voldemort comes back the potion would keep us from dying," Harry said.

"Yes and that's what's important," Snape told him, "Oh how did you like the books that I gave you for Christmas?"

Harry was surprised.

"Well I found them interesting, sir," Harry said, "I mean, dark and interesting."

"And that's what you have to avoid," Snape told him, "The Dark Lord read up on everything that consisted of the dark arts and he become infected with it. To know the dark arts is just as important as the defense part of it. The other houses want to keep themselves away from such matters but I find that those that know what the enemy uses as a weapon will enable you to survive."

"And these Horcruxs are all dark," Harry said.

"They are the darkest," Snape countered, "They require murdering someone to be made and I never want to see someone create one. It keeps you from dying but there are certain practices that you should never do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Harry said.

"Good, now I believe that you have homework to complete," Snape said, "And Potter, make sure that you don't breathe a word of this to Dumbledore. That man has been hiding things from you and I don't believe that he should be trusted."

"But Hagrid told me all sorts of great things about him," Harry protested.

"True, but even great men can be blinded by certain things and I'm afraid that Dumbledore is a very blind man," Snape told Harry.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 11 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 8 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 4 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	13. Threatening Quirrell

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review and I'm keeping your suggestions in mind, don't worry I haven't forgotten about them.

To yellow 14: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Crystal is a loyal friend, unlike those that support Voldemort.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review, I'm glad that you liked it.

To kingdom219: Yes, Harry doesn't want to die like his parents and Snape wants to get the upper hand on Voldemort. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Threatening Quirrell

Harry visited Crystal in the hospital wing and while Madam Pomfrey was out of sight Crystal was told that they had managed to get their hands on the stone.

"So you're telling me that we might be able to become immortal," Crystal whispered.

"Yes, but Snape has the stone and we can't get our hands on it until he has figured out how to get the potion out of it," Harry told her.

Crystal gave this some thought.

"I've got an idea," Crystal said, "But don't ask me what it is."

"I don't think I really want to know."

During their next class Harry noticed that Crystal wasn't there even though Madam Pomfrey had let her leave. Harry was sure that Crystal was going to go after the Sorcerers Stone and he wouldn't ask her about it until she was ready to tell him. The next match would be between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had managed to win their last match against Hufflepuff, who had lost it against Ravenclaw, and he knew that everyone would be out of the castle.

Of course Snape found out that the stone was missing and he asked Harry about it.

"I don't know where it is," Harry told him, "Anyway, I thought that you had it."

"I did but it's gone," Snape said, "And I almost figured out how to get the potion out of it."

"Well I hope you find it soon before Dumbledore finds out," Harry told him.

"Oh don't worry, he won't find out," Snape told him, "Now I need to have a chat with Professor Quirrell, to keep the heat on."

On the morning of the next Quidditch match Crystal cornered Harry who was heading out of the castle. She whispered something in his ears and they waited until Professor Snape had gone outside and then hurried downstairs. When they arrived a clear solution was waiting on them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The Elixir of Life," Crystal answered, I used some spells that my mum taught me and it showed which spells were used to obtain the potion. I was able to extract the potion from the stone and it's waiting for us to drink."

Deep down Harry knew that Snape would kill him but his parents had died and there was no way that he was going to die the same way they did. Crystal handed him the glass and he drank it down. She followed and Harry felt a strange sensation going through him, like he had drunk something that his body had never encountered before.

Suddenly he felt something moving inside him and then Crystal gasped. A ribbon of mist came from around Harry and then a shape started to form. To Harry's horror it was the shape of a man. He hissed at Harry and then vanished. Harry felt himself going back but Crystal caught him.

"Let's get you to the couch," Crystal said.

Crystal slowly led him to the couch and placed him on it. No sooner had Crystal made him comfortable that the entrance to the common room opened and Harry saw Snape standing there.

"I should have known," he hissed and approached Crystal, "Miss Walker what made you think that I wouldn't have noticed that you had taken the Sorcerer's Stone."

"I-I-."

"Does it work?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Crystal answered, "But it had a strange effect on Harry."

"Explain," Snape demanded.

"Well this thing came out of him and I could tell that it was evil," Crystal explained.

Snape took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. The wand lit up and then died.

"I can't believe this," Snape commented, "Its gone!"

"What's gone, sir?" Crystal asked.

Snape turned to look at her but said nothing. He then got up and left, taking the potion and stone with him.

Snape thought about what had happened in the common room long after the rest of the school had returned from their Quidditch Match. Hufflepuff had managed to win but Snape didn't care if the Slytherin Common Room had no celebration. The Elixir of Life had managed to destroy the fragment that had been inside Harry's body. He knew that he should tell Dumbledore but that would admitting that he had helped three students to get it and that would alert Quirrell. Grinning slightly at the fact that Voldemort could not kill Harry he got up.

It was time to have another small talk with Quirrell, since he had alluded this talk once before.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Quirrell was in hot water, as muggles liked to say, and he knew that his Master wasn't pleased with him. So far he hadn't managed to figure out how to get past the three headed dog and he hoped that his Master would have an idea.

"_Quirrell_," came the hissing voice of Voldemort.

"Yes, Master," Quirrell said, almost afraid.

"_Get a dragon's egg and use it to find out how to get past that dog_," Voldemort commanded.

"Yes, Master," Quirrell said, glad that he now had a course of action to follow.

"_And, Quirrell_," Voldemort added.

"Yes, Master?"

"_Don't fail or I shall make you wish that you were dead_."

Quirrell headed out of the castle, a dragon egg in his pocket. He knew that Hagrid went to the Hog's Head to drink and he had plans on getting Hagrid very drunk. Of course Snape was on his tail and the man cornered him before he had even reached the gates.

"Quirrell," Snape called out.

"W-What d-d-do you w-want, Severus?" he asked.

"I want to have a chat with you, Quirrell, you've been avoiding me," Snape told him.

"I d-d-don't know w-w-what you m-m-mean," Quirrell stammered.

Snape gave him a nasty look.

"Oh you know what I mean," Snape said, "What kind of game are you playing? You have never gone into the village before."

Quirrell was scared and he knew that Snape could tell.

"Look I-I just w-w-wanted to go int-to town, that's a-a-all," he said.

"That better be all, Quirrell, because if I find out that your doing something that brings shame to Hogwarts then I'm sure that Dumbledore will find an excellent replacement to your post. Good day."

And Snape turned and headed back into the castle.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Quirrell was going into town, now was he," Dumbledore said when Snape reported what he had talked to Quirrell about.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said.

"Then he's going to try and figure out how to get past Hagrid's pet," Dumbledore said, "Now about Harry. How are things going with your talks?"

"Well," Snape answered, "He trusts me and that's important with things like this."

"That I agree, Severus," Dumbledore said, "Make sure that he continues to trust you and remember the summer holidays are coming."

"I fully understand, Headmaster," Snape told him and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape was glad to be away from the Headmaster as he wanted to spend time alone with the potion that Crystal had gotten out of the stone. However he didn't make it back when he was cornered by McGonagall.

"Severus, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Want to go to my office, Minerva?" Snape asked her.

"My office will be fine," McGonagall said and he followed her.

It had been a long time since he had seen the inside of McGonagall's office but everything was as it had been. He sat down and she offered him a drink, which he declined.

"Severus, I worried about Potter," McGonagall said, taking a small drink of her brandy.

"In what way are you worried about him?" Snape asked.

"I'm worried about what will happen when he leaves Hogwarts," McGonagall clarified, "He'll be back with those muggles and you know that they won't treat him well."

Snape sneered at the thought of 'those muggles.'

"I have a plan, Minerva," Snape told her.

"And what is this plan, Severus?"

"I'm going to live with him for the first month and then he'll stay with the Walkers for the rest of the summer holiday," Snape told her, "That way he can get his homework done and won't be bullied by his relations. I'm not letting Potter go through what he has gone through before he came here. We've worked hard on helping him overcome what they have done and I'm not having all of that work destroyed. Dumbledore can get angry with me all he wants but that's where I stand on the subject."

"Which I fully understand," McGonagall said.

"I'm glad we do," Snape told her, "Now I need to get back to my office and get some homework graded."

"Of course, Severus," McGonagall said, "And I'll come by and check on him as well."

"As you wish," Snape said and then left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 13 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 8 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 4 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	14. Norbert, The Norwegian Ridgeback

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Ranger Dragen: I'm glad that you liked the idea that Harry and Crystal are immortal. Their friends will become immortal in the next chapter, right under Dumbledore's nose. I also have some great ideas about that book that Snape gave Harry and Hermione sort of turn's dark. Not all the way, just sort of, and Harry finds out that Neville's parents were tortured by one of Voldemort's supporters.

To kingdom219: Thanks for your review and it will be funny to see that.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To fred2008: Thanks for your review and your vote.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Norbert, The Norwegian Ridgeback

Harry, Crystal, and Hermione didn't hear much about Quirrell and what he might be up to which Harry was glad about. Hermione informed Harry and Crystal that the exams were almost upon them and both of them knew that if they didn't pass them that Harry, at least, would be spending the summer with one very angry Potions Master. Of course the teachers were thinking along the same lines as Hermione and piled so much homework that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as fun as the Christmas ones.

Of course Harry, being nearly at the top of the Potions class as Hermione, didn't have any problems getting through the extra Potions homework that Snape had given them but he had problems with some of the others. The most was with History of Magic and the least with Defense Against the Dark Arts. One Sunday afternoon Harry was busy working on his Charms when he saw Hagrid.

He wondered what the gamekeeper was doing in the Library and was just about to ask when he appeared, a book behind him.

"Studying?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "So what do you have behind your back?"

"Oh nothing," Hagrid lied, "So is Snape treating you well?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "Well I'll let you get back to your nothing."

And he returned to his work.

Of course as soon as Hagrid was gone he went looking at the section that Hagrid had been in. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, Dragons. When he first heard about them he didn't think that they existed but they did. Harry wondered what it would be like to have one, though he was sure that Snape would stamp his foot on that idea.

Still the idea of having one was very appealing and so he decided to pay Hagrid a visit. He gathered his things and then left. Twenty minutes later Harry appeared at Hagrid's hut. A note had been placed on it, saying that Hagrid had gone to do something for Dumbledore. Harry tried the door and found it unlocked and so he entered.

Fang wasn't there when Harry appeared but a fire was burning and inside was a large egg. Harry quickly grabbed it and hurried back to the castle. He was going to hatch the dragon and then raise it. With luck he would have his own pet, one that would terrify Dudley.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You took Hagrid's dragon egg," Malfoy said, not sure what to make of Harry taking Hagrid's things.

The dragon egg was back on the fire and it was being admired by a group of third years.

"Yep, I was thinking about raising it," Harry said.

"Your one strange wizard," Malfoy commented, "Of course this might work."

"What do you mean, it might work?" Crystal asked him, "Harry is going to be in trouble if Snape finds out that he has an illegal dragon."

"Crystal, no one is going to find out," Harry told her, "I'll make sure of that."

"Whatever you say, Harry," Crystal said, though Harry knew that she was delighted in having something else to fawn over.

Malfoy, of course, promised not to tell Snape or Dumbledore that Harry had taken Hagrid's egg. Of course that didn't stop Malfoy from smirking when he saw how badly Hagrid looked. He figured that Hagrid found out that someone had stolen his egg. Of course he didn't figure that it had been Harry.

All of Slytherin house banded together to guard Harry's secret and for the next several weeks the egg remained a secret. And then one morning an owl arrived and delivered Harry a note.

"It's hating!" the note said.

Harry tucked it into his robes and then hurried down to the common room.

The dragon egg was propped on the table Crystal and Malfoy were looking at it. Harry joined them and they watched as it slowly broke out of its shell. When the dragon came out it didn't look very pretty. It looked around and then looked right at Harry.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback," Crystal told Harry, "So what are you going to name him?"

"Norbert," Harry answered, which caused Malfoy to snort.

"Mummy," the dragon said.

Harry stared at it and then it said 'mummy' again.

"Did you hear it talk?" Harry asked.

Both Malfoy and Crystal shook their heads.

"What do you mean by that, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm meaning that I heard it talk to me," Harry told him.

Both Malfoy and Crystal looked at each other.

"Are you saying that it talked to you?" Crystal said, looking worried.

"Yes," Harry said, "It talked to me."

"Wow, Potter, I didn't know that you could talk to dragons," Malfoy said.

"Me either," Harry said.

Over the next couple of days Harry and Norbert developed a bond, not like the snake that Crystal's mother had given him (which was still at Crystal's house). Harry was able to get what he needed due to Malfoy writing to his father. Harry wasn't sure what he thought of this but if it kept Dumbledore from finding out that he had a dragon then that was fine with him. The dragon, of course, started to grow and soon Harry had to find a place for it so that it wouldn't get seen.

Thankfully there was a part of the castle that no one had ever been to and that kept Norbert from Snape. Meanwhile, for Snape, he was trying to figure out what Quirrell had in his pocket. Of course this just told Snape that whatever Quirrell had was going to come back and bite him right on the butt.

A few days later something happened that made Harry very nervous. Filch had swore to Dumbledore that he heard a dragon stamping around. Harry knew that Dumbledore would take Filch's word and go and look for the source of the noise and so that night found Harry, using his gift, to get Norbert out of the castle.

Harry took Norbert into the Forbidden Forest and for the next few miles they walked. Finally Harry found a spot for him and told him to stay until he came back.

"You won't leave me, mummy?" Norbert asked.

"I promise I won't, but if I don't return then I'll get into a lot of trouble," Harry said.

"Alright, don't want to get mummy into trouble," Norbert said.

"I promise that I'll be back for you," Harry vowed and he hurried off.

He used his invisibility cloak to get back into the castle and then hurry down to the common room. When he got back he fell on the couch and didn't move.

"Is he in the Forbidden Forest?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, but I'll have to visit him soon," Harry said, "I'm not going to leave him out there and make him think that I've forgotten about him."

Crystal didn't say anything and for once Harry was glad.

Twice a week Harry took the cloak and went into the forest to make sure that Norbert was alright. The dragon was glad when he appeared and Harry was glad that he had grown on the food that he caught in the forest. Finally on one visit in May Harry decided to try and ride him.

Norbert didn't mind and so Harry got on and Norbert flapped its wings. Soon both of them were in the air and flying over the castle. Harry loved the idea that Norbert could take him wherever he wanted. Suddenly Norbert directed his attention to two men on the tallest tower. One of them was shooting spells at the other.

"That looks like Snape and Quirrell," Harry told Norbert.

"Want to scare them?" Norbert asked.

"No, let's just scare one," Harry told him.

Harry made Norbert dive and as the dragon did he shot a wave of flames at the wizard that Harry wanted it to go to, which was Quirrell. He screamed in horror and then Harry landed. Snape stared at him and then at Quirrell, who Harry was shocked had two faces.

"Leave Hogwarts, Voldemort," Snape told him, "Or Dumbledore will be up here."

Voldemort laughed.

"Thinking that you can hide from me, Snape," Voldemort hissed, "I'll make you wish that you had never lived."

"Your not going to hurt him," Harry said, "I and Norbert will make sure of that."

Voldemort, for the first time, looked scared. Of course Harry didn't blame him; he was looking at a dragon that could breathe fire.

"Can I eat him?" Norbert asked.

Harry grinned at him.

"In a moment," Harry said, "Hay, Voldemort, Norbert wants to eat you. Want to be his snack?"

"No, thank you, Potter," Voldemort said and Quirrell let out a horrible scream as Voldemort left his body.

Quirrell turned into a mountain of dust and was no more.

"Potter, I think that we need to talk," Snape said.

Harry knew he was in deep trouble so he got off and told Norbert to return to the forest. Norbert lifted off and was gone.

"How-."

"I can talk to dragons," Harry admitted.

"That I can see, Mr. Potter," said the sudden voice of Dumbledore.

Harry was led to Dumbledore's office and made to sit down. Dumbledore then sat down in his seat and gave Harry a look that told him that he wasn't pleased. However he spoke.

"Mr. Potter, there are rules concerning pets," Dumbledore told him, "Having a dragon isn't on the list."

"But you let Weasley have a rat," Harry countered.

"True, but I can't let you keep the dragon," Dumbledore said, "However I will let Severus decide what the punishment will be."

Harry nodded but Snape spoke.

"Headmaster, if it hadn't been for Potter's gift then I would be dead," Snape told him, "Shirley we can let this one thing go."

Dumbledore looked at him.

"Is this what you want, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape answered.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I'll let Flamel know that his stone is safe."

"Um, sir, about the stone," Snape started, "The stone has been destroyed, I'm afraid that there's nothing left."

Dumbledore nodded and told both of them that they could go.

"Do you think he suspects?" Harry asked him.

"No, I don't," Snape answered, "But we can't let him on that we know more then we let on. I'm going to hide the stone so that no one will be able to find it."

"Did you drink the potion?" Harry asked.

"Not, yet," Snape said, "But I will."

That night, while everyone was asleep, Snape drank the potion. He then took the stone and wrapped it and put it in a safe that only he knew about. The stone would be safe until the summer term started and then he would place it in his vault. With luck it would remain there until it was time to be retrieved once more. Of course he had no idea that Crystal had more of the Elixir of life.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 13 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 9 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 5 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I liked the idea that Harry had a really cool gift. Two reviews and you get a new chapter.


	15. Offering A Chance

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review and I've read your story "Harry's New Pets and HP and the Slaves betrayal. I liked them both and I want you to update.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and your vote. I sort of like the idea that Harry gets to keep Norbert.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and Harry won't be with Draco. I'm sorry but I'm not writing that kind of story. Also Harry doesn't have the gift of talking to snakes so I gave him another gift, one that will help in defeating Voldemort. Also I'm sort of making Harry and Hermione dark because I believe that all people have dark sides and not even Harry and Hermione are immune from that. Also Harry doesn't believe that the potion is such a curse, as he doesn't want to die like his parents.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Offering A Chance

The exams started and Harry focused his mind on getting through them. During their practical exams they were given quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell. During their Charms practical Professor Flitwick had them come into the room one by one and was asked to try and make a pineapple tap-dance across the desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox-points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made almost all of them nervous as breathed down their necks as they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfullness Potion.

Their very last exam was in History of Magic. A whole hour of answering questions about batty old wizards that had invented self-stirring cauldrons and they would be free. Free for one wonderful week until they found out how well, or bad, they had done. On the afternoon that they finished their final exam Harry and his 'gang' of friends got together by the lake.

"So looking forward to your summer, Harry?" Neville asked.

"No," Harry answered, "But I might be getting some company to share my wonderful months with the Dursley's."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that I'm going to have company," Harry answered.

"Well at least you'll have someone to talk to," Hermione pointed out.

"I guess so," Harry said, "So what are you doing this summer, Hermione?"

"Working on my summer work and spending time with friends that I haven't seen all year," Hermione answered.

"Well I'm spending time with my parents," Lavender Brown said, "They want to take me to France."

"Wow, that sounds exciting," Hermione commented.

Lavender looked excited.

"It is, I've been wanting to go for a couple of years," Lavender told her," But I'll write during this summer."

"That would be great," Harry said, "I need something to read."

"And I'll get you something for your birthday, if you want?" Lavender added.

Harry smiled at her and then turned his attention to Terry Boot and the others.

"I'll write as well, Harry," Hannah Abbot said, "And include a birthday present."

"Me too," Justine Finch-Fletchley said.

"Count me in," Susan Bones agreed.

"Thanks," Harry said, glad to have something to look forward to.

"So do you guys want to see something," Crystal asked them.

Harry had no idea what she had but was shocked when she pulled out a small bottle of the Elixir of Life.

"I thought that Snape got it all," Harry hissed.

Crystal grinned at him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's the Elixir of Life," Crystal answered, "It's supposed to make the drinker immortal."

"Did you get this from the stone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, don't worry it's safe to drink," Crystal said, "This is the thing that will keep us from dying if Voldemort returns."

"Who says that You-know-who is coming back," Hannah Abbot said, "I mean, Harry defeated him."

"True but he must of done things to keep from dying," Neville said, "I mean a lot of people said that he was after immortality and-."

"He was after the stone," Hermione finished.

Most of them stared at her.

"We went after the stone and only Harry was able to get it," Hermione told them and then turned to Crystal, "Is the potion safe?"

"We both took it and I'm sure that Professor Snape did," Crystal said.

"I'll take it," Neville said.

Crystal handed him the bottle and he took a drink and then handed it back to Crystal.

"So, how do you feel?"

"The same," Neville answered.

"I'm next," Hannah said and Crystal handed the bottle to her.

After she drank it Crystal handed it to each in turn until Hermione drained the bottle and handed it back to Crystal, who pocketed it.

"Lets make a vow that we'll all work together to defeat Voldemort, if he ever does return, agreed," Harry said to the others.

"Okay," the rest agreed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So looking forward to the summer, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, you know that I always look forward to the summer," Snape clarified, "No dunderheads that I have to even look at."

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"So are you still worried about Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not as much as I was, but I'm still worried," Snape told Dumbledore, "And McGonagall doesn't believe that he should return to the Dursley's."

"I've heard her opinion and the point is to keep Harry safe from when Voldemort returns," Dumbledore said, "Minerva knows that more then anyone."

He saw that Snape didn't look happy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The end-of-term feast started and Harry, Crystal, and the rest were excited that Slytherin had won the House Cup. Harry looked over at Snape and saw him give him at least a half-human real smile and he hoped that whatever Snape had planned worked out. He looked over at Crystal who was busy eating and gave her a smile, which was returned. A few days later the exam results came back and Harry was surprised that he made more then decent marks.

"See I told you all that hard work is worth it," Hermione said.

"I know and thanks for all the help that you've given me," Harry told her.

Hermione laughed.

"You did most or more then most of the work," Hermione told Harry.

Harry knew that Hermione was right.

Soon it was time to pack their bags and take the train home. Trevor, Neville's toad was found lurking in one of the toilets, notices where handed out, warning students against using magic during the summer holiday.

"I always hope they forget to give us these," Fred said.

They took the boats back to the station and then boarded the train. Harry, Hermione, Crystal, and the others crammed into a compartment and ate the chocolate frogs that Harry bought for them. Soon they changed out of robes and into jackets and then got off the train when it pulled into the station. Everyone got out and put their trunks onto trollies and then headed for the barrier.

When Harry saw the Dursley's waiting on him he knew that his summer wasn't going to be good. Uncle Vernon loaded his trunk into the back and then forced him in. He turned back at his friends and waved at them as he was driven away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape was waiting on the Dursley's when they pulled in. He watched them as Harry got out and his uncle forced him inside while he took out his trunk and bang it against almost everything. He hated the idea that Harry's uncle was treating him like crap. When Vernon closed the door Snape approached the house, aware of the wards and knowing that they wouldn't keep him out because he wasn't intending on attacking Harry.

He knocked on the door but no one answered. Snape leaned against the door and heard Vernon yelling at Harry.

"Your going to keep this trunk where you won't be able to get it," he heard Vernon yelling.

"But I have homework," Harry protested.

"Well I don't care," he heard uncle Vernon telling Harry.

Snape took out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora." The door clicked open and Snape walked in. The moment that he did he saw the surprised look on Harry's uncle face and he gave him a cold smile. He closed the door, his wand pointed at Harry's uncle.

"Step away from Harry or I'll make sure that you can't get your wife pregnant anymore," Snape threatened.

Uncle Vernon moved away.

"Good, now Harry take your things up to whatever room that they've given you as a bedroom," Snape told him, "Now I'm staying here for the summer and your going to treat Harry like a normal human being. He's going to be allowed to do his homework and then next month he's leaving to spend time with his friends. In-fact, I'm going to allow some of them to come and there's nothing that you can do about it."

Uncle Vernon looked horrified but Snape was pleased. This would be a very good summer for him.

End First Year

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 14 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 9 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 5 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to post again tomorrow so hold tight.


	16. Homework, Hermione, Justin, and Hannah

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Authors Note: I really had fun writing the first part of this story and I got a lot of really good reviews and not so good reviews. Now we're in Harry's second year as a Slytherin and it all starts with Snape coming to live with Harry so that Uncle Vernon can't get his revenge on what Snape and McGonagall did during Harry's first term. Hannah Abbot and some of Harry's friend's visits Harry while at the Dursley's and brings her mother with her (in the books I forgot if Mrs. Abbot is Hannah's mother or aunt)._

_We also are introduced to Crystal's mother and father and find out a lot more about why Crystal isn't the typical Slytherin. Ginny, of course, is starting her first year and Harry meets Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Lucius Malfoy, who only appeared once (I think) during Harry's first year. Norbert is also makes an appearance and I'm going to try and not make this exactly like the story but he will once again meet Voldemort._

_I really like Ginny, as a character and she won't be like the Ginny in the books. I'm not going to tell you much more then that and I hope that all of you enjoy this second part of this story._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Slayer1989: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and vote.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review but in this story things are a little different for those that have taken the Elixir of Life.

To JWOHPfan: I hope you have a wonderful Spring Break and I think that Vernon's expression was funny.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and you'll be seeing plenty of Petunia and Snape interaction.

To GinnyLover14: Sorry about that, but I'll take your vote. Of course things might change.

To tallica343: Thanks for your review and vote.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Homework, Hermione, Justin, and Hannah

Harry was surprised at how things changed from the moment Snape made himself at home. Harry didn't have to make breakfast but he was expected to start doing his homework as soon as breakfast was over. His cousin stayed as far away from Harry as possible, which didn't bother Harry at all.

Of course all of these new 'changes' upset his aunt and uncle but Harry knew that they didn't dare do anything while Snape was around. However something strange happened a week after Harry arrived back to the Dursley's. The owls that his friends promised didn't come. Each night Harry waited for some word that Neville, Hannah, or even Justin would send him some letter failed to appear.

He decided to ask Snape what was going on.

"I don't know, Harry, but I will find out," Snape said.

He grabbed his cloak but before he left he went down to have a little 'word' with the Dursley's.

"You will not lay one finger on Harry or I'll turn you into something that you didn't think was possible," Snape threatened.

And he was gone.

Uncle Vernon didn't have time to even think when there was a knock on the door. Harry ran to get it and was surprised to see Hannah Abbot standing there, dressed in muggle clothes. She gave Harry a grin and at once Harry allowed her in since she was with her mother.

"Hi, Harry," Mrs. Abbot said, "Hannah wanted to visit you and I told her that she could. Of course she had to bring her other friends with her."

Harry wondered what "friends' she was talking about until Harry saw Hermione and Justin.

"Well I'll leave you young people alone to have some fun," Mrs. Abbot said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Abbot," Harry said and soon his three friends were inside the Dursley house.

Harry didn't know what was more funny having Hermione, Justin, and Hannah there or the look on aunt Petunia (Uncle Vernon had already left for work) face at the thought of witches and wizards in the house. Hermione told Harry about the letters that she had sent him and wondered why he hadn't gotten them.

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said, "I thought that you had forgotten about me."

Hermione laughed.

"You're my friend, I wouldn't forget about you," Hermione told him, "None of your friends would."

Both Hannah and Justin both nodded in agreement.

"So why are you here, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Well my parents went to a dentist convention and left me alone," Hermione explained, "Hannah wrote to me, telling me that she intended on visiting you and asked me if I wanted to come. I told her to come and pick me up and that's when I noticed that Justin was with her."

"And my dad is working overtime as a milk man," Justin added, "There's a new subdivision that was built and so there are tons of knew customers keeping him busy."

Harry looked up, slightly, and saw aunt Petunia listening in. Harry knew that she was surprised that they talked 'normal' talk.

"What about you, Hannah?"

"My mum is working hard at that department store that she just started at," Hannah said, shuttering, "She gave me all these samples and I don't even know what to do with half of them."

Hermione laughed.

"I think that you're a little too young for anti-aging creams and stuff like that," Hermione pointed out.

"I know; would your aunt like to have them?" Hannah asked.

"I guess so," Harry said; not sure if aunt Petunia would allow stuff that a 'freak' had touched.

"I'll go outside and grab them," Hannah said and then left.

She wasn't gone long. A few seconds later she returned with four bags filled with things that Harry was sure that his aunt would like. Hannah walked into the kitchen where his aunt was busy reading and put them on the table.

"There from one of those fancy department stores," Hannah told her, "You can have them because I'm too young to worry about things like aging."

And Harry watched as Hannah hurried out.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Harry asked.

"Oh mum is picking us up at five," Hannah answered, "They have to stay because I'm the only transportation that they've got."

"Don't remind us," Justin moaned.

"So, Harry, did you get your homework done?" Hermione asked.

"Almost," Harry answered.

"Well I'm sure that our dear Hermione Granger has hers done already," Hannah joked.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, looking pleased and proud with herself.

They all groaned at her.

For the rest of the day aunt Petunia was half-way nice to them. Harry figured that the fact that they didn't even mention the 'M' word in her house and the fact that none of them looked nervous around muggle things had helped. Hermione left for an hour to do some things and while they waited for her to return Hannah decided to bring out a chess board.

Harry was relieved that it was muggle chess and not wizard chess. Harry picked being the white piece and he lost twenty minutes later to Hannah, who did a gig to show that she loved his burning defeat.

"This is way to embarrassing," Harry moaned as he lost for the third time.

Hermione came back after his tenth defeat and she was loaded with bags that had all sorts of different things. She laughed when she saw Harry groaning and Hannah doing another gig.

"Can I use your kitchen?" Hermione asked.

"Asked Aunt Petunia," Harry warned.

"I will," Hermione promised and went inside.

Both Hannah and Harry waited for something but then the sound of chopping was heard.

"I guess she got permission," Hannah said.

"Who would have believed it," Harry said.

"Want another game?" Hannah asked.

"No, but if you have another game that won't require me to lose so badly then I'll play," Harry told her.

"I have just the game," Hannah said and she pulled out another board game.

It was longer then the box that she had brought and Harry suspected that the box was magical.

"Monopoly," Hannah announced.

"Never played," Harry told her.

"Then you'll play with me now," Hannah said, "And Justin can play as well."

"Count me in," Justin said and she set the board up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Aunt Petunia couldn't believe how normal Hermione was. She had half expected Harry to have the same kind of friends that his blasted father had, but he had friends that could pass as 'normal' even around her husband. As Hermione worked she wondered what Hermione was making. She figured that she would find out soon enough. She got up and went into the living room where they were playing a game of Monopoly.

"I can't believe you landed on my property," she heard the girl that Harry had said was Hannah Abbot.

"And how much do I owe you?" the boy.

"Twenty pounds," Hannah answered and the boy handed her a twenty pound note.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So any idea as to why Potter didn't get his letters?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered, "And how do you know that he hasn't gotten his letters?"

Time for a quick lie.

"I sent him a notice, telling him that he will need an extra ingredient for next term, and he hasn't replied back."

Dumbledore took the lie at face value.

"I'm sure that we'll find out soon enough," Dumbledore said.

"I hope so, Headmaster," Snape said and then left.

When he appeared back on Privet Drive he hurried back to the Dursley's house. He hoped that they had done exactly what he wanted them to and not harmed Harry. When he knocked on the door he was surprised that Justin answered it.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Justin said.

"Let him in," Harry called out and Justin moved aside to let him pass.

Snape was surprised that Harry's friends had visited him. They were playing a board game and it looked as though Justin was winning. He took off his cloak and then went up to the room that he had seized for his uses. When he came back down he saw that Justin had lost some of the money that he had.

"Having fun, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

Snape nodded and then went into the kitchen.

He was surprised to see Hermione Granger cooking. Not that cooking was something that he was sure that Granger knew how to do, but it was still surprising. He looked over at Harry's aunt and saw that she was giving him a heated look. When he gave her the same look she turned away.

"What sort of meal are you making?" Snape asked.

"Lasagna," Hermione answered, "My mum went to Italy years ago and got the recipe from a chef."

"Well I'm sure that you could have found something more to do with your time," Snape told her.

"True but I've done all my work and so I have nothing else to do," Hermione told him and then returned to her work.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 17 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 11 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 5 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'll try and post another chapter today but if not then I'll post tomorrow.


	17. Dudley's Mistake

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I like to show that Hermione can do other things besides magic.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Ranger Dragen: You're promptly forgiven and I'm sure that others will vote for Harry/Hermione/Crystal. Thanks for your review.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and your vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and your vote.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Dudley's Mistake

Mrs. Abbot came by and picked Hermione and the rest up. Hermione promised that she would find a way to write before leaving. Once the car was gone Harry's aunt started on him.

"You will have the rest of that dish saved for Vernon," she told Harry, "Is that clear?"

"Yes, aunt Petunia," Harry said.

He had eaten his share of the food and now his aunt was demanding that he work it off. Harry had no choice but to do it while Petunia looked over what Hannah had given her. It was nice to have someone give her something but she wasn't going to take any chances. When uncle Vernon showed back up, Dudley in tow, he demanded that Harry do some work.

"For the chores that you didn't do this morning," he said.

"Yes, uncle," Harry said.

However an hour later Severus returned and he didn't like the idea that Harry was doing chores like these, which included cleaning the dishes that he hadn't dirtied.

"I told you that Harry isn't going to do insane chores," Severus told them, "Unless you've forgotten."

"We haven't forgotten, you freak," Dudley said.

That turned out to be the worst thing that Dudley could ever have said. Severus took out his wand and Harry saw what a full human to pig transformation looked like. Dudley snorted around while both his parents looked horrified.

"Clean your own dishes," Severus snarled, "I have to talk with Harry."

And he left them alone.

"Do you think that was a good idea, sir?" Harry asked him as they walked upstairs.

"Would you of liked them to tell you what to do?" he asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"Good then we have nothing else to talk about," Severus said.

In the guest room they started talking once more, this time about how Harry felt when he saw Voldemort again. Harry didn't really want to talk about this but he knew that Severus wanted to hear it from him.

"He looked horrible," Harry said, "And he scared me."

"Good, then you're a normal wizard," Severus said, writing this down, "The Dark Lord scares everyone, including his own followers."

Harry looked at him.

"And how do you know about that?" Harry asked.

Severus gave him a cold look and Harry looked away.

"Sorry that I asked," he added.

"Your forgiven but don't let that happen again," he warned," Now how come you have the gift of talking to dragons?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that and he feared that Severus would yell at him. He figured that he would give him the kind of answer that fitted how he felt.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I mean; I can just do it."

"And do you feel the need to use this gift against anyone?" Severus asked him.

"No, sir," Harry answered.

"Good, you might not end up like the Dark Lord," Severus told him.

"Thanks, I think," Harry said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 18 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 12 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 7 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'll try and post another chapter today but if not then I'll post tomorrow.


	18. A Letter From The Post

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review but Snape left to find out what had happened to Harry's letters but he returned.

To Ranger Dragen: Oh I loved writing that Snape turned Dudley into a pig. It was priceless.

To JWOHPfan: Until the end of my version of Harry's second year.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review. Oh to answer your question the Ministry can't get involved because Severus is an adult wizard. It only works with Harry.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: A Letter From The Post

Harry managed to finish all his homework and have a half-way decent summer so far. The only thing that Harry wanted to do was get away from the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. To his delight a letter arrived by muggle post a week before his birthday.

Dear Harry,

I was wondering if your uncle would allow you to come to my house for the rest of the summer. We're having loads of fun and I would really like for you to come and join us. Someone will come by and pick you up if you respond within the week.

Sincerely,

Crystal

Harry sighed. He really wanted to spend the rest of his summer over at Crystal's house but he wondered if his uncle would allow him to even go. He waited until his uncle had gotten back from work before he approached him.

"And your fr-," he started but stopped at the look on Snape's face, "Your friend wants you to spend the summer at her house?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Fine, as long as you don't return for your Christmas break," he snarled, knowing that Harry would rather stay at Hogwarts then be with them.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Snape said.

Harry wrote back a few moments later and Snape promised that he would make sure that it was delivered.

The next week a knock on the door and a horse trailer told Harry that someone was waiting on him. He didn't know how he knew but he knew. When he opened the door he saw a man that was wearing very frayed clothes. He gave Harry a smile but frowned when Snape joined him.

"Hello, Severus," the man said.

"Hello, Lupin," Snape sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Harry to Crystal's house," Lupin told him, "I'm Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your parents."

Harry got excited about this.

"Potter get your things while I have a talk with Lupin," Snape ordered.

"Yes sir and please don't beat him up," Harry warned.

Snape scowled at him but nodded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I thought that your kind couldn't get work," Snape teased.

"Well Crystal's mother offered me a job and I took it," Lupin said, "So why are you here with Harry?"

"I'm his Head of House and I'm also giving him therapy sessions," Snape explained, causing Lupin's eyes to widen, "These muggles have been abusing him and I might hate his father but no one deserves what these muggles have done to him."

"I'll kill them," Lupin snarled.

Snape held up his hands and shook his head.

"You won't be helping Potter by attacking them," Snape told him, "Unless you wish to face the Ministry of Magic."

This sort of got Lupin to calm down.

"Fine, I won't kill them…yet," he said, "But I'm worried about Harry. On another subject, how did the sorting hat place him in Slytherin?"

"Probably because he was abused and he wants to prove himself to everyone," Snape answered, "But don't worry about Potter too much, he helped to stop the Dark Lord from getting the stone."

"The stone," Lupin said, confused.

"I'll tell you later," Snape said as Harry appeared.

Snape helped with Harry's trunk and owl and they all climbed in. Snape was surprised that Lupin knew how to drive a truck but he figured that Crystal's mother had given him lessons. He had thought a lot about Crystal's mother since Harry started a friendship with her daughter. Crystal's mother had been the typical Slytherin, believing that she was better then the other houses because she was in Slytherin and was a Pureblood.

Of course that had all changed when Crystal's grandfather had died in one of Voldemort's attacks. He didn't know a lot about what happened but that had changed Crystal's mother's view of Voldemort. She didn't want to be apart of a group that torcures even his supporters. She left Hogwarts and had married a Muggle. He figured that Crystal didn't believe the way the others believed because of what her father did for a living, solving some very horrible crimes.

The mother was considered one of the grey families and he knew that if Voldemort should ever return to power that these grey families would be targeted by Voldemort.

"So did you have a wonderful summer so far?" Snape heard Lupin asked Harry.

"It was a lot better then last summer," Harry answered.

"And how do you like Hogwarts and your house?"

"I like it, a lot," Harry answered, "Slytherin is a good house except for some students like Malfoy. He thinks that he's better then everyone else."

"Well Malfoy thinks that he's better then me," Snape added.

He saw Harry look at him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a ton of money to bribe people," Snape answered, "Of course we all know the Dark Lord is on the top list of people that I really hate."

"You've come along way, Severus," Lupin said.

"I consider myself lucky that I've lived to learn my lessons," Snape told Lupin, "It's a good idea to know about the Dark Arts and how to use them in order to defend against them. But I don't believe in using them."

"I agree on the knowing the Dark Arts part but I don't believe in using them," Lupin pointed out.

Snape gave him a small grin.

"That's why I'm able to fool the Dark Lord and not you," Snape told him coldly.

Soon silence fell on the whole group.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 19 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 12 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 8 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N:


	19. Meeting Crystal's Mother

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for the review and the vote. Sometimes it can be hard to figure out how many times a character entered or exit a scene. I know I've had that trouble with a lot of books that I've read.

To kingdom219: Thanks for your review and vote. I'm really trying to make these chapters satisfying since I love long chapters and sometimes wondered how the author did it. I'm glad you liked the fact that Lupin appeared so early in the second part of this story.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review and vote, once again. Also I'm glad that you liked Crystal's letter and the fact that Lupin was able to get a job and pick Harry up.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your lovely review but I do have one point that I would like to make. First, about Tonks. We have no idea what house Tonks was sorted into and Tonks isn't ashamed of her muggle heritage. A note for your thoughts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: Meeting Crystal's Mother

When the truck came to a stop several hours later Harry was glad to get out and he figured so was Snape. When he stretched his legs he was finally able to look at where he was. Harry gaped when he saw how big this place was. It was easily larger then any farm that he had seen at school or even when he went on a school trip. Men were riding horses and ponies and some of them were even training them.

There were several smaller cabin-like dwellings and then a large and grand main house. One the far side of the property was a large field that had corn and wheat and then another part that Harry could barely see, like it was covered with a powerful spell.

"Potter, lets get going," Snape said.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and followed his Potions Master. Harry noticed that he was taking them to the main house and when he knocked on the door it opened. A woman stood there and she looked like Crystal was about to have a sibling.

"Severus, I see that you finally decided to come," she said and then looked at Harry, "And who's this?"

"Harry Potter," Severus said, though Harry could tell that he didn't exactly like telling her this.

"Well do come in the both of you," the woman told them, "I'm not having you both faint on me."

She pushed the screen door open and they both walked in.

Harry was surprised at how big the kitchen was, a lot bigger then the kitchen at the Dursley's. A smell was coming from a large pot on the stove and a pair of knives was busy chopping up potatoes and other things and then adding them to the pot.

"So what brings you here, Severus?" the woman asked.

"I came to drop Potter off," Severus told her, "I trust that you won't poison him while he's here."

The woman laughed.

"Now I might have been in Slytherin when I was a girl but I'm not about to poison the hero that the Wizarding world looks up to. So don't worry about that," the woman told him, "I'm Maria Walker, Mr. Potter."

She gave Harry a smile and then returned to her cooking.

"Well I'll see you when term starts, Potter, and stay out of trouble."

"I promise," Harry said and he left.

Mrs. Walker turned to him.

"So you're my little girl's new friend," she started, "Well I'm pleased to meet you."

"The same here," Harry said.

"So how did my daughter behave?" Mrs. Walker asked, "She didn't try and soil our name by associating with the Malfoy's did she?"

"No," Harry said, wondering why she had asked that.

"Good, I hate the Malfoy's," Mrs. Walker said, "And they don't exactly care for me, especially Lucius."

"Lucius," Harry said.

"Draco Malfoy's father," Mrs. Walker clarified, "I've hated the Malfoy's ever since Draco's father tried to force himself on me. That turned me against most Purebloods, especially You-Know-Who, and I figured that if Andromeda could marry a Muggle-born then why couldn't I. Of course I married a Muggle so that really made me hated by the Malfoy's."

Harry felt sorry for her.

"So that's why Crystal doesn't act like all the rest of the house," Harry surmised.

"Yes, I raised her to have very anti-Voldemort feelings and I'm glad that she helped to keep him from getting whatever he was after. I mean who would go along with him when he does the same thing that Lucius almost did to me and also kill people. Of course Crystal is very cunning and likes to do things on her own. She doesn't trust a lot of people and I think that she got that from me. This farm, which my father owned, I removed a lot of the charms on it so that Muggles could see it and they could come on the property.

"Of course I'm really lucky that Remus decided to work for me. He was the only Gryffindor that really cared about what happened to me.

"He was the one that caught Lucius trying to force himself on me and hit him with a really bad hex. I'm not going to tell you what it did because you're too young."

"I understand," Harry said, "So is your husband home?"

"No, he had to work," Mrs. Walker answered, "But Crystal is due to come home this afternoon and I know that she'll be delighted that you managed to make it."

"Thanks and thanks for inviting me," Harry said, "I don't know what I would do if I had to stay the entire summer with the Dursley's."

"I had a feeling that you felt that way," Mrs. Walker said, "Now I'm going to explain the rules about you being here. I want you to help the hands with their work, they'll show you how it's done, but I also want you to have some fun. There is a pony trail that you can take once you learn how to ride and Crystal would be very happy to teach you how to ride.

"Now there's a part of the property that you can't go to unless you have my permission," she went on, "I want to make sure that you know that unless I grant you that permission that you won't be able to access it."

"I understand, ma'am," Harry said.

"Good, I'm glad that you do," Mrs. Walker said.

Harry hung around for an hour and then Crystal showed up. She looked like she had been flying and she gave Harry a hug when she saw him. Her mother gave her a look and that's when both her and Harry saw that her shoes were muddy.

"Did you go into that area?" she asked.

Crystal went pink.

"Yes, but I promise that I used that shoes that you enchanted to keep from getting mud in the house," Crystal told her mother.

"And have you done all your homework?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"Yes, mum," Crystal answered just as Remus finally showed up with Harry's trunk and owl.

"So where should I put it?" Remus asked.

"Up in the guest room," Mrs. Walker answered, "Just pick one, we don't get a lot of guests these days."

Remus nodded and then disappeared with Harry's things.

"So how has your summer been so far?" Crystal asked.

"Boring," Harry answered, "But your mum said that I could help around the grounds and even learn to ride a pony."

"And you will teach him how to ride, Crystal," Mrs. Walker ordered.

"Yes, mum," Crystal said, though she didn't look as though she was going to hate it, "Come on, I'll show you to your room and maybe you'll get to meet dad."

The room that Remus had picked for Harry to sleep in was huge and Harry felt a little spoiled. On the shelf was several books on the Dark Arts and Harry found himself reading them. He knew that Snape would get mad that he was even reading these but Snape wasn't around and what Snape didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mrs. Walker was glad that Harry had arrived in one piece but she worried that maybe it had been the wrong time to invite him. Lucius was coming around a lot and he usually waited until her husband was gone before he popped in. Mrs. Walker knew that the next time that he did she might not survive the encounter.

"Oh Gods, please protect me from him," she begged.

Of course the Gods didn't hear her because Lucius appeared next to her and rammed her against the wall.

"I see that your filthy muggle husband is gone for the day," he hissed.

Mrs. Walker felt tears welling up.

"Get away from me," she cried out.

Lucius grinned at her and she felt her heart dropping. He was going to rape her, she just knew it.

"Why don't we close the door and let me have my fun," Lucius said, "It wouldn't be any fun if some muggle came in. I might have to kill him."

Mrs. Walker watched as he closed the door and then warded it.

"That should-."

He stopped as he saw Mrs. Walker running up the stairs. He hissed in rage and then followed her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry heard someone running up the stairs and knew that something just wasn't right. He found his wand and opened the door. Mrs. Walker was running past him and before he could say anything she was gone. A few moments later someone else appeared and Harry knew that this person was the one that Mrs. Walker was running away from.

He came into the hall and confronted the person. The man was the spitting image of Draco and he sneered at Harry and then at the wand.

"Can't do magic out of school, boy?" he hissed, "Now get out of my way."

"No, I'm not having you hurt her," Harry said.

The man took his wand out and sent a spell at Harry. Harry ducked and shot one of his own, a spell that he had learned from one of the books that Snape had given him. It was the dark arts but Harry didn't care. This man was trying to hurt someone that had invited him into her home and he wasn't going to let her down. The man screamed in pain and then disappeared.

"He's gone," Harry called out.

Mrs. Walker appeared and gave him a grave look.

"Oh Harry, your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Walker told him.

Harry looked at her oddly.

"Why?" he asked.

"You just cast an Unforgivable," she told him, "And that's a life sentence in Azkaban."

Now Harry was really confused. He had just saved her life and she was talking about some place that Harry had never heard of before.

"What's Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"The wizard prison," Mrs. Walker answered, "And they put people in there that cast those spells."

"Well I don't care, he was going to hurt you and I would do it all over again," Harry told her.

Mrs. Walker smiled at him.

"I know you would," she said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore got a notice, telling him that Harry had cast the Cruciatus Curse and that unless he wished Harry to be sent to Azkaban that he needed to find out how a nearly twelve-year-old boy would even know how to cast such a curse. Dumbledore knew that he should tell Severus but decided against it. He was going to find out on his own and then figure out what to do next.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 21 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 13 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 8 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Talk about true Slytherin loyalty. Of course we wouldn't put it past Lucius for trying to rape any girl, no matter how much she didn't want it or what house she was in. To anyone that wants to know I got the idea that Lucius would have tried to rape her because around the time that she was attacked Lucius had already left school and was a sworn Death Eater. And we know that they do all sorts of horrible things to women and I wouldn't put it past him to try and do this.

Also Remus coming to her defense and protecting her is all part of his nature as a werewolf and that would enable her to give him a job because of what he had done for her. It also would put her against all that Voldemort represented since it's clear that Voldemort would have condoned the act of rape as a form of entertainment. Also almost everyone in Slytherin grows up with the idea that Voldemort is either going to save them or is a monster.

Sirius, himself, said that a lot of people believed the way that Voldemort did until they found out what he was willing to do to gain power and it would have imprinted on a lot of children that he was a monster for wanting to kill people even though some of them might think that Muggles and Muggle-borns were beneath them. Crystal has a very different view of things since her mum was almost raped by Lucius and therefore she doesn't believe in what Voldemort believes but that doesn't mean that she isn't cunning or sneaky. Of course I will update very soon and I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Letting Harry Go

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To GinnyLover14: Yes, there is. It was mention in the final book. That's how come Dumbledore knew where Harry was when he went to see the Weasley's in Chamber of Secrets. The trace told the Ministry that Harry had cast that spell. Thanks for your review.

To Matt101: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Harrysmate: Thanks for your review and vote.

To yellow 14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Hakoiri: I'm going to try and reduce Draco's prat factor but I'm not changing Lucius. Also about Snape changing his mind, I'll think about it. I don't know if it will do well in this story to change Snape's mind but I'll see if it can still enable the story to flow. Thanks for the review.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'll try and update faster but I don't have the Internet anymore.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks, I really wanted to make Maria the kind of character that would turn her back on everything that Slytherin and Voldemort represented because of what happened to her.

To omaga13a: Oh I've got plans on how Harry is going to handle this when Dumbledore comes and asks him about it. Thanks for your review and Lucius isn't going to tell anyone what Harry did because he'll have to admit that he intended to rape Mrs. Walker.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and we all like Harry when he did this. A little dark magic is sometimes good for the soul.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: Letting Harry Go

When Dumbledore arrived at the Walker's house he was dressed in muggle clothes since most of the hands where muggles and he knew would find his dress very odd. He knocked on the door and a tall man stood there.

"Yes," he said.

"Hello, I'm here to see Harry," Dumbledore told him.

The man stood aside and let Dumbledore enter.

Several Aurors had their wands trained on Harry but quickly left the room when Dumbledore made an appearance. He knew that they trusted that Dumbledore would get the full story out of Harry so that they could lock him away in Azkaban. Of course Dumbledore knew how important Harry was in defeating Voldemort when he finally did return.

"Can I sit here, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded but said nothing.

"Albus, he did it to protect me," Mrs. Walker told him.

Dumbledore looked at Maria and then at Harry.

"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I was doing some reading and I heard this scream. I grabbed my wand, not sure if I was even going to use it and I saw Mrs. Walker running past my room. And then this blond-hair wizard appeared and he tried to hex me so I sent the first spell that came to mind."

"Which happened to be an Unforgivable," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The Unforgivable is a term used for three curses that are so bad that they will land you a life sentence in Azkaban," Dumbledore explained, "How did you know how to even cast one?"

"I saw a older Slytherin's book," Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at him and then at Maria.

"So you didn't know that the spell that you cast is an Unforgivable," Dumbledore prodded.

Harry shook his head.

"I'll let the Aurors know that you didn't know that this spell was an Unforgivable," Dumbledore told him, "But I must warn you that you must never cast this spell again."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore ruffled his hair and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry got a letter the next day, telling him that he had been cleared due to the fact that he didn't know that the spell was illegal. This made Harry grin. At least Dumbledore hadn't attempted to find the book that he had learned the spell from and had believed that Harry had been totally innocent. Of course this shocked Crystal, who partly was relieved that Harry had used that spell to save her mother and partly shocked that he had actually gotten away with it.

"I thought you would have been sent to Azkaban," Crystal told him.

"Me to, but I'm glad that I wasn't," Harry said, "Of course I don't trust Dumbledore and some of the things that he does."

"Why?" Crystal asked.

"Because I've got a feeling that he's trying to fashion me into the perfect weapon to kill Voldemort, if he comes back, and I won't be anyone's weapon."

"So what are you going to do?" Crystal asked.

"I'm going to read everything and by the time I'm ready to face him I will know all his tricks," Harry vowed, "I might come up with some tricks of my own."

"Let's hope they're not too dark," Crystal said, "That stuff will poison your mind."

Harry laughed at her warning.

"There happens to be a spell that will wash all traces of dark magic from me," Harry said, "From now on Dumbledore will never find out what I'm up to. I won't have him ruling over my life."

"And how are you going to do that when there's a trace on you," Crystal asked.

Harry opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped and turned it over, showing her the spell.

"This spell will rid me of the trace and the Ministry won't even know," Harry told her, "I can do all my Voldemort training and the Ministry and Dumbledore will never find out."

"Let's hope mum doesn't find out," Crystal pointed out.

"Oh she won't," Harry said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 23 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 15 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 10 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I don't have the Internet anymore, but I will write a new chapter tonight and have it posted tomorrow.


	21. Chores

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked my chapter.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and vote.

To JoSchmo666: Don't worry, Snape will. Also I didn't know that Hannah was a Pureblood. Thanks for telling me and thanks for your review. Also Norbert is staying in the forest, just so that you know. Also Snape isn't gay, the twins just think he is.

To yellow 14: Snape doesn't see it that way, but that's Snape. Thanks for your review and you can post muliple votes, if you want to know.

To omega13a: Thanks for loving what Harry said. Harry can be sneaky when he needs to be and in the next chapter he will remove the trace he's also going to do it for Crystal so that they both can use the book to learn everything they want.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review but I won't be able to update until Monday, sorry.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Chores

Now that Harry was no longer in trouble with the Ministry Crystal could start him with his training. Both of them got up at five and helped the hands with things like feeding the horses and ponies, making sure that old straw was changed with new, and making sure that they had fresh water. It was hard work but Harry was able to take breaks after they were done with each separate chore. When lunch came around everyone gathered to have whatever Mrs. Walker had made, which was always delicious. Mrs. Walker watched over Harry, making sure that he was full before setting out to finish up whatever hadn't been done.

Remus worked as hard as anyone but Harry noticed that one day he wasn't there. He asked Mrs. Walker about it since he was always working.

"I had him do something last night and that took all night," Mrs. Walker said.

"Will he be back tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Mrs. Walker answered.

Harry got the impression that she was hiding something from him but decided not to get personally involved. He didn't want to give her a bad impression of him by snooping in adult business. Of course he told Crystal what he thought and she agreed with him.

"Do you want to find out?" she asked.

"Not yet," Harry answered, "Not until we're sure that it isn't anything really bad."

Remus returned a few days later, looking worn out, but jumping in to help. Finally on his birthday he got a present from Crystal, which defiantly made all his other birthdays pale in comparison. It had all started when Harry came out to start his morning chores and found Crystal forcing him to follow her.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just want to show you something," Crystal said.

She led him around a corner and that's when he saw a newborn pony with a blue ribbon around its neck. Crystal grinned at his shocked expression and when she told him the pony was his, he was really shocked.

"Almost all the hands have their own pony and you've been such a great help that mum decided that you should have one as well," Crystal explained, "So do you like her?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"So what are you going to name her?" Crystal asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then it came to him.

"I'll name her Lily, after my mum," Harry told her.

Crystal gave him a huge smile and then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Lily, it is," she said, "Now lets leave Lily alone with her mum and we'll start on those chores."

That night everyone gathered around to celebrate Harry's birthday. None of the hands were present but Crystal's father got him a sweater, Crystal's mother got him a pouch. Harry didn't know exactly what it was used for but she told him that Crystal would explain, and of course Crystal got him a new pair of shoes since the ones that the Dursley's had given him at a second-hand shop was falling apart.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem," Crystal said.

When the cake was over Crystal told him exactly what the pouch was for.

"The pouch is connected to the Hogwarts kitchens. All you have to do is tell the pouch what you want and the elves will send your order and you'll pull the food out," Crystal explained, "That should make sure that the Dursley's don't keep you from eating properly."

Harry was amazed when she told him.

"Tell your mum that she's the best," Harry commented, a spark of jealously forming.

Crystal was a lot better then he was. He might have loads of money but Crystal had a family that loved her and didn't treat her like she was some kind of monster. Harry was determined to have that kind of family one day.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 24 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 18 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 10 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next up: Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, takes his first trip down Knockturn Alley, and meets the rest of the Weasley's. I'll post that chapter on Monday.


	22. Finding His Dark Gift

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not answering any of your reviews but yahoo removed my e-mail and I had to get a new one. Sorry about that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Finding His Dark Gift

When the gang got back Harry took his things up this room and started the process of putting his new books in his trunk. Hedwig was busy sleeping and didn't even open her eyes when he closed his trunk. Harry then pulled the vial of potion out and read the instructions.

"Drink the full vial," he muttered and then uncorked it, and drunk it.

Instantly he felt the effects of the potion and knew that his trace had been removed. Over the remainder of Harry's holiday Hermione wrote to him and Harry even saw Snape helping out. Lily, Harry's pony, was now able to be trained and soon she was riding him and Harry found a day of riding to be very relaxing. One day Harry was riding when Lily reared up.

Harry wasn't expecting Lily to rear up and he fell off the pony. He dusted himself off and went to look for the cause of Lily's behavior. He soon found that she had been frightened by a snake. It opened its mouth and words entered Harry's head.

"Watch were your going, human?" it said.

"I wasn't bothering you," Harry said, "Anyway; I thought that snakes couldn't speak English."

"I'm not speaking English, I'm speaking snake," the snake said, "Your speaking snake as well."

Harry stared at it. Was he really speaking snake?

"That's impossible!" Harry said.

"Well its possible since we're both talking to each other," the snake said, "The name is Bella."

Harry almost laughed. A snake had a name.

"I didn't know that snakes have names?" Harry said.

"Human's have names, don't they?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but that's because our parents give us those names," Harry told her.

"Same here as well," Bella answered, "So what's your name human that can talk to us?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter," Bella said, "Now I'm going. Keep that thing away from me."

And Bella disappeared.

Harry rode back, really shaken. He had this gift of being able to talk to snakes. Well this would make him popular with the Slytherins. He could use this gift to keep Malfoy from targeting him. He might even be able to use the gift to terrorize Dudley or even Ron. Harry smiled wickedly; now that was something to look forward to.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, so what are you smiling about?" Crystal asked when he returned from his ride.

"Oh nothing, I just found out that I can talk to snakes," Harry said.

Crystal stared at him and then smiled.

"Wicked," she said, "Most people think that's the mark of a dark wizard but I think talking to snakes is cool."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"So when did you find out that you could?" Crystal asked him.

He took a deep breath and Crystal listened as he told her all about the snake that caused Lily to rear up and how they had a conversation. She laughed when he mentioned what the snake was called.

"Bella, wish I had been there," she commented, "However, you can't let your other friends know about this."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because they would turn their back on you," Mrs. Walker said, walking in.

Harry and Crystal turned to her.

"A lot of people don't understand that a gift is good or bad if you make it good or bad," Mrs. Walker explained, "As long as you don't go around attacking people then no one will care that you have this gift."

Crystal saw that Harry was getting annoyed.

"Well I will use this gift anyway I like," he stated, "And if no one understands then that's their problem."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 29 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 19 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 11 Votes

More New Talley's

Hermione/Terry 1 Vote

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next up: Harry gets a visit from Dobby and misses the train. I'll post that chapter on Monday.


	23. A Visit From Dobby

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote. Sorry about having to change my e-mail. Yahoo deleated it and I had to get a new one.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and vote.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review but I can only update three times a week because I'm forced to use the Library computer. But I will update on Wednesday.

To yellow14: Your going to have to wait and see if Crystal dies in this story. I'm adding your vote to the list.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: A Visit From Dobby

A few days before Harry was due to return to Hogwarts Snape came to visit. Harry wondered what the man wanted and he hoped that it didn't include him as he was sure that he hadn't done anything wrong. Crystal was just as interested in hearing what Snape was here for as well.

"I don't care," Mrs. Walker said, "I'm not leaving and that's final."

"But Lucius could be back," Snape said, "It's better that-."

"No, I won't," she cut in, "And that's final."

Snape swore and then left.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Crystal mouthed.

"No idea," Harry mouthed back.

The next day Harry and Crystal kept what they had overheard to themselves. Harry didn't want Crystal to get yelled at for overhearing what adults were talking about and he was sure that he would have been included in the yelling. He did all his chores, which he really liked by now, and fed Lily. However, that night, he got a visit from a creature that he had never seen before.

The creature had huge bat-like ears, large eyes, and wore a very dirty pillow case. The creature introduced himself as Dobby.

"What exactly are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm a house elf, sir," Dobby said, "And I've come here to warn you."

"Warn me, warn me about what?" Harry asked, just as Crystal walked in.

Dobby leaped in surprise but Harry held him down.

"That's a house-elf," Crystal stated.

"He says his name is Dobby and that he has come to warn me," Harry told her, "Don't worry about her, Dobby, she's my friend."

Dobby's surprise turned to respect.

"Oh you must be a good witch to be friends with Harry Potter," he said.

Crystal went a little pink.

"So what have you come to warn me about?" Harry asked again.

"Harry Potter you mustn't return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," Dobby warned.

"WHAT!" both Harry and Crystal said at the same time.

"Why?"

"There's a plot, a plot to make most horrible things happen this year," Dobby told them, "That's why you must not return."

"Horrible things, what kind of horrible things," Harry asked.

"I can't tell you," Dobby told him, "But please don't return this year."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm returning," Harry said, "I'm not staying here while my friends are unaware."

Dobby shivered but Harry knew that he had made the right call.

"Harry Potter, if you knew what kind of dangers-."

"I would still go back," Harry said, "If this has something to do with Voldemort-."

"Don't say the name, please not the name?" Dobby pleaded.

Harry went a little red. He had no problem saying the name, why did everyone shake when he even mentioned Voldemort's name.

"Sorry, You-know-who," Harry said sarcastically.

"Does it have something to do with him?" Crystal asked.

Dobby put his hands over his mouth and then reached for something. Harry stopped him before he could reach for it.

"Okay I'm getting that you can't tell us," Crystal said, "But does this have something to do with him?"

Dobby shook his head.

"Is someone that's out there, working for him, that's going to cause these strange things to happen?"

Dobby nodded.

"Well it's one of his supporters," Crystal said, turning to Harry, "Well I'm not going to be too worried about that."

"You-.'

Dobby stopped at the sound of footsteps. He then gave an almighty crack and was gone.

"That was nice, Crystal?" Harry said.

"Thanks," Crystal said, grinning, "But I just sort of figured that if anyone wanted horrible things to happen it would have to be one of Voldemort's supporters."

"Let's just hope that Dobby was just pulling our chains about this," Harry said.

"Me too," Crystal said.

On September 1st Mrs. Walker loaded the van up with their trunks but before they left Harry told Lily that he would see her next summer. Lily looked like she didn't want him to go but he had to leave. Climbing into the van they set for Kings Cross Station. They arrived with twenty minutes to spare and Mrs. Walker helped Crystal's brother onto the platform. However when Harry and Crystal attempted to get onto the platform their trunks bounced, like they had no magic.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked after explaining away their crash with the guard.

"I don't know," Crystal said.

Harry tried for the next fifteen minutes but nothing happened. Finally Harry sent an owl to Professor Snape, explaining that the platform had sealed itself and that they needed a lift to Hogwarts.

Four hours later Snape appeared, looking upset at having to leave. He magicked their trunks and things and all three of them disappeared. When they appeared they all dusted themselves off.

"Go to your common room and wait for the rest of the school to arrive," Snape ordered, "I'll have a house elf bring you some lunch."

"As long as it isn't Dobby, then we'll be fine," Harry commented.

Snape looked at him.

"Dobby, how do you know who the Malfoy's house elf is?" Snape asked.

Both Harry and Crystal stared at him.

"Dobby is the Malfoy's house elf," she commented.

"Yes, like that's any of your business," Snape told her.

Crystal went a little pink.

"Sir, Dobby came to visit us and he told us that strange and unusual things are going to happen here," Harry told him, "If the Malfoy's own Dobby then-."

"I know what you're implying," Snape told them, "I'll keep a watch on things."

"Can you talk to the Headmaster and tell them what Dobby did?" Crystal said.

Harry gave her an ugly look and so did Snape.

"We don't trust the Headmaster much," Snape told her, "But I'll let him know."

And he left them alone.

"So what do you think will happen?" Harry asked as they headed to their common room.

"I don't know but I'm sure that we'll soon find out."

When the rest of the school arrived Harry and Crystal waved to all their friends, who waved back. Hermione even dared to come over to the Slytherin table and Harry gave all the Slytherins a look that told them that if they messed with Hermione they messed with him.

"So how was your stay with Crystal's family?" Hermione asked.

"Interesting," Harry answered, "But I'll tell you later."

"Looking forward to it," Hermione said and went back to her own table.

"I don't know why your still friends with her, Potter," Pansy asked.

"Because I want to be," Harry said, "Got a problem with that?"

Pansy said nothing.

Professor McGonagall arrived with the new students and Harry and Crystal watched the sorting. When it was Ginny Weasley's turn she ended up in Slytherin, which shocked the rest of the Weasley's. Of course what shocked Harry was the fact that Ginny left the Great Hall with such force that Professor McGonagall had to run after her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Crystal asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Silence fell on the Great Hall and that enabled everyone to hear what was being said.

"I'm not setting with them," Ginny yelled.

"You will sit where the hat tells you, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said.

She said some words that made even Harry blush and then returned to the Great Hall. She took her place at the Slytherin table, glaring at Harry as she did. Harry had a funny feeling that she blamed him for this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 30 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 35 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 11 Votes

More New Talley's

Hermione/Terry 1 Vote

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well it seems that Ginny really hates Harry. Next up: Ron arrives with a bang and Draco tries to make things up with Harry. I'll post that chapter on Wednesday.


	24. Harry Gets Blamed

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Achmed's cousin stan: Thanks for your vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your vote

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your vote and review.

To Ginnylover14: Thanks for your review and Hermione is really quick, I think that's what you were talking about, I hope.

To JWOHPfan: I'm laughing at your review, it's too funny. Thanks for your vote.

To Glitch 9: Thanks for your vote.

To gamerultimate: Thanks for your vote.

To Starz101: Thanks for your vote.

To kingdom219: I think that Ginny doesn't look at Harry the same way that she did when she first saw him at Kings Cross Station. Of course Ron had a hand in that since I think that his parents were responsible for his belief that all witches and wizards that go into Slytherin turn bad. Thanks for your vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To h311: I don't blame you for forgetting my story. Thanks for the review.

To JoSchmo666: Thanks for the review but Ginny will be fine. Slytherins have a different view of a student who's family have all been in Gryffindor being in Slytherin. Oh and if you want to know about the cousin that Ron talks about in book 1 (the one that is an accountant) he was in Slytherin, that's why they don't talk about him.

To yellow14: Dobby didn't take the spell off so Ron had to take the Flying Car to Hogwarts. Of course his parents and Ginny had a different way of getting there. Don't worry it will all be explained in the next chapter when Snape talks to Dumbledore. Also, Snape doesn't totally trust Dumbledore as Harry saw when he saw Snape's memory. He usually thinks that Dumbledore is a narrow-minded man that thinks that everyone can be saved. If he totally trusted Dumbledore he wouldn't have those thoughts. Of course Rowling has shown the other people's thoughts of the man. On the subject of Ginny, I really think that she should of shown the book to McGonagall, personally. Thanks for your review and vote.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review and vote and I'm glad that you like the idea that Ginny is in Slytherin. She can get nasty sometimes.

To Lord Haiden Jamie Potter-Black: Thanks for your review and vote.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Harry Gets Blamed

The next day Harry and Crystal sat at the Slytherin table. Ginny was a few seats away and didn't even look at anyone as she ate. At once Harry asked Crystal how Ginny had taken her first night.

"She didn't say much," Crystal said, "Of course she went up to her new dorm and went to bed."

Harry sighed and started on his breakfast.

The morning post arrived and Harry got his snake back. He also got a letter from Crystal's mother and a box of candy that she had made for him. He opened the letter and read:

Dear Harry,

I hope that you enjoy your first day back. Thanks for everything that you did for me over the summer.

Mrs. Walker

He handed the letter to Crystal who read it as well. When she was finished she returned the letter back to him. He pocketed it and then suddenly he heard a sound that made his ear drums throb.

"**Stealing the car, I'm surprised that you weren't expelled**," said the voice of Mrs. Weasley, "**When your father got the letter I thought he would die of shame. We didn't bring you up to act like this. And you better watch yourself because if you stick another toe out of line I'm bringing you straight home**."

The Slytherins all snickered and so did Harry and Crystal.

"What was that?" Harry asked, after the laughter had died away.

"That was a Howler," Crystal answered, "Looks like Weasley got into trouble."

"Well I heard that Weasley crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow," Draco told them.

Harry stared at him.

"And why did Weasley do something as stupid as that?" Harry asked him.

"He wants attention, that's what," Draco said, "Look, I know that we got off on a bad start last term and I want to start over."

Harry wasn't sure if he believed him.

"And why should we believe you?" Crystal asked him, "You've made life for us a living hell."

"Mum, told me to be nice to the both of you," Draco told them, "Dad told me that I have to be nice to you because the whole Wizarding world believes that you're the one that defeated the Dark Lord."

"Look, Malfoy, it's going to take us time to get over the fact that you teased us and caused a lot of the other Slytherins to do the same," Crystal said, "I don't like your family because of what your father tried to do to my mum when she was in school."

"I know about that," Draco said, "He boasted a lot about it."

"And do you like people like that?" Crystal asked.

"No," Draco answered.

"Then you'll understand why it's going to take time," Crystal told him, "And if you think that we're going to give up our half-blood, muggleborn, or Purebloods that like Muggles friends then you've got another thing coming."

"Well I think that you shouldn't be friends with them," Pansy told Draco, "If they don't want to give up their unsavory friends."

Harry and Crystal turned and glared at her.

"We're you part of this conversation?" Harry asked her.

She sneered at him and then returned to her breakfast.

"Give us time," Harry told Draco.

"Fine with me," Draco said.

During their first lesson of the term, which was Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had them turning beetles into buttons. Harry had been working on his Transfiguration work and had a general idea of how this was done. Like last term Crystal managed to get it done on the first try and it took several tries before Harry finally managed it. When the bell rang Harry and Crystal headed for their History of Magic lesson.

"Another term with Binns," Harry commented, as they went up the marble staircase.

Crystal groaned which made Harry grin.

"Can we talk about something else," Crystal begged, "I don't think I want to be reminded that we need to hear anything coming out of Binn's mouth."

They got off the marble staircase and headed for the History of Magic classroom, Harry mind on getting the lesson over and done with. However he ran right into Ron, who looked as though someone had hit him with something.

"Oh look who it is, Howler Boy," Crystal teased.

Three Slytherins laughed at what she said. Ron went red with anger.

"What are you doing here, Walker?" Ron asked.

"Going to class, duh," Harry remarked, "Boy you Gryffindors are really stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, Potter," he snarled, "I don't know why anyone wants to be around you, especially Neville."

"Because I treat people with respect," Harry answered, "Unlike some who think that their house is the greatest just because of some stupid bravery and courage. Of course you put disrespect on your house by crashing that car. What stupid event caused you to want to even think that you could fly a car to Hogwarts?"

"None of your business, Potter," Ron snapped.

"Well I guess that proves that I'm better off not being in your house if that's what some members are known for, being stupid."

And both Harry and Crystal walked on.

"That was great, Harry," Crystal said.

"Thanks, but it was the truth," Harry pointed out, "My parents were in Gryffindor but I could never imagine my father crashing a flying car into the willow."

"Unless he thought that would get him noticed," Crystal pointed out.

Harry sighed, knowing that she had a point.

"Yeah, to get noticed," Harry muttered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 48 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talley's

Hermione/Terry 1 Vote

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up, Remus returns, Snape thinks about what he saw in the Mirror, Snape finds out why Ron took the flying car, and Harry loses his head.


	25. No Skull

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Hakoiri: It's part of a lesson. His head comes back.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I haven't forgotten your vote.

To kingdom219: Thanks for your vote and review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Someone aka Me: Thanks for your review and vote.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: No Skull (The right chapter number I was supposed to give.)

Professor Snape had a lot on his mind and the things that he was thinking about shouldn't have been in his head, going around like some drunken wizard without any direction. What was on his mind was what he had seen in the mirror. It had shown him a woman that wasn't Lily and he had been happy in the mirror. He didn't know where the mirror was but he wanted to see if that image was still there. Of course he was sure that Dumbledore had a hand in making sure that no one found the mirror again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So is Severus okay," Remus asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know, Remus," Dumbledore said. "He seems to have a lot on his mind lately."

"Well one can't blame him for the things that have happened," Remus said. "He is no longer in Voldemort's good graces and he talks to a boy that reminds him of the man that he hates."

"Too true," Dumbledore said. "I sometimes worry about him."

"Don't we all."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In Charms Professor Flitwick was having them work on something fun. At least he called it fun, the students called it work. Harry wasn't sure if he could ever be friends with Malfoy since his father had tried to harm Crystal's mother and Harry was finding it hard to get past what Malfoy's father had tried to do.

"Pay attention, Potter," Malfoy hissed at him.

Harry broke away from his train of thought and put his mind on what Professor Flitwick was saying.

"So does anyone want to volunteer for this little exercise?" Flitwick asked.

"I'll do it," Harry said and got up.

"Now you don't have to worry about anything, Mr. Potter," Flitwick told Harry. "Just let me work my magic and they can use you to take notes."

"Will this hurt?" Harry asked.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Flitwick but Charms was almost as dangerous as Transfiguration.

"No…wait, maybe a little," Flitwick said and then laughed. "I'm only joking, you won't feel a thing, Potter."

Several Slytherins laughed and Harry wasn't sure who they were laughing at.

Flitwick took out his wand and said "Skullicorpius." Instantly Harry felt a little different and that's when everyone, expect Pansy, gasped. Pansy just gave a horrible scream and ran out of Charms.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Flitwick muttered. "Okay, class, take notes and then we'll return Potter his head."

Everyone started to take notes and only later did Crystal tell Harry what they had seen.

"We saw your brain," Crystal said.

"Oh great, now I have that wonderful vision in my mind," Harry muttered.

During their next Potions lesson Harry noticed that both Ron and Professor Snape were missing. Harry, who was trying to be on nice terms with Malfoy, asked him where they were at."

"How should I know," Malfoy muttered. "But if their both gone then it won't look good on Weasley."

"Personally I don't care," Crystal muttered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is there something wrong with you, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked the second-year Gryffindor.

"No," Ron answered.

"Then why didn't you take the Knight Bus when you were stranded at the station," Snape said. "Ginny and the rest of your siblings took it and got to Hogwarts in plenty of time. Do you know how much work Professor Sprout had to do on the Whomping Willow?"

"Professor, when I was blocked from getting onto the platform I didn't know that my family had taken the Knight Bus. That was the only thing that was available."

"Likely story," Snape muttered.

Ron went red and Snape was glad to see that he was angry with him.

"You believed Potter and Walker's story," Ron countered.

"Because they sent a message by owl," Snape said. "Potter and Walker have better sense then you do. What you have told me is beyond belief. I think you wanted a little fame and thought that taking the car would give you that."

Ron got even redder.

"I don't want to be like bloody Potter," he snarled. "Potter thinks he's so important. I bet he has a brand-new broom and everything."

Snape glared at him. He might not like James's son but he wasn't going to let Weasley tell lies about him.

"For your information Potter doesn't have a broom," Snape told him. "He needs to earn it and he just might."

"Oh great, I'm going to watch stupid Harry Potter keep the cup."

Snape gave him a nasty grin.

"Oh I think that I'm going to enjoy this," Snape said and that's when there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and in walked Ginny Weasley.

"Sir, I want to change houses?" Ginny told him.

"Good, I see that you're seeing-."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you change houses," Snape told her.

Ginny looked at him.

"What do you mean I can't change houses?" Ginny asked. "I belong in Gryffindor."

"But the hat placed you in Slytherin," Snape countered. "I'm sorry, but I can't let a change happen."

Ginny glared at Snape and then stormed out of his office.

"You stupid git," Ron hissed. "My sister doesn't belong in this house, she belongs with her family."

"She has a family, Mr. Weasley, Slytherin House," Snape said. "And five points from Gryffindor for insulting Slytherin House. You're dismissed unless you want to spend detention with me."

Ron left the office, finally giving Snape peace.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 49 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talley's

Hermione/Terry 2 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up; Malfoy makes a horrible mistake around Harry and Hagrid tells him what the insult means. Another note: I'm glad that I finally got the chapter numbers that I wrote to go along with the one on this site right. Of course this is what happens when you don't sleep or eat much.


	26. Malfoy's Big Mouth

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

To Clouds-in-the-head: I'm glad you liked the idea that Ron got punished alone. It shows that he has no brians.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To omaga13a: I'm going to take your idea and run with it. I think it will make a good twist. Thanks for the review and suggestion.

To cyriusblack: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Malfoys Big Mouth

Harry was quiet glad when the weekend arrived. He had managed to go a whole week without having to worry about blowing something up or getting on the wrong side of Snape. Of course with Ron crashing the flying car into the willow it wasnt surprising that Snape was in a bad mood with Ron and the other Gryffindors. This seemed to affect Longbottom most of all because he ended up blowing up his first cauldron of the term.

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table and helped himself to some breakfast. As he ate he heard news that Malfoy was the new Slytherin Seeker by Pansy Parkinson.

I dont know why you dont go for reserve, she pointed out. I mean, youre really good at flying.

Harry snorted at her suggestion.

I doubt that Snape will allow me to be a reserve team member even if I begged on hands and knees while I called him the worlds best Professor, Harry told her.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

I dont know what his problem is? she said.

He thinks that Im my father, Harry admitted. He told me as much last term.

Pansy rolled her eyes again and then said, Well I thought that he was supposed to be all mature because hes a Professor and the Head of our house. Well it proves that just because youre over twenty doesnt mean that you have a drop of maturity in your veins.

Would you care to repeat that, Miss Parkinson, said the cold voice of Professor Snape.

Pansy went white and turned to him.

S-S-Sorry sir, Pansy stammered.

Snape sneered at her and then turned to Harry.

Potter, youll be the reserve Keeper, Snape said. Flint isnt feeling good and had to head back home. If he isnt back by time the first match between our house and Gryffindor starts youre going to be doing his job. I want you to order a broom and then come down tonight to pick up your robes.

Yes sir, thank you sir, Harry said.

Dont thank me just yet, Snape said and then turned to Miss Parkinson. Im taking ten points from Slytherin for insulting my maturity level.

And he left the Slytherin table.

Ten points, he took ten points off our house because I told the truth, Pansy hissed, invisible steam coming out of her head. Well that just goes to prove that Im right.

Dont say that any louder, he might come back.

True, but at least your on the team, Pansy pointed out.

True, but only if Flint doesnt come back, Harry pointed out.

True, again, but still on the team.

When Harry had finished with his breakfast he went down to the pitch to see how the Slytherin team was doing. He didnt know if Flint had already left, despite what Snape had told him, and he wanted to make sure that none of the Gryffindors insulted them. When he arrived at the pitch he saw Ron and Hermione looking over their homework. Hermione looked up when he approached their bench.

Hello, Harry, Hermione said.

Hi, Hermione, Harry answered. I got on the team; Im the reserve Slytherin Keeper.

Thats great, Hermione said. At least no one will think a troll is still playing. So do you have your own broom?

Snape wants me to order one today, Harry answered. And then once it shows up then I join practice. So whats going on?

Before Hermione could answer the Slytherin team came on the pitch which caused Wood, the Gryffindor Captain and Keeper, to become spitting mad.

I booked the field today, I booked it, so you can just clear off, Wood told them.

But Ive got a note from Professor Snape, said one of the Chasers.

He handed the note to him and Wood read it.

I Professor S. Snape give the Slytherin team time to practice today owning the need to train their new Seeker, Wood read. Youve got a new Seeker, where?

And they parted to show Draco Malfoy.

Come on, I think this is going to get ugly, Harry said and Hermione followed him, with Ron falling behind.

Malfoy is on your team, Harry heard Fred say.

Thats right, Weasley, Malfoy said. And thats not the only thing thats new this year.

He showed the team the new brooms that he had gotten.

New brooms dont make a good team, Harry told Malfoy. And you know it.

Malfoy turned and faced Harry.

And what do you know about new brooms? Malfoy asked. I bet you that you couldnt tell the difference between a good one and a bad one. Not with being around those filthy muggles and that little Mudblood over there.

Everyone but Harry and Hermione gasped.

How dare you insult her, said one of the Gryffindor Chasers.

At once Harry, upon hearing this, pulled out his wand and pointed at Malfoy.

Dont you dare insult my friends, Harry snapped. Or Ill do to you what I did to your father.

Malfoys eyes went wide and Harry knew that Malfoy knew what he was talking about.

You wouldnt dare, Malfoy hissed.

Harrys eyes glittered with malice.

Try me, he hissed. Oh and Im the new reserve Slytherin Keeper, just thought you want to know. He then turned to Hermione. Come on, lets go and visit Hagrid.

And Harry and Hermione left the pitch.

Hagrid was very pleased to see them when Harry knocked on the door. At once Harry told Hagrid about being the reserve Slytherin Keeper because Flint was sick and had gone home. He also mentioned that Malfoy had called Hermione a Mudblood and he and Hermione didnt know what it meant.

I mean I know that its an insult but what does it mean, Harry said.

It means dirty blood, Hagrid said. Thats what a pureblood calls a half-blood and a muggleborn.

Harry felt his anger flashing when he heard what Hagrid had said.

I mean it doesnt mean anything now days, Hagrid went on. Most of the wizards today are half-blood or less anyway.

But why does he believe this? Harry asked.

Because thats how he was raised, Hagrid said, Not that Im defending him but he was raised to believe that he was better then everyone else because hes whats called a Pureblood. Most of the Pureblood families are interrelated anyway and that causes a load of problems.

Like what?

Well like stillbirths and squibs, those born without magic, Hagrid answered. Anyway, not all the students in Slytherin believe in all this pureblood nonsense. The hat places them in Slytherin because they are cunning and dont believe in following the rules.

Then why did you tell me that not a single witch or wizard has gone bad that wasnt in Slytherin, Harry asked him.

Because thats where most of the evil wizards come from, Hagrid answered. But there are a lot of families that were in Slytherin that was just plain cunning and a breaker of rules. They came out alright in the end.

So I dont have to worry about coming out bad, Harry said.

Not with the friends that you have, Harry, I think that youll come out alright.

Harry smiled at him.

Thanks, Hagrid, Harry said.

No problem, so you want to come and look at my pumpkins.

Harry nodded and both he and Hermione followed Hagrid out to his pumpkin patch. The pumpkins that Harry suspected were for the Halloween feast were growing at a huge rate.

Theyll be as large as garden sheds by Halloween, Hagrid told them.

Well their doing nicely but I guess you have to add an engorgement charm to make them get bigger, Hermione said, both sounding amazed and stern.

Well I got Dumbledores permission but I havent yet got it for the fence. Those little critters are coming in and I need to charm the fence to keep them out.

Hagrid, can I talk to Potter for a moment, asked the sudden voice of Professor Snape.

Harry rolled his eyes but faced the Professor.

Ill leave you both alone, Hagrid said, and pushed Hermione into his hut.

Yes, sir, Harry said.

Malfoy has come to me, telling me that you threatened him, Snape said.

Well he called Hermione the M word, Harry told him.

At once he saw Snapes nostrils flare in reaction.

Did he, Snape said smoothly.

He sure did, the entire Gryffindor team heard him as well as Ron Weasley and of course Hermione.

Very well, I shall speak to Malfoy about this, Snape said. But next time let me take care of him and not you. You dont know what hexes Malfoy knows.

Yes, sir, Harry said, relieved that he wasnt going to be punished.

Good day, Potter, and Ill see you tomorrow night for our Sunday talk.

And he left Harry alone.

When Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Hagrid they headed back up to the castle. It had amazed Harry that Snape had taken his side but then again he was in Slytherin and Snape had to believe all of his little snakes. Hermione said goodbye to Harry and went over to the Gryffindor table. Harry joined the Slytherin table and sat down next to Crystal and her brother.

So where were you? Crystal asked.

I was talking with Hagrid, Harry answered.

Ive heard Malfoy talking about him, said Crystals brother.

Well dont believe what he says, Crystal said.

Harry looked at him.

What did he tell you about Hagrid? Harry asked him.

He says that Hagrid is a savage and that he sets his bed on fire when he gets drunk.

Harry went red and knew that there was only one answer to this gossip, Revenge. He was going to make Malfoy suffer for insulting his friends once again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 51 Votes

Harry/Hermione 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 2 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up; Harry teaches Malfoy a lesson and Harry gets a letter from his aunt.


	27. A Letter From Home

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Tabbycat1220: Thanks for your review and I'll add your new pairing to the vote list.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Clouds-in-the-head: Thanks for your review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Sorry about that, I guess that's what happens when you don't get enough sleep. Thanks for your review and let me know if I do it again. I'll try really hard to improve.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and like I said before I'm writing a mystery series. The hard part of writing is doing the guideline, they ask some strange questions.

To Hakoiri: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Paladin13: Thanks for your review.

To Prie; I'm really sorry about that I had no idea that I had even done that. Let me know if I do it again and I'll seriously think over what I'm doing because I've never done that before.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review and sorry about that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: A Letter From Home

Harry plotted how he was going to take care of Malfoy over the next couple of days. He had tried to be nice to him but it was clear that Malfoy believed that he was better then everyone else and didnt have to answer to anyone. On the other hand Harry was glad that Ron had gotten detention for what he had done, but that was a different matter all together.

During the only class that Harry had with the Gryffindors he ended up being Hermiones partner. He didnt understand why Snape wanted him to be partnered with Hermione (not that he didnt think highly of her) but she sometimes felt the need to help Neville.

"You're going to cause your house to lose points," Harry told her.

"I know but he looks like he needs help," Hermione said.

"Don't," Harry warned.

Snape walked over to their cauldron and looked down at their work. Hermione had done all the work, even though Harry could brew a potion, and he looked from Harry and then to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, why are you doing most of the work?" he asked her.

"She's not," Harry protested. "I did some of the work."

"But she did most of it," Snape countered. "Five points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin for lying."

And he turned and left.

"Stupid git," Harry muttered.

"Don't worry about him," Hermione told him.

Harry tried not to.

When class was over Pansy cornered Harry, while the rest of the Gryffindors hurried off to lunch. She was mad with him and Harry knew that it was because he had lost ten points from Slytherin.

"What did you think you were doing?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Snape just as a problem with me, that's all."

"Well he didn't seem to have a problem with you when he made you temporary team member," Pansy pointed out.

"That's only because he wants to win, that's why," Harry said. "He has rich Malfoy and those brooms to help him win. I've got talent and that's all."

"Well you better win and stay away from that Mudblood and her little muggle-loving friends."

Harry got mad. How dare she tell him what he could and couldn't do! When she had her back turned he hexed her and she fell to the floor.

"That's what you get for insulting my friends," Harry hissed and then went to lunch.

Hexing Pansy was very satisfying for Harry. He knew that he would get into trouble for doing magic in-between classes but he didn't care. He wasnt going to let some ugly girl tell him who he could and could'nt be friends with. When he sat down at the Slytherin table he pulled out a piece of parchment that had his plan on getting back at Malfoy.

It was a potion that he had discovered in one of the books that was in the Library. He had been doing his homework for Charms when he found it. He copied down the recipe and then went looking for the ingredients. Some of them he could find but the rest would be in Snapes office. He knew that he would have to break in and steal some of the ingredients. He decided, at once, that he would recruit Crystal for this job.

"Oh no, there's no way that I'm doing it," Crystal said. "Get my brother. Wards seem to melt when hes around."

"Great idea," Harry said and he went to get Crystal's brother.

At once he was interested in helping Harry get back at Malfoy for what he had done. So both boys went to Professor Snape's office when Snape was at dinner. Like Crystal had said the wards melted when he was around. Harry quickly found the ingredients that he needed and both boys left.

Harry had decided to brew the potion in a room that he had discovered. He was just walking around, wondering where he could brew such a potion when a door appeared. He opened it and saw that the room had everything that he needed. He opened his notes and started to work on the potion.

The potion took forever to brew but he managed to get it just right. He finally bottled it and put it in his pocket. That's when he left the room and unknown to him it melted away, leaving no trace that it had been there.

"Okay so when are you doing this?" Crystal asked that night.

It was late and Harry had just returned with the completed potion.

"I'm going to wait until Malfoy is asleep and then give him the potion," Harry said. "With luck hell get whats coming to him."

Crystal laughed at this.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face," Crystal said.

Harry had to laugh as well, he could'nt wait either.

That night when Harry was sure that Malfoy was asleep he got up and went over to his bed. He poured the entire contents of the vial all over Malfoy's body and then hurried back to bed. The instructions told him that the effects would be apparent in the morning. With that in mind he went to sleep.

The next morning a loud scream came all the way up to the Great Hall. Snape at once went down to the dungeons and then returned a few minutes later. He looked pale as a ghost.

"Who did this to Mr. Malfoy?" Snape demanded his tone high enough so that everyone could hear him. "Who turned him into a mass of hair."

Almost all the students laughed but Harry and Crystal laughed even harder, pounding the table with their fists. Snape advanced on them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss-."

"Severus, what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape pointed at Harry and Crystal.

"They attacked Malfoy, sir," Snape told him.

Dumbledore gave him a smile.

"And I thought that Slytherin business was to remain in Slytherin house," Dumbledore stated.

Snape looked furious.

Malfoy was like that for the next couple of days while Madam Pomfrey tried to figure out which potion had been used on him. Malfoy moaned and complained by at least no one was bothered with him. On Thursday Harry received a letter from his aunt by owl. He opened it and read:

Potter,

I dont want to see you during the Winter Break. You know what to do about that.

Aunt Petunia.

"Now what was that all about?" Harry asked himself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 53 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 1 Vote

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up; The First Attack Happens


	28. Ron's Accusation

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review and I will.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Harry Potter LC Fan Girl: Yes, Snape gave Harry the book. Also about the dead body, that's still something going on in the background but another body will be found. Harry is a reserve Keeper. Snape is sort of in the Order, though it hasn't been reformed. And, yes, he still loves Lily. I'm going to go all the way to the final book, so this will be a very long story. Naturally Snape is being nice to Harry because he reminds him of himself and also he can be nice because Harry's in Slytherin. He can't be evil to a member of his own house, what would that do to his reputation. Thanks for your comment about Chapter 3. Thanks about your comment of Chapter 2. Crystal is a lot like Hermione, in one house when she should of been in another.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Everyone: The site was responsible for the bad chapter 26. If the chapters are small sometimes it's because I don't want to go through putting the things that the site took off, back in. Sorry about any short chapters that you might get.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: Rons Accusation

Things started to move fast for Harry as Halloween drew near. Malfoy had finally returned to normal but he was still his usual self, trying to prove that Hermione had no right to be at Hogwarts even though she had been there for nearly a year and a half. There was also something strange about how he mumbled to himself or talked in a quiet corner with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I bet he's plotting another moment to call Hermione the M word," Crystal told Harry and Hermione outside the Great Hall one afternoon. "God, I wish I had ended up in Ravenclaw then I wouldn't have to listen to him all the time."

"Well all just ignore him," Hermione said.

"Better said then done," Harry told his two friends as Malfoy approached them.

"Go away mud-."

Malfoy stopped when he saw the business end of Harry's wand. Of course at that moment Professor Snape walked out into the entrance hall. He looked from Harry to Draco.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Malfoy was starting to call Hermione the M word," Harry said.

Snape turned his full attention to Malfoy.

"Is this true?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, so what," Malfoy said. "You called them that all the time."

Snape's face turned into a contort of rage. "Just because I did it doesn't mean that you have to follow every single dumb mistake that I made. God, I thought that you were going to lead some great example. Wait until I tell your mother."

Malfoy looked like someone had given him a sour lemon. He swallowed.

"You wouldnt-."

"I most certainly will, he said. Calling fellow Slytherin's that word shows poor form and you would'nt want to be accused of poor form. What would your poor father think about you then?"

Harry snorted with laughter and Snape smirked his cold smirk.

"Fine," Malfoy hissed, "I won't insult Potters friend."

"Good and since you wont I wont take seventy points from Slytherin for showing just how un-slytherin you are. Im going to take eighty."

And he turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter Im adding one hundred points to Slytherin for sticking up for your house mate. A true Slytherin never lets their friends down. Also, report to my office in an hour."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and Snape left.

"Way to go, Draco," said Sarah Belladonna. "Just what we needed, you showing how stupid you are."

"But I was-."

"Not listening, Sarah said and turned on him."

Harry reported to Snapes office with ten minutes to spare. When Snape told him to enter Harry opened the door and walked in. He closed it behind him because he didn't want Snape to take points off because he left the door open so that everyone could hear the conversation. Whatever that happened to be.

"Sit, Potter," Snape ordered.

Harry sat down and looked at the Potions Master. He wondered what he had done to get called in and if it was bad then it was something that he hadn't done. Of course he was wondering if this had anything to do with the prank that he had pulled on Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, I have decided that the Dursley's are no longer suited to take care of you," Snape said. "Having to worry about your summer work done, having hardly any food to eat, and I'm not going to mention about how horrible the room that you're staying in is. The Headmaster doesn't know any of this and I would like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

"Of course, sir," Harry said.

"So I've decided to adopt you," Snape went on. "You would be my heir when I die, since I have no children of my own. Prince Manor is located in a place that not even the Dark Lord can locate and since I'm also hated by him as well then well both be hiding from him."

Harry couldn't believe it, Snape was adopting him.

"Your last name will change to Snape and you can change it back when you're older, but I think this is the best option for right now."

"Now about going to Crystals for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked.

"If you want to spend time over there then I don't mind," Snape said. "Crystals mother is a very good witch and woman. It surprised me how she turned out but no one knows what kind of life youll end up with. So do you agree to this little agreement?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry didn't tell Crystal or Hermione what had happened, even though Crystal begged Harry to tell him. The next day Harry, Hermione, Crystal, and Crystals brother were all in the Library working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you could call it that.

"I cant believe they allowed that over inflated git to teach," Crystals brother said. "I mean, what are we even learning?"

"Nothing," Harry answered.

Hermione frowned and Harry knew that she considered his answer a personal insult on what she considered to be a great teacher.

"I don't think your being fair to him," Hermione said.

"Fair, the man doesn't even know anything about what hes doing," Harry told her. "I think I'm being _very_ fair."

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

On Halloween Harry, Hermione, Crystal, and Crystals brother all headed down for Nearly Headless Nicks Deathday party. Nick was very nice to Harry and Crystal because Harry was nice to him and Crystal called him by his full, noble, name. Harry thought that it was a mouthful but didn't voice his opinion. During the Deathday party they met a ghost called Moaning Myrtle, who looked fifty years out of date and very depressed.

"Makes you wonder if she was teased in school?" Harry muttered to Crystal.

"Might have," Crystal agreed.

They left the party, partly because they were getting all cold, and headed back up to the Great Hall. Harry was sure that he might get some pudding when he heard a disembodied voice.

_ "Rip...tear...kill_."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"What was what?" Crystal asked.

"I heard that voice," Harry said.

To Harry's surprise Hermione nodded that she had heard it as well. Crystal stared at her in complete shock. You mean you heard a voice as well.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Though I don't know why."

"Come on lets get-"

But Harry held up his hand as the voice appeared again, and it looked like it was moving.

"Come on," Harry said and the three of them bolted.

They ran up one stairs and then the next, following the voice as Harry and Hermione directed. And then as they turned the corner they saw a hooded figure and the largest snake that any of them had ever seen. Its back was to them so they didn't know how ugly it was.

"It's a Basilisk," Crystal told them. "Don't look at it."

Harry and everyone closed their eyes but then Hermione yelped. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw the side of the snake looking right at Hermione, who had her eyes wide open. Except that nothing was happening to her. She petted it and then smiled at Harry.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt you," she told them.

She said something that only Harry could understand, "**Please don't look at my friends, their okay**." The snake turned its head away from them.

"Oh this isn't good," Crystal said. "Hermione, you need to make it go away before the students see it."

Hermione looked at them strangely.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be a muggleborn student but you can control the thing that lives inside wherever it lives. If the students see you controlling it and something bad happens then they'll send you away to Azkaban."

"Okay, fine," Hermione said and turned to the snake. "**You need to return to where you're at**."

**_ "If I return then the girl will use me again. She's being controlled by the one that released me before_**.'

"So he was released before," Harry said. "So something bad happened here before."

The snake nodded but it disappeared from sight. No sooner was he gone that Crystal screamed in horror. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat was hanging by a torch, completely still and silent.

"Oh my God!" Crystal remarked and that's when the students appeared.

There was a complete shock when they saw the immobile Mrs. Norris. When Dumbledore arrived he saw the message, which Harry, Hermione, and Crystal hadn't even noticed, and told the Prefects to take the students back to their dorms.

"I BET POTTER DID IT!" yelled Ron Weasley.

Everyone looked at him and Harry saw that he was angry. He hated Mrs. Norris and so he killed her.

"Back to your dorm, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall told him. "And stop accusing people of attacking cats."

Ron glared at her but followed the other Gryffindors to their common room.

Harry, Hermione, and Crystal had to follow the Headmaster and some of the Professors to Professor Lockharts office. Harry quickly found out that she had been Petrified and that Professor Sprout could brew a potion that would cure her. Snape told Dumbledore that he would make the potion and Harry really wanted to be there to see that being made.

"Can we leave?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded and the three of them left.

"Should I of told them that I can control the snake?" Hermione asked.

"NO!" Crystal said without a moments hesitation. "If word gets out that you can do that then people will start wondering what other secrets youve been hiding. We don't need you accused of something that you didn't do."

Hermione fell silent but Harry spoke. "I personally think the Basilisk was pretty cool."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "You won't think its cool when you're dead!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 53 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: Hermione asked questions about her family. Another Authors note: I hope that I don't get some bad reviews about making Hermione immune from the Basalisk but I wanted my story to be a little different. Also I'm going to do some research before I post the next chapter since I don't want people that have been looking at different websites angry with me. Also I got the internet back so expect more updates on Blood and Chocolate.


	29. Hidden Truths

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To JoSchmo666: Youll find out in this chapter, though I do hope that your question will be answered by then. Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To Harry Potter LC Fan Girl: I thought you would like the idea that they play a muggle board game.

To CharmedMilliE: Thanks for your review, you made me smile.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Very Small Prophet: I created the character of Crystal because of the fact that Harry was sorted into Slytherin and I believe needed someone that was half-way decent to talk to. A lot of the Slytherins dont like Harry because he defeated Voldemort. Also it would give Harry a place to go during the summer and I thought Crystal would be fun to write about. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review. Sorry about not updating in a long time but my internet got cut off a few months ago and I got so tired of using the library computer and everything. Well Ive got it back and so Im going to be updating more. However since the site removes speaking quotes and stuff like that some of the chapters might be small, but only because I dont feel like correcting what didnt need to be corrected in the first place.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Hidden Truths

The whole thing about Hermione being able to control the basilisk got Harry wondering about a lot during the next couple of days. Everyone was talking about the attack on Mrs. Norris and wondering who the robed figure was. Ginny Weasley was very upset about Mrs. Norris fate, according to Fred Weasley she was a great cat lover. Ron, on the other hand, took a different view of Ginny's distress.

"I don't know why you're even upset," Ron said, passing Harry, Hermione, and Crystal as they headed for their next class. Harry stopped to listen. "You're a filthy Slytherin and your lot doesn't even care about cats or anyone else."

This got Ginny mad. "Don't you dare talk about things that you don't know anything about, Ronnie?"

And she stormed off.

"Hay, Ronnie, what's wrong put your big food in your pig-faced mouth?" Hermione teased.

"Shove off, Granger," Ron hissed and stormed off.

"Were so going to hear about this on Thursday," Crystal said.

"Well I don't care," Hermione said. "He acts like a big and even eats like one."

She made little grunting noises, like a pig, and Harry wondered if this was just anger over what Ron had said or if she was starting to act like Voldemort.

Naturally Harry decided that it was about time that he research on the Slytherin family. Since he was in Slytherin and it seemed that Hermione could control the monster that lived inside the Chamber of Secrets it only seemed fair to find out exactly what kind of person Slytherin was. He walked into the Library and asked Madam Pince for a book on Salazar Slytherin.

"And why do you want to know about _him_?" Madam Pince asked her voice harsh.

"Because I just do," Harry answered, turning rude.

Madam Pince gave him a heated look but told him where the book was.

The book turned out to not be there, which seemed odd. He knew that Madam Pince cared about the books that she carried and would have told him if it had been checked out. Next to the row where his book was supposed to be was a painting of a wizard with white hair and a white beard. It had a pointed wizards hat and had a cane in his hand. He suddenly woke up as though he has sensed Harry there.

"Well hello there, young Slytherin," the man said in a low tone, though Harry could hear him.

"Um, hello," Harry said. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a book about Salazar Slytherin."

The man chuckled at him and it reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"That book is long gone," the man said. "But I'm Salazar Slytherin and I can tell you anything that you want to know."

Harry stared at the painting in shock, he was Salazar Slytherin.

"Um, why did you create the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"Well the purged the school of those that I didn't consider worthy of studying magic," Salazar said. "However when me and the other founders founded the school people were being burned alive for witchcraft." He shuttered slightly. "It was a horrible time and during those times people can develop ideas that others in different time frames can think are unsavory or evil. I didn't consider my feelings towards muggles to be unsavory or evil, my brother was killed by muggles and the means that he was killed was beheading, since he was a noble.

"You see, no one can dare say they know what a person is really like until they walk a mile in their shoes. Of course I never even opened the Chamber of Secrets because as I got older I didn't care about the things that I cared for when I was younger. I grew wiser and a lot less easier to catch."

"Is there only one family that is related to you?" Harry asked.

"No, there are two," Salazar answered. "I fell in-love with Morgana LaFay and had a son, the other family was known as the Gaunts. No one knows about me and Morgana's family line. Before he went I cast a spell that would enable me to detect any heirs that were born, this also worked on the other family as well. I was most surprised when only four heirs ever came to this school that came from Morgana and mines union, a more then enough from the other, that is until last year."

"Last year," Harry repeated.

"Yes," Salazar agreed, "That girl with very bushy hair. Her grandmother came to Hogwarts two years before Riddle did. The girl didn't try to open my chamber but the boy did."

"So Hermione is the true heir of Slytherin," Harry said.

"That would be correct," Salazar told him. "And because my heir has at last returned I want you to give her this."

The painting swung open and Harry saw a sword there. He pulled it out. The sword had a silver blade and emeralds on them. The name Salazar Slytherin was engraved on the hilt.

"She'll need this," Salazar said. "I can't have two people fighting over Hogwarts. Only the true heir can control the Basilisk without causing harm to him or herself. Makes sure that she gets it."

"I will," Harry promised and left.

How Harry managed to hide the sword from anyone was beyond his understanding. He found Hermione about to go into the girls bathroom and pulled her out. "Whats wrong with you, Harry?"

"I got this from a painting of Salazar Slytherin," Harry told her and handed her the sword. "This belonged to him. He said that you're going to needed it and I sensed that he didn't want anyone else to have it, especially someone with the last name of Riddle."

Hermione looked it over.

"But I-."

"He said that your grandmother came to Hogwarts two years before Riddle did; that you're a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and Morgana LeFay. Salazar said that no one in the Wizarding world knows that there's another family."

"But that's impossible, I mean-."

"I don't think that anyone knew that your grandmother would marry a Granger or whatever your mums name was before she married your dad."

Hermione thought this over.

"I need to go home and ask my parents about this," Hermione said. "Could you tell McGonagall that I'll be back?"

Harry nodded and before he could even ask her when she would be back she was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione used the Floo Network to get back to her house. When she arrived she saw that her mother was home, cooking lunch. Mrs. Granger was shocked that Hermione was there but Hermione wanted answers.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"Am I related to Salazar Slytherin and Morgana LaFay?" Hermione asked.

Her mother turned the stove off and turned her back on her. "How did you find out?"

"I saw the huge snake and it didn't harm me," Hermione answered.

Her mother sighed. "Your father is related to that family, I'm a half-blood," she said. "Your father had heard that the Gaunts had gone insane from centuries of inbreeding and he didn't wish that for himself. I went to a school in America and that's where I met your father. When I asked him why he didn't go to school in Britain he told me that he didn't want anyone to know that Slytherin's line had continued through another woman. He stated that Salazar wanted the line to continue and the only reason why his family line hadn't gone insane is because they had married muggles every two hundred years.

"He said that his mother had told him about a wizard that had tried to take over the Wizarding world and that if it had come out that Slytherins line was continuing then horrible things would happen. Your grandmother was the true heir of Slytherin and because she was her line was the only one that could truly control the Basilisk. When we had you, we knew it would be safe to send you to Hogwarts. No one would even suspect that you were the heir of Slytherin."

"So that means that Im a half-blood as well," Hermione said.

"Correct," Mrs. Granger answered. "And since you now know the truth, I've got something that you need to have." She walked into one of the rooms and came back with a small box. "Salazar had two of them made. One of them is very fancy, that's for the true heirs and another one that was plain, which the Gaunts have."

She opened the box and a locket appeared. Hermione saw that it had a serpent on it. Mrs. Granger put it around Hermione's neck and patted it fondly.

"You are the true heiress of Slytherin and your father wishes for you to use what you have to protect Hogwarts. Take whatever actions that you need to keep the school safe."

Hermione looked at her. "You know whats going on?"

We were...told, "Mrs. Granger said. "Please, keep the school that your ancestor co-founded safe from this man that thinks that hes the heir of Slytherin."

"I will," Hermione vowed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 54 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: Hermione asks Snape for a request.


	30. Hermione's Request

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Im glad that you like my story. Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review. I really wanted to put her parents in it because theres not much talk about them in the books, its like their only purpose in any of the books is to draw air.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Hermiones Request

While Hermione was gone, figuring out who she was, Harry relayed to Professor McGonagall that Hermione had left the school but would be back. This didnt bode well with the Transfiguration teacher.

"No one can just leave Hogwarts without formal permission," McGonagall told Harry.

"I know," Harry said. "But she had somethings to take care of."

This made Professor McGonagall furious. "Well tell Miss Granger that when she returns she has detention."

And with that she told Harry that he could go.

When Harry returned to the Slytherin common room he told Crystal what had happened between him and Professor McGonagall. He left out about Hermione being the heiress of Slytherin because he didn't want to cause her some unnatural attention since it seemed that the heir of Slytherin had returned and had attacked Mrs. Norris.

"Well I hope she returns soon," Crystal said to Harry. "I would really hate to see how McGonagall is if Hermione takes too long."

"That I'll agree with you," Harry said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione spent the next couple of days thinking over everything. She now knew that she was related to a wizard that had believed that pureblood witches and wizards were the only ones that deserved magic but her father told her that Salazar had rebuked this belief when he heard a prophecy that his line would turn insane and that the world would die by fire if someone from his line, who was insane in some form, took over the Wizarding world. That's why he told his son that it didn't matter who he married as long as the line continued.

"So his son married-."

"A muggle-born witch and had three sons," her father answered. "But only two lived. The first one didn't have any children with any witch that he knew but the other one married a Pureblood."

Her father then told her that if she so chose she could have her name changed to Slytherin to reflect her bloodline.

"We won't hold it against you, dear," her mother said.

"I'll think about it," Hermione said.

When she finally returned to Hogwarts she was whisked away to Professor McGonagalls office. Hermione knew that her Head of House was upset and she was glad that she had Slytherins locket under her uniform.

"You left school without permission, Miss Granger," McGonagall told her. "I'm taking fifty points off of Gryffindor and you're getting detention with Professor Snape. Maybe cleaning cauldrons for three weeks solid will teach you something about the rules. Of course this is what happens when you hang out with Slytherins."

Hermione felt her anger coursing through her but she wasn't going to let McGonagall know that her words had made her angry.

"Fine, Ill take my punishment," Hermione said, "you stupid, old hag of a woman."

And she stormed out, leaving McGonagall shocked.

Hermione was getting tired of everything. Seeing how much McGonagall hated Slytherin house, and blaming them for her leaving school without permission, she was starting to see why Slytherin did leave the school. How dare McGonagall blame the Slytherins for everything! They didnt do anything wrong and Hermione at once knew what she had to do next. She was going to ask Harry where he had talked to Salazar Slytherin.

Luckily she didn't have to ask him. She found Crystal heading towards the Library and cornered her. "Crystal, wheres the painting of Salazar Slytherin?"

"I'll show you," Crystal said, with a smile.

She led her inside the Library and to the spot that Harry had been looking for the book. Salazar was sound asleep but woke up when Hermione tapped on his frame.

"Ah, my heir has come to talk to me," Salazar said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "How do I reclaim what is mine?"

Salazar looked from Hermione to Crystal. "She's serious about this?" Crystal told him.

"Very well," Salazar said. "Even though I no longer care of mortal things, you must reclaim what is ours. The Basilisk is the beginning. I'm not going to have it used by someone that isn't the heir."

"Um, Salazar, how did Hermione keep from being killed?" Crystal asked.

"I put a spell on the snake so that it couldn't kill the heir," Salazar answered.

"That explains somethings," Hermione said. "So the plan is that I get the snake back into my control and then I'll kill the person that's the supposed heir of Slytherin."

"Lets hope it isn't anyone that people like," Crystal said. "Should I let Harry know of this plan?"

Hermione wanted to tell Harry but she didn't know if he would go and tell Dumbledore.

"No," Hermione answered. "Not until I know that he won't go to Dumbledore. However I do know someone that wont go to Dumbledore and I happen to have detention with him."

"Who?" Crystal asked.

"Professor Snape," Hermione answered.

Hermione got her notice that her detention with Snape would start at seven that night. Hermione folded the letter and then fondled the chain that held the locket warmly. She felt a surge that came with being connected to someone famous, even if his views might have been a little twisted. That night Hermione went down to Snapes office to start her detention. However as she was about to turn the corner she heard voices. It sounded as though Snape had a visitor.

"I'm telling you that Granger is a problem," said the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Which I'm not going to talk about," Snape said. "Dumbledore is watching me and if I get rid of Granger then-."

"I would mind if you stop talking about me," Hermione hissed.

"Miss Grang-."

"It's Miss Slytherin now," Hermione said, "Though I haven't gone about to get it official." She took the locket from its hiding place. "Now I want to know how in the world a Basilisk could have gotten free, since it happens to be **_my_** snake."

"How-."

"I'm the heiress of Slytherin," Hermione told them, making the jewels glittering in the torchlight. "And I demand answers since it seems that this is all coming from you, Mr. Malfoy."

The look that Hermione gave the two adult wizards told them that she probably knew what Malfoy didn't want the other to know.

Hermione had Snape ward his door and then she demanded answers. "Why is Salazar's snake loose?" she had asked.

"I dont think-."

"Do you think that Im some stupid little girl that cant tell when you're lying," Hermione hissed, showing teeth. "I saw the snake and I was able to look at it without getting killed. Salazar himself told me that because I'm the heiress that I'm immune from the eyes of the Basilisk. Now tell me what hand you had in this?"

Her tone made Snape shiver.

"Fine, I gave the stupid diary that the Dark Lord entrusted to me so that I could control that stupid Ginny Weasley," Lucius said.

"So that's how she ended up in Slytherin," Snape said.

"Do you have any idea that what you did was just plain dumb, I saw Ginny with the snake," Hermione said. "For a Slytherin that's supposed to be cunning, you're really rusty at it."

This got Lucius angry but Hermione just pointed her wand at him. "Don't make me hurt you, because I'm feeling very Slytherin right now." She turned to Snape. "I have a request of you."

"And what is it?"

"I don't want to say it around Malfoy, he might blab to Dumbledore," Hermione told him.

"I'm not going to blab to Dumbledore," Malfoy told her. "I hate the man."

"And so do I, because he was in Gryffindor," Hermione said. "I just don't trust you."

Snape looked at Malfoy.

"Lucius leave," Snape told him.

"And why should I?" Malfoy countered.

"Because I told you to," Snape said. "Its your fault that Mrs. Norris was attacked. And trust me, I'll tell him about that."

Malfoy gave Snape an ugly look but left.

"Finally, he's gone," Hermione said. "Now I have a request."

"And why should I help someone that's related to who represents everything people are saying about Slytherin house?" Snape asked. "Or have you not listened to the other houses accusing someone from Slytherin house of doing. They think that one of my students is setting a monster lose and attacking people."

Hermione gave him a cold look. "I have been noticing this; I do hear what Gryffindor house is saying."

"Then here what I have to say," Snape said. "I'm not helping the heiress of Slytherin in any shape or form."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him. "And we all know its going to happen again."

"True, but at least I'll know who's doing it."

Hermione looked outraged. "You're going to go to Dumbledore, if it happens again, and tell him that I'm the heiress of Slytherin and that I'm attacking people. I saw the figure that attacked Mrs. Norris and there's no way that I'm heading to Azkaban just because you want to clear your mind of all this. Ginny Weasley is most likely the one attacking the students. You would allow her to continue these attacks."

"That's not what I'm saying," Snape said.

"That's what you're implying," Hermione countered. 'I'm not having her attacking other students. I'm taking control of the Basilisk and that's final."

They both shot daggers at each other and finally Snape broke. "What is your request?"

"I want to shield my thoughts," Hermione said. "I found out that Salazar was famous for it."

"He invented it," Snape told her.

"Fine, then I want to be able to do it," Hermione told him.

Snape gave her a smirk, which Hermione didn't like.

"And I want something in return, Miss Granger," Snape said.

"Slytherin," Hermione corrected.

"Not until you change your last name," Snape pointed out.

"Fine, what is it?"

"You'll change houses," Snape said. "If I'm going to teach you how to shield your thoughts then I need to be able to protect you."

"Fine, but don't expect me to start calling people by that name," Hermione informed him. "Like Salazar later in life, I don't really care about the stuff that Riddle preaches. We might be related by blood but were no near alike."

"You might be right but in some places you just might be a little wrong."

Hermione highly doubted that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 54 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: Hermione Unlocks Slytherins Quarters and Hermione gets a book.


	31. Changes

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: So am I and thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and Im not going to change Hermione so quickly because I dont want to really change Hermione. She wants to be able to hide things as this will be important with Harry fighting Voldemort.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review but Hermione was a little shaken at the idea that she is related to Slytherin.

To Clouds-in-the-head: Im sorry if I did that but I wanted to make the story a little different then how Rowling had done it. Of course this is going to make things interesting.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and comment.

To Beth5572: Im writing a mystery book that Im going to publish but Im also writing another Fanfiction story that I wont publish until Ive done at least ten chapters. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Changes

Harry knew that Hermione didn't mind changing houses; Hermione had told him what Snape had said, since the Gryffindor's had pretty much said that they believed that a Slytherin had done it. Naturally Filch kept the event fresh in everyone's mind and told people off for breathing loudly and acting happy. Hermione left Hogwarts again, much to the outrage of Professor McGonagall, but Hermione at least sent Harry a note, telling him that she had just gone to Diagon Alley but would be back before dinner.

"And I thought that Granger was supposed to be a leader for rule-following," Ginny hissed.

Harry had no idea where that comment had come from.

Harry was waiting for Hermione returned, since he didn't want her to face Professor McGonagall alone. When she returned, Snape with her, she was wearing a locket that Harry had never seen before.

"Did your business go well?" Harry asked.

"It sure did," Hermione answered. "Now I'm Hermione Slytherin."

"Very good," Harry said.

"Well well be heading to see the Headmaster," Snape told Harry.

And without saying anything else both of them left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione had only seen the Headmaster once during the term and her dislike for him was firmly rooted. Everything about him screamed 'not taking care of the problem'. He believed too much in people, she was sure that Salazar would have expelled Weasley for damaging school property.

"She wishes to be re-sorted," Snape told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at them both. "And why?"

"Because she feels that she doesn't belong," Snape answered.

Dumbledore looked once again from one to the other and then got up.

"We normally don't re-sort students but I'll do this just once," Dumbledore said.

The hat was once again placed on her head and it surprised everyone, except Hermione, when the hat declared that she was fitted for Slytherin. When the hat was taken off Dumbledore looked shocked and then he noticed the locket. At once Hermione placed the locket back under her shirt.

"I'll take her to her quarters," Snape told Dumbledore and Hermione was hurried out before the old man could ask any questions.

Hermione wasn't taken to the Slytherin common room but to quarters that were off from the common room. The painting showed a woman with a spear in her chest, and screaming in pain.

"No one knows of these quarters," Snape told her. "Now place your hand against it and the painting will open."

Hermione had a feeling, as she placed her hand against it, that it responded only to her blood and presence. Sure enough it opened and both Hermione and Snape walked in. The room was done in silver and green but it looked as though it had been cleaned.

"I'll leave this up to you," Snape told her.

Hermione nodded and Snape left.

Hermione's things were brought and Hermione started to unpack. There was row after row of books on the dark arts and Hermione wondered if her stupid relation had even read half of them. Naturally Hermione wasn't surprised when she saw that Salazar was waiting on her.

"I see that you like what I have," Salazar said.

"Very nice," Hermione answered. "Um, has Voldemort been in this room?"

"No," Salazar answered. "But your grandmother was."

"So he hasn't read any of these books?"

Salazar laughed but said, "If he had read any of these books, then you would never be able to stop him."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So any idea where Hermione's at?" Harry asked.

It was dinner and Hermione hadn't appeared.

"I don't know why you're worried about that filthy little mudblood," Draco said.

"Don't call her that," Harry hissed.

He wanted to tell him that Hermione was Salazars descendent but decided against it. He was sure that Draco would spread it.

"Whatever," Draco said and returned to his meal.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Someone dropped dinner off to Hermione as well as a wrapped present. Hermione opened it and saw a book. "Moste Potente Potions," she read. "Now I could really use this one."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 54 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: Dracos Grave Mistake


	32. Slytherin Match

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review and I will.

To rebekahalana: Thanks for your review and Im glad that you dont like her as a good little girl. I really wanted her to be the kind of witch that you can trust but has her little twists that makes her a different kind of character. Oh and her brothers name is Jerry.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and support.

To JWOHPfan: I dont know if Im going to do that or not. But Ill think about it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Slytherin Match

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin took place a few days after Hermione was re-sorted. Harry took his place next to the goalposts and waited for the game to start. Suddenly the balls were released and the game began. Down at the stands Hermione sat between Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy, who was watching the game because Draco was starting as Seeker.

"I don't know why you're even allowing him to start," Hermione said coldly to Snape. "The boy lacks any sort of brains."

"I hope you're not still sore that he called you a mudblood," Lucius said.

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Oh why should I be sore? Maybe I should ram my sword and send half of his body to you as punishment for insulting Slytherins heir."

"In other words: Shes still sore," Snape said.

Up in the air Harry managed to prevent Angelina Johnson from scoring for Gryffindor just as a heavy black bludger came at him. He ducked to prevent it from hitting him and one of the Slytherin Beaters went after it but it zoomed out of his range and came after Harry again, which enabled Gryffindor to score for the first time.

"What's going on here?" Draco demanded.

Harry glared at him but that's what Hermione wanted to know.

"Snape, whats going on with that Bludger?" Hermione demanded.

"I have no idea," Snape answered, "But this isn't the work of one of my students."

"Of course I know it isn't the work of one of your students," Hermione snapped. "This is the work of someone else."

Hermione pulled out her wand, which the students never took with them to Quidditch matches, and followed the bludger as it made another attempt on Harry's life. Hermione had read a spell in one of Salazar's books about items bewitched to do a task. There had been a reversal spell in it and she was going to use it now.

"Reversal Transformus," she cried out.

The Bludger exploded at once, shards of it floating everywhere. Hermione sat down, looking pleased with herself.

"Now that's what I call a spell," Lucius commented.

Hermione grinned to herself.

Slytherin won the match, though only barely. Hermione chose not to attend the party since she was going over in her mind what had caused the bludger to want to attack Harry. Meanwhile that's what Harry wanted to know as well. He sat with Crystal and Jerry, who had been allowed down from Ravenclaw tower to be with his sister.

"So who would want to cause a bludger to attack you?" Jerry asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said. "Thank goodness Hermione was able to destroy it."

"Well you're not the only one that was happy that Hermione was able to destroy it; Professor Flitwick noticed what she did as well."

"Jerry, Professor Flitwick was in the same stands as Hermione was," Crystal said. "He would notice everything."

Harry smirked at her and then returned to the matter at hand.

The next day Hermione was in the library, doing her work, when she was cornered by Draco Malfoy. He looked like he wanted to kill her for some reason.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I want you out of Slytherin house," Malfoy ordered.

Hermione smirked at him. "And why would I want to leave Slytherin house?"

"Because you're a filthy mudblood, and Slytherin hated them," Malfoy answered.

Hermione smirked at him again. "Oh I don't think so."

She returned to her work but then someone grabbed her hair and placed a wand to her throat. Hermione felt her anger boiling when she heard Malfoy's voice again.

"You will leave Slytherin house...now," he hissed. "Or I'll make your life a living hell."

"You first," Hermione hissed and Malfoy suddenly made a choking sound.

Hermione turned and focused her rage on Malfoy, who was trying to catch his breath. He dropped his wand, his eyes rolling over in his head. And then he fell to the floor, dead. Hermione returned to her work, a grin on her face.

Madam Pince found Draco's body when she closed up and called for the Headmaster. However he couldn't find out what killed him even after he looked at almost everyone's wands. The only person that he didn't check was Hermione, as he knew that Hermione would never kill Malfoy. She was such a sweet girl.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 55 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 1 Vote

Hermione/Draco: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: Dobby visits Harry


	33. Dobby ReVisits Harry

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To GinnyLover14: Sorry about killing off Draco but he got Hermione mad one too many times. Also sorry about not getting your vote in.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: I know, I should be ashamed of being so bad, but I really ate Draco. Naturally he should have been nicer to Hermione; she really is the opposite of Voldemort when it comes to who she wants to get close to.

To omega13a: I know, I was born bad. But Hermione is scary with her magic and she really was getting tired of Draco calling her a Mudblood. She does have some Slytherin pride.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: Dobby Re-Visits Harry

Life at Hogwarts settled down after Draco had been killed. Harry didn't believe that the heir of Slytherin had killed him because he was a Slytherin and everyone knew that the heir of Slytherin wouldn't kill anyone from that house. However Harry suspected that Hermione might have been the one that killed him since Draco had been calling Hermione the M word since he had encountered her the first time this term on the Quidditch Pitch.

However Harry had no proof that Hermione had murdered anyone and Dumbledore seemed to of closed the matter all together. So now Harry focused on getting through the rest of the half term without anyone being attacked and this meant not only focusing on his work but also on any movements that Ginny was making. The next day, however, something new happened that caught everyone off guard.

Crystal was the one that told Harry about it.

"Colin Creevy has been attacked," Crystal said.

"What!"

"That's what I heard from Fred," Crystal said. "He was out of bed and Dumbledore found, like Mrs. Norris was on Halloween."

"Do you think that Hermione did it?" Harry asked.

"No, I was with her," Crystal answered. "She's letting all her friends see her new quarters and its your turn."

"Have you told Hermione that Colin was attacked?" Harry asked her.

"Not yet but I'm sure that shell find out," Crystal said. "Come on, lets go and tell her."

They both left the Slytherin common room and Crystal showed him the way to Salazar's quarters. Crystal knocked on the painting of the woman in pain and it opened up to reveal Hermione's ashen face. She motioned them both to come in and at once she told them that she had heard.

"I wonder if Ginny did it," Hermione said, blowing her nose.

"I hope not," Crystal said. "Because it would look bad on her father's Muggle Protection Act and she might end up in Azkaban."

"What's Azkaban?" Harry asked, hearing the word again.

"It's the wizard prison," Hermione answered, "And its horrible."

"I figured that much,' Harry said. "Um, Hermione, did you kill Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione gave him a wicked grin at the question. "Of course I did."

Both Harry and Crystal both stared at her. "But why, Hermione?" Crystal asked.

"Why, because he kept on calling me a Mudblood, that's why," Hermione hissed. "He had no respect for anyone and I'm glad he's dead."

"But if Dumbledore should suspect," Harry started but Hermione waved it away.

"That fool is never going to find out," Hermione said. "Now lets get back to the matter at hand. Now if Ginny attacked Colin then we need to stop her and get control back of my snake."

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Let me figure that one out," Hermione told him.

Both of them left her quarters in low spirits. To hear that Hermione did attack Draco was mind-blowing. However keeping Ginny from attacking anyone else was even more important. That night Harry was sound asleep when he felt something on his chest. When he opened his eyes he saw Dobby setting there.

"W-What are you doing here, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Trying to protect you, Harry Potter," Dobby answered. "Oh why didn't you leave when I blocked the gateway?"

"B-Blocked the gateway, so it was you that kept me and Crystal from getting onto the platform," Harry said.

"Yes, it was," Dobby said mournfully. "Oh Dobby was surprised when he found out that Professor Snape had come and enabled you go find another way to Hogwarts and then when his Bludger failed to stop you-."

Harry's anger came on. "Your Bludger, you're the one that enchanted it to come at me."

Dobby nodded again and Harry grabbed for his wand.

"I'm sorry, Harry Potter, but your too important to lose," Dobby told him. "You don't know what it was like in the days of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, though Dobby is still treated like vermin. When you defeated him it was like a new dawn for those that had been oppressed."

"Right now, I don't care," Harry snapped, pointing his wand at Dobby. "Leave before I decide to hex you."

And Dobby left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 56 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 37 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Draco: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: The Dueling Club


	34. Hermione's Sacrifice

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To All The Pretty Horses: Sorry if you dont like what I did to Hermione but Hermione got tired of Draco calling her a Mudblood all the time. Personally I think he got what he deserved. Also thanks for your review and vote. A note on your review of Chapter 19, Harry has some surprising abilities and theyre going to show up a lot in this story.

To notwritten: Got your PM and thanks for your input. Also thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and shes better then Voldemort because of the fact that she killed Draco because of what he did, Voldemort just killed for the heck of it.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: Hermiones Sacrifice

During the second week of December Professor Snape came around to gather the names of the Slytherins that were staying for the Winter Break. Since Harry was staying at Hogwarts anyway because his new adopted father also stayed he signed up, Hermione signed up as well and when Harry asked why she wasnt returning home she explained it right away.

"I'm trying to get the snake back," Hermione told him. "Before it attacks anyone else and turns everything into a living nightmare."

Naturally Fred and George told Harry and Hermione that Ron was leaving for the Winter Break. Harry was very happy about this because all Ron did during Potions was glare at him as he did his potion. Harry had gotten a lot better since he first walked into Professor Snape's classroom and the idea that Snape gave Harry huge amounts of points also made Ron hate him. Of course he hated Hermione because he felt that she had turned her back on Gryffindor.

This turned into a shouting match during the last Potions lesson a week before the announcement that Professor Lockhart was starting a dueling club. Hermione was busy looking over what Professor Snape might be teaching when Ron started on her, something that you didn't do around a whole bunch of Slytherins.

"I cant believe you turned your back on Gryffindor for this slimy bunch," Ron yelled. "Don't you have any class?"

Hermione closed her book and looked at him.

"I do have class, Weasley," Hermione said. "And if I want to be in Slytherin then I have every right to be here."

Ron went red for some unknown reason and thankfully Professor Snape chose that exact moment to appear. He took five points from Gryffindor for Ron shouting and then let the class in.

Hermione was still angry as Harry forced her to come to the Dueling Club. Harry had tried several times to calm her down but nothing worked. He hoped that whatever she had done to Draco she didn't decide to do to Ron, not that he liked the little git. When Lockhart appeared he explained all about how Professor Dumbledore had given permission for him to start the Dueling Club, in hopes that they would be able to defend themselves one day. Just like I have in my countless books. Harry doubted that one of them was even true.

Professor Snape had Hermione and Ron take a go at it, since it would be personal payback for what Ron had done. Ron looked eager to kill Hermione and Harry suspected that Hermione wanted to kill Ron as well. Snape pulled Hermione to the side and whispered in her ear.

"I've heard that he's afraid of spiders," he said. "Use Arachmorpius."

Hermione smirked and then nodded.

"Okay, wands at the ready," Lockhart said. Hermione and Ron held their wands up, both looking murderous. "One, two, three."

"Expell-."

"Arachmorpius," Hermione cried out, faster then Ron was.

A giant spider came out of the end of Hermione's wand and Ron looked like he was about to faint. All the Slytherins laughed as Ron tried to get away from it. As it charged Harry saw the look of happiness on her face and Harry wondered how deep down she was that she was enjoying this.

"Don't worry, Weasley, I'll take care of it for you," he said.

He took out his wand and waving it, the spider disappeared.

"What's wrong, Weasley, scared," Hermione asked him.

That made Ron lose it. He shot a spell right at Snape and Hermione jumped right in front of it. Hermione fell down and didn't move.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as most of the students went to see if Hermione was alright.

Snape felt for a pulse and then magicked her onto a stretcher. As they went past Harry saw Snape give Ron a dirty look, one that spoke of murder. There seemed to be a lot of that going around.

"Do you think shell be alright?" Crystal asked.

"I hope so," Harry said.

The next day, however, Harry found out that Hermione had been transported to St. Mungo and that she might not be back in time for the term to begin. This made Harrys blood boil and Madam Pomfrey sensed it.

"Mr. Potter, trying to harm Weasley is only going to make matters worse," she said. "The Healers will be able to help her."

"Fine, whatever," Harry hissed and then left.

It was time for some serious Weasley payback.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 56 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 1 Vote

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Draco: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next Up: Harry Finds Out His Other Gift


	35. Harry's Rage

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that won't stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Wunmiii: She'll have plenty of time to think about everything because for the next few chapters she will be out of the story. But she will return and she'll be madder then ever.

To All The Pretty Horses: Thanks for your review and sorry about not posting for sometime. I just had a mad case of writers block. Like I said with Wunmiii, she'll be out of the story for the next couple of chapters but she will return and she'll be madder then ever.

To Ranger Dragen: I'm going to try and make them bigger but the site removes the little things on the side when someone speaks or removes them from different kinds of words like I'll and We'll, stuff like that. I do hope that Fanfiction has the problem figured out.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Oh don't worry about Ron being expelled, he will be.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you love my stories.

To Concealed Convict: Sorry about the summery at the beginning of each chapter but a lot of authors have them and this is the first time someone has complained about them. However I'll remove it after this chapter, though it does help me keep me focused on the story. Also sorry about making Hermione ooc but shes related to Salazar Slytherin, though she doesn't go for the whole I want to take over the Wizarding world bit. Thanks for your vote of Harry/Crystal and I'll add your Justine/Hannah vote as well. Also for the next couple of chapters there will be more Harry because Hermione is at the Magical Hospital.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Harrys Rage

'Harry, what are you going to do?' Crystal asked as Harry left the hospital wing.

'I'm going to pay Weasley back for hurting Hermione,' Harry said. 'That spell was the last straw.'

Crystal looked at Harry with worry but ran after him as he hurried off.

It didn't take Harry long to find Ron and Crystal knew that Harry was going to use one of the spells that he learned in the book to hurt him. Crystal didn't want Harry to go to Azkaban because of what one wizard had done.

'Harry, don't-.'

But a scarlet light cut Crystals words off and Ron moaned in pain, blood coming from a wound that Harry had inflicted. Harry then grabbed him and pressed him against the wall, his arm around Ron's throat. Ron coughed but the look on Harry's face was one of pure hate and anger.

'You hurt, Hermione,' Harry hissed. 'And I'm not going to stand for it.'

He pointed his wand at Ron again and muttered a spell that only Crystal could hear. Vines formed at the base of the wall and started to wrap around Ron's body.

'Harry, stop,' Crystal begged.

'I'm not going to stop until Weasley's dead,' Harry told her, without looking at her. 'He hurt Hermione, or have you forgotten that.'

'Mr. Snape, stop,' said Professor Snape.

'Go to hell, Snape, I'm not stopping,' Harry told him. 'Not until Weasley is dead.'

However Harry didn't get his wish. The vines were released and Professor McGonagall grabbed Ron.

'Mr. Potter, come to the Headmasters office at once,' McGonagall said. 'I'm taking this thing with me as well.'

Harry glared at her but did as she told him and soon both Crystal and Professor Snape were left behind.

When Harry arrived in the Headmaster office Ron was forced to sit in the seat in-front of the Headmasters desk. Harry had never seen Dumbledore looking this angry and he wondered if he had looked like this when Ron had crashed the flying car into the Whomping Willow.

'Mr. Weasley, what you have done to Miss Granger is something that I can't forgive or let go,' Dumbledore told him. 'I told you that if you did anything like what you did that I would have no choice but to expel you and for this I shall.'

'Headmaster, it was all Granger's fault.'

'Oh really, Weasley,' McGonagall said. 'So its her fault that a spell hit her. I don't believe that for one moment.'

'Professor, she betrayed out house,' Ron said. 'She turned her back on Gryffindor.'

'Mr. Weasley, you can make all the excuses in the book but its clear that you intended on using that spell,' Dumbledore said. 'And what's more I believe that Severus was your intended target, since Miss Granger got in the way of the spell that was directed towards him. Your expelled for Hogwarts, hand over your wand.'

Ron muttered something but handed it over. The snapping told Harry that Ron was finished.

'Get your things, Weasley, the Hogwarts Express is waiting on you,' McGonagall said and both her and Weasley left.

'Sit down, Harry,' Dumbledore ordered and Harry sat. 'What you did in the hall was something that I would never expect from someone, however I understand that you were angry that Hermione was attacked. Severus told me as much and that's why I'm not suspending you for what you've done.'

'Thank you, Headmaster,' Harry said.

'Severus seems highly taken with you,' Dumbledore said. 'I was surprised that he even vouched for you.'

'Me too,' Harry said.

'Also, it has come to my attention that Severus has adopted you and though I don't understand why, I must follow his wishes.'

'Of course but I think the reason why he has adopted me is because of what happened at the Dursley's,' Harry said. 'I was talking with him at the beginning of term and I told him what had happened.'

'Well I'm glad that you're still going to him to talk with him,' Dumbledore said. 'Now I'm taking twenty points from Slytherin for what you did, Harry, and I want you to serve detention with Professor Sprout.'

'Yes, Headmaster,' Harry said and then he was dismissed.

When he got back to the Slytherin common room Crystal ran over and at once asked him how it had gone with the Headmaster.

'Well, Weasley is expelled and I have to do detention with Professor Sprout,' Harry said. 'Other then that, no biggy.'

'Well I'm glad,' Crystal said. 'I thought for sure that Dumbledore was going to suspend you. So any idea if Hermione is still at Hogwarts.'

'I don't know,' Harry said. 'But if she's not then I want to visit her. She's my friend and I feel that she needs all the Slytherin support that she can get.'

Crystal smiled at him.

The news that Ron Weasley had been expelled for Hogwarts was all over the school by the next morning. Meanwhile Harry started to watch Ginny closely. He noticed that she kept writing in that book of hers and Harry figured that if she kept on writing in it then some important information might be inside. He knew that he would need Crystals help on this one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 60 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not posting that Harry finds his other gift but when I wrote this chapter it didnt fit. Next up and for sure: Colin Creevy gets attacked and Lockhart has his Dueling Club.


	36. Trying To Get The Diary

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: Trying To Get the Diary

When Harry told Crystal about the diary that Ginny was writing in this worried her.

"You don't think that its dark, do you," Crystal said.

"I hope not," Harry said. "I mean, I know that Ginny hates the idea of being in Slytherin but this ruins our reputation."

"That I agree with but how are we going to get it."

"I don't know but if I come up with a plan I'll let you know," Harry said.

"Good, now about our homework that Professor Snape wants done," Crystal said.

"I've already done it," Harry said and Crystal frowned.

"What do you mean you've done it already?" Crystal asked him.

"I mean, I've already done it," Harry said. "Look, I really need to get going and come up with that plan."

Crystal sighed. "Fine, Ill catch you later."

And Harry left her alone.

Harry's destination was the Library. True he had finished the essay that Professor Snape had wanted but he wanted some quiet time. The Herbology lesson had been canceled and he was sure the Hufflepuffs would be there. He knew they would leave him alone, which he was grateful for. When she walked in she saw Hannah Abbot talking to Neville Longbottom. Hannah waved at Harry and he returned it. He then slipped between the stacks and disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 61 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talley's

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the confusion, and the short chapter, but I just realized that I had written about the Dueling Club and Colin getting attacked. I seriously need more sleep. Next up: Neville loses his head...literally


	37. Christmas Holiday

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherin's are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Zoeyua: About Chapter 6; I think that Snape should hex Malfoy, he's such a git, about Chapter 7; I agree, never bet with the Weasley's, about Chapter 9; Don't worry if you write the wrong thing. I'll get your message clear enough, about Chapter 28; Hermione is the heiress of Slytherin and therefore would be able to talk to the Basalisk, and Chapter 32; I know, she's scary but she does have some of Tom in her. Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 37: Christmas Holiday

Harry and Crystal were quiet glad when the term ended and the holidays started. There was almost a mad dash to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that people could spend time with their families. Jerry had chosen to return home to be with his sister and brother.

"So when are they coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well Suzy isn't due to come in two years and Robert is coming the year after Suzy does," Crystal said.

"Well I hope all this madness is over by then," Harry said.

"Me too," Crystal said.

On the plus side Hermione finally returned to Hogwarts and she joined them in the Slytherin Common room, looking mad.

"Where's Weasley at?" Hermione asked.

"Expelled," Crystal answered.

"Good, because I felt like killing him," Hermione said, her tone cold.

"Can we talk about something else," Harry begged. "The thought of Weasley out there turns my stomach."

Both girls were very happy to talk about something else.

"So how was St. Mungo?" Crystal asked.

"Boring," Hermione answered. "But I kept up with all my work and Professor Snape doesn't think that my little stay there will keep me from passing my exams. So what happened while I was gone?"

"I hexed Weasley," Harry answered.

Hermione snickered but Crystal said. "I thought that you didnt want to talk about him."

"I don't but I was answering Hermione's question."

The three of them went outside to enjoy the snow and Harry saw Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. They both waved at him but Neville joined them.

"Hi, Hermione, are you alright?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said. "So how was your term that I missed part of?"

"Great, it was cool when Harry cursed Ron," Neville said.

Harry groaned and Crystal told Neville that Harry didn't want to think about Ron Weasley.

"Sorry," he added.

"That's alright," Harry said. "So what are you doing, besides talking to Hannah Abbot?"

"Oh talking about what's coming up when term begins," Neville said. "I know that were doing the Potted Pee Pot Plant during our first lesson."

"And how does she know this?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff House," Neville answered.

Crystal grinned at Hermione. "I think you've got your answer."

The group of them spent the rest of the day throwing snowballs at each other and only came back in when it got really too cold. Harry, Hermione, and Crystal said goodbye to Neville and was just going down when they heard a horrible scream coming from Neville. They turned and saw his head popping off, and rolling. A group of Slytherin's were laughing and Harry rounded on them.

"Vasta," Harry cried out.

There was a blast of silver light and four of the seven Slytherin's were turned into vases.

"Wicked, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry went pink. "Thanks," Harry said. "Now lets get Neville to the Hospital Wing."

Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased when Neville came in, minus a head, but she put him into bed and then started to work on him. When Professor Snape came in he didn't find Neville's condition funny.

"Already starting on the dark magic," he muttered and then handed Madam Pomfrey a potion in a purple vial.

"Sir, whats that?" Harry asked.

"A potion that will keep Neville's head on," Snape told him and then left.

"Wicked, I hope we learn that," Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione and Crystal said at the same time.

An hour later all three of them were finally back in their common room and the Slytherin's that Harry had changed into vases were back to normal. They didn't look happy at what happened but Harry didn't care. They had attacked his friend and he wasn't going to put up with it.

"I don't see what your problem is," Pansy said. "Longbottom deserved it."

"No, he didn't," Harry said. "And if I hear you say one more bad word I'll prove why I was sorted into Slytherin house."

His tone made Pansy backed away or was it the fact that Crystal and Hermione had their wands pointed at her.

"Fine, stay friends with that little Mudblood and blood traitor," she snapped. "I shouldn't have expected less from you."

She turned her back which turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Hermione shot a spell at her without saying what it was. Pansys feet were sunk into the stone floor and she screamed in terror and pain. Hermione laughed at her, which brought tears to her eyes.

"Hermione, was that a dark spell?" Crystal asked.

"No, that was a spell that Auror's use when they want to keep dark wizards and witches from getting away."

"Wicked!" Harry said, repeating Hermione's words.

"Thanks," Hermione said and Harry saw that she looked proud of herself.

Naturally they couldn't keep her like that and so Harry called Snape in to remove her. He didn't look pleased at what Hermione had done but he didn't take points off and didn't give detention. When they had left Harry wondered what kind of story Pansy would spin for the Professor and if Snape would actually believe it. He let out a sigh and then started working on how to get that diary away from Ginny.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 61 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Harry and Hermione seek out the snake.


	38. Seeking Out The Snake

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherins are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To Xx At Porter xX: Sorry about changing my mind like that but when you get this far into the story sometimes you cant read back. First: Hermione doesn't know, yet, that Harry can talk to snakes. Hes sort of keeping that a secret. Second: Sometimes Harry trusts Dumbledore because hes the Head and sometimes he doesn't. There will be a few chapters that we wont because he doesn't believe that students should be allowed to do whatever they want (of course Harry including himself) and third: Crystal is going to show off some of her other talents and I hope that makes you happy. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 38: Seeking Out The Snake

Much later Harry finally came up with a plan. It wasn't exactly the worlds best plan but it was better then nothing. However he had to wait until he could find Hermione before he told her.

"I was thinking about cursing Ginny and then taking the diary," Harry said.

"Cursing her, she might have some sort of shield over her," Hermione said. "And anyway, you might get expelled."

"And that curse might save more lives," Harry countered. "Look, I told Crystal that I was figuring out how to get the diary and I didn't have a plan at that moment. I know that Crystal would help me but I'm asking for your help."

"Oh okay but if I get expelled I'm shooting you," Hermione threatened.

"Fine, as long as it isn't a shot gun or something."

Hermione first checked to make sure that Ginny wasn't in her room and then went looking for the diary. However it wasn't there and Harry was sure, when Hermione told him that it was absent, that Ginny had it on her person.

"Lets seek her out," Harry said and both of them left.

They traveled the different corridors of the castle, looking for Ginny. It took hours and Harry was sure that Filch would appear at any moment. Safe to say they saw no one until they heard a hissing sound. Harry poked his head around the corner and saw Ginny commanding the large snake.

"She's there," Harry told Hermione. "Okay, heiress of Slytherin, go to work."

Hermione nodded and then disappeared.

Harry heard the biggest argument ever in the history of Parseltongue (personally Harry wasnt sure if that was actually true) and then a spell was released. Harry at once charged into the fray and sent a spell at Ginny. The snake hissed in anger and when Harry saw that Hermione was alright he felt better.

"You don't need to harm people," Hermione said, casting soothing spells on the snake.

_"I need to rip...to kill_."

"No, you don't," Hermione said. "You need to go back to the chamber before someone kills you."

_"Kill me. I don't want to die_."

"Then go back," Hermione said sweetly.

The snake turned and disappeared back in the girls bathroom. Before it disappeared Harry swore that it thanked Hermione for saving its life.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said just as the one person that Harry didn;t want to see appeared. Snape.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Snape asked.

Harry yawned. "Explain it to him while I take Ginny to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded and Harry picked Ginny up and took her to see Madam Pomfrey.

The next day Ginny came to Harry and thanked him for saving her life. She had told him that she had found the diary in one of the old books that her father had given her and thought that someone had left it.

"He's going to write home to dad and tell him what happened," Ginny said. "Oh God, I thought he was going to expel me for sure and I've wanted to come here since Bill came."

"Did he?" Hermione asked.

"No but he wants to see you, Hermione," Ginny said.

Harry wondered why the Headmaster would want to see Hermione but his friend got up and left.

"I hope that Dumbledore isn't going to expel her," Harry said.

"I hope not either," Ginny said and then went up to her dorm.

Things started to go back to normal from that moment on. Hermione had returned, telling Harry that Dumbledore wasn't mad at her for taking control of the snake and forcing it back into the Chamber of Secrets. However he had said that Harry should have told him what was going on.

"Like I trust him," Harry said.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?' Hermione asked. "I mean, one day you trust him and the next your not. You're conflicting yourself."

"I am not," Harry said, defending himself. "I just don't like the idea that he kept important things from me. I'm old enough to make my own choices."

"That Ill agree with," Hermione said.

Tonks came by to visit Harry a week after the snake had been returned and Harry had to admit that he sort of liked her. Remus was there as well and he told Harry that his father would be very proud of him for saving the school like that.

"Well were all proud of our hero," Crystal said, going very pink.

"So any idea what you want to do when you leave school?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I mean, I don't know whats out there."

"Well trust us, its big," Remus said.

"Thanks," Harry said, though he wasn't sure if what Remus had said was a big help or not.

Soon the Christmas Break was over and the students returned. Harry hoped that the rest of the term would be a lot better then it had been.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 61 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter: Next up: Harry sets Dobby free and Lucius tries to kill Harry.


	39. Dobby's Reward

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Rating: G

Summary: Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin and finds this house very difficult. Of course that wont stop him from finally meeting Voldemort and also finding out that not all Slytherin's are evil. Includes a somewhat nice Snape, and evil Draco, an anti-social Ron, a friendly Slytherin, and Hermione as a true friend, starts in the first year and goes to the seventh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Nemo2002: Thanks for your review and Ive added your vote to the ones that have already been added.

To nxkris: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 39: Dobbys Reward

"So what do you think about this?" Crystal asked a week after the term started.

"I don't know," Harry said, looking at the essay that Professor Flitwick wanted done. "I mean, the Soothing Charm is supposed to sooth not sting."

Crystal stared at him and then it and then hit her head. "Oh no, I got the incantation wrong."

"Don't worry, I got it wrong as well," Harry told her. "Crystal, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?" Crystal asked, taking out a new piece of parchment and start working on the essay again.

"Well about what Ginny did," Harry said. "I mean, I know that she had no control over what happened but what she did was still horrible."

Crystal looked up from what she was doing.

"Tell that to some of the Slytherins," Crystal said and Harry looked at her. "Harry, some of the Slytherins think that what she did was for the greater good, for Slytherin house. Now I know that you don't believe it and I don't believe it, but the others do."

"And what about Hermione's part in keeping the snake away," Harry asked.

"I dont think that anyone has told anyone about that," Crystal said. "And I don't think that Hermione wants people to know that shes related to You-Know-Who."

Harry sighed and then checked to see if he had any homework to do.

The next day as Harry, Hermione, and Crystal were heading to their Transfiguration class Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy talking to the Headmaster. He looked very upset about something and Harry was determined to find out what they were talking about. He motioned his two friends to follow him and they leaned against the wall to hear what was being said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dumbledore," Lucius said.

"Oh I'm sure that you don't, Lucius," Dumbledore said. "But the fact that this diary was responsible for what happened I must take your part in it seriously."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and then Harry noticed Dobby, the elf that had given him so much trouble.

"What's he doing here?" Crystal mouthed, noticing him as well.

Harry gave her a look that told her "I don't know."

"You have no proof that I even gave the diary to that Weasley wench," Lucius said.

"Well it didn't get there by magic," Dumbledore told him. "Now I need to get going, we will have a talk soon."

And Dumbledore turned around and left.

Harry and the others thought that Lucius would follow by he ended up walking right into Hermione. He sneered at her and she returned it.

"Well isn't it the Mudblood that's in Slytherin," Lucius taunted.

"You leave her alone," Crystal said, glaring at him.

Lucius licked his lips and Harry knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've got a feeling that I know how Ginny got that diary," Harry said. "I believe that you put it in her cauldron that day in Flourish and Blotts."

Lucius went white and Harry was pleased to see that he looked a little scared.

"Why don't you prove it," Lucius said.

"Oh I will," Harry vowed. "I will prove it."

He sneered at him and then turned to leave and thats when Harry came up with an idea. He took out one of the books that Severus had given him, the one that really belonged to Lucius Malfoy and removed one of his socks. He then put it in the pages and replaced his shoe. He then ran over to where Malfoy was.

"Professor Snape wants me to give you this back," Harry told him, handing him the book.

"Fine, whatever," Lucius said and handed the book to Dobby. "Check it over so that Potter didn't mark in it."

Dobby opened the book and at once noticed the sock. He stared at it and then smiled at Harry.

"Well did he?" Lucius asked.

"Master gave Dobby a sock," Dobby told him and Lucius noticed the sock in Dobby's hand. "Dobby is free."

Lucius looked from Dobby to Harry, who showed him exactly where he had gotten the sock from.

"You cost me my servant, boy," Lucius roared, taking out his wand.

Suddenly a light shot from Crystal's hand, throwing Lucius against the wall.

"I think that you should go, Mr. Malfoy," Crystal said. "And if you come near my family this summer I will kill you."

Lucius got up and glared at the three of them.

"Potter, your parents were meddlesome fools," Lucius said. "One day you'll wind up in the same sticky end."

And he left.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby, what can Dobby to do show his thanks," Dobby asked.

"Never try to save my life again," Harry said and Dobby smiled.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 63 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well things went well with Dobby. Next up: Harry called his group of friends and proposes something huge. Also Severus finally tells Dumbledore what he saw in the Mirror of Erised.


	40. Goals and Severus Talks To Dumbledore

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and your kind words.

To 123claire123: Thanks for your review.

To insomniac111: Sorry if I confused you but this is what happens when I let a story go loose. However I think I explained that Harry has some problems pretty good.

To nxkris: Thanks for what you said about how Harry freed Dobby. I liked the idea that Dumbledore still had the diary and stuff like that.

To joeydee93: Ive added the new pairing though I dont usually write slash and dont even know how. Thanks for your review.

To mage-luna: Thanks for your review and yes Ron is an a**.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 40: Goals And Severus Talks To Dumbledore

Harry sent letters to his gang of friends, telling them that he wanted to meet them in the one spot that he knew that Dumbledore wouldnt find them. He had come up with the idea so that when Voldemort returned then Harry and his friends would be able to protect themselves. He also knew that it was going to be hard but he was up for the challenge. Harry told them to come and see him on Saturday and make sure that no one knew they were coming.

On Saturday everyone came and that included Neville, Hermione, Crystal, Lavender, Terry, Hannah, Justin and Susan. They all sat behind a wall that had once been used by Godric Gryffindor.

"So why are we here and in the cold?" Justin asked.

"Well I was thinking that we need to band together and work on something huge," Harry told them.

"Like what?" Hannah asked.

"Like becoming Animagi," Harry told her.

Everyone gasped. Becoming immortal was one thing but changing into an animal was something else.

"Don't worry," Hermione told them. "I've invented a spell that will allow us to find our animal and change into it. Once you've changed and then returned to normal you can change into that animal at will."

"What about the Ministry?" Hannah asked. "I've got an aunt that works for the Ministry."

"They'll never find out," Harry said. "And that bring us to a different plan. We cant let teachers know that we can change or they'll report us to the Ministry. I think that we should come up with nicknames."

Lavender instantly got excited.

"How about we first find out what our form is and then construct a nickname around it," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry said. "Is anyone out or do we have everyone with us."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Hermione started to talk about the spell.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus hated the idea of having to come to Dumbledore for any form of help but he really needed a wise person to tell him what to do next. He sat down and looked down at his shoes.

"I have something to confess," Severus said.

"I hope you haven't been giving Harry detention," Dumbledore said.

Severus stared at him and then shook his head. "No, Harry's been acting like a good little boy."

"Glad to hear that," Dumbledore said. "So what do you want to confess?"

"I looked at the Mirror of Erised," Severus said.

"And what did you see?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well I thought I would see me helping to defeat the Dark Lord but all I saw was a woman with very nice hair wearing a nice dress. I was happy and so was she. It scared me so much that I couldn't get the stone to keep it away from Quirrell."

Severus fell silent and wondered what Dumbledore would do to him.

"Severus, I'm not upset with you for looking inside the mirror and as I told Harry it doesn't do good to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"What's that supposed to mean," Severus asked.

"It means that if you truly desire this person then she will come," Dumbledore said. "Until then don't dwell on things that might not happen but live for the moment and right now you need to continue to protect Harry."

"I know that," Severus said. "I'm just telling you that I think that I might meet her."

"Then if you do I wish you all the luck in the world," Dumbledore told him. "But don't be upset if she never shows up."

Severus nodded and left, thanking the Headmaster for his time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 63 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 38 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Dont we feel sorry for Snape. He never did get a straight answer from Dumbledore. Next up: The Protectors, as their called now, try the spell and change for the first time. Youll be surprised who they turn into.


	41. Transforming

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To James018: Thanks for your detailed review which I always love. Hermiones struggle for the heir of Slytherin table is more then just that. Its a struggle to keep from becoming like him, though the death of Draco was something that was different then when Tom had killed. Hermione didnt split her soul or anything like that. Becoming immortal is something that Hermione doesnt want or desire. Ive decided to add you to the vote for Harry/Hermione and Im defiantly going to add your vote for Neville/Hannah since they did get married.

To nxkris: The idea that the immortal children dont have to drink the potion everyday is an idea that I got from another author. Have you ever heard of the Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flammel? Well in it him and his wife only had to drink it once every hundred years. To answer your question they will want to no longer drink it when their time comes to drink it again. Theyll age quickly and then theyll die. Also the potion makes them immortal from the Killing Curse since its a form of death.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 41: Transforming

They had all agreed to meet in a few days so that no one would know what they were doing. As Neville, Crystal, Terry, Susan, Lavender, Hermione, Harry and Justin gathered they all probably wondered what would happen next.

"Okay, lets start," Harry said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Lavender said and got up.

Hermione took out her wand and said "Anagoria". Lavender shimmered for a few moments and then changed into a raven. Lavender flew around for a few minutes and then landed, changing back.

"How was it?" Neville asked.

"It was wicked," Lavender answered.

"Now change back into a raven," Harry said.

Lavender at once changed back into a raven and flew around again. When she landed she changed back into her human form.

"Well I can see that the spell was a success," Harry said. "Now who's next?"

"I'll go," Crystal said.

She came forward and Hermione said "Anagoria," again. Crystal changed into a swan and flew around like Lavender had. When she landed she changed back, and then changed again so that Hermione would know that the spell had held.

Neville had become a Hawk, Terry had become a cat, Susan had become a mouse (she really didn't like it), Justin had become a cat as well, Hermione had become a doe and Harry had become an eagle. When Harry lifted off it amazed him at how free he felt. He could leave the Dursley's and no one would be any the wiser.

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Hermione asked.

"The Protectors because were protecting Hogwarts against Voldemort," (people flinched).

"I like the name," Hermione told Harry.

"I thought you would," Harry said. "Now we need nicknames so that we can talk without getting into trouble."

"How about Midnight for me," Lavender suggested. "I like it since I'm black."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. "I'll be Salazar."

"Why Salazar?" Hermione asked.

"Because no one will suspect its me, I mean who ever heard the Boy-Who-Lived naming himself after the founder of Slytherin house."

"How about Merlin for me," Neville suggested.

"If that's what you want to be called," Harry said.

"That's what I want to be called," Neville told him.

"I think we should call Susan whiskers," Justin suggested, grinning.

"And why's that?" Susan asked, glaring at him.

"Because she's a mouse," Justin answered and laughed.

"Fine, whatever," Susan said. "How about you, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure if I know any doe names," Hermione said.

"How about White, since your white," Neville suggested.

"Fine, as long as you don't call me Bambi," Hermione told him and that left Neville clueless.

"I'll be Aurora," Crystal told them.

"I'll be Paws," Terry told them.

"Morris," said Justin, who was the last.

Several of them snickered and Justin frowned.

We don't make fun of anyone's chosen nickname," Harry told them. "Also we don't tell anyone our nicknames." We don't want anyone to know that we've done this."

The look that everyone gave Harry told him that they understood.

"Good now lets get going before someone comes around."

And one by one they left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 63 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw


	42. Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Godrico Gryffindor: Thanks for your review and vote.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and votes.

To nxkris: Thanks and you can go on-line and type The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flammel.

To A. N. Ravencroft: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 42: Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw

Harry and his friends went down to the pitch to watch the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff had managed, though Harry didnt know how, to beat Ravenclaw. Since Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor this was both houses last chance to win so that they could move forward.

"I don't understand why we have to watch such a boring game," Hermione said, looking at one of the books that Harry had gotten from Severus.

"Well it might not be important to you," Neville said. "But it's important to us."

"I'm not saying that it isn't important to you," Hermione defending. "I just don't like Quidditch."

Crystal rolled her eyes to Neville, who allowed himself to grin.

As Harry watched a Ravenclaw score, bringing them up to 40 points to twenty, Harry heard Terry ask a question. "Are we going to be able to get out and try our forms out?"

"I have," Lavender told Terry.

Harry turned and looked at her. "What do you mean you've tried your form out?"

"Well, like I said, I've tried it out," Lavender said, looking pleased with herself. "I just opened the window and flew out."

"And what if someone caught you," Hermione said.

"Well they didn't," Lavender told her. "And unless you keep your voice down then they'll find out."

Harry turned back around just in time to see the Ravenclaw Seeker catch the Snitch causing Ravenclaw to win.

"Come on, lets get back to the castle," Harry told his friends and they left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 65 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 4 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter the next one will be longer. Next Up: Severus Finds Out Harrys Secret, like he wasnt going to find out.


	43. Severus Finds Out

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Zoeyua: The only ooc that Im allowing is Harry/Crystal. Ill add you to the vote.

To notwritten: thanks for the review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 43: Severus Finds Out

Things were off, Snape knew it and he hated the feeling, and he was determined to find out what it was. Harry and his friends had been more sneaky then usual, most likely trying to keep him from finding out what they were doing. Snape had to admit that it was very clever and cunning. However he had to see what Harry was doing and to make sure that he wasn't harming himself.

He hated that he was now even more in charge of Harry's life. Of course he had to admit that since Harry had been sorted into Slytherin last term he had proven that he wasn't like his father. He had developed a backbone and wasn't too bad at Potions. It was clear that he was more like his mother then his father. Snape shed his teaching robes and put on muggle clothes. As much as he hated wearing them he needed to use his new invisibility cloak to find out what Harry and his friends were doing.

Snape stood under the cloak, waiting to see what would happen. He watched as Harry, Crystal, and Hermione left the Slytherin common room and hurried off. Snape followed and soon they joined the other members of Harry's little gang.

"Terry has found a room that we can practice," Neville told them.

"Great, lets go and see it," Harry said and they moved on.

It took a lot for Snape to even join the others in what Snape knew to be the Unknowing Room. Snape watched as one by one they changed into a raven, a doe, a swan, hawk, two cats, a mouse and an eagle. So this was what Harry and his friends had been doing. Of course when they all changed back Snape got the next shock of his life.

"Being immortal is wicked but being animals is better," Terry told the others.

"I agree with that," Hermione said.

"Well I think all of you are fools," Snape said as he removed his cloak.

The shocked look on everyone's faces was apparent and when Neville tried to get away Snape pointed his wand at him and then the others.

"P-P-Professor," Hermione stammered.

"Stop sounding like that traitor, Quirrell," Snape snapped. "What in the world were you eight thinking? Oh don't ask that, you guys weren't."

"But Professor," Harry started.

"Don't but Professor me," Snape said. "I'm in charge of keeping you safe, Harry, as well as you Crystal and Hermione, and I wont have you flaunting that safety around. The Ministry of Magic has rules concerning students that attempt to change into animals. You all could go to Azkaban."

Neville started to cry.

"Sir, your going to tell them, aren't you," Hermione said.

"No, I'm not," Snape said. "But be warned that if you use your forms to cause trouble or break the rules then I will tell the Headmaster. Now get going and five points a piece from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

The group left and Snape wondered what he had done to deserve this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I must admit that it was funny," Remus Lupin told Severus.

"It was not," Snape said. "They changed into animals and I have no idea how they even did it."

"Maybe you have someone that invented a spell that enables someone to become one," Remus suggested.

Snape stared at him, shocked. "That's it!"

"What's it," Remus asked.

"What you've just said," Snape said. "Miss Granger invented a spell that enabled them to transform."

Remus looked impressed and deep down, Snape was impressed as well.

When Snape got back to Hogwarts he sent a letter to all of them, telling them that they had detention with him at eight the next day. The next night all of them appeared and they didn't seemed to happy about serving detention with him.

"You will clean these cauldrons out, no magic," Snape told them.

Everyone groaned but got started.

The next morning Snape was busy working on another set of potions when there was a knock on the door. Sensing it was Dumbledore he told him politely to enter. Dumbledore walked in with his usual twinkle in the eyes and a smile.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Hello, Headmaster," Snape said. "So what brings you down here?"

"Well I was worried about you," Dumbledore told him. "So looking forward to the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, I am," Snape said. "But I think you're here for a different reason other then the match."

Dumbledore nodded. "I was wondering if Harry is planning on spending his summer with Crystal's family."

"I believe so," Snape said.

"Well I want you to check on him from time to time," Dumbledore said. "After his second year the Dursley's will be even more scared of him."

Snape gave him a strange look. "You want me to be a mentor to Potter."

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "He trusts you, since you've been talking to him. I think that hell like seeing a friend that really cares about his welfare."

"I'll think about it, Headmaster," Snape said.

"Don't think long, the term will be ending soon," Dumbledore said.

And then he left, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 64 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: Someone is killed and Crystal has her revenge on Pansy.


	44. Death In Gryffindor House

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 44: Death In Gryffindor House

Harry was busy doing his Defense Against the Dark Arts work (pointless in Harrys opinion) when Hermione plopped down next to him. She looked excited for some reason and Harry at once asked her why she looked excited.

"No, I'm not going to tell you," Hermione said. You need to finish your homework.

"If you call what I'm doing homework then I'll be with you in a few moments," Harry said and started back on it.

"Harry, why do you treat what Lockhart does with such distain?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't consider what he does real Defense, heck even my adopted father doesn't consider it real work."

Hermione snorted and Harry grinned. He was glad that she didn't approve of his views.

When he was finished with his mockery of homework he put it away and then turned to Hermione. He wasnt really done with all his work but he wanted to know what Hermione was so excited about.

"Okay, spill it," Harry demanded.

"Well I was just talking to Professor Snape and he told me that soon well be choosing our new classes for next term. This could decide all of our futures and I was wondering if you wanted to be in the same classes that I am."

Harry stared at her. "Just how many are there and why do you want me to be in the same classes as you?"

"Well I don't know and just in case I get teased," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, you're the heiress of Slytherin," Harry told her. "There is no way that anyone would tease you."

"But they don't know and I want to keep it that way," Hermione said. "Anyway, I bet there will be a great better between me and Tom Riddle for that title."

"Which you'll probably win," Harry pointed out.

"True, so will you?" Hermione asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Well let me just see what the new classes are and then I'll tell you," Harry said and smiling Hermione left.

The next morning Harry, Hermione, and Crystal sat down at the Slytherin table. They had just started eating when Professor McGonagall came bursting in, fear on her face. The three Slytherin's watched as she walked over and told Dumbledore something. Suddenly he was on his feet and both Professor left.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked her two friends.

"I have no idea," Harry answered.

It wasn't until later that day that Harry, Hermione, and Crystal found out exactly what had happened. Percy Weasley had been killed and no one knew what had killed him. The fear was evident in Gryffindor and Crabbe joked about the whole thing.

"Gryffindor's don't have backbone, not like us," he told the other Slytherins.

"Well I think its bad that he died and no one knows how it happened," said a first year.

Crabbe turned on the little girl but Harry stopped him.

"Why don't you go off and bully someone," Harry told him.

"Why you little-."

"That's enough, Mr. Crabbe," said the cold voice of Professor Snape.

Everyone watched as their Head of House came in, looking just as grave as Professor McGonagall had.

"But sir,' Crabbe started.

"Silence," he snarled. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell students that until we find out who killed Mr. Weasley that you are to be careful as you walk to lessons. I don't want anyone leaving and doing stupid things to figure out who did it."

He looked right at Harry, Hermione, and Crystal.

"Yes, sir," everyone said and then Snape left.

"Like any of us care what happened to Weasley," Crabbe said.

"Well I do," Harry said under his breath.

That night Harry turned over what Snape had said in his mind. Why would anyone want to kill the Gryffindor Prefect? He might not like Ron but he really thought that it was low to do that to someone that hadn't done anything wrong. Harry silently got out of bed and made his way to the common room. He was surprised to see that Hermione was still awake and when he sat down she almost vaulted from her seat.

"Its alright, its just me," Harry said.

"S-S-Sorry," Hermione stammered. "I didn't know that you had come down."

"No harm done," Harry said. "So whats wrong?"

"I'm just worried, that's all," Hermione said. "So why are you up?"

"Same worry," Harry confessed. "So how long have you been down here?"

Hermione was just about to answer when someone sailed over their heads and landed on the stone floor. It was Pansy.

"I finally got you back," Crystal said a wand in her hand.

"Crystal, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Pansy called me a muggle lover," Crystal told him. "And I finally cracked and sent a dark hex her way."

Pansy moaned and Harry had no choice but to take her up to the hospital wing. Harry just hoped that Crystal wasn't expelled.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 64 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 12 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 3 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 2 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: Harrys there when Crystal faces Professor Snapes wrath.


	45. Severus Decision And New Classes

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Nayami-Chan: Thanks for your review and votes.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To rasul: You know, I don't know really know that answer. I mean, Rowling sometimes really gets me mad. Muggleborns have never even heard of Voldemort, seen him, or even seen a picture of him and they flinch at the sound of his name. Rowling really needs to think about what if she was muggleborn and was entering the Wizarding world for the first time. Of course that's my point since I actually write books (still trying to get them publish but when you dont have money or saving up, it can be hard). Thanks for your review.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for your review and don't mind about not reviewing. I would continue with this story even if I didnt have any reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 45: Severus Decision And New Classes

Everyone waited to see what would happen to Crystal after Harry had taken Pansy to the hospital wing. Crystal didn't think that she had done anything wrong and Hermione defended her actions as well.

"Pansy hates all muggleborns and people that defend their muggle heritage," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it," Crystal said. "I did what I thought was right."

When Pansy was able to talk she told the Matron that Crystal had hit her from behind that she hadn't even seen the hex coming. Harry highly doubted that and told Snape as much.

"Crystal doesn't even know anything about non-verbal spells (he had found out about those in a book)."

"Be as it may, she still hexed her," Snape told Harry.

"Will she be expelled?" Harry asked him.

"Mr. Potter, that's my decision to make," Snape told him. "Now could you fetch Crystal and bring her in."

Harry glared at him and then left.

Twenty minutes later Crystal arrived followed by Harry. Snape pointed to the chair and she sat. Harry watched him, wondering what the git was going to do and if she was going to be expelled. Snape didn't say anything for about ten minutes and then he finally spoke.

"What you did yesterday was beyond anything that I would have expected from someone in my house," Snape told her. "Attacking your own house mate is something that we don't condone at Hogwarts."

"Sir, she called me a muggle lover," Crystal said. "She has been calling me that every chance that she gets."

"Be as it may, you're suspended until the end of term," Snape told her. "You can still take your exams, if you wish, or you can return next term to repeat your second year all over again."

Crystal gasped, tears welling up. She then got up and left and Harry felt sorry for her.

News that Crystal had been suspended until at least a week before the exams was met with half approval (for Snape) and half disapproval (for Crystal). Some of the Slytherin's believed that Pansy had broken the rule about insulting a house mate which led to her being hexed in the first place.

"It's not fair," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said. "I don't like it because Pansy wins."

Hermione sighed and then left the common room.

The next morning Harry woke up to news that Pansy Parkinson had been killed. Harry at once told Hermione about this and she looked scared.

"You don't think the heir of Slytherin is getting back at us, do you?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Um, Hermione, did you kill her to get revenge on Crystal."

Hermione gave him a look that told him that he had said the wrong thing.

"Do you think that I would do something like that?" Hermione asked him. "Do you think that I would risk going to Azkaban."

Harry wanted to tell her that she had risked going to Azkaban by killing Malfoy but he was sure that the entire house would seize on that at once and then tell the Headmaster.

"No," Harry said.

"Then why ask a stupid question like that," Hermione hissed and then left.

Hermione continued to be in a fowl mood with Harry for the next couple of weeks, even though they had been paired up and was working on a plant together. Harry felt that he shouldn't have mentioned it because it had turned Hermione into something that he couldn't even approach. The Easter holidays came around and the second years were given something new to think about. The new classes that Hermione had talked about were given to the students and Harry and Hermione looked over what they had.

Harry had decided to take Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. He wasn't sure if he even liked Divination and he had also heard from a third year that Gryffindor's were in both Divination and Care of Magical Creatures after Harry had picked them.

"Can I change my mind?" Harry asked.

"Nope, once you pick them they go on your record."

Harry at once wanted to know the earliest that he could drop Care of Magical Creatures.

"After fifth year," the girl said.

Soon the new classes were turned in and life continued on at Hogwarts.

Crystal wrote to Harry and Hermione often, sending them boxes of food (all that her mother had made) and telling them that her mum had been upset when she had to pick her up from Kings Cross Station. She also said that Lily, Harry's horse, was doing find and had enclosed a picture of her. Harry pinned this to his wall and looked at it before going to sleep, his mind on nothing but when the next time that he would see her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 65 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 13 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 4 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 3 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 2 Votes

This author is adding

Hermione/Snape: 1 Vote (mine)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about, once again, not making it longer (one of my reviewers wanted a longer chapter). Next up: Justin defends himself and Lucius attacks Hermione.


	46. Attacking Hermione

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Zoeyua: Thanks for your review and youll find out later on in the story, though not during Harrys second year.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 46: Attacking Hermione

Harry and Hermione settled down at the Slytherin table, thinking about what had happened to Pansy. The body had been taken yesterday and a lot of the Slytherin's were very upset about what had happened. Not that Harry could blame them.

"So what subjects did you decide on?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm taking everything," Hermione answered.

Harry stared at her. "What do you mean your taking everything?"

"Just what I'm saying, I'm taking everything," Hermione told him.

"Are you nuts?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed. "I don't think I'm nuts."

"Hermione, you're going to end up killing yourself," Harry said.

Hermione put her hand in his. "I want to know everything and if this is my only way then so be it."

"Hermione, you're my friend and I can't let you do this."

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry about me."

But I do, Harry thought.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Justin was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast deep in thought. The Hufflepuffs had been a little shocked at what had happened to Pansy but some of them believed that she had it coming to her. Justin didn't think so because that wasn't how he was raised.

"And I thought that Hogwarts was supposed to be fun," Justin said to himself.

"Well hello little Mudblood," said a cold voice.

Justin looked up to see a first year standing there. He had no idea who she was but she looked just like all the other Slytherin's, except Harry and Hermione.

"What do you want?" Justin asked.

The girl grinned wickedly at him.

"Oh you would like to know, wouldn't you," she said and then she whipped out her wand.

However Justin was faster and sent a hex her way. It hit her and she passed out.

"Justin," Ginny yelled.

Justin turned and saw Ginny running towards him.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Justin said. "Who was that girl?"

"Sally Belladonna," Ginny answered. "Some stupid pureblood that thinks its funny to insult half-bloods and such."

She smiled down at the defeated Sally and gave her an evil grin.

"Come on, lets get out of here before Professor Snape catches us," Ginny told him and the two of them ran off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that day Hermione headed to the library, alone. Lessons had been even more pleasant then before. She had actually been smiling, thinking about how exciting her second year had been. She entered the library and put her books down then went looking for something that would enable her to do her essay for History of Magic. She fingered through the different spines and had just pulled one out when someone grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

She yelped in pain as she hit the hard floor. Hermione looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there, anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for what Potter did to me," Lucius told her. "I'm going to make you scream in pain."

"You first," Hermione hissed and she used her dark magic against him.

Lucius screamed in pain as she forced her way in. Hermione hated using her power like this but Lucius thought he was better then everyone else.

"Time for you to die," Hermione hissed and Lucius head exploded, his lower half falling to the ground.

Blood covered her face but Hermione didn't care. She had made it out alive.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 65 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 13 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 4 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 3 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 2 Votes

This author is adding

Hermione/Snape: 1 Vote (mine)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Slytherin Vs. Hufflepuff


	47. Slytherin Vs Hufflepuff

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: True and she wont look bloody when she comes back to the Slytherin common room.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks, I knew someone was going to say it was a bit gross but at lest no one will say that Hermione shouldn't have done it. I'm adding your vote to the tally.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 47: Slytherin Vs Hufflepuff

The Slytherins were all excited about their match against Hufflepuff. Harry and the rest of the team went out onto the field to the cheering of all the Slytherins and booing from the rest of the school. Harry saw Hermione waving at him and he waved back.

"Mount your brooms," called Madam Hooch.

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, flying high enough not to pose a problem but not high enough were he couldnt see the snitch. As the game continued he watched the Hufflepuffs doing all they could to make sure that the Slytherins didn't get ahead. Finally the Slytherin Chaser, Flint, managed to get a score in for Slytherin and Harry did some loopy de loops to show off a little.

"God," I hope Snape doesn't think I'm showing off," Harry muttered.

Suddenly he saw the snitch and so had Hufflepuff Seeker. Harry dived fast and just when the Slytherin Seeker thought that he had it, Harry kicked himhard and he was knocked off course. The rest of the school booed as Harry caught the snitch but Madam Hooch did nothing to him and so Slytherin won.

"I tell you we've got the best Seeker ever," said one of the Slytherins.

"Did you see how hard Harry kicked that runt," said Crabbe. "I was surprised that Hooch didn't punish him."

"I was surprised as well," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That was cheating and you know it, Severus," Professor Sprout told Snape.

"Like I care that one of your Seekers got hurt," Snape told her. "It was his fault that he got near."

"Oh you make me so mad," Sprout said.

"Well I'm glad that I do," Snape said. "Now what else do you want to talk about?"

"I want Potter off the team," Sprout told him.

Snape glared at her but deep down he was shocked. "Every time Slytherin had done something she never asked for any of the team to be removed."

"Well this is different," Sprout told him.

"Well I'm sorry but I cant," Snape said. "Potter wins matches for us and I can't remove a good thing."

"Fine but I'm determined to get you back for this," Sprout said and then left.

Naturally Snape wasn't worried.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 66 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 13 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 4 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 3 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 2 Votes

This author is adding

Hermione/Snape: 2 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: The Final Exams


	48. Final Exams

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and votes.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 48: Final Exams

The exams started a few weeks later and the first one they had was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they walked in they saw Crystal standing there and at once rushed over.

"Your back!" Harry said.

"Only until the exams are over and then I have to go back home," Crystal told them. "So how are things going?"

"Well," Hermione said, with a slight grin.

"Will I be able to stay over at your house this summer?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Crystal said. "Mum said that shell pick you up the day after your birthday."

Harry felt relieved and both Crystal and Hermione knew it.

Professor Lockhart walked in and everyone took their seats and got started.

The next one was in Transfiguration they did their written exam before moving onto changing bunnies into slippers. Harry did great and so did Hermione, but Crystal had trouble because she hadn't been in school. They had charms the next day as well as Herbology. Potions was a disaster for Crystal as she blew up her Quickening Solution and got ten points taken off of Slytherin. Thankfully Harry got his right and they got the ten points back.

They had Astronomy that night and then the next morning they had History of Magic, a whole hour of answering even more boring questions about people, places, and things. When Professor Binns called time everyone cheered because they were happy it was finally over. However Crystal didn't join them out onto the grounds. Crystal's mother came by to pick her up and soon they were both gone.

"I feel bad for her," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said. "I mean, what right did Dumbledore have to do this."

"Dumbledore didn't do it, Snape did," Harry told her.

Hermione went red and Harry knew that she was mad.

"Wait until-."

"Hermione, don't kill anyone," Harry begged.

Hermione looked at him. "If you're talking about what I did to Lucius."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Harry said. "I understand why you did it to him but please, don't kill him."

"Fine but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

A week later the exam results came back and Harry was surprised that he did almost as good as Hermione had. Crystals score wasn't too bad, though it meant that people would be watching her. At the end-of-term feast Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Slytherins enjoyed Slytherin winning the house cup again and Harry could forget about going back to the Dursley's even for a short time.

"So where are you going this summer?" Harry asked.

"France," Hermione answered. "There should be plenty of things to write about in whatever homework that the Professors ask for. So what are you going to be doing?"

"Well after my birthday I'm going to spend the summer with Crystal and her parents," Harry said.

"I almost forgot that's great, you have to tell me what happened," Hermione said.

"Thanks, I will," Harry said and they went back eating.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 67 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 13 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 4 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 3 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 1Vote

Neville/Hannah: 2 Votes

This author is adding

Hermione/Snape: 3 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: The train ride home and Snapes warning to the Dursley's. This will be really funny to see.


	49. The Train Ride Home And Snape's Warning

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To ZabiniLuvr: Hermione only showed her evil side to defend herself and Crystal hasnt been expelled, only suspended. Shell be returning at the beginning of Harry's third year. Also I totally agree that Harry needs a mom and needs to spend time with Severus and have a family. Ill give you all a small hint, shes the person that Severus saw in the Mirror of Erised and shell be appearing at some point in this very long story. Thanks for your review and votes.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 49: The Train Ride Home And Snapes Warning

Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express to head back home. They both missed Crystal and couldnt wait until next term when they would see her again. Of course Harry would be seeing her sooner then Hermione would.

"Can I call you, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"That would be great," Harry said. "I could really use someone else to talk to besides Dudley."

Hermione laughed.

"Do you think the Dursley's will give you any problems?" Hermione asked.

"I hope not," Harry answered. "I mean, Aunt Petunia was half-way nice to you when you and others visited. But I think it was more the fact that you didn't act like you were a witch or that she didn't know that you were a witch. Sometimes I think she's clueless."

"I got that impression when I met her," Hermione said. "Well I hope that your summer over at Crystal's house is a lot better."

"Me too and it will be if I know that your not going to kill anyone," Harry told her.

Hermione glared at him. "I only used that ability when I was attacked or insulted one too many times," Hermione told him. "Mr. Malfoy got what was coming to him."

Harry knew that Hermione had a point and didn't press the matter any further.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station the students got off and gathered their trunks and stuff. Harry had decided to bring his snake with him so that he would have a really cool pet that Dudley couldn't match. Both Harry and Hermione chose to go together and Harry was surprised to see Snape standing there, wearing muggle clothes.

"What is Professor Snape doing here?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I have no idea," Harry answered and they approached.

"Hello Harry," Snape said, using his first name. "I'm glad that I caught you."

"What do you want to talk to me about sir," Harry said, looking confused.

Snape turned to the Dursley's. "If I find out that your abusing Harry anymore I'll make sure that one of his fathers old friends comes to pay you a visit," Snape hissed. "I'm coming over to check on Harry several times a week to make sure that he is _happy_. Him being happy makes me happy and saves you from having any, um unpleasant, side effects from happening. You have a smart nephew and you will not give him any grief for being smart. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Now look here, you freaky boy," Aunt Petunia said.

"Freaky, you should look at yourself in the mirror sometime, horse woman," Snape said.

Aunt Petunia looked white with shock and Uncle Vernon started on him.

"Don't you dare insult my wife, sir," Uncle Vernon said.

"Oh I'll insult Tuney if I want," Snape told him and then grinned at Petunias shocked expression. "Do they still call you that?"

"How dare you-."

"Oh I dare," Snape said. "Now treat Harry right and well have no problems. If you mistreat him then I will turn you all into slugs. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Fine," Uncle Vernon snapped.

"And sign that form for Hogsmead when it comes," Snape also said. "I'll know that you didn't if he can't go. Also you will let him do his homework, practice what he needs to practice, stuff like that."

"Fine, I'll do all that," Uncle Vernon said.

"And don't call him names," Snape pressed on. "Or I'll find out."

And then he turned and left.

"I'll see you next term," Hermione told Harry and with a glare from Uncle Vernon she left.

"Come on," Uncle Vernon said, though he looked like he wanted to kill Harry.

Harry grinned, thinking of the much better summer that he was going to have.

**End of Part Two**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vote Talley

Harry/Crystal: 68 Votes

Harry/Hermione: 40 Votes

And a new Talley

Hermione/Harry/Crystal: 13 Votes

More New Talleys

Hermione/Terry 4 Votes

Justine/Hannah: 3 Votes

Hermione/Neville: 2 Votes

Hermione/Ginny: 2 Votes

Neville/Hannah: 4 Votes

This author is adding

Hermione/Snape: 6 Votes

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This is the last time that you can vote on your favorite pairings and then theyll disappear at the beginning of part three of this story. I would like to thank everyone that voted and I hope that none of you are angry that your favorite paring didnt win. Now, about the pairings, Im not going to give you any hint as to when the pairings will start, it will be one of those slow things that will happen. Once again, thanks for voting and review this part of the story and I cant wait to see you in part three. Also I would like to tell everyone that two reviews get you a new chapter, just so that all of you dont think that Im taking too long. Next Up: Snape pays a visit, Hermione calls Harry, and Harry tries to figure out why certain people loved being burned.


	50. Calls And A Visit

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Important Note: This is part three of Harry, In Slytherin and in this part Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban to get to the person that he wants to kill. This story will have a lot of the stuff that was in the third book but with Snape acting more and more like a father. Also things change for Harry as he starts to develop romantic feelings for the first time but I wont say who the object of Harrys affections is. I was sort of thinking if I should let Harry have his crush on Cho or not. Well if I do don't hate me. Also Sirius Black doesn;t know that Harry is Snape's adopted son so that leaves a lot open. Thanks everyone that has been reading and I hope that you like part three and the voting is over so if you did vote I'll write it down but it won't be posted on the chapter._

_Harpygirl24_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To kingdom219: Thanks for your review and your vote.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your votes.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Beginning Of Part Three**

Chapter 50: Calls And A Visit

Harry was busy working on his Charms summer work, trying to figure out how to make his handwriting small so that he would have over the two feet of writing that Professor Flitwick wanted for his charms students. He took out his measuring tape and frowned. He was still six inches short and not too happy about it. He looked through his book, looking for anything that he could add, and then gave up. He let his charms essay dry and then rolled it up. He checked off Charms on his list of subjects that the teachers had given way too much homework and replaced all his things and then left the kitchen.

It had been a better summer, so far, then last year. Last year he couldn't have hoped to be able to do his work in the kitchen but thanks to his father threatening the Dursley's he was allowed to do his work wherever he wanted. In exchange he promised to work only two hours on his homework and then work in the garden. He had already planted some harmless plants that wouldn't make his aunt run for the hills. He had gotten the seeds from Professor Sprout.

He placed his completed Charms homework and book in the trunk and then looked over what he had for tomorrow. He was thinking of doing History of Magic next. It was all about medieval witch burnings, a subject that his relatives would know all about. He closed his trunk and then decided to write a letter to Crystal, his friend. He took out a spare sheet of parchment and wrote:

Dear Crystal,

Things are going okay with the muggles, at least their not making me work like a slave. Did you complete your Charms work yet? I think I have the largest writing in the world and I was six inches short of the required two feet that Professor Flitwick wanted. I'm going to start on my History of Magic homework next. Say hello to everyone including Lily, my horse, and I'll see you pretty soon.

Sincerely,

Harry.

He let the ink dry and then gave the letter to Hedwig, who flew out. When she returned he would let her rest and then send a letter to his adopted father.

Working outside wasn't as bad as it had been and he thought a lot about having a father now. Snape wasn't what you call the ideal father but he treated Harry with some respect and had given him some points. Harry remembered what Snape had told the Dursley's about him being smart. Thinking of those words made Harry feel warm all over. His father had told his relations that he was smart and that meant a lot to Harry. After he was finished he applied some sunscreen and then went to paint the fence.

Harry took a shower and then returned to his room. A very scary-looking owl was waiting on him with a huge package. Harry had a feeling that it was from his father and he took the package. The owl waited and Harry suspected that he was supposed to reply. He took the letter that had been placed on the box and opened it.

Harry,

I hope that you like these muggle shoes. I've never given a present like this before so I had to go to Professor McGonagall to make sure that I was doing the right thing. Also enclosed is some food from the Hogwarts kitchen. I know that you have one of those enchanted pouches and you can accept the stuff inside the box, if you want.

Sincerely,

Professor S. Snape

Harry felt like snorting but he wrote back, telling Snape thank you for the food and shoes and then the owl left. Harry ate the food that the elves had made for him, feeling contented. That night Aunt Petunia tried to make Harry feel that he was getting a little more to eat then normal by letting him have a second helping of mash potatoes. Harry accepted it and then Uncle Vernon asked. "Is that man going to show up?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I can't tell him what he can and can't do, he's my Professor."

"Fine as long as he's dressed normally," Uncle Vernon told Harry.

Dudley snickered and Harry chose not to say anything.

The next morning Harry got a call from Hermione, who was in France. She was all cheerful, and told him that he would be getting a very special present soon.

"That's great," Harry said. "So how are things in France?"

"Great," Hermione answered. "There is a lot of local history of witchcraft in this area. Professor Binns is going to go nuts when he finds out that I have a few more rolls more then what he asked for. So how are things going with your homework?"

"Well I completed my Charms work and I don't have to worry about Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, I heard that Lockhart doesn't want to return before Snape sent him a pranked bottle of scotch."

Harry was stunned into silence. Snape pranked someone?

"Harry, are you there?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yes, I can't believe it," Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "Crystal told me when I wrote to her last week," Hermione said. "Oh how are things with the muggles?"

"Okay, being able to do my homework at the kitchen table is something that I never thought would happen."

"And where are your lovely relations?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to see his aunt in the kitchen giving Dudley his breakfast.

"Well Uncle Vernon is at work and my aunt is actually giving Dudley his breakfast," Harry said. "I didn't have to cook it."

"That's great," Hermione said. "It looks as though Professor Snape's warning is keeping them from giving you grief."

"I know and I'm happy," Harry told her.

There was a pause, "I'm glad," Hermione told him. "Well I need to get off before mum yells at me."

"I'll talk to you later," Harry said and then hung up.

When Harry went into the kitchen his aunt was washing the dishes. Normally Harry would be upset that everyone had eaten and he hadn't but he thought about the pouch that Crystal had given him and knew that the elves would give him some breakfast when he went back to his room. So he turned around and headed upstairs, eager for a bowl of porridge.

That afternoon the doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it. The figure of his adopted father appeared on the other side, looking pleased to see him.

"Hello, Harry," Snape said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Harry said and moved aside to let Snape enter.

Harry saw that Uncle Vernon wasn't pleased to see Snape there and he saw Snape basking in the displeasure that his first visit of Harry's summer could only bring. He had a box with him and handed it to Harry.

"Were going out for dinner, Harry, and I want you to change into that," Snape told him. "I'm sure that you'll like it."

"Thanks," Harry said, seeing how jealous Dudley looked.

Harry went upstairs to change and then came down wearing a green silk shirt, dress pants and dress shoes. Snape helped him with his tie and then they both left the house. Harry had never been to a fancy restaurant before and when they settled into their seats Harry saw that all the food wasn't in English.

"I'll order for us," Snape told Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that someone wasn't going to make him look like a fool.

When the waiter showed up Snape spoke in Italian and showed him what they both wanted. The waiter nodded and then left though he did return a few minutes later with their drinks. Harry took a sip of his and found that it was soda, which he was glad about.

"So has Miss Slytherin called as promised?" Snape asked him, not touching his glass of red wine.

"Yes," Harry answered. "She's really having a good time in France."

"I bet she doesn't know that there's a spot in France that she can go and get all the information that she needs about her essay," Snape told him. "I'll have to tell her when she showed up for class."

Their food arrived and Harry bit into the pasta, not knowing what it would taste like. To his surprise he liked it and started to eat. Harry noticed that Snape rolled his eyes in what looked like nothing short of pleasure.

"This place as the best food in the world," Snape told him after taking a sip of his wine. "I thought that you might think the same."

"It's better then my aunt's cooking," Harry agreed.

Snape snorted. "I think anywhere would be better then your aunts cooking," Snape pointed out and Harry agreed.

When they had finished eating Snape paid for his bill and both of them headed back to the Dursley's. Harry had such a great time that he really didn't want to go back but he knew that he had. Snape rang the doorbell and Petunia answered it.

"I'll be back in a few days," Snape told her. "And remember what I said."

Petunia glared at him but then let Harry enter. Soon Snape was once again gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you all love this chapter. Also I wont be posting a new chapter until Sunday. I live with two other people and they always demand to get on the computer. Next up: News About Ron


	51. Snape Talks About Ron

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Ranger Dragen: I just added the pairing and several people voted. Of course I did add my vote, though that wasnt what caused it to win. I really didnt have a lot of really popular pairings that were posted. I also dont do slash, because I really dont know how, and I havent yet decided of Hermione/Snape is going to be a friendship, mentor, or what. So dont count it outyet.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To HpFanficFan: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 51: Snape Talks About Ron

Dudley spent the next two days making Harry's life far more miserable then he had last summer. It was clear, to Harry at least, that Dudley was jealous that Harry had gone out to a fine restaurant and hadn't brought Dudley back anything. Personally Harry didn't care what Dudley thought and spent the two days before Snape returned doing his homework, which included History of Magic and Herbology. He then checked on his plants and recorded how they were doing.

He had just packed his Herbology book when the doorbell rang. Harry went to answer it, knowing that it was Snape. When he opened it there he was and Harry smiled at him.

"Lets go to that new theme park that just opened," Snape told Harry, giving Dudley a nasty sneer when Dudley appeared and heard where Harry was going.

"Okay," Harry said and closed the door.

They took a bus called the Knight Bus to get there, which it turned out wasn't a muggle theme park but a wizard one. During the trip Harry decided that he would never take the Knight Bus unless he was really desperate for a way home. When they got off Snape had to take a potion to calm his stomach down. At least that's what Harry thought the potion was for.

"Lets just start off small and then work up," Snape told Harry.

"Sure," Harry said and they went on the first one.

The wizard idea of small wasn't small and Harry was screaming his head of as the ride looped here and there. When they got off Harry didn't think he could eat anything which made Snape laugh.

"To wild for you?" Snape asked him.

"No, to wild for my stomach," Harry answered.

Snape gave him the same potion that he had taken earlier and then they went off to get some lunch. While Harry was waiting on the food he saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and to his surprise, Dumbledore. He got up and went over to their table.

"Hello, Professors," Harry said.

Flitwick almost fell out of his seat but McGonagall and Dumbledore both grinned at him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Dad wanted to take me here," Harry told him. "Dudley was jealous, of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Well I think its great that Severus is taking time to be with you," McGonagall said. "So are the muggles giving you any problems?"

"Well Dudley is but I think its more the fact that I go to places that he wants to go. He has always enjoyed the fact that he has been able to do things and I'm the one that got left out."

"Well the summer will be over before you know it," McGonagall said.

"Harry," Snape called out.

"See you at school," Harry told them and then left to re-join his father.

Harry in all his life had never seen such a huge pizza before and huge fries. The place that Snape had gotten the food was called Giant Food. Snape told Harry that the owner got the idea from the muggle world.

"But they don't serve this huge of a pizza," Harry told him.

"True but don't tell him that," Snape told Harry.

When they had finished eating Snape had the pizza shrunk and a charm placed on it so that it would keep for as long as Harry wanted to eat it. The rest of the day was spent riding more rides and Snape even took a crack at some of the games. It was the most fun that Harry had in a long time and he didnt want the day to end. However he knew that he had to return to the Dursleys.

"Can we talk before I summon the Knight Bus," Snape asked.

"Sure," Harry said, wanting to delay his return.

"Well I was talking to the Headmaster and he told me that Ron Weasley has been accepted at Durmstrang."

"Okay, so why is this important?" Harry asked.

"Durmstrang is known for the Dark Arts," Snape told him. "I told Dumbledore that denying Weasley a full chance of an education would be wise but he said that Weasley didn't need to suffer."

"Oh and has he forgotten what he did to Hermione?" Harry said.

"He might of but I haven't," Snape told him. "Now lets forget about dumb Weasley and lets get back to your relations."

Harry nodded and Snape summoned the Knight Bus once more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: About Snape/Hermione do you want it to be a mentor, guardian, friendship, romance, or what? Next up: Harry gets a visit from his friends, another visit from Snape, a birthday party, his Hogwarts letter, and a horrible visit from Aunt Marge.


	52. Friends, Letters, Parties, and Aunts

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To kingdom219: Thanks I'll add one vote for mentor. I love mentor stories because you can pair someone up with anyone and have it not be disgusting. Thanks.

To notwritten: I'll add one vote for friendship.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your votes.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To nrgirl90: Thanks for your review and vote.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 52: Friends, Letters, Parties, and Horrible Aunts

In July Harry got something that really made his summer great, his friends. Neville, Justin, Hannah, and Terry all arrived and despite the fact that Uncle Vernon roared with rage at the idea of Harry's 'freaky' little friends over they had adults with them so Uncle Vernon couldn't do anything. Terry's mum cast several spells so that Harry and his friends could play Quidditch without being seen. It was great even though Harry knew he would answer for it when they left.

"The new Firebolt's coming out," Hannah told Harry.

"Really, that's great," Harry said, "Though I still have the broom that I was given back in my first year."

"Well you can bet that Crabbe's father will get him one," Neville said.

"Yeah, anything to try and up me," Harry said. "I think I might get myself one just to get the other Slytherins mad."

"Well don't get too many of them mad or you might not be on the team," Terry pointed out.

Harry and the others laughed.

When everyone finally left near nightfall Harry faced his aunt's wrath.

"How dare that freak cast spells in my backyard," she said, "Just so that you can play some freaky game?"

"Aunt, honestly I didn't know that they were coming," Harry said.

"Likely story," his aunt hissed. "Now go up to your room, not dinner."

Harry normally would complain but he didn't want to make his aunt even madder then she was.

"Fine," Harry said.

When he got to his room he took out the satchel and asked the elves for some spaghetti. It was delivered and he sat down to enjoy his meal. As he ate he thought about how wonderful it had been for his friends to come over and how much he hated it that they were treated like trash just because they were wizards and witches. However fate had another shock in-store for the Dursley house hold. The day before Harry's thirteenth birthday Harry heard a doorbell ring and more then a dozen witches and wizards filed in with cake, presents, and loud noise.

It was funny to watch Uncle Vernon get all mad at the idea that Harry was having a loud party and the jealous look on Dudley's face at all the presents that Harry was getting. Remus Lupin had come as well and told him that the day after Harry's birthday he would get picked up to be taken to Crystal's house.

"That's great," Harry said.

All three Dursley's were absent from the party.

Harry got some new books from Hermione, a biting book from Hagrid, a set of new clothes from Crystal (magical fitting to any size), a vest from Crystal's mum, a new cloak from Professor McGonagall, a supply of candy from Professor Dumbledore, which included a phoenix tail feather from Fawks, and a long present from his father. He ripped open the packaging to reveal a brand new Firebolt.

"Now who would of thought," said Dumbledore, smiling.

Harry couldn't believe it either. Here was the broom that Neville had been talking about and his adopted father had given him one. Harry really wanted to fly it but had decided against it. He knew that the spells that Terry's mum had placed didn't account for a Firebolt.

"That's sure going to make sure that Slytherin wins the match," Remus said, with a grin.

McGonagall fumed at it but everyone figured that this was Severus intention.

The party wrapped up nearly at dusk and soon everyone left. Harry smiled at all the presents that he had gotten and then hurried to gather them up so that his aunt and uncle wouldn't start on him. An hour later his aunt and uncle, sensing that Harry's party guests had left, returned. However his uncle started on him about the party.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THOSE KINDS OF PEOPLE IN OUR HOUSE? WE THOUGHT THAT YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS WERE BAD BUT YOU HAD TO BRING YOUR FREAKY TEACHERS."

"It wasn't my fault," Harry told him but his uncle didn't believe him.

That night an owl came to deliver Harry's his Hogwarts letter. The letter told him, like last year, that he was suppose to take the Hogwarts Express on September 1 to take him back to Hogwarts. Enclosed was the Hogsmead form that Snape had talked about. Harry just hoped that Uncle Vernon remembered to sign it.

The next day Harry went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. A new TV had been given to Dudley as a welcome home present and on the front of the screen was a report about a dangerous convict.

"And the public is warned that Sirius Black is armed and considered very dangerous. A special hotline has been set up. If anyone sees Black to call this number."

"Hay no one has told us where he's escaped from," Uncle Vernon said. "What use is that to us? He might be coming up the street now."

"To right," said Aunt Petunia, looking out the window.

Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to contact the hotline; she was the nosiest person in the world. Uncle Vernon then said something that brought Harry back to the world of the now. He announced that Aunt Marge was coming to stay for the week.

"For the week," Harry said.

"Yes and while she's here I don't want any funny stuff, freaky friends, or freaky Professors," Uncle Vernon told Harry.

"Fine," Harry said. "Oh I've got the form that Professor Sn-."

"Don't mention that freaks name," Uncle Vernon said, cutting Harry off. "If you behave yourself then I'll sign your ruddy form."

"No, you promised that you would sign it," Harry said, inserting his Slytherin nature into the argument. "If you don't sign it then my adopted father will know that I'm _unhappy_ and you don't want to know what he's capable of."

Harry grinned nastily at his uncle who grabbed the form and signed it.

"Fine, here's your ruddy form," Uncle Vernon said and then left the house.

Harry's happiness at getting his uncle signing his form didn't last long. Soon Aunt Marge arrived and she showered Dudley with kisses and presents. Harry wasn't upset about the present part, as he had just had a great birthday with plenty of presents and cake. However Aunt Marge's treatment of Harry was something that Harry minded. He hated Aunt Marge so much that he was willing to break wizard law just to see her gone forever. Thankfully he didn't need to worry because the next day Snape showed up, to take Harry to spend the rest of his summer with Crystal and her parents.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Harry spends time with Crystal and her family and Harry finds out exactly what Sirius was sent to Azkaban for.

Another note: I'm asking people to vote on what kind of pairing Snape/Hermione should be. The type that has the most votes I'll do. Oh and once Harry's third year is written up then the voting will stop. This is what I have so far.

Friendship: 2 Votes

Mentor: 2 Votes.

Romance: 4 Vote

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	53. Back At Crystal's House

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your cool review but I'm afraid that it's too late to vote. However two of your three pairings won so no worries. Thanks anyway.

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review and vote. I had decided not to turn Harry evil despite the fact that he's in Slytherin. Of course Harry being in Slytherin will pose a problem between Harry and Sirius Black.

To AmbiWitch: Thanks for your review and Dudley will fall in-love with one of Harry's friends despite the fact that she's a witch. However that will take place later on in this story. I'm not going to really bring out Hermione's violent side; it will only pop up when her friends are in danger. Also, and I hope that all of you will be happy with this; I won't be having Snape killing Dumbledore during Harry's sixth year. I really hated that and thought that Rowling could have done it differently and Harry really needs a parent around. Also thanks for your vote on what kind of relationship that Hermione and Snape should have.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and vote.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 53: Back At Crystal's House

Harry was glad when Snape came to pick him up. He had already gone through a night of Aunt Marge's attacks and when Snape came by early to pick him up he was grateful. The Dursley's weren't up yet and so sneaking Harry away was easy.

"Thanks," Harry said. "I don't think I could take another day of Aunt Marge."

"I had a feeling that you needed rescue," Snape said.

Once again they took the Knight Bus and it didn't take long for Snape and Harry to make it to Crystal's house. Harry got out and held his stomach while Snape and Stan put his things on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked.

"I hate that bus," Harry commented as it sped away.

"Don't we all," agreed Snape and then they headed towards the main house.

Remus greeted them when Snape knocked on the door and helped Harry with his trunk and things. While Harry allowed a potion that Snape had given him settle Crystal's mum checked over his state of being.

"Did that satchel help?" her mum asked.

"Yes, ma'am it did," Harry said, "Though dad taking me out helped out."

"Dad," Remus said, frowning.

"I adopted Harry," Snape told Remus. "I thought that if he had someone that came over often that his relations wouldn't lock him up."

"And it worked," Harry said, showing them the signed form.

"Well I see that whale man signed it," Snape said.

"Well he wasn't but I used some Slytherin cunning to get him to sign it," Harry said, grinning at his adopted father.

"Harry, did you threaten him?" Remus asked.

"No, I just reminded him of what dad said," Harry told him and Remus turned to Snape.

"And what exactly did you threaten the Dursley's with?" Remus asked.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Remus, have you ever met Lily's sister and her stupid husband?"

"No," Remus answered.

"Good and I hope you never do," Snape said. "I knew Harry's aunt back when we were little and she hated everything to do with magic and that included her sister. She transferred that hate to Harry and when Harry arrived he was sorted into Slytherin. I've watched over him and even helped him through what happened to him. He's a lot better now then he was before."

"And he comes over here for the summer," Crystal's mum finished. "Now, Remus, could you take his things up to his room that he shares. I'm sure that Harry's hungry and also tired."

"Sure," Remus said and Snape made to leave but Crystal's mum stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere," she snapped. "You're far to skinny and I want you to eat."

"Stupid woman," Severus muttered, which earned him a glare. "Fine, I'll stay."

Her husband laughed. "She'll get you with the skinny part."

"How do you put up with her?" Snape asked.

"I don't, I just remember all the good qualities and leave it at that," he answered.

She levitated the pot over and it landed smoothly on the table. As she started to serve people Remus came back and she handed him a bowl. He smiled and then went to a corner and started to eat.

"So how's my horse doing?" Harry asked.

"She's doing well," Mrs. Walker answered just as Crystal appeared along with Jerry. "She's almost a full grown horse now but I'm sure that she'll remember you."

"Hello, Harry," Crystal said and Harry went pink.

"H-H-Hello," Harry stammered and Remus snorted with laughter.

Of course Mrs. Walker thought he had choked on something and Remus had to wave her away.

"Well I'm going," Snape said after finishing his bowl. "I'll be seeing you both soon."

And he left.

After dinner Mrs. Walker had the three of them turn in for the night. Harry knew it would be a long day of gathering eggs, feeding chickens, and milking cows. But the plus side was that he would get to ride Lily when he was done and someone would always be by to make sure that he didn't fall down dead. He liked it here despite what a lot of people would think about hard farm work. No one complained around here and he liked it. He was also starting to like Crystal a little more then just being a friend. He just hoped that it didn't change her mum's view of him.

The next day Harry joined the muggle side of the main house where the hands were enjoying the food that Mrs. Walker made and then set out to do whatever chores needed to be done. Both Harry and Crystal worked on feeding the horses and changing their hay, feed, and water. They also worked on the chickens. Crystal thought it was funny when the rooster chased Harry over the fence.

"That thing must die!" Harry said.

Crystal laughed even more.

Remus came around with some water for both Harry and Crystal and as they drank it Harry asked Remus if he was alright.

"Why do you ask?" Remus asked him.

"Well last time I saw you looked all sick and everything," Harry said.

"A bad bug," Remus answered, though he didn't look Harry in the eyes.

Harry wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

Everyone took a break for lunch and then it was back to work. By the end of the day Harry was sore and Mrs. Walker at once told him to soak himself in a tub of hot water. Crystal helped him with the water and then left him alone to soak. When he finished he felt a lot better and he settled down for dinner.

"I can't believe they haven't caught Black yet," Mrs. Walker said, looking at the cover of the Daily Prophet.

Harry had heard of Black but he didn't know what Black had done.

"Mrs. Walker, what exactly did Sirius Black do?" Harry asked.

"He killed thirteen people with a single curse," Mrs. Walker said. "Thank the Gods that Remus isn't here, they were friends. He knows the full story of what Black did but from what I know it wasn't good. The whole street was blown away and all those people were dead. The muggles believed a gas explosion did it."

Harry couldn't believe that someone could do that to that many people.

"Well I hope they catch him and send him back," Crystal said.

"Me too, dear, me too," Mrs. Walker said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Harry and the Walkers head to Diagon Alley.

The Tally is such.

Friendship: 4 Votes

Mentor: 4 Votes.

Romance: 5 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	54. Returning To Diagon Alley

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To omega13a: Lily didn't talk about her sister since she was ashamed of how it all turned out.

To GinnyLover14: I've added your vote and your review. Thanks.

To Ranger Dragen: Thanks for the review and sorry if some chapters aren't long. Sometimes I can't suck anymore words into a chapter.

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review and the tally is to decide what kind of paring Snape/Hermione should have. You can vote.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 54: Returning To Diagon Alley

Two weeks after Harry had arrived at the ranch Mrs. Walker told everyone to get up because they were going to Diagon Alley. They took the Floo Network, which was only a little better then the Knight Bus, and arrived all dusty in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry re-filled his sack with galleons, sickles, and knuts and then joined Crystal in getting their school books and other things.

Thanks to Hagrid's gift he only needed to buy one new book for his subject, Muggle Studies. When Crystal and Harry walked in, along with Jerry, Harry noticed a Monster cage. Breathing a sigh of relief he approached the Manager.

"I need Muggles: A Guide To The Non-Magical World," Harry told him.

"Starting Muggle Studies, well that's a very good book," the manager told him and showed him a section that was all about muggles.

He fingered through the spines until he pulled out a purple book and handed it to Harry. He then asked him if there was anything else that he needed.

"I need the Standard Book of Spells: Grade Three and Intermediate Transfiguration," Harry told him.

A few minutes later he had his books and waited for Crystal and Jerry to get theirs. The manager cried when Crystal told him that she needed the Monster Book of Monsters. When all three of them finally left the bookshop everyone was very happy to leave.

"I can't believe that he cried out for his mummy," Crystal said.

"Don't insult the man, dear," Mrs. Walker scolded.

"Sorry," Crystal muttered.

They saw Hermione as they left the Apothecary and Harry wasn't surprised to see how many bags of books she had. She was also with Neville, who looked a little embarrassed by something.

"Hi, guys," Harry said, smiling at both Hermione and Neville.

"Hi, Harry," Neville said. "Have you seen gran around here?"

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"Because she's sore with me," Neville answered. "I forgot my booklist."

"Which I told Neville not to worry about," Hermione said. "He told me which classes he's taking and so I wrote down the entire booklist. I'm sure that he's gran will notice that I wrote it but he won't get into trouble."

Crystal laughed and Harry said. "A lifesaver, as always."

"Thanks, I'm glad that you think so," Hermione said.

"Um, Hermione, why do you have so many books?" Crystal asked her.

"Because I'm taking every class," Hermione answered and Crystal stared at her.

"Are you-."

"Nuts," Harry finished. "That's what I told her last year."

Hermione ignored them both but Neville giggled.

"I'm going to ignore you, Neville," Hermione told him.

They all laughed.

When Harry and the others had finished their shopping Mrs. Walker took them all back to the ranch. Harry told Hermione that he would see her on the Hogwarts Express. She gave Harry a hug and then left with her parents. Soon they were gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Next up: Harry, Crystal, and Hermione head back to Hogwarts

The Tally is such.

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 6 Votes.

Romance: 7 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	55. The Dementor

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To James018: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To ZabiniLuvr: Thanks for your review and vote. I haven't yet decided if Ron will become a Death Eater or not but he will be friends with Krum

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review and vote and, yes, it would be interesting.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 55: The Dementor

Soon it was September and time for Harry and his friends to board the Hogwarts Express for their return to Hogwarts. Harry went through the barrier, this time not keeping him out, and quickly found a compartment. However someone was already there and Harry was happy that it was Remus. Of course he wondered why Remus was here.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said, smiling at him.

"Hello, Remus," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Remus told Harry.

"Wow, that's great," Hermione said, getting in and setting down.

"And who's this?" Remus asked.

"This is Hermione Granger," Harry said. "She's in Slytherin as well but she's really smart."

"Well I'm sure she is," Remus told him. "It's nice to see that you're making friends. Your father had several friends himself but I, Peter, and Sirius were the closest."

Harry noticed that when he mentioned Sirius name he sort of went all red, like it was a bad memory. Harry decided not to ask him anymore about Sirius.

Remus fell asleep right after the train left and that left Harry with plenty of time to talk with Hermione and Crystal. Jerry had gone off to talk to a girl named Luna Lovegood and Harry wasn't surprised when Ginny Weasley decided against setting with them. He figured that she was still sore about being sorted into Slytherin last year. Hermione and Crystal talked about Sirius and why Harry should be careful.

"Of course I'm going to be careful," Harry said. "Why don't you think that I wouldn't be careful?"

"I'm just saying, that's all," Hermione said.

"Well don't," Harry snapped.

Crystal and Hermione looked at each other but remained silent.

No one spoke during the rest of the trip. With the Malfoy family gone no blond idiot came around to cause them problems, to which the three Slytherins were glad about. However Harry knew something wasn't right when the train started to slow down.

"What's happening?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered and saw that Hermione looked scared.

Suddenly everything went black and then someone got on the train. The windows started to get all foggy and their breaths came in mist, like something cold was coming near them. Suddenly the door opened and something horrible entered the compartment. It let out a slow, rattling breath and Harry's eyes rolled in his head and he fell back.

In the darkness he heard screaming and then a flash of green light and Harry saw Crystal bathed in green light, the dementor backing off. The green light ended and Crystal fell on the ground. That was when Harry finally passed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, are you alright?" said a voice that seemed far away.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing over him.

"W-What happened?" Harry asked.

"A dementor paid us a visit," said Remus giving Harry some chocolate. "Eat it, it will help."

Harry bit into it and felt instantly better. "Thanks."

"I'll be back," Remus told them. "I need to see the conductor."

And he left.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked him.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "Um, Crystal, were you bathed in green light?"

Harry hoped that her answer would prove that he wasn't going mad.

"Yes," Crystal answered. "When I'm around a Dementor I glow green. It keeps them away. My mum can do it too."

"Wicked!" Hermione commented. "You're a natural shield against them."

Crystal smiled at her compliment and Harry was glad to have her around now more then ever.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The Feast and First Day of Classes

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 8 Votes.

Romance: 9 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	56. Muggles And Talons

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To nrgirl90: Totally and thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To RemmyBlack: Don't worry about it. I sometimes do that myself.

To deramo29: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review and vote. I've left you a pm to explain any future writing that I will do in this story. Thanks again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 56: Muggles And Talons

The train pulled into Hogsmead Station and Harry and the rest got off. Harry had never followed the older students before and he felt himself being pushed up the stairs and onto a muddy path where several carriages waited. Harry got in followed by Hermione, Crystal, and to Harry surprise…Neville. Not that anything that Neville did surprised Harry. The carriage started and Harry wondered what would happen this term.

He knew that the Dementor on the train wasn't there because it had something better to do with its life, he knew it was there looking for Sirius Black (Hermione had told him when Remus had left). Several Dementors appeared and Harry leaned back until they had disappeared.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said, not wanting to get into what he was feeling.

The carriages stopped and everyone got off. However Pansy Parkinson was snickering as Harry, Hermione, Crystal, and Neville went past and Harry knew he would hear about it soon enough. When they entered the entrance hall they saw Professor Snape standing there. He walked over to them and spoke.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please come with me," Professor Snape told them, "Miss Walker head into the Great Hall."

Crystal gave Professor Snape a look and then headed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

"Follow me," Professor Snape said and the two of them headed down to the dungeons and into his office. "Professor Lupin has sent me a note saying that you fell ill on the train."

"Oh no," Harry moaned. "He told."

"Yes he did," Professor Snape told him. "Therefore I'm having you sign up to work on creating a Patronus."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a sort of guardian that protects a person from a Dementor. Your father was unable to produce one and I'm hoping that you exceed in that area."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Now wait outside while I talk to Miss Granger about her course schedule."

Harry nodded and then left, leaving Hermione alone.

Harry didn't have to wait long. Soon Hermione was back, tucking something under her robes and looking very pleased. Professor Snape took them back to the Great Hall just as Professor McGonagall came out with the stool and the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

"Oh no, we missed the sorting," Hermione said.

"I think that you'll live," Professor Snape told her and both her and Harry sat down at the Slytherin table while Professor Snape went to the staff table.

"Oh why can't she sit somewhere else," Hermione hissed when she noticed that Pansy was setting not to far from them.

"I think she's going after the dramatic look," Crystal told them. "Most Serial Killers start with the dramatic look. That's how their so remembered."

Harry wondered who told her that, he figured her father had.

The feast was wonderful and Harry savored every bite that was on his plate. Hermione and Crystal talked about the classes and how difficult they would be. Harry didn't even think about classes only that he was glad to be back. The next day Harry, Hermione, and Crystal arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. Their timetables were already there and Harry saw that he had Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, and then Care of Magical Creatures after lunch.

"I wonder what's going to be taught first," Harry asked Hermione.

"I hope it's interesting," Hermione said.

"Well both of you are lucky, I decided to take Divination," Crystal told them.

"So have I," Hermione said and both Harry and Crystal stared at her.

"How in the world are you going to be in two classes at once?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a stern look that told him not to worry. "I was just asking," Harry said.

When they had finished their breakfast Harry and Hermione headed for Muggle Studies and Crystal went to Divination. Upon entering Harry and Hermione took their seats waiting for the Professor. A few minutes later the Professor came in and took role.

"Today class we're going to talk about what muggles use to get around called cars," the Professor told them. "Now unlike us, who use brooms, muggles use cars to get around. Now can anyone tell me why the car was invented?"

Harry raised his hand at once and the Professor called on him.

"They invented the car so that they could go faster then they had with horse and buggy," Harry answered.

"Good five points to Slytherin," the Professor said. "Now I want you to open your books to Chapter One and I want each of you to really read the chapter. It's important to understand the different things about the muggle world."

Harry opened his book and turned to Chapter One. The chapter told him a lot of things that he already knew but it was funny at how the Wizarding World thought of what muggles did or didn't do. He wrote notes down and before long the lesson was finally over. Harry packed everything away and then both he and Hermione left for their next class.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall turned into a cat and back again. Harry and everyone clapped when she changed back and McGonagall gave them one of her rare smiles. She then talked about Animagi, or wizards that could change their form at will. Harry, Hermione, and Crystal both grinned to each other.

"Homework, summarize the section on Animagi," McGonagall told them as the class left.

"Thank God that's over," Harry said when they had settled at the Slytherin table. "I never thought she would shut up."

"To bad she doesn't know that we've been able to change at will since last year," Crystal whispered.

"And as long as she doesn't find out then we're fine," Harry told her.

After lunch the Slytherins that had Care of Magical Creatures headed to Hagrid's hut, which was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Upon arriving Harry heard several Gryffindors ask Hagrid how to open the books.

"You stroke them," Hagrid answered.

"Stupid oaf," muttered Pansy.

Harry glared at her but she ignored him.

The lesson wasn't as bad as Harry though, though for Pansy it was bad. They were introduced to Hippogriffs, which Hagrid said were safe. However Pansy got hurt when she insulted Buckbeak and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Harry didn't feel one bit sorry for her. He did feel sorry for Hagrid as he knew that the man could get fired.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that happened," Hermione said as they worked on their Muggle Studies work, "And on his first day too."

"I know, I feel for him as well," Harry said. "He really enjoys the subject."

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh great idea," Crystal said. "Remind him of what he did."

"I think it's a great idea," Harry said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Harry has a talk with Hagrid.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 9 Votes.

Romance: 12 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	57. A Talk With Hagrid

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review.

To Kitearakat: I'm not going to keep everything according to cannon. I've got a story that I posted called Harry Snape and the Sorcerers Stone and some people think that I'm copying word for word. Though, at first, it looks like I am there are some things that are different in that story like there are things different in this story. Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 57: A Talk With Hagrid

Harry decided to wait a few days before having a talk with Hagrid. When he left his dorm he was joined by Crystal, who wanted to make sure that Hagrid was alright. They knew it had been Pansy's fault that she had gotten hurt and they wanted to lend their support. Naturally Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione had decided to join them since Hagrid was her friend as well.

Harry knocked on the door and was met with a very hung over Hagrid. He hissed at the light but motioned them to come in. When they entered they saw that Snape was there, a goblet in his hands.

"Here's your potion, Hagrid," Snape said. "And remember to come by my office at eight tonight."

Hagrid nodded and then Snape left.

"What's going on, Hagrid?" Harry asked him as Hagrid took the potion that Snape had given him. "And what kind of potion is that?"

"Hangover Potion," Hagrid answered. "And I'm re-taking the lessons that I should have learned. So far it's just Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape."

Harry was surprised but Hermione was delighted.

"Does this mean that you'll become a fully qualified wizard," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Hagrid answered, looking better. "I was kind of good in Potions and Transfiguration and since Dumbledore managed to prove that Tom Riddle had been wrong about what happened and that he had been the one attacking students then the Ministry agreed that I could continue with my studies, minus the homework."

Crystal giggled and Harry found himself liking it when she giggled.

"So how are things with your lessons?" Hagrid asked.

"Harry showed off his wiz at Potions…again," Crystal said. "So Snape gave Harry about ten points."

"That's good to hear," Hagrid said. "So how do you like being Snape's adopted son?"

"It's nice," Harry answered. "I mean, he acts like he really cares about me and he took me to that wizard theme park and a nice restaurant. He also saved me from probably going to Azkaban for doing something to my aunt."

"Rotten muggles," Hagrid muttered. "But I'm glad that you had fun. Well I need for you three to get along. I'm working on something with Dumbledore."

"Oh and what's it about?" Crystal asked.

"Um, nothing," Hagrid answered.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Hagrid, you can tell us," Crystal urged. "You're our friend!"

"Okay but don't tell anyone that I told you," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore is working to get Buckbeak off. He said that if it doesn't work that Snape would help smuggle Buckbeak to one of his estates that have plenty of Hippogriffs. That's another reason why Snape was here."

"Oh that's exciting and dangerous," Hermione said, "If Professor Snape gets caught."

"He won't," Harry said. "Like we would tell anyone at the Ministry that my father is smuggling a creature that might be killed."

"Thanks, you three," Hagrid said and Harry, Hermione, and Crystal left.

Harry spent the rest of the weekend doing all his homework, including Lupin's Defense Against the Dark Arts homework which was to summarize the chapter on Boggarts. Crystal spent a lot of time next to Harry and Harry wondered if he was starting to fall in-love with her. True he had always considered her a friend since he had first met her the day after his sorting but he was wondering if he was too young to fall in-love. He didn't even know what love was like as he had been raised by the Dursley's.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Crystal said when Harry closed his book.

"Sure, what?" Harry said.

"Well I know that your uncle signed your form and so I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me."

Harry was shocked. A girl was asking him out.

"Um, sure," Harry said, not knowing quite what to say.

Crystal got excited at his answer but then Harry heard crying and turned to see Ginny running up to her dorm.

"What's wrong with her?" Crystal asked a worried look on her face.

"Um, I think that she's suffering from disappointment," Harry said, though deep inside he was glad that Crystal had asked him out.

Ginny still looked upset when Harry and Crystal sat down together at the Slytherin table. When Hermione asked Harry what was wrong with Ginny Harry told her about Ginny overhearing Crystal asking him out and what he had said.

"Oh poor Ginny," Hermione said. "She has this huge crush on you."

"I know but she can't come to Hogsmead with us," Harry said.

"I know that but she's still hurt," Hermione told him. "I'll try and make her feel better."

"Thanks," Harry said.

September came to an end and October started. Harry was soon practicing on the Quidditch field with his new broomstick, just to get a feel for it. He had decided to leave his old broomstick behind though he was going to use it for the first match of the season.

"That's great, Harry," Flint told his Seeker.

"Thanks," Harry said.

By time practice was over Harry was beat and ready for a long soak. He closed the bathroom, which automatically locked and then drew his water. When it was finished he climbed in and thought about what had happened so far. A great girl had asked him out, which he had accepted, and he had a great practice. Nothing could go wrong. Fate showed him how wrong he was when he noticed one thing missing from his room when he got out of the bathroom. His new Firebolt was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Harry has a run-in with Pansy

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 10 Votes.

Romance: 14 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	58. Telling Snape

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: Thanks for your lovely review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your vote and yes, Harry will get his Firebolt back.

To The Writing Quill: Sorry about that, I don't know that much about horses.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 58: Telling Snape

Harry left his dorm, telling Crystal that he would be back, and headed off to his father's office. How could someone come into his room and steal his broomstick. He checked his watch (a gift that he had gotten for himself) and saw that it wasn't eight yet. He knocked on the door and it opened.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"My broomstick was stolen," Harry told him.

"Come in," Snape said, "And tell me everything."

He closed the door and then Harry told him about finding the broom missing when he had come out of the bathroom. Harry saw that Snape was worried about this since it had happened in his own house.

"I'll have each room searched," Snape told him. "All you can do is return to your dorm and then wait until I come."

Harry thanked him and then left.

Heading back Harry wondered who would want to steal his broom. He had long proven to the other Slytherins that he wasn't someone that you messed with but someone had decided that he didn't need his broom. When he returned he ran right into Pansy Parkinson, a girl that had been his friend but he disliked now more then ever. He wondered if she had taken his broom.

"Can you watch were your going?" Pansy hissed at him.

"I can watch were I'm going, you moron," Harry hissed back. "Why don't you stop looking around for trouble and maybe you'll see if someone's coming."

Pansy gave him a nasty grin.

"Maybe if you go out with me then I won't run into you."

"Fat chance of that happening," Harry hissed. "I'm going out with Crystal and, unlike you, she has brains."

Pansy gave him an ugly look.

"Watch what you're saying, Potter," Pansy told him. "My parents can make your life a living hell."

Harry pushed past her and disappeared down the corridor, leaving a fuming Pansy behind.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Next up: Harry and Crystal go to Hogsmead.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 11 Votes.

Romance: 15 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	59. Harry's First Date

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To murdrax: Thanks for your review but Draco didn't steal Harry's broom, he's dead. Thanks for your vote.

To ZabiniLuvr: Thanks for your review and vote. I've pretty much established Harry and Crystal as a couple.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and your vote has been added.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 59: Harry's First Date

Harry started really looking forward to his date with Crystal on Halloween. The mystery as to where his Firebolt was had to be solved at a different time. However Snape promised that he would find Harry's broom and return it. Harry wasn't too worried about it since he already had a broom but he liked having a backup when he needed it. Hermione, on the other hand, took a different view about Harry's missing broom then Harry did.

"Professor Snape got that broom for you, Harry, I think that you would be a little upset that it's gone," she said.

"I am," Harry said. "But I'm not going to spend my entire term at Hogwarts looking for it. I'm sure that Snape will find it and bring it back."

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes but then returned to his Muggle Studies work.

Muggle Studies was turning out to be Harry's favorite subject along with Defense Against the Dark Arts. It amazed Harry at how little wizards knew about muggles and the non-magical world and Harry, along with Hermione, was excelling in the class. Harry noticed that Hermione turned her attention to the window, looking lost in thought. He wondered what that was all about but decided not to ask. If Hermione wanted to daydream then that was fine with him.

On Halloween Harry handed his signed form over to Filch, who was making sure that no student that shouldn't be going to Hogsmead tried to leave. He joined Hermione and Crystal, Crystal with a huge smile on her face. Once the last student had handed their form in Professor McGonagall had them following her.

"So what about those classes that Professor Snape told you about?" Hermione asked.

"He hasn't sent me a note about them," Harry told her. "But I'm hoping that he'll send me one soon."

As they passed the Dementors Professor McGonagall sent something silver at them and Harry wondered if this was the Patronus, though it appeared not to be that affective. It did send them away and Harry wondered if he would be able to do that. Once in Hogsmead Hermione went off on her own and Harry and Crystal went off on their date. The first place that Harry took Crystal was the Three Broomsticks, which none of them had ever been too.

A woman came over to their table and introduced herself as Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the bar.

"What can I get for you?" she asked them.

"What do you have?" Crystal asked.

She snapped her fingers and two menus appeared.

"I'll give you time," she said and then left.

Harry looked over his menu and saw a lot of things that he had never heard of. He was sure that not even Aunt Petunia would even have them in her house. Finally he found something that he recognized and Madam Rosmerta returned.

"I'll have a bowl of chili and a butterbeer," Harry told her.

"The same," Crystal said and the menu's vanished and so did Madam Rosmerta.

While they waited Crystal told Harry more about what her father did, including that he had been promoted. Harry was very happy for him but their good time was ruined by Pansy Parkinson, who was a few seats over.

"Oh look it's the Slytherin scum," she said over the loud noise.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Harry felt like killing her. Pansy walked over and grinned at the two of them, Crabbe and Goyle with her.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Oh just wondering what two Slytherin scum are doing here…among normal people?" Pansy asked.

"None of your damn business," Harry hissed.

Pansy grinned at his comment.

"Oh but it's my business," she said.

"No, it's not," said the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the color went out of Parkinson's face.

"Well talk about this later," Pansy hissed.

"I don't think so," Harry told her and thankfully she left allowing things to return to normal.

The food arrived and Harry and Crystal enjoyed themselves despite the fact that Pansy had almost ruined it. The chili was very hot and Harry ended up drinking more water then butterbeer. When the bowls were empty they vanished and Harry paid his bill and both of them left. Harry and Crystal spent the rest of their trip buying several things and then going up to see the Shrieking Shack, a place that Hermione talked about. It was silent and Harry wondered if it had ever been haunted.

The students returned to Hogwarts before nightfall, Harry and Crystal hand and hand. Both of them dropped off their things that they had bought and then joined Hermione headed up to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

"Did you have a great date?" Hermione asked them.

Both Harry and Crystal blushed and Hermione giggled.

The feast was great and once again Harry noticed that Hermione was daydreaming but she was also expecting something. When nothing happened, at least to Harry it hadn't, he noticed that she hadn't stopped expecting something. Harry had a bad feeling that she would always be expecting something. When the feast had ended Harry told Crystal about what he had seen.

"I'm worried about Hermione," Harry said. "For the past month she has been daydreaming."

"Has she in class?" Crystal asked, worried.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I hope she isn't expecting something important and is disappointed when it doesn't come."

"Want me to ask her?" Crystal asked him.

That question sent alarms through him. "No, don't," Harry said. "I don't want Hermione to think that I'm in her business."

"Agreed," Crystal said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Harry said goodnight to Crystal but had barely touched the door to his dorm when Flint came in, looking worried. He told everyone that they had to report back to the Great Hall. Harry and everyone wondered what had happened and when they arrived the Gryffindors told them that Sirius Black had tried to get into their tower.

"They really tore the Fat Lady up," said Fred Weasley.

Harry wondered, if Black was really after him, why he didn't know that Harry wasn't a Gryffindor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Headmaster, I wish to have a word with you," Snape said the next day when the students were returned to their dorms.

"Of course, Severus," said Dumbledore. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"About what happened last night," Snape said. "It's clear that no one told the Prophet that Harry's a Slytherin."

"Which works to our advantage," Dumbledore said. "Black thought that Harry would end up in Gryffindor, like his parents, and since he's in a different house then that means that he's safe."

"That I agree with," Snape said. "Do you wish for me to send Harry the letter allowing me to help him produce a Patronus?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "We need to protect Harry from not only Black but the Dementors. Send the letter off."

Snape nodded and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: A Letter From Snape.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 14 Votes.

Romance: 16 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	60. Harry’s Horrible Match

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Arkenstone007: Thanks for your words but which kind of pairing do you want? There's mentor, friendship and guardian. Thanks.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To bongwater: Thanks for your review and vote.

To murdrax: I liked writing it. Pansy is such a b**ch and I really don't like her. She was one in cannon as well, making fun of Hermione like that when she's the one doing rotten in school.

To Teya Zabini: Don't worry you'll find out soon who took the broom. Thanks for your vote.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Kitearakat: I think that Harry and Crystal make a sweet couple and as you know I've decided not to add Harry having a crush on Cho. Thanks for your vote as well.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review. Your review on Chapter 4 was confusing. Could you send me a PM and explain clearly.

To deramo29: Thanks for your review but the voting is over which you will find out later on in the story.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 60: Harry's Horrible Match

The day before the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor Harry finally got his letter from Snape. His adopted father wanted to see him as soon as he was done eating. Harry quickly ate, gave Crystal a peck on the cheek, and then hurried down to see him. However when he arrived he saw that he wasn't alone, Lupin was there and he wasn't looking too well.

"Harry, come in," Snape said and Harry closed the door. "We've decided that it's time that you learn the Patronus Charm."

"Which will happen once the match is over," Lupin said. "I do hope that you'll forgive me for not being apart of the process. Though Severus has promised that I'll be able to take part in a few days."

Harry nodded and then Lupin left.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Snape told him. "Now I believe that you have a lesson to attend."

Harry glared at him but left.

Harry couldn't focus on his lessons, too excited about the idea of being able to defend himself against Dementors. The next day was Harry's match against Gryffindor and he was looking forward to beating them. The conditions weren't for anyone and Harry knew that he would have to work hard to catch the snitch before Colin Creevy, the new Gryffindor Seeker, got it first. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they were off.

The weather was even worse then it had been on the ground and Harry had to fight that and the players. Once he almost got hit by Fred Weasley who thought he was a bludger. Harry was sure that he would tell everyone that Harry is a bludger. Suddenly the whistle blew and Harry landed next to Flint, or almost ran into him.

"Under here," Flint told the team.

Everyone huddled as Flint told off one of the Slytherin Chasers. Harry didn't think it was fair for Flint to blame everyone for what was going on. Flint turned to Harry.

"You need to get that snitch before that mud-."

He stopped at the look that Harry was giving him.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Harry told him.

"Good," Flint said and then they were off again.

The match continued on and then suddenly Harry saw a large dog on the upper stands and then a sudden cold. Several Dementors had come onto the field and they were pointing at Harry. Harry fell off his broom and started going down…down, a loud scream coming from inside his head and then he knew no more.

The next thing that Harry knew he was surrounded by voices and they sounded like his friends and teammates. Harry opened his eyes and then put on his glasses. Hermione, Crystal, and the Slytherin Quidditch team were all standing around him.

"Wh-What happened?" Harry asked.

"You fell off your broom," Hermione told him. "Creevy caught the snitch."

"How did I fall off?" Harry asked, not remembering anything.

"That would be the fault of the Dementors," Snape said, though his tone wasn't silky it was scared and it sounded as though he had been crying.

Sure enough his face was wet and Harry was sure that it hadn't been from the rain.

"Dumbledore got you to the hospital wing quickly," Hermione said. "Professor Snape was really worried, we all were."

Harry felt stupid as well as weak. Why couldn't the Dementors leave him alone?

"Um, I and Professor Snape got what was left of your broom," Hermione told him.

She bent down and showed him a bag, tipping it over Harry saw the remains of his broom. He was glad that his Firebolt hadn't ended up like that.

"Where are the Dementors now?" Harry asked.

"They've returned to their posts," Snape answered. "The Headmaster is furious that they even came on the grounds."

Harry groaned as he process it all and finally he brain gave up and he fell back to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: Harry finds out who stole his broom.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 17 Votes.

Romance: 19 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	61. Back To Classes

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review.

To AmbiWitch: What's fictionpress? Please let me know and also thanks for your review and, yes, Snape did cry.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To deramo29: Thanks for your review but voting is over. Sorry.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review and it was scary for Flint.

To Arkenstone007: I'll put you up for Friendship, okay.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review.

To deramo29: Thanks for your review.

To vampirefromoldcountry: I didn't know that and if your talking about the new movie, I haven't seen it yet. I'm waiting for it to come out on Blu-ray and then I'll get it. I'm also planning on getting the other movies on that format. Thanks for your review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your vote, all of you reviewers are a real help.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To deramo29: Thanks for your reviews and multiple votes for mentor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 61: Back To Classes

Harry was relieved when Madam Pomfrey finally allowed him to return to classes. He felt as though he would go stir crazy if he spent one more night there. When he got back Hermione and Crystal ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" Harry?" Crystal asked him.

"I'm fine," Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "However I'm glad that you worried about me."

"We all worried about you," Hermione told him. "With Black on the loose and what happened during the match. The Gryffindors are excited since Colin caught the Snitch for them."

Harry had wondered what had happened during the match.

"Are we out of the running?" Harry asked them.

"Professor Snape doesn't believe so," Crystal said. "And Flint is happy about that. To tell the truth, I'm happy about that as well."

"Me too but you know that Flint will train us even harder so that we don't miss the next match. Which one is it against?"

"Whoever wins the match next," Crystal answered. "That means that we have to wait until February to find out."

Harry groaned again.

"So are you going to Hogsmead for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "Though if Crystal is going then I'll go."

Crystal went pink and Hermione laughed.

The next day Harry returned to class. Professor Flitwick had them working on a Sorting Charm that would help them sort things. Harry did very well on his first try and Flitwick gave Slytherin House ten points.

"I'm telling you the spells are getting easier and easier," Harry told Hermione and Crystal.

"You're just getting better and better, that's all," Hermione said. "Um, I need to get going."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I've got a package to deliver, that's all."

And she hurried off.

"I swear that girl is acting odd this year," Crystal said.

"Doesn't she always," Harry said.

Over the next few days both Harry and Crystal tried to ask Hermione what she was doing, who she was sending packages to. Hermione wouldn't tell and one day, after Muggle Studies, she got so mad at Harry that she slapped him and ran off. Harry couldn't believe that Hermione would do that. After that he decided against asking again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't know why you're in her business, Harry?" Professor Snape asked him.

"Well I just want to know, that's all," Harry told him. "I mean I care about her as a friend and after what happened last year."

Snape shuttered. "Don't remind me," he said. "So what are you planning this Christmas?"

"I'm staying here," Harry said. "The Dursley's don't want me and after what I almost did to Aunt Marge."

"Which they never found out," Snape told him.

"I know but I feel like I almost did something to get expelled."

"But you didn't get expelled," Snape said. "You're a lot more responsible then your father was. You take responsibility for what you did and that sets you apart from a lot of wizards that I know."

Snape saw Harry smiling at him.

"That's the ticket," he said. "I'm, of course, staying as well. I need to help Lupin with something."

"Can I help?" Harry asked.

"Not until you've learned more," Snape told Harry. "But don't worry, your time will come."

Harry hoped so.

Harry, who had been invited to Dinner with his adopted father, ate a very nice meal. In-fact it was better then the one in the Great Hall. Harry asked him if he had found his broom yet.

"Actually I have," Snape said. "Or Miss Slytherin found it."

He motioned with his hand and Harry's birthday present came forth.

"Who took it?" Harry asked, unable to believe that his broom was back.

"Ginny Weasley did," Snape told him. "Don't worry I took points off and gave her detention."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to pay for a new broom and we would be stuck."

Snape agreed with Harry on that point. There was no way that he was going to let Slytherin lose just because a bunch of monsters that Snape couldn't even stand had gotten hungry.

"Sir, why did the Dementors come onto the field?" Harry asked.

"Their hungry," Snape answered. "Their supply of prey has dried up. I don't think they could keep away from the pitch, all those emotions running high. It was their idea of a feast."

Both Snape and Harry shuttered.

"And this Patronus Charm that I'm learning," Harry said. "I'll be able to keep the Dementors away."

"Yes but I must warn you the more there are the harder it is to resist," Snape warned him. "I do hope that you don't have to use it but it's a skill worth learning."

"Speaking of skill," Harry said. "I've been reading and it says that there's a skill called Occlumency, or the ability to shut out the mind. Is it something that I can learn as well?"

Snape was surprised that Harry wanted to learn this.

"It's very difficult," Snape warned. "You need to bring up a strong wall in order so that no one can find out what you know."

"I'm willing to do it," Harry said. "I mean, I don't want Tom Riddle to know what I'm thinking or anyone else. Can you teach me or do I have to go to someone that knows the skill?'

"I can teach you but it will be painful," Snape warned.

"Sir, I'm immortal and can change my form into an animal," Harry said. "I believe that I can do it if I'm determined enough."

"Very well," Snape said, going over and taking down some books and handing them to him. "Read these and then when Christmas Break ends I'll teach you."

"Thanks," Harry said and he left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I wanted to write a Harry that wanted to learn how to close his mind and not have to be forced to learn it. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Next Up: Christmas Holiday

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 6 Votes

Mentor: 24 Votes.

Romance: 20 Votes

Guardianship: 1 Vote


	62. Christmas Break

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Ranger Dragen: The voting isn't over and I've decided that the two pairings that win will be the one that's done. So if Mentor wins then Mentor will come first and then romance when Hermione is in her twenties. Well thanks for your review and remember the voting isn't over.

To The Submarauder: Thanks for your review and I'll put you up for both kinds of pairings. Anyway, I like them all myself.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review and I appreciate your fine words.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review, love them. Crystal's brother's name is Jerry. Also, I didn't kill Pansy off, I killed Draco.

To Tabbycat1220: Thanks for your review and vote.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To Kitearakat: I'm adding your vote to the vote that's already been done. The voting isn't over so don't worry.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Miss Lorraine Black: Thanks for your review and vote. Also I'm glad that you like all the Weasley bashing because I like it as well.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and Hermione is having a tiny crush on someone, though I'm not going to tell you who it is and none of the gifts actually appear anywhere that Harry's at. Also the Harry/Crystal romance is going really well just so that you know.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 62: Christmas Break

The students once again left for their winter holidays, leaving Harry this time with only Hermione. Harry had decided not to go to Hogsmead the day before term started because he really didn't have any money left from all the supplies that he had gotten and his last trip to Hogsmead. Anyway, the Weasley Twins were around and they had decided to pay Harry back for forcing their brother to go to some school far away. Thankfully Harry had gotten one up on them before they had left.

Harry had been in the library when he noticed that the twins were in there as well. He watched them and noticed that they had a bit of old parchment and Harry watched as they said "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry hurried away, to pretend to be looking for a book that he needed.

"Potter's here," he heard Fred say.

"Remember that we need to say Mischief Managed before leaving, Fred," George had said.

"Don't say it out loud," Fred hissed. "Potter might of-."

"He didn't hear anything," George said and then made the one mistake that they shouldn't of, they tried to hex him.

Madam Pince was on them before they knew it and as she forced their things to go with them Harry noticed that the map had remained. Harry picked it up and saw that it was a map of Hogwarts. He glazed at it with excitement and then said Mischief Managed and the parchment went blank. He then hid it inside his robes and hurried off.

Fred and George were in a sour mood up until they got on the Hogwarts Express. They had no idea that Harry had their map and he wasn't going to tell them. What kind of Slytherin was he? Naturally he told Hermione, as she was his Best Friend, and she grinned wickedly as he showed her the map and what it did.

"They're going to be so upset when they find out," she said.

"Which they won't," Harry told her. "That is if you don't tell."

Hermione snorted. "I hate Gryffindor House and everyone in it…except our friends."

"Good," Harry said. "Oh I'm going to learn how to close my mind."

This got Hermione's attention and she wanted to know more. Harry showed her the books (one of which he had read and found fascinating) and let her read one of them.

Harry spent most of the holidays reading the books that his adopted father had lent him. All of them talked about building a wall or emptying your mind of emotions. Harry had already figured out a plan of doing so and by time Christmas holidays came Hermione was unable to tell if he was lying, telling the truth, or holding something back. Harry really couldn't wait to see if it would hold up to someone like his father.

When Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall for Christmas they sat down in front of the staff. Dumbledore told them that since there are so few of us that the house tables would be pointless.

"Are you enjoying the books that I lent you?" Snape asked Harry.

"Yes, their fascinating," Harry said and then said. "And how has your holiday been?"

"Better then most," Snape answered and then turned to Hermione. "And how has your holiday been Miss Slytherin?"

"Well," Hermione answered. "Harry lent me one of those books that you lent him."

"Hoping to be able to do the same thing that Potter is trying to do?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded and then a very strange-looking woman walked in. She had on way too much jewelry and Harry wondered who she was.

"Sybil, come in," Dumbledore said, offering her a seat.

"Thanks, Headmaster," Sybil said and sat down.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "This is Sybil Trelawney, Divination Teacher," he told Harry.

Hermione snorted at what Dumbledore had said and Sybil turned to Snape.

"I see that you'll soon meet your hearts desire," she predicted.

"Not likely," Snape said, "Unless the dead can come back to life."

And he got up and left without saying goodnight.

Several hours later Harry wondered what that had all been around. True he wasn't about to ask his adopted father what it had been about but something about what Sybil had told him reminded him of his first year when both he and Snape had been in front of the mirror. Snape had grown terrified of the image and Harry wondered if that was what Sybil had been talking about.

Naturally Hermione had dismissed what Sybil had said, telling him that the Professor was always making things up and that she wasn't worth the time that Dumbledore was giving her or paying her for.

"She's a fraud Harry," Hermione told him.

Though deep inside Harry wondered if this time it was even true.

The next day Harry noticed a box waiting on him. Harry had no idea who had sent it but he opened it and found another Firebolt inside. Harry noticed no note so he took out his wand and did some scanning spells and then had Hermione join him since she knew a few advance spells. However Hermione suggested that they take the broom to Professor Snape, to make sure that there weren't any spells on it that their wands couldn't pick up.

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry said and they took the broom to Snape's office.

Harry told his father that he had found the box on his bed and that he was bringing it to him so that he could make sure that there were no spells on it.

"I thank you for trusting me to do this," Snape told Harry.

Hermione gave him a warm smile and so did Harry. "You're my dad and I trust you."

The look on Snape's face was a true smile, the first one in a very long time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Now doesn't that make you feel all warm inside. Next up: Occlumency lessons and Harry attempts the Patronus Charm for the first time.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 27 Votes.

Romance: 32 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	63. Extraordinary Lessons

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review and I figured that much about Sybil.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review but I'm still doing mentor and then whatever other kind of pairing that this one won.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To RemmyBlack: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 63: Extraordinary Lessons

When Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts after the winter holiday Harry at once approached Professor Lupin about the promise that he had made to teach Harry had to ward off the Dementors.

"I haven't forgotten, Harry," Lupin told him. "We'll be doing it down in your father's office after dinner."

"Thanks," Harry said, and then left a smile on his face.

Later that night he kissed his girlfriend goodbye and went down to Snape's office. Upon knocking and entering he saw a trunk waiting on him and both Professors waiting on him as well.

"Always on time," Snape commented. "Now both I and Remus have decided that three times a week you'll learn how to ward off Dementors and on Saturday you'll be learning Occlumency."

"And Severus is right about it being painful," Lupin added.

"I understand but this feels important somehow," Harry told them.

Both Professors nodded and Snape left Lupin alone with Harry.

The Patronus Charm turned out to be a very advance spell, which Harry was sure that not even Hermione had discovered. Lupin told Harry to think of the happiest memory that he could think of to use as a base for his spell. Harry thought of the first time he had been on a broom and how wonderful it had felt.

"Are you ready?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded and took out his wand. The trunk opened and a Boggart Dementor came out. Harry suddenly felt this intense cold but he focused on the spell.

"_Expecto patronom_," Harry said but nothing happened and Harry felt himself going down…down, into nothing.

Lupin helped Harry recover from the first attempt and then they tried again. This time he thought of Slytherin winning but when he tried that memory against a Boggart Dementor he found himself falling down once again. It didn't seem that any memory would be happy enough to produce a proper Patronus.

"I think we should stop now," Lupin told Harry.

"No, I want to give it another go," Harry told him. "I'm not thinking of happy enough memories."

Lupin gave Harry a look that told him that he was doing this against his better judgment. However he agreed to give it one last go. Harry focused on the memory of finding out that he was a wizard and that he would be leaving the Dursley's. If that wasn't a happy memory he didn't know what was.

"Okay, let's try that again," Lupin said, "And this is the last time."

Harry nodded and Lupin yanked opened the trunk again.

The Boggart Dementor came out and Harry yelled "Expecto Patronom." A doe came out and charged at the Boggart, which clearly wasn't expecting this. Lupin forced the Boggart back into the trunk and the doe vanished. Harry almost fell over from the effort and Lupin provided him with some chocolate.

"Thanks," Harry said and ate it.

"That was amazing," Lupin said, "Though I wasn't expecting a doe to come out."

Harry was a little confused or was it because he had faced a Boggart in the shape of a Dementor, he didn't know.

"Why is it so strange?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but it does seem strange," Lupin said. "Well that's all for tonight. I'll get this thing out of Severus office and he can have it back. Good work, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said and he left, being very glad to leave.

When he got back to the Slytherin common room he told Hermione and Crystal how it had gone. Hermione was amazed that he had finally been able to do it and Crystal just beamed at him. That night he added the doe to a long list of strange things that either he had done or others believed where strange. Somehow seeing the doe had made it all worth it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how did lessons with Potter go?" Snape asked Lupin.

"It went well except that Harry's Patronus is a doe," Lupin said.

Snape almost spit out his coffee. A doe, not that can't be!

"You know I thought it would have been a stag or something different, but a doe," Lupin went on, not even noticing what was going on with the mask that Snape kept.

"Any idea why Potter's patronus is a doe?" Snape asked; making sure the mask was back on.

"No," Lupin said. "The only other person that produced a doe patronus was Lily. I guess he must look up to her. Well I'll see you later and your office is in the same shape as I left it."

"Thanks, Lupin," Snape said and he watched Lupin leave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry continued with his lesson on producing a Patronus and soon he was able to do it without much thought. Meanwhile Flint was telling his team two things, One: that the Slytherin match would take place against Hufflepuff and two: he was finally leaving Hogwarts and joining the real world.

"And we all thought that Dumbledore had decided not to give you your diploma," said one of the Slytherin Chasers.

"Shut it," Flint hissed.

On Saturday, a week after the Patronus lessons had started Harry finally had his first Occlumency lesson with his adopted father. Harry had finished reading all the books that Snape had given him and was eager to apply it for real. He knocked on the door to Snape's office and it opened.

"Harry come in," Snape told him.

"Thanks," Harry said and the door was closed.

"Tonight I'm going to teach you how to meditate," Snape told Harry. "I'm not even going to try this until I know that you can meditate without any problems."

"This is designed to clear my mind, right sir," Harry said.

Snape nodded, "I find it very relaxing to meditate before I have to put up my shields. However some people, and I won't mention any names, make all the peace go away."

Harry hoped that he wasn't talking about his real dad.

"Now let's set on these cushions and begin meditating," Snape told Harry. "This a low impact exercise before we start the real stuff."

Harry sat down on the cushion and crossed his legs. Closing his eyes he listened as Snape told him to picture a place that gave him peace and to try and keep that image for a certain period of time. At once he envisioned the ranch that Crystal lived in and Lily, his fowl. He could picture everything about the place and he felt such a warm peace go through him. Suddenly he hit stone and fell to the floor.

"Harry, are you alright?" Snape asked.

"I'm fine but I thought you said it was low impact," Harry told him, rubbing his head.

Snape laughed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone wants to know about Harry levitating during the meditation exercise, I got that idea off of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch where Aunt Helda and Zelda were doing Yoga and Sabrina tried it and levitated up, hitting her head on the ceiling. She commented that Zelda had told her that it was supposed to be low impact. Also the reason that Harry's Patronus is a doe and not a stag is because he cares for Snape, since Snape had adopted him and treated him like a human being from the beginning, and Snape's Patronus is a doe, just so that everyone knows. Next up: Things get horrible for Hagrid and Buckbeak and Harry tries to keep his adopted father from invading his mind.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 27 Votes.

Romance: 36 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	64. Shields

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: Sorry but I intend for Hermione to date Snape, if that type of pairing wins, when she's in her twenties....like I told you that it would happen. Oh and sorry that you are no longer going to read my story. Your going to miss out on some great chapters.

To Kitearakat: I'll be more then happy to read your short story and give you pointers, if you need them. Sorry about the mistake in the type of horse Harry had. I sometimes really hate that when I make mistakes.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review. I've got one person that won't read my story anymore because he thinks that I'm going to dive right into romance. I believe in going slow with things like that.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 64: Shields

The meditation continued for the next couple of weeks as January ended and February started. Harry didn't mind them as he used them to empty himself of worries about Sirius Black and him trying to come after him. Finally the second week of February his father told him that he was ready to actually do Occlumency.

"We'll start with the shields and then I'll actually attempt to break through them," Snape told him.

Harry at once cleared his mind and then envisioned a brick wall. He focused hard on that wall, pouring his magic into it. He then opened his eyes and saw Snape's wand pointed at him. He said a spell and Harry could feel Snape trying to enter his mind. Harry focused on keeping his shields up and he felt Snape trying everything to get in. Suddenly he felt a crack in his shield and Snape drew away.

"Not bad on your first try," Snape told him, "Though a small crack did appear in your shield."

"I tried to keep the crack from forming but it still happened," Harry said.

"Understandable," Snape said. "Let's take a small break and then we'll try it again."

Harry nodded and sat down.

"I'm surprised that you're able to do this," Snape told Harry. "Not that I'm not happy that you're actually putting effort into something that not even your birth father wanted to learn."

Harry frowned at him.

"Lupin told me that you're able to do a Patronus now," Snape went on. "And that it's a doe."

Harry nodded, wondering where this would take them.

"Why do you think it's a doe?" Snape asked him.

"I have no idea, sir," Harry said. "Though I think it's really pretty."

"Well that pretty thing, Potter, will save your soul from getting sucked out," Snape told him.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what," Snape said.

"Well Sirius Black attacked the Gryffindor portrait, why did he do that?"

Snape thought about this for a moment and then said, "I think the reason that he attacked the portrait is because he thought that you were in Gryffindor. He thought that, maybe, you would have taken after your parents. Though the idea that a child, that has been abused by muggles, going into any house other then Slytherin, is worth laughing about."

"And why would it be so funny?" Harry snapped.

"Cheek, Potter," Snape said.

"Sorry, sir," Harry muttered feeling his anger going away. "But why is it so hard to imagine me in Gryffindor?"

"Because Professor McGonagall would have no experience handling you, as an abused child, and everything that goes with it," Snape told him. "I was abused when I was a child and therefore I know what it's like. Also you were attacked by the Dark Lord and I believe that such an attack, though a survivor is unheard of, would have left something of him with you."

Harry stared at him. "So you believe that Vol-sorry the Dark Lord left something in me."

"I think so, though I don't have any proof," Snape told him.

Harry considered this.

"Sir, when Hermione sent that snake back to the Chamber, I heard everything that it said."

Snape stared at him, shocked. "You can understand snake."

"Yes," Harry said. "Is that bad?"

"No, Harry, it isn't," Snape told him, giving him a smile. "But I want to know has it happened before?"

"Yes, at the zoo," Harry admitted, "the snake told me that it had never seen Brazil and so I set him loose and it scared Dudley so much that I thought he would wet himself."

Snape burst out laughing and so did Harry.

"Oh I wish I had been there to see his face," Snape told him and then his face turned serious. "Harry, you're a Parselmouth."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Parselmouth, you can talk to snakes," Snape told Harry, process what Harry had just told him. "Now this is interesting, very interesting in deed."

"Are you disappointed in me?" Harry asked Snape.

Snape stared at him. "Why would I be disappointed?" Snape asked him, his face looking worried. "Harry, being a Parselmouth is great and it doesn't mean what others might think it means. Just because Slytherin was the most famous Parselmouth and believed in the importance of being a Pureblood doesn't mean that the gift is bad so don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Good now lets get back to the lesson."

The lesson continued with Snape trying to get past Harry's shields. It was harder with what Snape had said on his mind but thankfully Snape didn't go any further and told Harry to return to his common room. The next day, at breakfast, Harry saw that Ginny wasn't happy. He wondered if Ginny had already served her detention and what Snape had made her to do. However he knew better then to ask her, as he didn't want to get her angry.

"So how are lessons going, Harry?" Crystal asked him.

"Well," Harry answered, "Though it's hard."

"Is it harder then learning the Patronus Charm?" Crystal asked.

"Yes," Harry answered and then we went back eating.

Lily delivered a letter to Harry which came from Hagrid. When he opened it he told Harry that he wanted to see him and that it was urgent. Harry had a bad feeling that this was all about what had happened during the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Harry excused himself and left the Great Hall.

When he knocked on the door Hagrid opened it, looking upset, and motioned him in. Harry saw that Fang was looking depressed and Harry wondered what had happened.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Parkinson is trying to get me sacked," Hagrid told him, showing him a letter that he had gotten from the Ministry of Magic.

"Is Dumbledore going to help?" Harry asked him.

"He's going to talk to the governors but this is still going to the Ministry, which is why I got the letter."

"I hope that you win and I and my friends will help," Harry vowed.

Hagrid smiled at him

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone wants to know why Snape didn't say the spell that attempts him to access Harry's mind is because I couldn't find it. Next up: Harry watched the Gryffindor match against Hufflepuff.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 28 Votes.

Romance: 38 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	65. Watching A Pointless Match

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To The Submarauder: Thanks for supporting what I've decided to do. One of the reviewers told me that he has left this story just because I'm doing romance when Hermione is in her twenties, even after I told him that I wasn't going to do that when she was still in school. I'll add you to the mentor count.

To markrock18: Thanks for your review and telling me the incantation. I'll write it down for future reference.

To omega13a: Thanks for your great review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and at least you didn't act like my last reviewer who said that he is no longer reading this story because romance is winning.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 65: Watching A Pointless Match

Harry and his friends went down to watch the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. If Hufflepuff won then they would play them next. If Gryffindor won they would have to wait until the match between them and Ravenclaw to decide if the Slytherins had any chance of playing. Harry hated the idea that they weren't the ones playing Hufflepuff and he blamed the damn Dementors for it. Harry's lessons with his father were going great and it had gotten to the point that Snape wasn't able to tell what Harry was thinking and the mask that Snape was so famous in keeping was starting to take hold on Harry's face.

"Sometimes you look like a carbon copy of Snape," said Neville.

"Thanks," Harry said, though he did smile at Neville.

"So do you think that Gryffindor has a chance?" Neville asked.

"No," Crystal answered, placing her arm around Harry's neck. "Hufflepuff is too good."

Harry looked up just in time to see Cedric Diggory chasing after the Snitch, Colin following behind. However Diggory caught it and that meant a Hufflepuff win and another chance for Slytherin.

"Practice in two days," Flint to Harry.

Harry nodded and the rest of the school started filing out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That was a good game, Severus," Lupin said when the students had all gone to bed.

"Hufflepuff has always been a good team," Snape told him. "I'm looking forward to see how Slytherin handles Hufflepuff."

"Well I'm sure that they'll do fine," Lupin said. "So how did lessons go with Harry?"

"Better then I expected," Snape answered. "Not that I'm saying it because I'm proud of Harry."

Lupin gave him a look and then chuckled. "We don't want people to think that you care about Harry, now do we," he mocked.

Snape gave him a look that told Lupin that he wanted to throw something at him.

"So how are things going with him and the Dursley's?" Lupin went on.

"Well, if I come over and prevent something from happening," Snape said. "I thought for sure that he might blow up his uncle's sister when she came over. She said some really horrible things about James and Lily; at least I got that from Harry's mind."

Lupin shook his head. "Why does she hate Harry so much?"

"I think it has everything to do with what her brother told her," Snape said. "But that could only be a guess, I wasn't there."

"I don't know why Lily never told us about her sister."

"Because she didn't want you or your friends to wonder where the family had gone wrong," Snape said. "I think that even her own parents would be ashamed of her."

"What were they like?"

"Really nice," Snape said. "Always let me come over if I wanted something to eat and didn't like how I was being treated by my father. I really liked them and that's why I never believed that all muggles were bad."

Lupin gave him a small smile. "I'm glad that they left an impression like that."

"Me too," Snape said. "Me too."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Gryffindor is attacked again.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 29 Votes.

Romance: 38 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	66. Another Attack On Gryffindor

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and I didn't know that Tonks had been born when Remus was 14. That's something that I've learned today, thanks.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Sorry about your computer and thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 66: Another Attack On Gryffindor

Now that Slytherin had a chance at the Quidditch cup Harry and the other Slytherins were training hard for the next couple of weeks. Meanwhile the workload that Hermione was doing was causing her to become snappish and threatening any students with death.

"I don't know how she's doing it," Crystal said.

"I don't know either," Harry said after he had returned to the Slytherin Common Room after training had ended. "I tried to ask her one time and she snapped at me."

"I think she should drop some classes," Crystal suggested.

Harry snorted with laughter. "I highly doubt she'll do that," he told her.

The strain that Hermione was going through was starting to show in her classes and during on Potions lesson she almost made a cauldron explode, which had never happened before. Snape came around and took ten points from Slytherin and demanded to see her after class. Hermione burst into tears and bolted from the room making even Snape stare.

"I think she has cracked," Crystal said as they left the class.

"What is she doing?" Neville asked Harry and Crystal.

"Taking all the classes that we were offered," Harry answered.

Neville stared at him. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Don't look at me," Harry said.

Later that night, Hermione was working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts work when Professor Snape came in, looking worried. He took out his wand, muttered something, and soon his whole voice filled the common room.

"ALL STUDENTS GET UP," he called out. "REPORT TO THE COMMON ROOM IN TEN MINUTES."

He then muttered something else and waited.

Nine minutes later the common room was filled with students, all looking tired and wondering what in the world was going on. He looked at them all, even Hermione who had stopped working.

"Sirius Black has attacked a Gryffindor," Snape told them. "We believe that he is still after Potter."

Flint raised his hand. "Sir, Potter is in Slytherin. Why would Black attack the Gryffindor tower?"

"Because he thinks that Potter is in Gryffindor," Snape answered. "We are still searching the castle so I don't want anyone to leave this common room until we have deemed it safe."

And then he left.

"Can you believe that he's still attacking the Gryffindors," Crystal said while everyone else was giggling or laughing about what was happening to the Gryffindors.

"I know, I feel sorry for them," Harry said. "I mean, it isn't their fault that this is happening. He just thinks that I'm in Gryffindor, like my parents."

"I wonder when he's going to find out that you're not in Gryffindor." Crystal wondered.

"I think he knows by now," Harry answered.

The next morning it was reported that Sirius had gotten away again and now Harry was even more worried. He had attacked Gryffindor house, twice, and now he knew that Harry wasn't in Gryffindor. Would he attack Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then finally Slytherin in his quest to kill him? He hoped not and at once he sent messages to all this friends, telling him to meet him. They all replied that they would be there in no time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Harry has a meeting with his friends and the Heads find their offices sacked.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 29 Votes.

Romance: 40 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	67. Meetings And Destroyed Offices

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review and here's your update, hope you like.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and sorry about them being short. I really do try and get them to be longer but I don't like forcing a chapter to be longer. I do hope that this chapter is a bit longer and that your happy. Also I like posting everyday because it keeps people from complaining about when the next chapter will pop up.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To HP Girl 28: Thanks for your review and vote and I'll be giving everyone more action in due time.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Teya Zabini: Thanks for your review. To answer your first question. I've got two chapters coming up devoted to just Sirius Black and how he reacts to Harry being in Slytherin. I really hope that you like them. Also things will be a little heated between Harry and Sirius. Two: Dumbledore will explain much about Snape being a Death Eater and how he loved Lily and demanded the Potters be put into hiding to hid them, but he won't tell him about the Prophecy, though if that does get discovered early Snape will tell Harry that he had told Voldemort about part of the prophecy because he had been stupid, and three: Snape will not be killing Dumbledore in my story. Someone else will do that while Snape and Harry are spending time together.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 67: Meetings And Destroyed Offices

All of his friends arrived at eight in the one place that Harry knew that not even Snape would catch them in. At once Hannah asked why Sirius Black would be able to get into Gryffindor tower in the first place.

"I don't know," Harry said. "My father wouldn't tell me."

"I know," Neville said. "I asked that barmy painting for the passwords that he would be using for the week and somehow they got stolen."

Everyone gasped and Hermione said, "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because I can't remember things, alright," Neville snapped.

"Neville, I don't think anyone blames you," Harry said. "Anyway what's done is done and there's nothing that we can do about it."

"So what's going to happen now," Justin asked.

"I think the Headmaster is going to be watching the castle like a hawk," Harry said. "Now does anyone have any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Harry left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A black dog walked down the corridors, looking for any hint as to where Harry was. He was surprised that Harry wasn't in Gryffindor, like his parents had been. That left Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and shuttering…Slytherin. There was no way that Harry was part of the 'dark house,' and once he discovered what house Harry was in he was sure to find the rat. He first went to the office of the Head of Hufflepuff house. The dog checked to make sure that no one was around and changed back into a man.

He entered the office and looked through Sprout's records for the passwords that she kept. He found it and then found the location to the Hufflepuff common room. Changing back into a dog he hurried off.

"Time Stop," Sirius said to the painting and it moved to let him pass.

He changed back into the dog and went to the third year boy's dorm, looking for Harry and the rat. He checked all the beds but didn't find Harry. So he left the Hufflepuffs alone and headed for Professor Flitwick's office. The Head of Ravenclaw House had his office warded but Sirius managed to get through without any problems. He once again looked for the password to get him into Ravenclaw Tower and found it. He sometimes wondered if the Head's really had good enough shields.

The same thing happened in Ravenclaw tower, no Harry, and that left only Slytherin. He didn't know who the Head of Slytherin house was since he had been away from Hogwarts for a long time. He trotted down to the dungeons, looking for the Head of Slytherin House's office. Suddenly he heard voices and they sounded like Snape and Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, we need to know exactly why Black is after Potter," Snape told the Headmaster.

"The only people that could answer that are dead, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Keep a watch out for him and make sure that Lupin does his part."

"Of course," Snape said.

"Well I need to get going," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley is having some trouble with his son. I can't believe that he allowed Ron to attend Durmstrang."

"Well you should have made sure that he was kept away from all magical schools," Snape said. "That attack on Miss Slytherin was uncalled for."

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "So how is Harry doing?"

"Well," Snape answered. "He can close his mind without any problems and Lupin said that he has the best Patronus."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Dumbledore said and then left.

Sirius, the dog, watched Snape ward his door and then leave. Sirius couldn't believe that his best mate's son was in Slytherin. However he now knew where the rat was and it was time for him to leave as well. He trotted up the stairs and left the castle and grounds, looking back. One day he would see Harry again and find out what in the name of the Gods the hat was even thinking about. He turned towards the grounds and left them with no more then a swish in his tail.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Professors Sprout and Flitwick reported that their offices had been sacked. At once Dumbledore called for the entire school to gather and told them of this news.

"We must keep a watch out for him," Dumbledore told them. "Prefects will be on extra duty until he's caught."

Some of the Prefects groaned but there sounds were so small that not even Dumbledore could hear it. He sat down and everyone resumed eating their breakfast. They all hoped that Sirius was caught and caught soon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Next chapter will be a break from Harry and I hope that all of you like it. Next up: Sirius visits an old friend that believes that he's innocent and they have a nice chat.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 30 Votes.

Romance: 41 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	68. An Old Friend

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote. By the way, love your username.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: They weren't expecting Sirius to break into their offices. Of course that, alone, required some Slytherin cunning.

To vampirefromoldcountry: That would be correct in where Sirius is going. Oh Peter is so caught!

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 68: An Old Friend

Over the next several weeks Sirius traveled from Hogwarts to a small village that wasn't too far from Durmstrang. The weather up here was a lot colder since spring hadn't arrived yet. The place that he was heading to was were an old friend lived, the only friend that knew that James and Lily Potter had changed Secret Keepers. When he arrived he quickly found her small house and scratched at the door.

It opened to reveal a tiny woman that might be a few inches taller the Professor Flitwick. She looked down at him and then ushered him in. When the door was closed he changed back to a man she smiled at him.

"It has been a long time," she said.

"True but you still look dashing, Ariel," Sirius said, kissing her hand and making her giggle. "So how have you been?"

"Well," Ariel answered. "I heard that you had escaped from Azkaban and was supposedly after Harry."

"Something that's very overrated," Sirius told her. "Though I did go to Hogwarts to find Peter and I've discovered that he isn't at Hogwarts but Durmstrang."

Ariel's eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" Ariel asked him.

"I overheard Snape talking to the Headmaster about it," Sirius said. "I also found out that Harry's in Slytherin."

He put his face in his hands and Ariel patted him on the shoulder.

"It isn't that bad," Ariel said.

He looked at her. "Ariel, he's in Slytherin and hanging around students whose parents are Death Eaters. How can I trust Harry now?"

"Sirius you don't have any idea if that's true," Ariel said. "The hat decides what house a person should be put in and sometimes they turn out alright."

Sirius snorted.

"Look your going to be seeing Harry when Peter is caught," Ariel said. "What's he going to do if he finds out that you don't want him because he's in Slytherin?"

"Probably go and live with Malfoy or something," Sirius answered.

"No, he's going to hate you," Ariel said. "He's going to believe that you hate him as well because he's in Slytherin. I've heard great things about some of the things that he has done. Like first year he stopped the stone from getting stolen. That should count for something."

"A little bit of bravery doesn't make a snake into a lion," Sirius retorted.

Ariel crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why are you acting like what house Harry's in is bad?"

"Because Potter's are always in Gryffindor," Sirius told him. "That's how the world works."

"That is so not how the world works," Ariel hissed. "Just because your family have all been in Slytherin doesn't mean that Harry is going to turn out like that."

Sirius doubted that but he decided not to argue the point anymore.

"Can I stay here?" Sirius asked. "I need a warm place to stay until I can get to Durmstrang."

"You can stay here as long as you quit putting your godson down," Ariel told him.

"Fine," Sirius said.

The next day Sirius left Ariel's house and change into his dog form. It wasn't that long of a walk to Durmstrang and he hoped that soon he would have the little traitor. He also had taken Ariel's wand, with the promise to return it. He needed it so that he could put Peter it a glass dome and then enchant it so that it wouldn't break. He would then return the wand and then Apperate to Hogsmead. He just hoped that Dumbledore would receive him well and allow him to show proof that Peter was alive and well. Only then would he address the problem he had with Harry being in Slytherin.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter is still a break from Harry at Hogwarts but this will be the last chapter. Next up: Sirius finally gets Peter, returns the wand, and heads back to Hogwarts.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 31 Votes.

Romance: 45 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	69. Peter's Fate

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Terri Granger: Thanks for your lovely review.

To omega13a: Glad to see your review. Things will work out for Sirius, as far as being freed, but the rest of it won't go so well.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Don't worry, they'll be plenty of chapters.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like what kind of pairing is in the lead.

To JWOHPfan: We will find out more about Ariel as she'll be making an appearance in future chapters, like this one. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 69: Peter's Fate

The difference between Durmstrang and Hogwarts was the lack of Dementors and the fact is that there are no girls. Sirius had heard a lot about Durmstrang and one of them was that girls weren't allowed to attend. Personally Sirius didn't get how anyone wouldn't want girls around their sons. It kept things interesting. One of the boys found him, which is what he had hoped, and at once took him to one of the dorms. He left them there, promising to bring him some food.

"You know you can't have the dog, don't you?" one of his friends said.

"Yes but Weasley has a rat, doesn't he," the boy that had brought him pointed out.

"Yes but he is allowed to have it," the friends told him.

The boy glared at him and then left.

Sirius waited for the next couple of hours for the boys to all go to bed and then he went looking. To his absolute luck, and normally he didn't believe in luck, he was placed in the same dorm as Ron Weasley was in. The rat was sound sleep and at once Sirius changed from dog to man, grabbed Peter, enchanted a bottle to put him in, placed him in his pocket, hurried out, changed back, and was gone. Sirius left the castle and headed back to Ariel's place to return the wand and once again get back to Hogwarts. It was time for his Ministry forced exile to be over.

Ariel wasn't pleased when Sirius returned and handed her back her wand.

"I was looking all over the house for it," she said.

"I know but I needed it," Sirius said.

"So you're leaving now?" Ariel said.

"Yes," Sirius answered. "I need to get Peter to Dumbledore and then the Ministry can release me.'

"Okay but don't treat Harry like trash," Ariel told him. "He's a good kid and he has some great friends."

"All of them in Slytherin I bet," Sirius said.

Ariel rolled her eyes and Sirius was gone.

Sirius Apperated to Hogsmead and changed into his dog form to get back onto the grounds. He passed the Dementors and as he did he saw Harry holding hands with a girl that was wearing a Slytherin uniform and laughing with a round faced boy that was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. Sirius figured that Harry was only befriending this boy because he was getting something out of it. He paused to listen to any conversations that he might be able to use later.

"I bet Snape is going to be excited that you're spending the rest of the summer with him," the round faced boy said.

"Yeah, it beats the Dursley's any day," Harry said. "Of course dad always wants what's best for me."

"I'm glad that Professor Snape adopted you," the girl said. "Imagine having nothing to look forward to."

"Well Hermione threatened to send a snake after them if they mistreat me," Harry told her.

The girl laughed.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that Hermione is You-Know-Who's cousin, the true Heir of Slytherin and that she was the one that actually saved the school."

"Well I don't care who she's related to," Harry said. "She's my friend."

Sirius snorted and trotted on.

When he entered the entrance hall he saw Mrs. Norris. He barked at her which sent her hissing for cover. Sirius barked with laughter and then was caught by Filch. He had never met the man before but he could tell that he was the caretaker.

"I'm taking you right to the Headmaster," Filch told him. "Let's see what he thinks about a student having a dog here."

He then dragged Sirius away, right to where he wanted to go.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well here's to Sirius trying to prove his case. Also I'm not giving you any hint of what's going to happen because I want it to be a surprise.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 31 Votes.

Romance: 48 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	70. A Heated Argument

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To ILuvSeverusSnape: I'm trying not to but sometimes that happens.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Kitearakat: Oh that's not going to happen. Sorry. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 70: A Heated Argument

Filch pushed the dog in and then slammed the door shut. Sirius, still in his dog form, watched the Headmaster get up and at that moment he transformed back into a man. The shocked look on Dumbledore's face was priceless and before Dumbledore could draw his wand Sirius spoke.

"Headmaster, I've got the true betrayer of the Potters," Sirius told him, showing him the imprisoned rat.

Dumbledore stared at him and then said, "What are you talking about, Black, you were the Potter's Secret Keeper."

"We changed, switched to Peter," Sirius told him. "Just let me show you the rat and force him to reveal himself. I know that Snape has some truth potion that he probably threatens students with."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "No one insults _my_ Potions Master, especially not someone that everyone believes murdered people."

"I'm sorry sir," Sirius said, though he really wasn't.

"Fine, let me see the rat," Dumbledore told Sirius and took the cage from him.

He waved his wand and the rat was held in suspension and then another wave and Peter appeared, fully human. Dumbledore looked shocked but he recovered in time to call for Minerva and Severus to come (he told his Potions Master to bring the truth potion with him).

"Let's hope his words clear you," Dumbledore told him, keeping his wand trained on Peter so that he wouldn't escape.

When Minerva and Severus appeared Snape looked like he wanted to murder Sirius but he gave the potion to Dumbledore who, along with Minerva, looked shocked that Peter was here. He at once pulled his wand out and pointed at Peter.

"Severus, don't," Dumbledore told him. "He won't be worth anything if he's dead."

He kept his wand trained on Peter as Minerva forced the potion down Peter's throat.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.

"You're Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster," Peter said in a flat tone.

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Peter answered and Minerva gasped.

"Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Peter said a smile on his face. "It was all part of the plan. I've been the Dark Lord's follower for a year before the Potter's were murdered and when James and Lily made me their Secret Keeper I at once told my Master."

"Did you kill all those muggles?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Peter answered, looking pleased with himself.

He turned to Severus. "See that your still Dumbledore's little worker," he sneered. "To bad he didn't save the life of your precious Lily. Naturally you should be proud that the Dark Lord got rid of her. Don't need anymore of her spawn hanging around."

Severus shot a spell right at Peter that knocked him against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about Lily like that," he roared. "Don't you dare think that what you did makes you some sort of hero. Lily was more of a hero then you would ever be."

Peter screamed in pain and Severus inflicted his pain onto him.

"Severus, let him go," Dumbledore told him.

"No, I won't," Severus told him. "He ruined the plan, the plan that I concocted to keep the Potter's safe. This bit of scum should die for what he did."

"And he will," Dumbledore told him. "But you have to let him go. You'll do your adopted son no good in Azkaban."

Severus dropped Peter and Minerva grabbed a hold of him.

"Adopted son," Sirius hissed. "Don't tell me that Snape adopted my godson."

"Oh can it, Black," McGonagall told him.

"I'll inform Fudge of this and he can take Peter away," Dumbledore told Minerva and then he turned to Sirius. "Stay in your dog form until you're cleared."

"Of course, Headmaster," Sirius said. "Also, when do I get to take Harry home?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that he'll still have to live with his aunt and uncle. The blood protections that surround the house are important to his survival."

"And then I get him for the rest of the summer," Severus told Sirius.

Sirius stared at him and then said, "No, I'm not having him living with Snape here."

"And what's so wrong with me?" Severus asked. "I've been teaching him how to block his mind and I'm the one that allows his thirst for knowledge to go unchecked. He's a very smart kid and under my guidance that has grown."

Sirius got red and turned to the Headmaster. "I don't like Snape being over him. I want him re-sorted."

"Into what, your house," Severus said. "He's on the Slytherin Qudditch team and he has tons of friends from all four houses."

"Which I bet include the Malfoy's," Sirius said.

"The Malfoy's are dead!" Dumbledore stated and Sirius stared at him.

"What do you mean their dead," Sirius said.

"An unknown force killed them," Dumbledore said. "Now wait until you're cleared and we'll discuss you at least seeing Harry while he's at Hogwarts."

"Which is more time then you would get if you were around him during the summer holidays," Snape pointed out.

"Oh and so while I get to see Harry during the term you get to see Harry during the summer," Sirius said. "That's isn't fair."

"If life was fair then you wouldn't have been in Azkaban."

"Actually he spends the summer with his girlfriend's family, the Walkers."

Sirius sneered at what Dumbledore had said.

"Sirius, the Walkers are a good family," Dumbledore said, "And a personal friend of Remus."

"Well I don't like it," Sirius said.

"You don't have to like it but that's how it works," Snape said. "I'm planning on spending time with Harry to help him get ready for his O.W.L.S."

"Which aren't for two years," Sirius pointed out.

"Sirius, the students are given homework to get them ready for their O.W.L.S," Dumbledore pointed out. "Severus training Harry up for his O.W.L.S means that he cares about Harry's future. I've seen them together and he has spent time with Harry over the summer by making sure that he ate right, that he had decent clothes, and that he had fun."

"And you don't know how to handle the Dursley's," Severus told him. "I knew Lily's sister and she transferred her hate to her nephew."

"She wouldn't," Sirius growled.

"Yes, she would," Dumbledore said. "Now by wizard law Severus is Harry's adopted father and also he kept Harry from breaking wizard law when he almost blew up his aunt."

Severus gave him a superior look.

"He also looks up to Severus," Dumbledore added. "He has kept his butt out of trouble and has been a great emotional help with what abuse he did suffer."

Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius, I have no problem with you seeing Harry but you have he has to get use to the idea that your not a mass murderer."

"Fine, but I still don't like the idea that Snape is Harry's adopted father."

"You don't have to like it," Dumbledore told him. "But you have to accept it."

Sirius said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well we all knew that Sirius would have a problem with Harry being adopted by Severus and spending time with him. He was in Gryffindor, after all.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 31 Votes.

Romance: 46 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	71. Another Heated Argument

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To omega13a: I don't really know why that's the case, with Severus adopting Harry before POA. I guess their really popular. Thanks for your review, love hearing from you.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review and I'm promising no horrible waiting with this story. Also it's going to take time for Harry and Sirius to get to know each other. There are a few bumps and bruises on the road we call life.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 71: Another Heated Argument

News that Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges sent the Dementors away and Sirius a very rich wizard, according to the article. During breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Crystal were busy talking with Sirius Black entered the Great Hall. Everyone at once wanted to know all about him but he waved them away, telling them that he would talk about his life later, and then went over to the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said.

"Hello," Harry said, noting that he was uncomfortable being near the Slytherins.

"Can we talk somewhere," Sirius asked, "I promise that I won't keep you away from your classes."

"Sure," Harry said and telling Hermione and Crystal that he would see them later he left with Sirius.

Sirius took him to an unused classroom and then closed the door. Harry could tell that he hadn't acquired a wand yet and so anyone could overhear their conversation.

"Harry, your parents named me your Godfather if anything should happen to them," Sirius said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me when your period with the Dursley's is over."

Harry bit his lip. "I promise dad that I would spend time with him, he said that he would be taking me to the World Cup this year.'

Harry could tell that Sirius didn't like this.

"But I could take you to the World Cup and you would have a lot more fun with me then old Snape."

Harry frowned at him.

"I can't," Harry said. "I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

Sirius went a little red.

"Why are you even spending time with Snape?" Sirius asked. "Old Snivellus is evil and has a hidden agenda."

"Snivellus," Harry repeated.

"That's the funny nickname that your father and I came up with when we first met him," Sirius said, smiling at memories. "He was a nasty boy with his long black hair and his stupid love for books."

This got Harry mad. How dare this, this, man who wasn't even around when the Dursley's were beating him call his adopted father that?

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY DAD THAT NAME," Harry shouted. "PROFESSOR SNAPE HAS CARED ABOUT ME, HELPED ME THROUGH MY ABUSE, GAVE ME LOADS OF POINTS, GOT ME A BRAND NEW BROOMSTICK THIS SUMMER, LOVED ME, HELPED ME WHEN I REALLY NEEDED IT, AND DIDN'T EVEN CALL ME BOY…LIKE UNCLE VERNON LIKES TO CALL ME. HE HAS PROTECTED ME FROM THINGS AND EXPLAINED THINGS A LOT BETTER THEN MOST ADULTS."

"Harry James Potter, I'm your Godfather weather you like it or not," Sirius told him. "I'm going to the governors and having them force Dumbledore to re-sort you. It's about time you were in a proper house."

"A PROPER HOUSE, LIKE STUPID GRYFFINDOR," Harry shouted. "AND MY NAME ISN'T HARRY JAMES POTTER IT'S HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE."

"OH SO OLD SNIVELLUS CHANGED YOUR NAME," Sirius shouted back. "SO YOU THINK THAT OLD SNIVELLUS IS BETTER THEN ME?"

"YES," Harry screamed, making the windows rattle. "BETTER THEN SOME WITHERED OLD MAN FROM AZKABAN."

And Harry stormed out, tears in his eyes. He was running back to the one person that really cared about him…his father.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Snape had a bad feeling, as he mostly did with Black was concerned, that he would try and force Harry to live with him. He really cared about Harry and didn't want Black to take him away. Suddenly his office door opened and a very upset Harry stood there, tears falling down his face.

"What happened, Harry?" Snape asked.

"He tried to force me to live with him," Harry told him and Snape took him into his arms and let Harry cry. "He called you a horrible nickname that I'm not repeating."

"It's alright, I've heard worse," Snape said.

"H-He w-w-wants me t-t-to be re-re-resorted," Harry balled and then started gasping for breath.

"Do you want to be resorted?" Snape asked and Harry shook his head. "Let me get you a Calming Draught and then I'll have a word with the Headmaster. You don't have to live with your Godfather."

Snape went over and took some Calming Draught down and gave some to Harry. At once he looked and sounded better. Snape then sealed the door to his office and headed to see Dumbledore.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe you said that to Harry," Remus told Sirius after Sirius told him what had happened. "You've made Harry hate you."

"Well I don't care," Sirius said. "He's changed! He might look like James but he doesn't act like him. I mean, Remus, he looks up to Snape. Blabbing on about how much Snape has done for him."

"Which I've seen," Remus countered him. "Snape really cares for Harry and is the only one that knows the Dursley's personally. Look you can't just go around and badmouthing a man that your Godson looks up to."

Sirius laughed. "Remus we're talking about old Snivelly here?"

"Don't call Severus that word," Remus said, sternly. "I hated the word in school and I still hate it."

Sirius stared at him. "And why are you up to defending him?"

"He is making the Wolfbane Potion for me," Remus said, "A potion that I can't afford."

"So what, I bet I can make it for you," Sirius said.

"No, you can't," Remus said. "Now back to what we were talking about. I hope you haven't hurt your possible relationship with Harry too much because of your big, fat, mouth."

Sirius glared at him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape found Dumbledore looking things over when he walked in. Dumbledore looked up and Snape made it clear that he was troubled. He told him what Sirius had said to Harry about him and Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not one day out of trouble and he's stirring it up," Dumbledore said. "I've talked to the governors and they've said 'no' to resorting. Anyway Harry must want to be resorted and he told you that he doesn't wish to be resorted."

"That's exactly what Harry said," Snape said. "Sir, I would like your permission to teach Harry how to brew the Wolfbane Potion."

Dumbledore smiled at Snape. "Is Harry up to brewing such a complicated potion?" he asked.

"Yes," Snape said, with pride in his voice. "I'm also going to teach him how to brew the Polyjuice Potion, the Draught of Peace, and several other O.W.L level potions. I think he'll do an outstanding job, just like his mother."

"Very well but you'll have to tell Harry that Remus is a werewolf," Dumbledore told him.

"I fully understand, sir," Snape said. "But I will also tell him that Remus isn't a bad person because he's a werewolf. Don't want him to turn into another Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded and Snape left, a slight spring in his step.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Now that was both sweet and sad, I'm talking about Sirius acting like a total jerk. Next up: Sirius tries to tell Harry that he can't see Crystal, Snape tells Harry the truth about Lupin and starts him off with learning how to brew the Wolfbane Potion.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 31 Votes.

Romance: 47 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	72. Meddling Sirius And Helping Snape

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and Sirius is off his hinges a bit. Of course when your in Azkaban your not the same.

To vampirefromoldcountry: I thought showing Mrs. Norris scared of dogs would be funny. Thanks for reviewing and also thanks for your message.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 72: Meddling Sirius And Helping Snape

When Snape returned he told Harry that the Headmaster wouldn't force him to be resorted and placed in a house that he didn't want to be in. Harry looked thrilled and gave his father a hug, which was returned. When Harry told Crystal and Hermione about it Crystal made her class explode.

"How dare he come and tell you what to do," she said.

"I can't believe that he want to resort you," Hermione said.

"Well he can go somewhere," Harry said. "Dad says that if I don't want to be resorted then I don't have to be."

"Good for him," Hermione said and then started on her dinner.

The next day Hedwig delivered a letter to Harry from his father. When he opened it he saw Sirius walking in with Lupin and at once hid the letter. He didn't want his stupid Godfather to know his business.

"I'll talk with you two later," Harry said and kissed Crystal on the cheek before leaving.

Crystal went all pink and Harry managed to get away from his Godfather before he could stop him.

Harry headed down to the dungeons and opened the letter. It took him to meet him as soon as he finished breakfast and not to let Sirius know that he was going. Harry folded the letter and headed the rest of the way to his father's office. When he knocked on the door a voice told him to enter and he walked in. Harry wasn't surprised to see his father there but he was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said, a smile on his face. "I see that you got your father's letter."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "But why does he wish to see me."

"Well I was thinking that you are able to start working on some advance potions," Snape told him. "We're going to work on the Wolfbane Potion and Dumbledore is here to make sure that you know that this is authorized."

Harry got excited. He always wanted to work on some advance potions.

"Well I'll leave you both alone," Dumbledore said and then smiling at them both he left.

"Now before we start I need to inform you that the reason I've been brewing this potion is because Remus is a werewolf, not a bad one, but a werewolf," Snape told Harry.

Harry stared at him, shocked.

"He was bitten by another werewolf because his father got into an argument with him," Snape went on. "Please, don't tell Remus or he'll blame his father for what happened. Now this potion that I've been brewing is very expensive on the open market and werewolves that don't have a lot of money can't afford it. In fact the Ministry has made it clear that even brewing this potion without receiving payment for it is illegal.'

"So we're breaking the law," Harry said, sounding deeply impressed.

"Yes," Snape said and then said. "Oh we're breaking the law; your father is a lawbreaker. Hang me somewhere."

Harry laughed.

"Now I'm going to give you a sold gold cauldron because this potion can't be brewed in a silver or pewter cauldron due to the type of potion it is and the fact that werewolves are allergic to silver."

He waved his wand and two gold cauldrons came out and landed in front of them.

"Go into my office and get these following ingredients," Snape told Harry, handing him a parchment that had the ingredients.

Harry took it and went into his office and carefully made sure that he had the ingredients that Snape needed. When he returned Snape showed him how to make the base for the potion. It was all very easy but Snape warned him the potion would get harder. As they worked Harry reveled at the difficulty that the potion presented but he paid very close attention to what Snape was doing and repeated it. After three hours the potions were complete and Snape checked Harry's version of the potion.

"How is it?" Harry asked.

"Perfect," Snape said. "Lupin can use this."

Snape beamed with pride at Harry and Harry soaked it in.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Harry at?" Sirius demanded.

He hadn't seen Harry all morning and the boy had missed out on his Transfiguration lesson as well as his Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was now lunch and no sign of Harry.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius," Lupin said. "I'm sure that Harry's fine."

"But he didn't appear in your lesson," Sirius said. "That boy is starting to get on my nerves."

Lupin shook his head and then he saw Sirius looking over at the Slytherin table. At that moment Harry was setting down, talking with his friends. Sirius got up and Lupin put a hand on his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sirius," Lupin warned him.

"Oh trust me, I won't," Sirius said and then headed over to the Slytherin table. "Harry, where were you?"

Harry, who was eating his lunch, looked up at him. "I was helping the Professor out."

"I didn't give you permission to help anyone out," Sirius said. "You're to go to your lessons like everyone else. And I also don't want you to be dating this Walker girl. She's a Slytherin and your real father would roll over in his grave."

Harry started to turn red. "Don't you dare tell me who I can and can't see, Black," Harry hissed. "And her name is Crystal and she's a decent person."

"SHE'S A FILTHY SLYTHERIN!" Sirius roared and the entire hall turned and looked at the Slytherin table.

"Don't you dare insult my family's house," Hermione snapped and stood up. "I happen to be related to Salazar Slytherin so shut up."

Sirius looked like he was about to go insane.

"OH THIS IS GREAT. NOT ONLY IS MY GODSON DATING A SLYTHERIN, ON THE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM, IN SLYTHERIN, BUT HIS BEST FRIEND IS THE HEIRESS OF SLYTHERIN."

Harry jumped to his feet and looked right at him.

"I hate you," Harry hissed. "I wish you had died in Azkaban. Leave me, my dad, my girlfriend, but also all my friends alone."

And he stormed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well Sirius really did it. Next up: Harry tells his father what he wants to try and do for Remus and a horrible nightmare returns to Hogwarts and targets Harry's best friend Hermione.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 31 Votes.

Romance: 47 Votes

Guardianship: 3 Votes


	73. Fanged Horror

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Glad you liked the chapter.

To Hendrick248848: Thanks for your review and votes.

To Kitearakat: we'll give it sometime. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 73: Fanged Horror

All of Harry's friends blamed Sirius for the fact that Harry had blown up during dinner. Remus gave Sirius a talking to about his dislike for Slytherin house.

"You need to quit acting like a four-year-old," Remus told Sirius during the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"I'll act however I want," Sirius told him.

"Then you'll lose Harry," Remus answered.

Slytherin won the match against Ravenclaw due to the fast broom they had. Cho Chang, who Harry caused to fall off her broom, had to be taken to the hospital wing. All the Ravenclaws, except for Harry's friends in that house, all planned to find a way of making the Slytherin Seeker suffer. A few days later Remus disappeared and that was the night that Harry knocked on his father's door.

"Enter," Snape called.

Harry opened the door and found Snape grading papers.

"Sir," Harry called out.

"Yes," Snape said, looking up from his grading.

"Well I was wondering if I could work on a project with you," Harry said to him.

"And what is it?" Snape asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could work on a cure for being a werewolf," Harry suggested. "If Remus was cured then he wouldn't be in pain."

Snape put his quill down and looked at Harry.

"I fully understand but even beginning such a research road will require time, time that you don't have due to lessons. A researcher needs to have nothing keeping him away from his cauldron or his notes."

"So I have to wait until I'm out of school forever before I can do this," Harry said, disappointment in his voice.

"Actually you can start on it when your time with the Dursley's is up and you come and stay with me," Snape told him.

Harry looked excited about what Snape had just said.

"Really, you'll help me," Harry said.

"If that's what you want," Snape told him.

Harry nodded furiously and Snape told him to return to his quarters.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did Snape say?" Crystal asked Harry when he returned.

"He said that I could do it but I have to wait until I start my summer with him," Harry answered.

"Oh that's wonderful," Crystal said. "I can't wait to see what happens when you tell Remus that you're working on a cure."

Harry smiled at her and then noticed that Hermione was missing.

"Where's Hermione at?" Harry asked.

"She went to Hagrid's hut to help him with his case that he has with the Ministry," Crystal told him.

"During a full moon, is she nuts," Harry said and then bolted from the common room.

Harry hurried up the stairs and out of the castle, the moon shinning brightly. He saw Hermione leaving the hut and then he saw glowing eyes. Harry screamed at Hermione to return to the inside of the hut but Hermione couldn't hear him. And then the thing attacked Hermione and Harry watched in horror as it bit into her. He sent his doe Patronus to the Headmaster's office and at once a Phoenix appeared, driving the thing away. A few moments later Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore came rushing out of the castle as Harry ran to where Hermione was at.

"That wasn't a werewolf, was it?" Harry asked, tears welling up at the sight of his friend laying there.

"I'm afraid it was," Dumbledore said and then turned to McGonagall. "Get Madam Pomfrey out here. She's alive but I'm afraid that she's cursed."

McGonagall nodded and hurried back in to get the Matron.

"Was it Lupin?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered. "But I won't know until you tell me what the monster looked like?"

"It was black wolf and had a mad look at it," Harry told him. "It also seemed controlled."

"Greyback," Snape snarled, "One of the Dark Lord's former servants."

Harry hit the ground just as Madam Pomfrey appeared. She took one look at Hermione and gasped.

"Get Miss Granger to the hospital wing," Snape told her.

"I'll need to put a werewolf warning for all students," Dumbledore told them. "I don't want Greyback to get another victim."

Everyone nodded and Madam Pomfrey took Hermione to the hospital wing and Snape took an upset Harry to his office.

The next morning the whole school found out that Hermione had been bitten by a werewolf. The other Slytherins told Harry that they didn't want Hermione back in their common room.

"She's the heir of Slytherin," Harry said. "She belongs here like air belongs on the earth."

"Well we still don't want her around," said one of them.

Harry went to Snape and Snape at once told them that if anyone harmed her in anyway they would find themselves expelled.

Naturally all of Hermione's friends in their little 'gang' were worried about Hermione. Neville didn't think there was any problem with Hermione being a werewolf because she was a victim of a Death Eater attack. Harry had all of them make her get well cards and write a note telling her that they didn't care that she was a werewolf they were still her friends.

"This will be great," Crystal said, beaming. "My mum is sending her a present as well but I'm sure that certain people in the Ministry will want her gone."

Harry wasn't looking forward to meeting them.

When Hermione came around Harry was there and gave her a huge hug. However the smile that had appeared when she saw Harry and Crystal disappeared when Madam Pomfrey told her that she had been bitten by a werewolf.

"Do they want me out of school, the governors," Hermione asked.

"No," Madam Pomfrey answered. "In-fact Dumbledore is using his presence to keep that from happening."

"Thank goodness for that," Hermione said.

"Now when you return home Professor Snape will come by with your potion to give you. It will be enough to do you for the week but I must warn you that it does taste horrible."

"I'll be helping, of course," Harry added. "Dad taught me how to brew the potion so you'll be seeing me as well."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said. "And tell Professor Snape thanks as well."

"I will," Harry said and then both of them left.

When Remus came back to work he heard about what had happened and Harry never saw a man loose his entire spark. He knew that Remus hated the fact that Hermione had been bitten and promised Snape that he would protect her.

"Fine but don't get it wrong that I'm happy about this," Snape said. "Miss Granger is my student, one of the best, and I won't have some wizard old enough to be her father trying to mate with her."

Remus went white and Harry knew that he was shocked at what had come out of Snape's mouth.

"I won't do anything like that," Remus told Snape.

Snape glared at him and Remus repeated what he had said.

"If I find out that you did and she's pregnant you're paying for that child," Snape went on. "I care about her future deeply and I won't have it ruined because of your fanged, furry, withering tadpoles."

Remus looked mortified at what he had said and when Remus left, due to mortification, both Snape and Harry laughed.

"Do you think that might happen?" Harry asked, whipping tears from his face.

"It might but my threat remains," Snape said. "He knows where he stands with my students."

Harry knew that Snape was right about that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Hermione but at least she has her dozens of friends. Also, I hope you found what Snape told Remus funny. I did. Next up: A small break, once again, from Harry as Dumbledore talks to the governors about Hermione's 'condition.'

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 32 Votes.

Romance: 48 Votes

Guardianship: 4 Votes


	74. A Talk With The Governors

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Submarauder: You'll be surprised what happens when people fall in-love. I'll add your vote to the tally.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 74: A Talk With The Governors

An owl arrived for Dumbledore a week after Hermione was bitten. When the owl dropped the letter it landed, waiting for Dumbledore answer back. Dumbledore knew this was a notice from the Governors, he had gotten a couple during his time as Headmaster, and when he opened it he at once summoned Professor Snape. Snape appeared, looking upset about something.

"What is it now, Headmaster," Snape said. "I was busy working on a potion."

"I'm sorry about that, Severus, but the governors wish to speak with me," Dumbledore told him. "It has something to do with Granger."

Snape's face went white. "Why do they want to talk to you about Miss Granger?"

"Because I'm the Headmaster and I'm allowing not only a werewolf to teach but a student was bitten by a werewolf," Dumbledore told him.

"It's not your fault that Greyback decided to pay us a visit," Snape told him.

"I know but I still have to answer to them," Dumbledore told him. "Have Minerva take over as Headmistress until I return."

Snape nodded and Dumbledore left.

When he arrived at the offices of the school governors he had his wand checked and then entered. The governors were all there and they were looking at Dumbledore as though he had all the answers to the world. The first one started, a man that had replaced Lucius Malfoy when he had been killed.

"Albus, we have received word that one of your students was bitten by a werewolf," he said. "You know the rules state that she must be removed."

"I fully understand that but my Potions Master brews the potion that will help her keep her mind when she transforms."

"Which is against wizard law unless she pays for it," he told him.

"Or if I pay for it," Dumbledore countered. "I'm paying Severus for brewing the potion for her."

The man went white and then another spoke up, a woman.

"Albus, we trust your judgment but don't you think it's too dangerous to have her around," she said.

"No, I don't," Dumbledore answered. "She's friends with Harry Potter and I'm sure that he'll find it fascinating that a group of witches and wizards that should trust me judgment, as you say that you all do, wants to have Miss Granger removed just because none of us knew that Greyback was coming. Miss Granger was the victim of a Death Eater attack and I won't have you treating her like she's some sort of villain."

Several wizards shivered at the name of Greyback. Dumbledore figured that the werewolf still had the power to strike fear in the hearts of people.

"Fine, she can stay," they said. "But if she attacks a student in werewolf form she will be sent to Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thank God that's over. Next up: The Slytherins practice for their match against Gryffindor and the fanged, furry, tadpoles attack.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 33 Votes.

Romance: 48 Votes

Guardianship: 5 Votes


	75. Snape's Outrage

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Hendrick248848: Thanks for your review and vote. Loved it.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Remus hasn't met Tonks yet and Hermione and Remus won't be a pairing just a strange thing that happened during Harry's third year. I did this because Hermione was bitten by the same werewolf that bit Remus and they have a connection. It's not love but it's something that will always bind them. I make more like a brother sister thing except that Madam Pomfrey made a mistake that day since Hermione was able to get pregnant and Remus couldn't control himself. Thanks for your review and Tonk and Remus will still get married and all that jazz.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 75: Snape's Outrage

Things moved to quickly for Harry after Dumbledore had informed him that Hermione wasn't going to be removed from Hogwarts. Harry now brewed the potion with purpose, since his best friend in the whole wide world was going to be drinking it, and the look on Snape's face when he brewed was priceless. Harry also started to brew the Draught of Peace, the first potion that appeared on the O.W.L and Snape watched as Harry first memorized the potion and steps and then started to brew it.

On the weekend Harry was found practicing with the other Slytherins for their match against Gryffindor. Slytherin has the house cup for more years then any other house and Flint and Snape wanted to keep it that way. During the practice Harry saw Hermione setting there, looking pale as she always did when she was near transformation.

"Is she going to be alright?" Flint asked.

"I'm sure she will," Harry said. "She just looks like that most of the time."

Flint nodded and then zoomed off.

When the training was finished for the day Harry landed and joined up with Hermione and Crystal, who was now setting next to Hermione. Harry and Crystal kissed and then they left the pitch.

"I'm going to the shack tonight," Hermione told them. "So is Remus and he promised to be the perfect gentleman."

"I hope so," Harry said. "Because if he isn't Snape will have him for dinner, literally."

Hermione giggled and she then said her goodbyes and headed for the Whomping Willow, the figure of Remus and Madam Pomfrey in the shadows.

"I hope she'll be alright," Crystal said.

"Me too," Harry answered. "Come on; let's get inside before something happens to us."

All that night, after dinner, Harry worried about his friend. True he knew that Hermione could take care of herself but he worried about her. She was like a sister to him and he didn't want to lose her. Crystal patted his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be okay," Crystal told him.

"I know but I've got this bad feeling that something's going to happen," Harry said. "And it's a feeling that I can't shake."

Crystal sighed and returned to her work.

The next day Harry entered Defense Against the Dark Arts and saw Snape teaching the subject…again. Snape nodded at Harry and both Harry and Crystal sat down.

"Once again Professor Lupin has found himself unable to teach," Snape told them. "Today we're talking about _Abominable Snowman_. Turn to page 251."

The class turned to the page and the lesson continued.

A few days later Hermione returned, looking pale and uncomfortable. Harry was just about to ask her how she was when Snape appeared, looking murderous. Crystal at once asked Snape what was wrong.

"I warned that man and he didn't listen to me," Snape told her.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor," Hermione told him.

"Stop defending him," Snape snarled. "It was his bloody fault and he knows it. That's why he has been suspended from school."

"Who's suspended, what happened?" Harry asked.

"The fanged, furry, tadpoles attacked and your dear friend is very pregnant with Remus's child," Snape said in outrage.

Harry fainted with an "Oh my," from Crystal.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy, things aren't looking to well for everyone, though Harry fainting was funny as well as Crystal's reaction. I also want everyone to know that Remus and Hermione won't be a pair just a strange moment in this story. Next up: The truth and myths of werewolf children and dragons aren't the only ones that can spit out fire as everyone soon finds out.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 34 Votes.

Romance: 49 Votes

Guardianship: 5 Votes


	76. Myths, Truths, and Fire Spitting

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Terri Granger: Thanks for your review and vote. Personally I love both mentor and romance. As both will do Hermione a world of good especially with some insane woman that has a face like a toad trying to run Hermione's life and everything. And we all know which toad-face woman I'm talking about. Oh I've got lovely plans for her.

To vampirefromoldcountry: You are very forgiven. Sometimes things happen in the story that you don't expect. I'm mostly throwing things into the air but everything that I write is very important.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: And your absolutely amazing. Thanks for your absolutely amazing review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review. I got your pm and suddenly a virus invaded my computer. I know that it wasn't your fault but my brother had to formate the hard drive.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 76: Myths, Truths, and Fire Spitting

No one told anyone the reason that Professor Dumbledore was taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class but many thought that Lupin had been killed or was a lot sicker then he had been before. Only Harry, Hermione, Crystal, and Snape knew the truth about Lupin being suspended until the governors could decide what to do with him. Harry started to brew a series of potions that would give Hermione extra strength so that when she did transform she wouldn't hurt the baby or babies.

"Despite common belief the curse doesn't transfer to the child," Snape told Harry. "Embolic fluids keep that from happening."

"I didn't know you knew muggle biology," Harry said.

Snape grinned. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me," he stated. "However the baby does take a lot of magic out of Miss Granger so these potions are needed. The more babies the weaker Miss Granger gets."

"So these potions will help," Harry said.

"Yes," Snape answered. "Now these potions have to be given three times a week for the next four months and then Miss Granger will give birth."

Harry stared at Snape. "Four months, I though it takes nine months for woman to give birth."

"Werewolves give birth a lot sooner then normal human women," Snape told him. "Now lets get these potions finished and then we can turn them into Madam Pomfrey."

Harry nodded and they started brewing.

The potions took four hours to brew but once they were done both of them and took them to Madam Pomfrey. She took them and brought them over to a table where Hermione was at. She looked even paler then normal and Madam Pomfrey poured some of the potion into the goblet and handed it to her.

"So how is she?" Harry asked.

"Fine, unless you count the fact that I feel like I'm sharing my body with little monsters," Hermione answered.

"She's having three," Madam Pomfrey told them, "One boy and two girls."

"That's great," Harry said and Snape snorted.

"What's wrong with you?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.

"Nothing just more money that he'll have to fork out," Snape told her. "I'm not having Miss Granger's life ruined because he couldn't keep that horrible part of him to himself."

"Well what's done is done," Madam Pomfrey said lightly, "Oh and their all going to have magic, very powerful magic. I should say that they should be more powerful then their parents."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked.

"Magic, my dear," Madam Pomfrey answered, "The more powerful the light the more powerful the children."

"Just what I need," Hermione moaned. "But what done is done and there's nothing-.'

The doors opened and in walked Black, looking daggers at the group.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Black asked.

"What the devil are you talking about, Black?" Snape asked.

"I heard that Remus might be kicked out of Hogwarts because little vixen here couldn't keep her legs closed."

Hermione went red and got up from the bed.

"How dare you talk about me like that," she snarled. "Get out before I have Professor Snape force you out."

"You can't tell me what to do, you rotten witch," Black told her. "I'm going to find a way of having you join my beloved cousin in Azkaban."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously and before anyone knew what had happened a ball of fire came out of Hermione and hit Black right in the face, burning his hair. Hermione gasped her surprise, Madam Pomfrey looked shocked, but Snape burst out laughing.

"I think I like them already," Snape commented, wiping his eyes. "They attacked Black."

At that moment Dumbledore appeared and looked at Black's scorched hair.

"Trying a new hairstyle, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone in the room, except Sirius, burst out laughing.

While Madam Pomfrey finished with the potions Snape talked to Dumbledore, alone. He told the Headmaster that he was worried about the shape Hermione was going to be when all of this was done.

"It's only June and by September there will be three new Lupin's crying their eyes out," Snape told him. "I don't trust Black to even be near them."

"That I fully understand," Dumbledore said. "And I think I've got an answer to that problem. Winky has been removed from the Crouch home for some unknown reason and I think that she should watch over the children. That would leave Hermione able to finish her studies."

"What about Godfather," Snape asked.

"Well think about that when the time comes," Dumbledore said to him.

"And about the walking fertility clinic," Snape asked.

Dumbledore chucked at what he had said. "If your talking about Lupin?"

"Yes, I'm talking about blasted Lupin," Snape snarled.

"The governors are trusting my judgment on this," Dumbledore said. "He'll be returning to work and I'll be going back to being a typical Headmaster. You can, of course, cover for his classes."

"Fine but if he tries to harass Miss Slytherin then-."

"I fully understand," Dumbledore said. "Let's just hope that Lupin doesn't decide to name Black as their Godfather."

"Oh he won't," Hermione piped up.

They turned to see the young witch standing there.

"I'm naming both Snape and Harry as their Godfathers," Hermione told them. "If Professor Snape will accept, Harry has."

"That's fine with me," Snape said, "Though don't expect me to treat them any different when they go to Hogwarts."

Hermione giggled. "I know you won't," she told him and then left with Harry.

The final Quidditch Match occurred and while Hermione wasn't supposed to go due the fact that she was suppose to stay off her feet she managed to find out that Slytherin had won. She smiled at Harry's excited face and then drowned another potion. When Harry had left Hermione wondered what her future would hold and if there really was a place for her in it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well this part of Harry's story is winding down. Next up: Exams and finally going home.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 35 Votes.

Romance: 49 Votes

Guardianship: 5 Votes


	77. Exams And Going Home

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Sorry if you didn't like that part of the story but Dumbledore had his reasons for putting Hermione in the Shrieking Shack with Remus (can we say Fudge) and didn't account for the fact that it would happen. Just something that happens when even the wisest of wizards utterly fail at something. Also it's very important to the future of the story.

To Terri Granger: Oh we're going to have plenty of Umbridge bashing goodness coming up pretty soon, like in the next part, and I knew that people would love the idea that Hermione made both Harry and Snape Godfathers. Also, your right, Snape is going to treat them better then he treated Harry because he's going to grow attached to them. Also Sirius is the only one trying to make life horrible, Remus is not. Oh and I will give Umbridge hell.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review.

To Sora Matasuki: Don't worry, Harry won't go bad. He's very much a good guy. Oh I'm glad you like the idea that Draco's dead.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and let me know which story it was that was missing Chapter 8. Gods, I really hate the internet sometimes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 77: Exams And Going Home

The exams started and Harry had it in Transfiguration where they were turning a teapot into a tortoise. Everyone, except Harry and Hermione, were bemoaning the tasks that had been set before them. After a hasty lunch they went for their Charms exam where Professor Flitwick was testing them on Cheering Charms. Hermione did horribly at them because she had been stuck in the hospital wing with the after affects of the transformation from girl to wolf and back again.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told her. "Professor Flitwick knows this wasn't your fault."

Hermione nodded but Harry could tell that she was still upset.

After dinner the students started studying for their Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy exams. Harry hoped that the fumes didn't make Hermione sick during her Potions lesson and she vomited all over Snape's shoes or something. That would really make his father angry or he might just understand and give her a passing grade. These days Snape was likely to blow up due to the fact that Sirius was in the same room which Harry didn't blame him for.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam which turned out to be the easiest. He was worried about Buckbeak and so he gave them a crate of an animal called Flobberworms. The whole exam consisted of making sure that your flobberworm was still alive by the end of the lesson. Harry had read that they were best left to their own devices so it turned out to be the easiest exam.

The whole exam was also part of Hagrid's plan to find out how Hermione was. She was looking green and Harry feared that another trip to the hospital wing was needed.

"I feel bad that I wasn't watching the grounds," Hagrid said.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said. "In fact I've got an idea on how to make Hermione's life a little better; at least she won't have to worry about stupid things like a place to live or food."

"Do her parents know that she's a werewolf?" Hagrid asked.

"I haven't asked her," Harry answered. "Right now she's worried about keeping things down and not about next month."

"Well it's a good thing that you and Professor Snape are watching over her," Hagrid said. "It's going to be hard for her over the next couple of years. Werewolves can't work because the Ministry thinks that their condition is too horrible to hold down a job."

Harry was shocked. Hermione wouldn't be able to work, that's was horrible.

"Can't anything be done?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not," Hagrid answered, "Unless someone that I know can do something about it."

He winked at Harry and Harry knew that Hagrid trusted him with helping Hermione out.

"I'll do all I can," Harry told him.

"Thanks so how's Remus taking the whole idea of being a father?" Hagrid answered.

"I don't know, haven't talked with him," Harry said. "However I'm their godfather, along with Professor Snape."

Hagrid beamed at him. "That's great, Harry, I'm happy to hear that she's decided to make the two most important people her children's godfathers. Goodness in eleven years they'll be coming here and learning. Oh that gladdens my heart."

Harry laughed and Hagrid went back to checking Flobberworms.

Potions was a disaster, at lest for Hermione. She threw up all into her Confusing Concoction and Snape led her into his office before returning to the rest of the potions. Harry managed to produce a thick potion and Snape graded him with a nod and a smile. At Midnight they had Astronomy and then History of Magic on Wednesday morning where he wrote down everything he knew about medieval witch-hunts, while wishing that cool air would come through.

That afternoon was Herbology where Harry got sunburn so bad that he had to go to Snape for a salve for it. He gave him a tube, telling him to use it over the summer while he had his short stay with the Dursley's. He also told Harry that he would check up on him at least twice a week, or three times, making sure that Harry was happy. Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius was there, glaring at Hermione as she did her written work and then worked out how to get through Professor Lupin's obstacle course.

Harry glared back but Lupin took notes and then hit Sirius in the face with the clipboard as he walked over and gave Hermione her grade, with Sirius following him even after he had tasted clipboard. Harry got so mad at the whole thing that he did a full body bind on Sirius and went over to make sure that Hermione was holding down her breakfast.

"I'm fine," Hermione told Harry and then took a vial of potion and drank it. "But I need to take a long break."

"Want to get out of your final exam?" Lupin asked

Hermione shook her head but said that she would head back to the castle, leaving Harry and Crystal to do their exams next.

Both Harry and Crystal did very well and Crystal left him and Lupin alone after the exam was done. Lupin reset everything for the next class and Harry asked him what he thought about Hermione having his children.

"That's what Dumbledore told me," Lupin said. "And I must admit that I like the idea of being a father but I didn't want it to happen the way that it happened. I feel ashamed and I don't know why Dumbledore allowed me to return."

"Is Snape mad at you?" Harry asked.

"No," Lupin answered. "But he wants me to pay for the children and I have no way of doing that."

Harry gave him a big smile. "I'll help."

Lupin stared at him. "You don't have to do that, Harry," he told him.

"But I do," Harry answered. "I have tons of money and I'm never even going to use half of it. So what's better to use it for then to help Hermione out."

Lupin sighed and both of them headed back to the castle.

"You're very much like your mother, Harry," Lupin told him. "Helping someone out that might not think they need it."

"I'm glad," Harry said. "Hermione has helped me out loads of times and this is the least that I can do. Oh Snape says that they'll be born in September so you might want to come over and see them."

"I can't," Lupin said. "Ministry law, at least that's what the governors told me. I can't see them or even hold them."

Harry stared at him, in complete shock.

"But you're their father," Harry snapped.

"I know but the Ministry has made it clear that I'm not to be in their lives. One: I'm not married to Hermione and two: only one werewolf can watch over them. Hermione is that one werewolf and therefore I'm cut out."

Harry couldn't believe it.

"And what happens if you see them?" Harry asked.

"I get a one cell view of the inside of Azkaban," Lupin answered.

Harry hissed in anger but already he was forming a plan to allow Lupin to see the children without actually being there.

"I do not like this," Harry told him, making sure that Lupin didn't see that Harry was plotting.

"I know that that's the way things are," Lupin said and he waited for the next class while Harry went off to his Muggle Studies exam.

Harry was in a continued foul mood with the Ministry and their stupid rules all through his Muggle Studies exam. Hermione noticed this and when it was over she asked him about it.

"The governors told him that he's not allowed to see his own children," Harry told her which made Hermione's eyes widened. "He said that if he saw them, in person, he would see the inside of a cell in Azkaban."

"That's not right," Hermione told Harry.

"I know and so I was thinking of a sneaky way for him to see them without him having to be in person," Harry told her and then pushed her into a room. "I was thinking of taking a photo of them and sending them to Remus. That way he can see them without having to be there."

Hermione got excited. "Oh that's a great idea."

"I know," Harry said, "Which surprised me because this is the first brilliant idea that I've had."

Hermione laughed.

"I'll have a talk with Snape about it and help me brew the potion so the pictures will move. So have you told your parents that you're a werewolf?"

"No," Hermione answered. "Though Snape told me that I would be coming back here to transform and then after recovering be allowed to return to my parents."

"Well if you need a friend then let me know," Harry told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said and then they both left.

The next morning Harry got word from Hagrid that Buckbeak had managed to escape his horrible fate, though he didn't know how it had happened. He told Harry that he figured that he must have not had Buckbeak tied down enough. Harry waited around for Hermione and found her in a bad state.

"I'm not going to joining you tonight because I've got two more nights," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and then gave her a hug before going to find out what his exam results where.

On the train home Harry got an owl from Sirius, asking once again if he would come with him to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had gotten a letter from Snape telling him that he had a beach front home where most witches and wizards chose to stay during the summer. Rumor had it that Dumbledore went there as well. Harry naturally continued to accept Snape's invitation as he couldn't stand a whole summer with Sirius trying to get him to change houses. Hermione recovered from her time as a werewolf and joined them on the train.

"I wrote home to mum and dad and told them that I got bitten by a werewolf and is one," Hermione told Harry and Crystal, Neville listening in the background, and I also told them that Professor Snape will explain everything. I wrote to Professor Snape and told him to bring a Calming Solution so that my parents would blow up and kick me out."

"And what if they do?" Harry asked, fearful for his friend.

"Then I'll be joining you at the beach house," Hermione answered. "However I hope it doesn't happen."

"Me either," Harry answered and both Crystal and Neville nodded in agreement.

When the train pulled into Kings Cross Station everyone got off and headed for the gateway to the muggle world. Upon going through the barrier Harry saw the Dursley's and frowned. Another summer with them, well part summer, and he couldn't wait for that to end.

"Come along, boy," Uncle Vernon snapped. "We don't have all day."

Harry gave Crystal a kiss, which made Dudley go green, and then he joined the rest of the Dursley's.

"Ew, freak's kissing," Dudley said.

"Well at least I've got a girlfriend," Harry told him and Dudley glared at him.

"I can get a girl," Dudley told him.

Harry chose not to answer that and just waved as his friends, and girlfriend, disappeared around the corner.

_End of part three_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well part three is over. A thanks for your reviews for this part and this is the last chapter you can vote. Next up: Part four starts with letters from Hermione and Snape and going to the beach house.

The Tally for what kind of Snape/Hermione pairing is such:

Friendship: 5 Votes

Mentor: 35 Votes.

Romance: 49 Votes

Guardianship: 5 Votes


	78. Letters And Beach Houses

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and you've just uncovered why I had Hermione getting pregnant by Remus. Harry's path has officially changed from Auror to someone that guarantee werewolf rights.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and it isn't molestation since they were both werewolves.

To the chosen ones twin: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Like a totsyroll pop, the world may never know.

To notwritten: I'm glad you were able to finally read this chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_A/N: This is the fourth part of Harry, In Slytherin, and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I'm starting up a vote on what Hermione's children should be named and this vote will only be going up for a few chapters as she'll be giving birth in September. There will be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but it won't be Moody as Voldemort isn't invading Harry's mind. Sirius will be in this story but there won't be much talk about him as he'll be a minor character. Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy this part._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Beginning Part Four_

Chapter 78: Letters And Beach Houses

Harry was busy doing his homework in Potions, feeling as though he summer was turning out to be a lot better then last summer. Snape had come around that day, helping him out with his Transfiguration essay, and telling him how Hermione was doing.

"Even with the Calming Solution they got really angry," Snape told him. "They demanded Hermione to leave and so she's staying at the beach house with me."

"I thought as much," Harry told him. "I feel bad for Hermione."

"I do as well," Snape said. "She's really upset over it even though she hides it well."

"And the babies?" Harry asked him.

"Their doing well," Snape answered. "She's starting to show and that enables Madam Pomfrey to work on her."

"And Lupin?" Harry asked.

"He writes, asking how they are," Snape said. "I wrote back and told him what had happened and he wrote back telling me that he wanted to rip their throats out. Naturally I can't blame him and I told him that I'm taking Miss Slytherin on as my apprentice, which I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will really like. Personally I don't care what they think. Miss Slytherin is a great witch, full of promise, and I'm not having some insane batch of laws keep her from having some form of income."

Harry had agreed with that and he still did.

Two weeks after hearing about Hermione being kicked out of her parent's house he finally got a letter from Snape, telling him that he would be coming to pick Harry up on his birthday. He then got a letter from Hermione, telling him that the babies were growing fast but that she had no idea what they should be named.

"Any ideas," she had asked.

Harry had none.

On his birthday Snape came by to pick Harry up and Harry wasn't surprised at how quickly the Dursley's were willing to give him over to Snape. Snape then shrunk Harry's trunk and both of them vanished, a slight scream coming from Aunt Petunia. When they appeared a large beach house was there and the beach was littered with witches and wizards, some doing muggle things like surfing or working on their tan. Snape magically unlocked the door and both he and Harry stepped inside.

At once Hermione, showing that she was carrying, came over and hugged Harry. He smiled at her and then asked her how things were going so far and if she liked it here.

"It's great," Hermione said. "I'm able to do something's but not a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like act lazy and spend her time on the beach," Snape answered and then disappeared into a room that would serve as Harry's bedroom until they went to the Quidditch World Cup.

"So are you coming to the cup?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "Professor Snape doesn't want me to expose myself around so many wizards and he fears that some of You-Know-Who's supporters might be there."

"'Getting drunk, like always," Snape commented from Harry's room.

"Like he said," Hermione said. "So are you going?"

"I want to," Harry said.

"Which I don't advise," Snape said. "Sirius might think going to the world cup is great but I don't."

Harry groaned. "Why not?" Harry asked. "I mean, I told Sirius that I am going."

"True but I don't advise it," Snape told him. "There are a lot of things that can go wrong."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like one of the Dark Lord's supporters could try and kill you," Snape answered.

"I don't think you should go," Hermione said. "You can have some fun around here. There's a place that sells things that you can't get at the world cup and you get to see a side of Snape that you don't want to ever see."

This got Harry's interest.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "Oh you'll see in a few hours," Hermione told him. "Oh and Dumbledore is here as well."

"Dumbledore," Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"I saw him yesterday and he was full length in a chair rubbing suntan lotion on his crooked nose."

Harry laughed along with Hermione.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: Snape's unusual habit.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three. Here are is my vote tally.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 1 Vote


	79. Harry Finds Out A Few Things

Harry, In Slytherin

Chapter 79: Dumbledore Explains A Few things

Harry was kept to himself most of the time, making sure that he was done with his homework and making sure that Hermione was alright. When he saw Dumbledore one day after finishing his Herbology he walked over and the Headmaster offered him a seat.

"Thanks," Harry said and sat down.

"So what's troubling you?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I'm worried about Hermione," Harry told him. "She's going through a lot but she doesn't complain."

Dumbledore looked out at the water and looked thoughtful.

"There are a lot of things that Miss Slytherin is taking upon her shoulders and I blame myself for some of it," he told Harry. "Sirius Black isn't making it any easier and he has only been back among Wizarding society for a few months."

"What has he done?" Harry asked.

"Extended werewolf laws and made it hard for Remus to even know the children that will become part of his life. Sirius hates Hermione that much and it will cause problems in the future."

This got Harry mad. How could his godfather do this?

"Is there anything that can be done?" Harry asked him.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said. "Sirius is back and there's nothing that can be done to prevent him from even keeping Hermione's children out of Hogwarts."

Harry gritted his teeth and then something came out of the water and Harry gasped as he saw Snape, wearing black surfing shorts and having a surfboard in his hand, coming out of the water.

"Hello, Headmaster, Harry," Snape said.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore said and then smiling he went back to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I accidentally deleted his chapter and so I have no clue what I wrote. Next up: Harry has a talk with Ginny.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three. Here are is my vote tally.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 1 Vote

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 1 Vote

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 1 Vote

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 1 Vote

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote


	80. Harry's Hogwarts Letter

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To nrgirl90: Thanks for your review and comment about names. I'll adapt it a little and add one of the names to the list next to the other two.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote. I'll add the names to the list.

To Terri Granger-Durham: Thanks for your review and I'm adding your vote to the list. Also thanks for agreeing with me that Sirius is a jerk. I really hate jerks.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Tabbycat1220: Thanks for your review and Hermione will be giving them middle names of her close friends.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 80: Harry's Hogwarts Letter

A few days later Harry was left alone while Snape took Hermione to St. Mungo to have her checked out by a Healer. So far things had been well but Harry knew that Hermione needed all the care that she could get. Crystal wrote to Harry, telling him that the World Cup had been a blast and that Ginny was forced to be apart from the rest of the Weasley family.

"Oh my other brother is starting this year," Crystal told Harry.

Harry knew that Crystal had two brothers, one he knew was named Jerry, but the other brother he didn't know the boys name and a little girl that was due to start Hogwarts when he was in his seventh year.

"I'll see you soon," Crystal had finished and then Harry closed the letter and put it away.

A week and a half after he had arrived at the beach house he got his Hogwarts letter. It told him that he was to take the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three Quarters on September the first and there was a list of all the supplies that he would need which only consisted of one book, The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four. Harry was also low on a lot of his potion ingredients and he knew that he would need to restock.

When Hermione and Snape returned Harry handed her her Hogwarts letter and she opened it, nodded, and then put it away. She then leaned back and drank one of the potions that Snape had brewed.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well the children are doing fine," Hermione said. "But I feel like I'm going to explode at any moment."

"The Healer wants her to watch herself when she returns to school," Snape told Harry, "So Hermione will be having all her classes on the ground level, which is requirement of all pregnant Hogwarts students."

"I'm also getting a house elf, whatever they are," Hermione said. "A elf named Winky."

"If she's anything like Dobby watch out," Harry warned. "So how long will this be, her being on ground level?"

"Only for a few weeks," Snape answered. "Dumbledore doesn't want this to keep her from doing her best. Also I asked Miss Slytherin if she wants to be my apprentice and she's agreed."

"You as well," Hermione added.

Harry was shocked, him Snape's apprentice.

"Well do you?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Yes, I'll be your other apprentice."

"That's great," Snape said.

"He's retiring after a couple of years," Hermione explained later. "He says that he wants to go around the world or just away from Hogwarts for a while."

"That's sad, we'll miss him," Harry said.

"I know but he says that it's something that he wants to do," Hermione said. "And I don't blame him. He really needs a long break from all this. Oh, Harry, could you pick my things up that I need from Diagon Alley. The Healer doesn't want me to go because of my condition."

"No problem," Harry said. "I'll pick up everything that you need. So are you going to have your own quarters and stuff?"

"Yes, I'm taking over Salazar Slytherins quarters," Hermione said. "It isn't in the dungeons as babies can get cold if their in a cold place. And Professor Snape doesn't believe that the babies should be down there."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well I better head back to bed," Hermione told him. "I'll see you later."

And Harry was left alone once more.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: Harry goes on double duty in Diagon Alley and has a talk with Ginny.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 3 Vote

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 1 Vote

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 1 Vote

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius and hope, faith, and charity 1 Vote

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I won't be posting for a few days due to back pain. Sorry about this but I really hurt it. Keep on reviewing and when you see a new chapter that means that I'm back.


	81. Helping Like A True Friend

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your vote.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review and vote.

To mitremlap: Thanks for your review and sorry about the short chapters.

To Terri Granger-Durham: Thanks for your review and your kind words.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'm now adding falling on my side to my list of pain, which is all my neighbors kids fault.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Sesshomaru's Bride: Thanks for your review and your hoping that I get better.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 81: Helping Like A True Friend

Harry and Snape headed to Diagon Alley a week after the Quidditch World Cup to get Hermione her things along with his. The manager at the Apothecary refilled both Harry and Hermione's potion supplies and Snape got some potions that Hermione needed for what remained of her pregnancy.

"Did you get a girl knocked up, Severus?" the Manager asked, teasing him.

Snape looked shocked and Harry laughed.

"No, I didn't," Snape hissed. "Now give me the ingredients before you can't get your wife pregnant."

The Manager laughed and sold him what he wanted.

"It wasn't funny, Harry," Snape added as they left.

"It might not of been, to you, but it sure was funny the look that you gave him when he asked that."

Snape snorted and they went to Flourish and Blotts.

Inside Harry saw the Weasley's, a family that he hoped to never see. Ginny was looking upset about something and Harry had to wait until Mrs. Weasley was busy looking at something before Harry could talk to her.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny said. "How's Hermione doing?"

"Well if you don't count on the fact that her parents threw her out," Harry told her.

Ginny stared at him. "Why did they do that?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I feel bad for her. So how are things at home?"

Ginny gave him a dark look. "They hate the fact that I'm in Slytherin," she told Harry. "I hate it to but I can't change the Headmaster or hat's mind."

"Well I think you look nice in green," Harry told her causing Ginny to blush. "But don't tell Crystal that I said that."

Ginny laughed. "I promise I won't," she said and then Mrs. Weasley called her, giving Harry a dark look.

When Snape and Harry left Flourish and Blotts he told Snape what Ginny had said and Snape shook his head.

"I would have done the same if Draco had ended up in Hufflepuff," Snape told him. "They just don't like it that their daughter is in Slytherin and might marry a Slytherin."

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just telling you what people say," Snape said.

Before leaving Harry decided to spend some of his money on some baby things for Hermione. He knew that she wasn't expecting it but he thought that, as their godfather, he had the right to get them something. Snape added his own money to the venture and they left with plenty of baby clothes and asked for the cradle and other things to be sent to Hogwarts.

"We'll do it, Mr. Snape," the owner said.

"Mr. Snape," his namesake said and Harry went pink.

"Well I'm your adopted son I might as well use your name," Harry told him.

Snape beamed at him with pride.

When they both got home Hermione gushed over the clothes that Snape and Harry had given her. She thought the stuff snake was perfect and laughed when Harry told her that Snape had gotten it for them.

"Thanks, both of you," Hermione told them. "I know that my children will be in great hands."

Both wizards went pink.

The next day a letter arrived for Hermione from Remus. Snape was shocked the moron would even write that he wanted to throw it away. But he knew that Hermione had to face whatever came and so he gave her the letter. Hermione was busy with Madam Pomfrey learning breathing exercises. She opened it and read:

Dear Hermione,

I'm writing this away from Sirius and I just want you to know that I care deeply about the children that you're carrying. I know that I won't be able to see them until their a little older but please don't make them hate me. What happened was due to Dumbledore not noticing that you were fertile and if you want to be with someone, other then me, then that's fine (Moody isn't happy about what I'm writing) and I don't want you to think that you're bounded to me or something. Harry wrote to me, telling me that he's going to send photo's of the children when their born and I know that it won't be the same but it will have to do.

Tell Severus that his Wolfbane Potion was of good quality and don't let anything that Sirius says get you down. You'll be a fine mum I just know it.

Thanks for everything,

Remus Lupin

PS! Don't give them dumb names.

"So what did the little mutt have to say?" Snape asked.

"Oh he wanted me to tell you that he thanked you for the Wolfbane Potion and also not to name them dumb names. Also he says that he heard of Harry's idea of sending photo's of the children."

"Well I hope this means that he'll be around when it's official that he can," Snape told her.

"Me too," Hermione said.

Harry could almost feel him wanting to do a long distance hex.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next Up: Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts and see Luna again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 3 Votes

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 2 Votes

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 4 Votes

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote


	82. Returning To Hogwarts

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote. Man, it's great to be back writing.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 82: Returning To Hogwarts

September came around and soon it was time to leave the beach house and return to Hogwarts. It took time to get Hermione on the train but she managed it and found a compartment that contained Luna Lovegood, the girl that Harry and Hermione had seen during the Death Day Party.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Hermione said stiffly.

Luna looked at the huge stomach that Hermione had a grinned. Harry gave her a warning look that he was sure that she hadn't noticed. Soon he was joined by Crystal, Neville, and the rest of Harry's 'gang.'

"I hope we don't have another Dementor Attack," Neville said.

"Don't worry about that," said Hannah. "So how was your summer, Harry?"

"It was great," Harry told her. "I went to a beach house with my adopted father and everything."

Neville and Justin looked excited.

"How was it," Hannah asked.

"It was the best time of my life," Harry answered.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Crystal asked her.

"I'm fine unless you count this thing attached to me," Hermione told her, "I feel like I'm still going to explode at any moment."

"Well I'm hoping that this term will be quieter," Neville told them. "Though I heard that something exciting is going to happen."

This got both Harry and Hermione's attention.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Gran won't tell me," Neville told her. "And I tried to get it out of her, believe me."

"I wonder if dad knows anything about it," Harry wondered.

"Don't ask him," Neville warned. "Or he might just take points from Slytherin just because you asked."

"I highly doubt that," Harry said. "But then again we may all find out tonight."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "This excitement won't be good for my babies."

"Babies, as in more then one," Crystal suddenly said and Hermione nodded. "Gods, what happened to you last term?"

Hermione glared at her and Harry spoke up. "She doesn't want to talk about it, okay."

"Fine but my mum hates it when girls have babies out of wedlock," Crystal commented.

Hermione's face turned red and Harry got up and dragged Crystal outside.

The group watched as he talked with Crystal, her staring, and then they both came back in. She looked at Hermione as though she was sorry that she had said anything.

"Sorry about saying anything," she said.

"I'm sure that you didn't mean to," Luna said. "Because it just shows that even Hermione Granger can be swoon by a dashing man."

Hermione burst out laughing and soon everyone else did.

"So that father, is he in Gryffindor?" Neville asked.

"Was," Hermione answered.

"Well then he can't be all that bad," Neville said. "I bet he's warm and funny."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"So has Sirius been causing you any problems?" Neville asked.

"No," Harry answered. "Though he won't write to me...like I even care."

"Why won't he?" Terry asked.

"Because I won't drop my girlfriend and stop being friends with Hermione," Harry answered. "He probably thinks that I'm doing this because I hate his guts. Well let me tell you, I do. He treats me like I'm a little kid and doesn't let me make my own choices. Sometimes I wish he hadn't been released then I could have my own life."

"Don't say that, Harry," Neville said.

"Well it's true," Harry told him. "Look, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys later."

And he left.

"Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom as well," Crystal told them and left as well.

Both Harry and Crystal didn't return for over an hour and Hermione was sure they were doing something that Professor Snape would frown on. When they did return Harry had a goofy grin on his face and Hermione could smell something that made her want to take a bath.

"Did you both have to 'do it?'" Hermione hissed.

"Do what?" Neville asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Gods, I need a bath."

And she hurried out.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna asked.

"Um, nothing," Harry said, looking a little worried.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

One of the downsides of being a werewolf was that you could smell it when people had sex. Hermione had smelled it as well and knew that she wouldn't be able to get that odor out of her mind. That image alone sent her to have another shower, which did nothing except make her cleaner and almost make her late when the Hogwarts Express pulled up. She got on her robes and then joined the rest of the students that were leaving.

"Next time you want to act like normal teenagers take a bath," Hermione hissed at Harry and Crystal. "Oh and have Professor Flitwick teach you how not to get pregant."

And she slammed the door to her carriage and it went off, leaving Harry, Crystal, Luna, and the rest on the side of the road.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Gods' I really need to do this on a full stomach. Next Up: Dumbledore gives a very exciting announcement.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 3 Votes

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 2 Votes

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 5 Votes

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote


	83. The Triwizard Tournament

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Their acting like normal teenagers.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

To deramo29: Yes, Hermione can tell if Crystal is pregnant. Also she wants Crystal to have opportunities.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 83: The Tri-wizard Tournament

Harry, Hermione, Crystal, and everyone else entered the Great Hall and settled into their seats. Right away Hermione could tell that something exciting was going to happen. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall came in with the First Years and the sorting started.

"I hope we get plenty of promising new Slytherins," Hermione told Harry and Crystal.

"Me too," Crystal said. "However I'm glad that Flint is gone."

When the hat yelled out "Slytherin," when a new student was sorted everyone at the Slytherin table cheered as he, or she, sat down. When the hat and stool were taken away Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the feast begin," he called out and the students all started eating as soon as the food arrived.

"So how are things going for you, Hermione?" asked one of the Slytherins that was daring to be friendly.

"Okay," Hermione answered. "I'm really looking forward to returning to lessons."

"Nightshade, don't talk to the Mudblood," said Pansy Parkinson.

"Shut it," Hermione snarled and she hoped that Harry didn't have to hold her back so that she didn't kill her.

"I'm surprised at which house my brother ended up," Crystal said, looking down the row of new Slytherin's and seeing Ash setting there.

"Me too," Harry said.

When the feast had ended Dumbledore stood back up and smiled at everyone.

"Now that we're all fed and watered," Dumbledore said. "I have a few announcements to hand out. First of all, I would like to welcome Professor Tonks as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A woman stood up and Hermione was shocked to see her hair change from black to red. She sat back down and Dumbledore continued.

"Also this year the inter-house Quidditch matches have been canceled," he went on and Harry and the rest of the Slytherin team looked shocked. "In place of an event that I'm hoping that everyone enjoys. This year Hogwarts has been asked to host the Tri-wizard Tournament."

"You're joking," yelled Fred or George Weasley.

"No I'm not Mr. Weasley though I did hear a good joke over the summer," Dumbledore said but didn't continue as McGonagall cleared her throat. "Oh never mind, I'll tell everyone later. This Tournament was held several hundred years ago and was hosted by one of three schools at a turning motion, like a wheel, every four years. However the death tolls had gotten too high and so the tournament was stopped. However the Ministry of Magic believes that it's safe for the Tournament to continue and so it's back. I must warn everyone that the only people that will be allowed to partake are those that are seventeen and older. We believe that those with that much magical skill are the least likely to get hurt."

The Weasley twins made their views known and Dumbledore called for silence.

"An age line will be placed to keep anyone under seventeen from summiting their names. Now time for bed."

Everyone got up and quickly left the hall, though Harry and Crystal talked about the Tournament.

"Too bad no one can partake in it that isn't younger then seventeen," Crystal told Harry.

"Well I have no intention of joining," Hermione told them, starting up a different way.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Crystal asked.

"I have my own quarters," Hermione told them. "I'll see you in the morning."

And she slowly made her way up the stairs and was gone.

"Come on," Crystal said. "Before your godfather comes around."

Harry nodded and then followed Crystal and the rest of the Slytherins.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well I hope that all of you like that I'm still putting the Tri-wizard tournament in. Also did you hear that Emma Watson was stalked during a football game? Man, can't anyone go to a game in peace.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three. Here are is my vote tally.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 1 Vote

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 2 Votes

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 5 Votes

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote


	84. Skrewts

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To vampirefromoldcountry: Thanks for your review and I agree with what you said.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review.

To harrypassion: Thanks for your review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Scorch-X: Thanks for your funny review.

To Voldemort is Dead: Thanks for your review and he'll tell Harry why he hated James. They only frown if you add responses as a whole chapter. Also if I didn't then I would go mad. I know that some people might not like it but that's how I do things and it makes people happy that they can see who's winning. Of course the tally will end soon.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 84: Skrewts

"So what do we have today?" Harry asked when he settled at the Slytherin table.

"Double History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors," Crystal told him just as Hermione wobbled over and sat down. "And we have Transfiguration in the afternoon."

"Good I can take an afternoon of Professor McGonagall," Harry told her. He then turned to Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said. "Though don't tell my hormones that."

She then burst out crying and Crystal gave her a napkin.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

When they had finished eating Harry, Hermione, and Crystal headed to History of Magic. History of Magic was bad but two hours of it was almost too much to bare. Hermione, for the first time, fell asleep and Harry figured that it had something to do with the fact that she was pregnant and her body was tired of carrying. Professor Binns snapped at Hermione to wake up and then told Harry to take her to the Hospital Wing.

"I'll do that, sir," Harry said and he gathered his things and led Hermione out.

When they arrived Madam Pomfrey directed her to a bad and had her drink more of the potions.

"The Full Moon is tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey told Harry. "I think she'll stay here for the rest of the day."

Harry nodded and then asked if he could stay with her.

"Sure," Madam Pomfrey said and she left him alone.

Harry went down for lunch, telling Crystal what had happened, and then both of them went to Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors were all glaring at Harry and Crystal and Harry had no idea what their problem was. However Harry thanked his lucky stars that Hagrid showed up and with him several crates.

"Their called Skewts," Hagrid said. "Today we're just going to feed them something from that stuff over there just to see what they'll eat. I've never had them before so even I don't know what will happen."

They each took some food and tried to get the Skewts to come out. Pansy screamed when one of them blasted and she showed Hagrid her hand.

"That sometimes happens," Hagrid told her. "Go up to the hospital wing and have it checked out."

Harry saw that Pansy was more then happy to leave.

When the lesson was over Harry and Crystal headed back up to the castle to check on Hermione. They found her having a fit of anger at a note that was signed by Professor Tonks. She handed it to Harry who read, his face going red.

"What does she mean that her classes are too dangerous?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "And Parkinson was in here teasing me."

"Yeah, she had a burn and Hagrid told her to go to the hospital wing," Harry said.

"Well she used the time to make fun of me, saying that I'm like all the other Slytherin whores," Hermione told him. "I'm reporting her to Professor Snape when the moon has waned."

"I'm sure he'll take care of it," Crystal said.

"I hope so," Hermione said.

Both Harry and Crystal looked at their friend with sympathy and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Hermione goes back to St. Mungo and Harry and Crystal are stuck with Professor Tonks

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three. Here are is my vote tally.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 3 Votes

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 3 Votes

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 5 Votes

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote

Katherine Elizabeth, Micheal Paul, and October Raine: 1 Vote


	85. Meeting Professor Tonks

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review, loved it.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote.

To vampirefromoldcountry: I didn't know that she was the same name as your cousin. Thanks for telling me and your review.

To JWOHPfan: Yes, Hermione is having two girls and a cute little boy, which Severus is going to just love. Oh and I'm including kitties. Little children need kitties. I didn't know that the opposite was winning. I'll let everyone know so that the proper names are given. Of course I could always give one of the girls a boy's name and she ends up a tomboy.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 85: Meeting Professor Tonks

Harry and Crystal both now worried about Hermione. True they both knew that Hermione was a match for even the toughest of wizards with her wit and witchcraft but Pansy's attack on her while she was in the hospital wing showed that the girl had no respect for anyone. Since Harry was one of two of the children's godfathers he knew that it was his personal opinion that if anyone harmed them they would see how bad Harry Severus Snape could get.

"Don't do anything rash," Crystal had warmed.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like revenge," Crystal answered.

Harry went to Muggle Studies the next morning but his mind wasn't on what the Professor was saying. Madam Pomfrey had sent Harry a note, telling him that Hermione had gone back to St. Mungo for two reasons. One: to transform and two: to have a check up. He had also gotten a letter from Remus Lupin, which had actually been delivered by Professor Snape personally. He read it to Crystal

Dear Harry,

I hope that this letter finds both you and Hermione well. I know that I'm going to have to go through insane chapters but I implored some Slytherin cunning to make sure that Hermione knew that I still cared about the children. Severus has promised that I would know that they were born the moment that he can get to ink, quill, and parchment. Thanks for taking the roll as Godfather as I know that you care deeply for Hermione, as a friend, and will make sure that they don't grow up in the kind of world that you were raised in.

Thanks for everything,

Remus

"Well that's sweet," Crystal said.

"I know," Harry said and then quickly hid the letter as Sirius had entered.

On Thursday Hermione returned to Hogwarts but she wasn't in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry remembered Hermione telling him that Professor Tonks believed that it was too dangerous until she had the children and recovered. Harry knew that Hermione was complaining about missing a lesson.

"Today we're talking about the Unforgivables," Professor Tonks told them. "Now the Ministry has said that I'm only supposed to teach you about the counter curses and leave it at that but I believe you have more backbone and so does Dumbledore. So that's why we're doing this lesson."

She looked at each of them and then continued.

"They come in various different strengths," she said. "Can anyone give me some that you might know?"

Crystal raised her hand. "The Cruciatus Curse," she answered.

Tonks gave Crystal a smirk. "Yes, the Cruciatus Curse," Tonks said. "A very painful curse, I can tell you. Would anyone like to volunteer to go through extreme pain?"

No one moved but Tonks pointed to Crystal.

"Me," Crystal said.

"Yes, since you were the one that answered my question first," Tonks said.

Crystal got up and headed to the front of the class. Tonks took out her wand and pointed it at her.

"_Crucio_!"

Crystal fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Everyone gasped in horror as she jerked and wiggled. Tonks kept her wand trained on her and only removed it a good five minutes later. Crystal gasped for breath and Harry ran to help her up.

"Your evil!" Harry hissed.

"No, I'm a realist," Tonks answered, her hair changing from purple to pink.

"I hate that woman, I really do," Harry snarled as they left the class.

Crystal was still jerking around from the after-effects of the curse and Harry had decided to take her to see Madam Pomfrey.

"I can't believe she did that to me," Crystal said. "What was Dumbledore thinking about, letting her teach?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "But thank goodness Hermione wasn't in class. She might have her be a victim of the curse."

When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion for the after-effects and agreed that Dumbledore was insane in hiring Professor Tonks. After Crystal had a clean bill of health she was allowed to return, with Harry, back to the Slytherin Common Room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She did what to you," Hermione said when Crystal told her what Professor Tonks had done.

"She cast the Cruciatus Curse on me," Crystal repeated. "I tell you that witch needs to go."

"Hermione, I'm glad you weren't there," Harry said. "She would of used it on you, I'm sure of it."

"So what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Go to dad," Harry said. "We need to tell him what Professor Tonks is doing."

"Good idea," Crystal said.

And so it was settled, they would go to see Professor Snape.

However Snape knew about it when Harry, Hermione, and Crystal told him what Tonks had done. Snape told them that he would take care of it and then asked Hermione how she was doing.

"I'm doing fine but I can't wait for the babies to be born," Hermione told him.

"It will be soon," Snape promised.

When they left the office Hermione told them that she would see them later but Harry insisted on taking her to Slytherin's quarters. Hermione spent a lot of time there, though she was seen a lot in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Doe," Hermione said and the painting swung forward to let her in. "Thanks for escorting me back."

"No problem, that's what friends do," Harry told her and Hermione disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Harry has his first fight with Sirius of the term.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three. Here are is my vote tally.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 3 Vote

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 3 Votes

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 6 Votes

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote

Katherine Elizabeth, Micheal Paul, and October Raine: 1 Vote


	86. Hot Headed Temper

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Tabbycat1220: No, it's two girls and a boy. Keep your vote.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks for your detailed review. I think it's cool that you taught her how to sit on command. Also I've never heard of the band Rush.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 86: Hot Headed Temper

As the due date got nearer Hermione stopped taking the potions as Madam Pomfrey and five other Healers stated that she didn't need them anymore. Hermione told Harry and Crystal that she was relieved that she no longer had to take them.

"They were horrible," she said. "And the taste is something that I wouldn't recommend anyone to take."

"At least you know that your babies are healthy," Crystal pointed out.

"I know," Hermione said. "So have you taken my advice about that spell?"

Both Harry and Crystal gaped at each other and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm going to have a talk with Professor Snape about a potion to keep you from getting pregnant," Hermione suggested.

"Um, no, don't do that," Harry said and Hermione's eyebrow rose.

"And why not?" Hermione asked eager to know his reason.

"Well we don't want him to know," Crystal told her.

Hermione smirked at her. "Oh so you don't want Professor Snape to know that you two are having sex, right?"

"Right," Harry said. "I mean, it isn't any of his business."

Hermione couldn't believe this. She had an excuse as to why she had gotten pregnant. She had been a werewolf and therefore couldn't do the charms. Harry and Crystal had no excuse.

"And what are you two going to do if Crystal gets pregnant?" Hermione asked. "Say that you didn't know such things existed?"

Crystal got mad at her.

"What right do you have to act like my mother," Crystal said. "So what we've had sex at least three times. I know when I start my period and so during that time no sex."

"And what if you get pregnant during the time that you think that you can't?" Hermione asked her.

"Hermione, we'll be careful," Harry said. "And I have enough money to raise a child."

"Oh this is just wonderful," Hermione said. "If I'm careful it won't happen. Well let me tell you something. I never thought that I would be a mother…at fourteen and here I am. I love my children to death but if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't have been out during the full moon. You two have a chance not to have the responsibilities of raising a family, unlike me, and I don't want you to throw it away."

"Well be fine, Saint Hermione," Crystal spat and left, Harry behind her.

If the corridors had seen the last of arguing then it was sadly mistaken. Harry had been summoned into Professor Black's office and at once he asked him why he hadn't come to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Well my father thought it wouldn't be safe," Harry said.

"Oh really, so he suddenly knows what's safe and what isn't," Sirius said. "Well let me tell you something about the man that has adopted you. He was a Death Eater; do you know what those are?"

Harry nodded.

"Well he was one of them."

"I know," Harry said. "My father told me about it during my summer. He also told me that he was the one that told Dumbledore that my natural parents were in-danger. So don't tell me what I don't already know. You just want me to turn against him so that I'll spend time with you. Well you can forget it."

And he stormed out.

"I can't believe that he did that to me," Harry told Crystal.

Crystal wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Want to go somewhere and forget about it," Crystal asked him.

"Very," Harry said, kissing her.

He led her to the place that they had been several times, a little room that was used by the Head Boy, though this year there was no Slytherin Head Boy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If this last part is sweet, tell me. If not, tell me. Also the next chapter is the last chapter that you can vote on the children. Next up: Hermione's haunting words haunt Harry and Crystal and Hermione gives birth. 111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three. Here are is my vote tally.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 3 Votes

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 1 Vote

Alexander, William, Demetrius 3 Votes

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 6 Votes

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote

Katherine Elizabeth, Micheal Paul, and October Raine: 2 Votes


	87. Returning Words and Changes

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To King Of Wolves: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and vote.

To ShadowLight39: Thanks for your reviews and your forgiven for giving a wrong review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 87: Returning Words and Changes

September started to draw to a close and it was clear that Hermione was worried. Harry had stopped talking to her and Severus was the only one that noticed that she didn't look like her usual peppy self. He sent a letter to Hermione, asking her to come to his office after dinner. He then took out parchment and quill and started to write one of the many letters that he would smuggle to Remus's house.

The Ministry was always watching for any signs that anyone that knew Remus would be visiting. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the only Auror that felt bad for Remus and would owl him the next time the coast was clear. Severus knew how much this would cost him if he was caught. Once he had finished writing he let the parchment dry and then added it to the pile. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Severus told whoever was behind it to come in.

Hermione popped her head in. "You wished to see him, Professor."

"Yes, please sit down," Severus said, his voice gentle.

Hermione closed the door and walked over to the only chair that was in-front of Severus desk and sat.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was wondering what's wrong," Severus asked her. "Your not actual your usual know-it-all self."

Hermione snorted. "Maybe I don't want to act like I know everything," she commented.

"Well I'm getting worried about that," Severus told her. "A lot of people that really care about you are worried."

"Yah, sure," Hermione muttered.

Severus frowned at her and then asked. "Where's Harry's at lately?"

"Which his girlfriend," Hermione answered, "And doing the mattress tango."

Severus stared at her and then burst out laughing. "The what," he said, through bouts of laughter.

"The mattress tango," Hermione repeated. "That's what my mum called it."

"I'll add that to my vocabulary," Severus commented. "So have you figured out what you're going to name your children?"

"Not yet," Hermione answered and the look on her face told Severus that she was glad to change the subject. "Oh I got a letter from the Ministry today."

She took out an important-looking letter and handed it to Severus. He opened it and his temper flared a foot.

"What in the-."

"Who's Umbridge," Hermione asked.

Severus sighed. "A mad woman," he answered. "I hope you never meet her in your lifetime."

"Well she said that a law might be passed so that my children can't come to Hogwarts," Hermione said, her voice livid. "She can't do that to them, can she?"

"No," Severus said, not sure if he was telling the truth. "She can't do anything like that. Dumbledore won't allow it."

Hermione nodded and then she groaned in pain.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked her and then Hermione gasped in pain.

"I don't know," Hermione said and then her eyes widened. "Severus, I think I'm having them."

Severus fainted.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It took forever for Hermione to summon Madam Pomfrey and at once she took her to the hospital wing while tutting over men that didn't know how to handle news. Due to the fact that Hermione was a werewolf she couldn't take normal pain potions. It had to be all natural.

"Oh Gods, I think I'm going to die," Hermione said as Madam Pomfrey and another Healer arrived.

"No your not," the Healer said. "Woman has been having babies for a long time."

"Then let them have my children for me," Hermione snapped as she was told to push again.

An assistant was told to inform Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore that Hermione was in labor while Hermione screamed as she pushed again. Madam Pomfrey rushed around to get towels and other things that were needed. For hours Hermione pushed when she was told to, her eyes changing from brown into gold. Madam Pomfrey gave her something to keep her body from triggering a transformation, which she drank before another bolt of pain caused her to scream.

"Alright, push," said the Healer, twelve hours after she first started.

"I-I can't," Hermione cried out. "I-I c-c-can't do it."

"Hermione, you can," Madam Pomfrey told her, looking tired.

Hermione pushed again and Madam Pomfrey told Hermione that she could see a head.

"Come on, one last push," Madam Pomfrey told her and she did it.

The sound of a baby crying could be heard and Madam Pomfrey did several cleaning spells on it.

"It's a girl," the Healer told Hermione and Hermione cried.

However the pain started again and Hermione had to start the whole process all over again.

Five minutes later Hermione was under a heavy Sleeping Potion and the babies were all resting. Harry, who had come to see them, took pictures and Severus was busy giving them his critical look.

"Your not going to give them any problems, are you?" Harry asked him.

"Of course not," Severus said. "I just have to measure if they'll be dunderheads in little over a decade."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure that Hermione will make sure that won't happen."

"You better be right," Severus said.

The door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. She looked at the little babies with pride.

"So has she named them yet?" she asked.

"Not yet but I can tell you which order they came in," Harry said. "The little girl over here came in first and then her sister, and finally the little boy."

"Well thank goodness it wasn't the son," Severus said. "I heard the middle child can turn into a serial killer."

Harry rolled his eyes while McGonagall stared.

"Just something that I heard," Severus said.

McGonagall snorted. "Sometimes you hear too much," she commented.

The next day Hermione was still out, but at least resting, when Crystal came in. Madam Pomfrey walked over and asked her what she wanted.

"Well I want you to check me out," Crystal said. "I've been throwing up and I can't stop it."

Madam Pomfrey had a bad feeling but led her to a bed. She gave Crystal a potion, which she drank, and then Madam Pomfrey waved a wand over her stomach.

"Well," Crystal said.

"Your pregant, with a son," Madam Pomfrey told her.

It was Crystal's turn to faint.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voting for Hermione's children and I want everyone to note that there are three. Here are is my vote tally.

Rachel, Miri, and Hugo: 3 Votes

Annabelle, Emiliana, and Patrick 2 Votes

Alexander, William, Demetrius 3 Votes

Hope, Faith and Bob 1 Vote

Lilly, Sara, And Mark 7 Votes

Tristian, Rachel, Lily 2 Votes

Severus John, Poppy Minerva and Jamilah Katherine 1 Vote

Katherine Elizabeth, Micheal Paul, and October Raine: 2 Votes


	88. Name Games

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To ILuvSeverusSnape: If you want I'll add it to a new poll.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To omega13a: Of course she's going to tell them that. As she had a good reason for her advice.

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: I'm laughing at your review. Thanks for making me laugh.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Well it happens in real life. Thanks for your review.

To mbfiredude8402: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 88: Name Games

When Hermione came to she saw that she was still in the hospital wing. She slowly got up and winced in pain. At once Madam Pomfrey was at her side.

"How are you feeling?" the Matron asked.

"Okay," Hermione said. "Are they alright?"

"Their doing fine," Madam Pomfrey told her. "And they don't have the werewolf gene."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Madam Pomfrey gave her something for them.

"The Ministry of Magic needs to know their names to put them on record," she told Hermione.

Hermione nodded and then said. "What order did they come in?"

"Well the oldest is a girl," Madam Pomfrey said, taking out her parchment.

"I'm naming the oldest Lily Isis Lupin," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey wrote it down.

"Who's the middle?"

"Another girl," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Okay her name will be Sarah Luna Lupin."

"Fine name, if you ask me," Madam Pomfrey commented.

"I'm glad you think so," Hermione said. "And the youngest, the baby boy, will be Mark Horus Lupin."

Madam Pomfrey grinned at the last name as it was written.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"For now," Madam Pomfrey told her. "Oh Crystal is expecting. It's going to be a little boy."

Hermione groaned.

The next day Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing and Lily, Sarah, and Mark were introduced to the school. They all had brown hair, only Lily's hair was bushy, and Lily and Mark had their father's gray eyes while Sarah had chocolate brown eyes. Hermione saw that Harry wasn't looking happy and she figured that the news that he was going to be a father had not been well received. A bout of laughter caused Hermione to turn. Lily was pulling Dumbledore's beard.

"Oh I wish that Remus could be here," McGonagall commented.

"Me too," Hermione said.

The next day Hermione was back in class. Dumbledore had given her Winky to take care of the three children and that left Hermione able to continue her education. However as Hermione left she saw Severus holding Lily and grinned.

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked him.

"She's doing great," Severus said and Hermione knew who would be this man's favorite from how he held her and the look that he gave the sleeping Lily.

She gave him one last smile and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Black sends Hermione a letter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 1 Vote

James: 1 Vote


	89. The Letter

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To harrypassion: Thanks for your review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote, I'm adding it.

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review and I'm adding your choice of name to the list.

To DanielTHowell: Thanks for your review and I'm adding your vote.

To Terri Granger-Durham: Don't you love it when Hermione's wisdom comes into play. Thanks for your new addition to the voting list.

To SplodeyYourFridge: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 89: The Letter

"I told them to be careful and this is the end result," Hermione told Snape.

It was a week before the full moon and Snape was brewing the Wolfbane Potion for not only Hermione but Remus.

"What are you going to do," Snape said. "Teens think they can do whatever they want and there are no consequences."

Hermione snorted at his explanation.

"Don't worry about it," Snape told her. "Let them learn the hard way."

"Great advice," Hermione said; her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm full of them," Snape told her as they bottled the finished potion.

A few days later a noticed arrived on the Slytherin notice board, telling students that the delegates from Bulbaton and Durmstrange would be arriving on October 30 and that the last class would get out a half an hour earlier.

"Well at least nothing can happen to us during Potions," Hermione heard Crystal say to Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away.

When she returned to her quarters she dumped her things on the table and went to check on her little ones. Mark was awake and was reaching out for her. She picked him up and took him over to the rocking chair that Snape had conjured for her. She removed her top and then her bra and Mark latched on to feed. Hermione leaned back and enjoyed the connection that could only take place between mother and child.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how are things going with the little ones?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you're talking about Miss Slytherins litter," Snape said, acting as though he didn't care though Dumbledore knew that he had latched onto Lily.

"Yes, I'm talking about them," Dumbledore said.

"Their doing fine," Snape answered.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Dumbledore said. "We were all worried that Hermione wasn't going to make it."

"Well you don't have to worry about Miss Slytherin, I wasn't," Snape lied and Dumbledore saw through it.

Snape entered Hermione's quarters and saw Winky feeding Lily and Sarah. Winky bowed to him and then continued feeding.

"Where's Miss Slytherin?" Snape asked.

"Sleeping," Winky answered. "She fed Mark and then fell asleep."

Snape put a vial of the potion on the table. "Make sure that Miss Slytherin gets this."

"Winky will make sure that Mistress Hermione gets it," Winky said and Snape left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hermione came around she saw the sun was up and Mark wasn't around. At once she panicked but when she saw that Mark was in his crib she breathed a sigh of relief. She noticed that she hadn't gotten any of her homework done and she groaned. She knew that she still wasn't back to normal, even with a house elf helping her, and she knew that she had to get this done or she would be in a lot of trouble.

She opened her Transfiguration book and started on the essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned. While she worked Winky appeared and asked her if she wanted breakfast.

"Yes, please," Hermione said to her and Winky vanished.

Ten minutes later Winky appeared and as she ate she finished her essay to the best of her abilities and watched Winky taking Mark out to feed him something from the bottle. Suddenly an owl tapped on her window and getting up she opened it. The owl landed and Hermione took a letter from it. It flew out and Hermione opened it. At once she wished that she hadn't.

Slytherin,

I heard the good news that Harry is having a son. I don't want you even near my Godson's son or your children. Their nothing and their going to remain that. I'm trying to convince Remus to disown them so you better not try and get any money from him.

Sirius Black

"Oh but he was making it clear that he didn't like Crystal," Hermione snarled and loading books into her bag she left her quarters.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus noticed that Crystal wasn't there when everyone entered for double Potions. Hermione was there and he sensed that she was upset about something. It was only after the lesson was over that he found out.

"Black sent me this," Hermione growled, slamming the letter down.

Snape took it and read it, his face going white.

"This is low," Snape told her.

"I know and I don't need this," Hermione told him. "And my babies aren't anything."

"I know," Snape said, thinking about his favorite Godchild.

"Well if he doesn't watch it I'll make sure that Sirius is the last of the Black's," Hermione warned, "Because no one threatens my children."

And she stormed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Leave Hermione alone," Snape told Sirius in the Defense corridor, "And leave her children alone or I'll show you what I did when I was working for the Dark Lord."

Sirius grinned at him. "Oh so Snivellus is making threats, aren't you?" he said.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise," Snape told him. "Hermione and her children have done nothing wrong to you."

"Except breathing," Sirius answered.

Suddenly Sirius was on the floor, blood coming from a broken nose. At once Professor McGonagall was there.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, just settling something," Snape told her and then headed down the corridor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He did what," Hermione said when McGonagall told her about Snape breaking Sirius nose.

"He just attacked him," McGonagall told her.

Hermione snorted, she highly doubted that Sirius was as innocent as he claimed to be.

"I'm sure that Professor Snape had his reasons," Hermione told her.

It was McGonagall's turn to snort. "It never changes with those two."

"Well I don't believe that Sirius was 100% innocent," Hermione told her. "He hates me and he hates my children."

"Hogwash," McGonagall said. "I like them."

"Yeah, well tell that to Remus and the fact that he isn't around to see them."

And Hermione left McGonagall to her thoughts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well we know that Sirius isn't innocent. Next up: The delegates arrive and Hogwarts is in for a surprise.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 3 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 1 Vote

Remus Severus: 1 Vote


	90. Hermione's Nightmare

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your reviews.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review and I'm adding your chosing of names to the list.

To DanielTHowell: No, Ron won't be coming back. He wasn't seventeen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 90: Hermione's Nightmare

Taking care of three children, even with Winky's help, made time move fast. What made it go even faster was the fact that she transformed into a werewolf. She was taken to a room that was spelled to resist the force that she would subject it to. The transformation was horrible but the potion that Snape brewed helped her keep her mind and she was able to curl up and wait for the moon to wane. Before Hermione knew it the day before Halloween approached her and her babies were a month old.

Hermione left her children once again with Winky, after lessons were over, and joined the line of students that were heading outside to greet the guests.

"I wonder what they look like?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"I wonder how their going to arrive," Hermione asked Harry.

Harry had just asked for forgiveness for being a jerk and Hermione had accepted. She had even allowed him to see Lily, Sarah, and Mark. Harry at once loved them and even Crystal believed they were cute.

"What's their full names?" Crystal had asked.

"The oldest is Lily Isis Lupin, the middle is Sarah Luna Lupin, and the youngest is Mark Horus Lupin," Hermione told her. "Professor Snape is overly protective of Lily, though he'll deny it."

Harry laughed and then Lily did something that was shocking. Her hair changed from brown to purple.

"What in the world happened there?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione said as Lily's hair turned from purple to pink.

Now the three of them were among hundreds that was waiting for those that were coming from schools that they had never heard before, except Hermione who knew everything.

"I wonder if they'll Apperate," a Hufflepuff asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, didn't they read Hogwarts, a History.

Suddenly the lake started to rise and everyone either screamed or gasped. Suddenly a huge mast of a ship appeared and then the whole thing rose up. Everyone was amazed at the shear size of the thing and then a plank appeared and people disembarked. Hermione noticed that they were all wearing thick robes and several people got excited at the sight of one of them.

"What's wrong with them?" Harry asked.

"That's Viktor Krum," Crystal said, sounding all excited.

"Whoa, girl," Hermione said. "You already have a boyfriend."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Like I want to replace Harry with Viktor."

"Good girl," Hermione said.

The Headmaster, or at least Hermione thought it was the Headmaster, appeared and shook hands with Dumbledore.

"Welcome back, Igor," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Albus," the Headmaster said. "It's good to be back at Hogwarts. As Headmistress Maxime arrived?"

"Not yet," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you come in."

"Thank you," he said and he headed in, followed by the rest of his students.

The students all waited for the delegates from Beauxbatons to arrive and sure enough something appeared in the sky. By this time Hermione wasn't feeling too good and moved along the line of students. Hermione approached Dumbledore.

"I'm not feeling good," she told him.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I think I'll retire for the night," Hermione told him.

Dumbledore nodded and she retired.

The next morning Hermione still wasn't feeling good so she summoned Madam Pomfrey to check her over. She brought several potions with her and checked her out.

"You a small cold but because you're still recovering from giving birth its worse," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Will I be able to go to the Halloween Feast?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why not," Madam Pomfrey told her. "Now let me check on your little ones."

She disappeared and Hermione was left with drinking the potion that Madam Pomfrey had left for her. When the Matron returned she took the empty goblet and bottles.

"How are they doing?"

"Well," Madam Pomfrey answered. "You're taking real good care of them."

Hermione smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a smile and then left.

Thanks to the potions Hermione joined the rest of the students in the Great Hall. Harry told her that several students from Hogwarts had added their names and even Fred and George Weasley had tried to add their names and a funny effect had happened.

"So what happened last night?" Harry asked.

"I came down with a mild case of the cold," Hermione told him. "It felt worse because I'm still not fully recovered from giving birth."

"I feel for you," Harry commented.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "So what's going on?"

"Well the Goblet of Fire is going to choose the three champions," Crystal told her.

"Well lets hope that someone from Slytherin get it," Hermione said.

"Me too," Harry said.

Everyone fell silent, after the feast, and then people waited. Finally a smoking parchment came out and Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum," he announced.

The students from Durmstrang cheered as Viktor got up and headed for a door that was opened. Some of the Hogwarts students cheered as well. When the cheering died down the goblet turned dark and another burnt parchment came out.

"The champion from Beauxbaton will be Fleur Delacour," he announced.

"Who," Hermione said as several of the Hogwarts males cheered as she got up and headed through the same door.

"I can't believe it," said Harry.

"Who's Fleur Delacour?" Hermione asked Crystal.

"Some pretty princess," Crystal said in disgust.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Harry only has eyes for you."

"Thanks," Crystal said.

The cheering ended and another parchment appeared. Dumbledore stared at it and then said. "Hermione Slytherin."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy, things aren't looking up for Hermione. Next up: Hermione defends herself and finds people don't believe her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 3 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 1 Vote

Remus Severus: 2 Votes

Severus Remus: 1 Vote


	91. Black's Hate

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you love it. I love it too.

To Tabbycat1220: Thanks for the vote.

To Beth5572: Thanks.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote.

To The Submarauder: Then I'll put you down for a vote for a none Snape and Dumbledore name. Thanks for your review and smiles.

To HalfBloodDemigod son of hades: Thanks for your review and love your username.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 91: Black's Hate

People were all muttering to themselves and when Hermione looked at Harry and Crystal they were all staring at her. Professor Snape walked up and told her that she had to come up to the front.

"But I didn't put my name in," Hermione told him.

"I know but you need to come," Snape said and Hermione slowly got up and headed through the door.

The other champions were there and Fleur and Viktor were both staring at her. Soon the rest of the staff arrived and Hermione had to listen as basicly Black accused her of trying to add to her fame.

"Hermione isn't famous," Snape told him. "So keep out of it, Padfoot."

Sirius glared at him and Snape returned it.

"That's enough," Dumbledore said. "Miss Slytherin, I'm ashamed that you would use my good graces to get into the contest."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally she got mad. "Why would I want some damn glory."

"Miss Slytherin, that's enough," McGonagall said and then turned to Dumbledore. "I, for one, don't believe that she would put her name in."

"Neither do I," Madam Pomfrey said. "She has been sick all night and hasn't gotten out of her quarters. The painting will tell you as much."

Both the Heads of the visiting schools shook their heads.

"Well there's not backing out now," Dumbledore said and Hermione felt like crying.

She could die, leave her babies without their mummy.

"Your right, Albus," said Ludo Bagman. "Well I think that we need to get this started. The three of you will listen very carefully. The first task will take place on November 24th. This task will challenge your ability to solve a puzzle. The clue to your next challenge will be given to you at the end of this task."

He then smiled at them all and then left.

"I'll take Miss Slytherin to her quarters," Snape told Dumbledore. "I'm sure that she'll want to rest before the entire school jumps on her."

"Fine," Dumbledore said, his tone cold.

Black just gave Hermione a nasty grin.

The next day, after feeding her children, she took a letter up to the Owlery. She was sure that no one would suspect that she had written to Remus and wouldn't cause her any problems. As the owl flew off, she didn't use Harry's owl, she turned and ran right into Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh look, it's _our_ champion," Pansy teased.

Goyle, and a girl that Hermione didn't know, laughed.

"Shove off, Parkinson," Hermione snapped.

Pansy laughed and slammed Hermione against the wall. "Don't think that just because you're the Slytherin Champion that people will actually support you. Think again, you filthy Mudblood."

"What is going on here?" Snape suddenly asked and Pansy let her go.

Pansy turned and tried to pretend to be innocent. "Nothing's going on."

"Don't lie to me," Snape snarled. "Five points from Slytherin for attacking your house mate. Get going or I'll make it twenty."

Pansy glared at the both of them and then left, her two cronies behind her.

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said.

"No problem," Snape said. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Sending a letter off to Remus before Black tells him lies," Hermione answered.

Snape groaned. "Hermione, you can't do that," he said. "The Ministry is watching all forms of communication. If they see my adopted son's owl-."

"But I didn't use his owl," Hermione said, cutting him off. "I used a regular school owl."

Snape looked relieved.

"Sir, do you know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" Hermione asked.

'That's what I'm hoping to find out," Snape told her. "I'm worried about what's going to happen to your children."

"Me too," Hermione said. "Their only a little over a month old and I worry about them all the time. Adding this and I'm near to fainting from fright."

"Don't worry, things will be okay," Snape told her and Hermione blushed.

Unknown to him Hermione was falling in-love with Snape. He cared about her, loved her children, and made sure that she was safe even if she was in her werewolf form.

"Thanks," Hermione said and then left Snape alone with whatever thoughts he might have.

When she returned to her quarters a note was waiting on her. She opened it and groaned. Professor Black wished to see her and Hermione had a funny feeling that this wasn't going to be a social call. She closed the letter, told Winky to watch her children, and then headed for his office.

Professor Black's office had been moved with Remus had been forced to leave Hogwarts. Now around when the present Dark Arts teacher had to leave he shared a office with Professor Flitwick. She knocked on the door and a scruff "Enter" made Hermione weary. She opened the door and saw the Professor standing there.

"Come in, you stupid girl," Black hissed.

"I'm not stupid and I'm not coming in," Hermione told him.

"Then twenty points will be taken from Slytherin," Black told her and Hermione entered. "So you think that you can up my own godson, Slytherin, well I'm here to tell you that you can't."

"I have no idea what your talking about," Hermione said.

Black gave her a nasty smile and then showed a piece of parchment. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, I don't," Hermione said.

"This notice removes Harry as the children's godfather," Black told her, and Hermione started to see red. "Umbridge, a delightful woman, allowed it to pass. I'm not having Harry attached to your freaky family. Also I'm going to ensure that your children never see the inside of this school again. Umbridge is helping me in that area."

"And you're a sick human being," Hermione said. "You have no right to remove Harry as their godfather."

Black laughed. "Oh but I do, you filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione walked over and slapped him…hard. "Don't you dare call me that, you filthy Pureblood bastard."

And she stormed out.

Naturally it wasn't only Pansy and her goones that didn't believe her, a lot of people didn't believe that she hadn't put her name in. Several of the teachers also believed that Hermione had used sickness to get her name in the Goblet. Hermione hated the looks that they gave her made her want to lash out at them. Finally she retired to her quarters without dinner and cried.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I feel sorry for Hermione," Snape told McGonagall.

"As do I," McGonagall said. "So how are things going with your godchildren?"

"Well," Snape said, in a tone that told her that he liked to talk about his godchildren. "I'm going to visit them after dinner."

McGonagall smiled at him and then they settled in their seats.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Hermione, this is really hard for her. Next up: Remus breaks the rules and visits Hogwarts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 4 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 2 Votes

Severus Remus: 1 Vote


	92. Remus's Visit

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Don't worry Remus will take care of that little detail. Also Black is going to get what's coming to him and I hope that you like it.

To Kitearakat: He works as an assistant to everyone. So that means that he has his own office.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To HalfBloodDemigod son of hades: I think that I can come up with something. Thanks.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: That's never going to happen. Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 92: Remus Visit

Hermione now had a lot on her plate then she had at the start-of-term. She continued to ignore people and slowly everyone turned their attention to the First Task, though the Slytherins like to remind Hermione that a "Mudblood can never win the Tri-wizard Cup." This was made clear during a potion lesson two weeks after Hermione's name came out of the goblet.

"I don't know why you're not fleeing," Pansy said to her. "Everyone knows that the Triwizard Tournament is only for Purebloods."

Several of the Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"And have you forgotten that I'm the Heiress of Slytherin," Hermione said, her eyes narrowed.

Pansy laughed and Hermione had her wand out faster then lightening.

"Tell me which part of your face do you wish to keep," Hermione growled.

"Miss Slytherin, don't," said a voice.

Hermione pulled away and saw Professor Snape standing there. Pansy grinned at the sight.

"Don't grin, Miss Parkinson," Snape told her. "Five points from Slytherin for calling Miss Slytherin the M word and another five for almost using magic in the corridor between classes."

He threw the door open and everyone filed in.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus was busy having his late breakfast when the owl landed on his table. He took it and saw that it was from Sirius Black. Groaning he opened it just as another owl arrived and then another. This was strange. He never got three owls at once. The two were fighting over who would give their message and finally he took them all and the owls flew away. He took out the letter from Sirius.

Moony, old friend,

I hope that you're doing well and that the Ministry isn't giving you problems due to that spell that the bit of Slytherin filth, Hermione, cast on you. I'm sure that you know the little whore was given birth to those three nasty children and I must admit that their ugly. One of them, according to overhearing, can change her hair color. Freak, if you don't mind me saying. Anyway, I need you to disown them. They have your name, which connects you to that Slytherin Mudblood and-.

Remus didn't finish. He crumpled the letter and threw it away. He took out the letter from Severus and opened it.

Dear Remus,

I hope that you're doing well and that no one has been bothering you. I'm going to be brewing your potion soon so I'll have it to you in no time. I'm hoping that news reached you that Hermione has given birth to three lovely children. Lily Isis Lupin, Sarah Luna Lupin, and Mark Horus Lupin. I don't know what Hermione's thing is with Egypt but I'm not going to make her mad and she hexes my dinner. Anyway, Hermione has found herself in a spot of trouble.

This year Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Hermione's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I know that she didn't put it in because I know a mother would never put her life in danger so that her children will be alone. She loves those babies to death and would never want to leave them. The school and even Dumbledore believes that she did put her name in it because she claimed to be sick. Actually Madam Pomfrey said that she had a small bit of the cold but because she hasn't recovered from giving birth it was worse.

Now I don't want you to do anything rash and come back to Hogwarts. That will get you into a lot of trouble. I'll send you an owl with the potion when it's ready.

Sincerely,

Severus T. Snape

"Thanks for warning me, not," Remus commented and folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope.

He took out the third letter and read:

Dear Remus,

This is Hermione writing and I'm hoping that you're doing well. I've finally given birth, strange event in my opinion, and I have three darling children. I know that Severus is going to tell you their names so I won't repeat what he's written. I'm in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I really need pointers. Fleur and Viktor are both in it as well, their from the competing schools, and I know their going to win. Dumbledore treated me like I had done something wrong. Gods, why is this happening to me. Please let me know if you can help me.

With love from,

Hermione

Remus got up and took his cloak. He was heading back to Hogwarts to have a long talk with Sirius. He hated everything that Sirius had said and he was going to tell him what he personally thought of what he had said in his letter. He left the house and with a loud "Crack" he was gone.

He arrived outside the Hogwarts grounds and then headed up the drive, his face set. The cold wind was making it hard to walk but he managed it. Finally he opened the heavy door and walked in. Sirius was standing there, glaring at students, and Remus charged him, punching him so hard that he fell to the ground. The students all ran when they heard Sirius crying out and were shocked that Remus was standing there.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD, YOU PIECE OF PUREBLOOD SCUM," Remus roared in rage.

Sirius moved away from Remus and that's when Professors McGonagall and Snape arrived.

"Remus, what are you-."

"I don't care about the rules, Minerva," Remus told her. "He called Hermione a Mudblood and then said that she had put her name in the Goblet. I'm not having someone blasted just because that person isn't liked."

Remus saw Severus sneering at him.

"Come on, before Dumbledore sees you," McGonagall told him.

"I'll get you back for this, Snape," Sirius threatened.

"Get yourself cleaned up first," Snape told him and Sirius hurried to the hospital wing.

When they were inside McGonagall office Remus at once said. "I got a letter from Sirius and he said a lot of horrible things."

"What kind of things," McGonagall asked.

"He called her a whore and a Mudblood," Remus told her. "I don't know what to do with him?"

"Do nothing," McGonagall said. "You're a week away from the full moon and you don't need to waste what little energy you have on him."

"I know but I felt that I needed to defend Hermione's honor," Remus said.

Snape rolled his eyes and McGonagall giggled.

"And who says that chivery is dead!" McGonagall said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 5 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 3 Votes

Severus Remus: 2 Vote


	93. First Task

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your vote and review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your vote.

To omega13a: Thanks for your review and I totally agree with you. Of course he was in Azkaban so what can you expect.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your vote and review.

To airlinegal: Thanks for your review and I totally agree with you.

To HalfBloodDemigod son of hades: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To airlinegal: Thanks for your review.

To HalfBloodDemigod son of hades: No, he'll remain dead. Thanks for your review.

To ginnyloveshermione: Thanks for your reviews and vote.

To mysteryman2000: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 93: The First Task

Both McGonagall and Snape kept Remus a secret since it was starting to get so close to the full moon. When Hermione was in class Snape snuck Remus in so that he could see his children. But before he did he told Winky that he would be watching the children for an hour and so to come back then. When Remus saw them Snape saw tears welling up.

"I don't deserve them," he told Snape, "Their too innocent and perfect."

Snape patted him on the shoulder. "If anyone has the right to see them it would be you," Snape told him. "Look, we might of not gotten along in the past but what's happening to you now is something that I would never thought I would see. Black has no right to conspire to keep you from seeing them."

Baby Lily reached out for Remus and Snape urged him to pick her up. He did, looking unsure as to how to hold a baby. Snape corrected him and soon Remus was holding her tightly, though not too tight. Lily giggled and turned her hair from brown to blond.

"She's a Metamorphmagus!' Remus exclaimed.

"A what," Snape said.

"A person that can change their appearance at will," Remus told him.

Snape breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I'll let Miss Slytherin know."

Remus kissed Lily on the forehead and then noticed a small statue of a Goddess next to her crib. It was a horrible statue that looked very much like a hippo but with a pregnant look.

"What's this?" Remus asked.

"Oh that's something that I put up today that Miss Slytherin doesn't know is there," Snape told him. "She's the Goddess Taweret. At least that's what the man in Egypt told me she was when I told him that I have three Godchildren that I wish to protect."

"This is really nice," Remus said, putting Taweret back.

"Thanks, I got three of them," Snape answered, "Though I still think that Taweret is ugly."

"I'm sure that Hermione will think the same," Remus said.

Snape let Remus spend some more time with his children and then he smuggled him out before Winky returned. When Remus was safe and sound he returned to the children's room and watched them until Winky did return. That night Hermione was given her Wolfbane Potion and the next week she transformed into a werewolf. It was horrible to watch but since she had taken her potion Snape allowed her to spend her time with her babies since he knew she wouldn't hurt them.

When the moon waned she was taken up to the hospital wing to recover, though with the first task a few days away Snape highly doubted that she would be fit to take part. However she was under a magical contract and Snape didn't want to see what would happen if she failed to come. Finally the day arrived and Hermione had to be almost carried to the tent, people chatting as they headed to the stadium.

"Ah, there's Miss Slytherin," said Ludo and then frowned. "Is she alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"Good, now the first task is for you to retrieve a golden egg," Ludo told them. "There will be something that you have to get past in order to get the egg. Use whatever spells that you've learned to get to the egg. Once you have it then you will be given your score."

He took out a sack and shook it.

"Miss Slytherin, you're first," Ludo said.

Hermione got up and put her hand in. When she pulled her hand out she almost fainted with shock. A dragon was staring at her with the number 1 on it. Hermione then noticed that the other two champions looked scared and it occurred to her that she was the only one that didn't know that it was a dragon that she was facing. She was totally unprepared.

"Next," Ludo said and Fleur took out a dragon with a number 3.

Viktor took out a number two and Hermione knew that she would be the first one.

"Alright, Miss Slytherin head over to that tree and wait for the whistle," Ludo told her.

"I'm so going to die," Hermione said but left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape was beside himself with worry. He watched the dragon being led in and at once when she saw her eggs she trotted over to them and lay down. McGonagall looked like she was about to have a heart attack but Sirius was beside himself with joy.

"I hope the Mudblood dies," Sirius said and got hit by Professor Sprout.

"Hermione is going to die," McGonagall told Snape, "Oh those poor babies."

"Please, Hermione, get past this one," Snape muttered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was waiting for the whistle to blow when Harry's head appeared. Harry's face was white and Hermione knew it was because of the dragon.

"Hermione, take my cloak," Harry told her. "Your good but you can't defeat a dragon."

He handed the cloak to Hermione and Hermione thanked him. He then hurried down to the stadium. The whistle blew and Hermione hid under the cloak.

Entering the stadium everyone was wondering where Hermione was. She made her way, slowly, down the steep climb, and faced her worse nightmare. Taking out her wand she muttered a spell that would keep the dragon from hearing her. She was very quiet as she worked and ignored the statements made by Ludo about where she was. She got near to the eggs and noticed the golden one wasn't protected. She did a careful swipe and then carefully hurried back across the enclosure.

"I can't believe this," Ludo called out. "Find Miss Slytherin…now."

No one had noticed that the golden egg was gone and when she arrived on the other side she took the cloak off and held up the egg.

"I'VE GOT THE EGG!" Hermione screamed and the whole thing was ended in confusion.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe she got it," McGonagall said, "And using Potter's cloak."

"Oh she's going to get into trouble for that," Sprout commented.

"No, she was being cunning," Snape told her. "Personally I think that they wanted to see a girl scream."

The judges voted and Hermione only got three points. A lot of people booed the score but Snape could tell that Hermione was just glad it was over. Later on, with Viktor in the lead, Hermione gave Harry back the cloak.

"I see that you've managed to get involved," Snape told him.

"Yes, I couldn't see Hermione getting burned," Harry told him.

Snape gave him a true smile. "I'm glad that you did."

"Thanks," Harry said and then Black appeared, ruining everyone's good mood.

"What are you doing hanging out with these people, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Snape saw Harry rolling his eyes.

"Because I feel like it," Harry said. "Now leave me alone."

Sirius ignored him and turned to Hermione.

"So you managed to get my godson to help you," Sirius said. "Well this will be the last time."

"Sirius, could you do us all a favor," Snape asked.

"Sure what," Sirius asked.

"Go and play with yourself," Snape told him and laughing the three of them left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Now that the horrible first task was over, Ludo told them that the clue to the next task was inside the egg, Hermione would be able to relax. A lot of students came forward, telling Hermione that they were sorry that they accused her of putting her name in the Goblet. Harry and Crystal thought she might be mad but she accepted their apology. Meanwhile Remus had left, not wanting to see the mother of his children being burned alive.

Winky brought her something for her nerves and Hermione was able to sleep her stress off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 4 Votes

Severus Remus: 5 Votes


	94. Meeting Rita Skeeter

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To GinnyLover14: Thanks for your votes.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote.

To ginnyloveshermione: Thanks for your review and I totally agree with you.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review and votes.

To Sakura Lisel: Thanks for your reviews and I totally agree that the Slytherins really need to get a life and understand a few things. I also totally agree with you on a lot of points that you made.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 94: Meeting Rita Skeeter

It took Hermione several days to recover from the first task. Harry allowed Hermione to keep to herself as he didn't want to bother her too much. Harry started having nightmares about the dragon eating Hermione and those little babies all alone. The next morning Harry and Crystal were at the Slytherin table when a owl arrived with a letter. He took it and at once wished that he hadn't.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that you've been made Godfather to three werewolf children. According to the new Ministry law called _The Measure to Prevent Infection_ non-werewolf wizards can't be Godfather to werewolf children. This measure was endorsed by one Sirius Black and Deloris Umbridge and has passed with a quill by Minister Fudge. Also the measure prevents you from giving money to said werewolf children for supplies. If found in volation of said law you shall face a year in Azkaban.

Sincerely,

Thomas Hart

Department of Magical Law Enforcment,

Ministry of Magic

"I'm a Snape," Harry hissed and then showed the letter to Crystal.

"But then your adopted father would be in trouble as well," she pointed out.

"I bet that Black has made my father except," Harry said. "Oh wait until I get my hands on that man, I'll kill him."

Crystal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There has to be a way to get past this," Crystal said in a low tone.

"I don't know how," Harry started and then thought. "Oh I've got the perfect idea."

And he quickly left.

True to Harry being a Slytherin he had a plan to make sure that Hermione and the children had money. The pouch that the goblins had given him he hadn't told anyone about and so he wrote on a piece of parchment the amount that he needed and soon he had a sack full of galleons. He planned on putting them in a safe place until the three little ones started school and then they would be able to use it. He planned never to tell anyone as someone could inform the Ministry of Magic of what he had done.

That afternoon Harry and Crystal were busy doing their Transfiguration work (their homework had gotten huge since term had started) and something made Harry look up. A woman was standing there with long fingernails and rhinestone glasses. She smiled at him but Harry didn't return it.

"I'm looking for Miss Slytherin," the woman told him. "I'm Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

"She's not avalable," Crystal suddenly said and then excused herself.

Harry knew she was running to the bathroom.

"Well is she available?" Rita asked Harry.

"No, she's not," Harry said, glaring at her.

Rita, however, smiled at him. "Well I'm sure that I'll catch her later."

And thankfully the woman left.

When Crystal returned she looked pale and Harry asked her if she was alright.

"No, Gods I can't wait until this is over," Crystal commented. "And I thought the stories that mum had told me were nothing but tall tales."

"Don't worry, our son will be alright," Harry told her.

Crystal smiled at him. "I know and thanks for caring," Crystal told him.

Harry smiled in return and said, "No problem."

The next morning Hermione finally appeared, looking a lot better then she had before. Harry told her about meeting Rita Skeeter and Hermione drew a blank on the name.

"She's a Daily Prophet reporter," Harry told her.

"Still don't know her," Hermione told him. "So what have I missed?"

"Nothing much," Crystal said sharply. "Unless you count Rita as something important."

Hermione looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate Rita Skeeter, that's all," Crystal told them.

Suddenly Jerry and his brother appeared. "Did I hear you mention Rita Skeeter?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, you did," Crystal snarled, going red and then redder.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well Rita wrote a nasty article about the Warlock Convention that Dumbledore was at and our mum was there as well. She wrote that our mum supporters his ideas and that maybe she needs to look that we're in the present and not the past."

Hermione and Harry both winced. "Oh, that's bad," Hermione said.

"Oh it is," Crystal said. "And she'll look for a story anywhere. Even if there isn't one."

"Should I be worried?" Hermione asked.

"I should think not," Ash said.

"Oh tell that to our mum, Ash," Jerry said.

Ash rolled his eyes and then Jerry left them and returned to his table.

During the next Potions lesson Snape was giving Hermione odd looks and both Harry and Crystal were wondering what was going on. He came around and personally gave Hermione a bar of chocolate for a perfect potion. He had never done that before and Crystal grinned. However something caught Harry out of the corner of his eye. Pansy had her hand cuppled and was whispering something. Harry couldn't make it out so he diverted his attention back to his potion, as he didn't want to screw it up.

The next morning the Daily Prophet appeared just as Professors Snape and Flitwick were talking about the candy system that Dumbledore had given them as part of their reward system.

"I think it's one of Dumbledore's more insane ideas," Snape told Flitwick.

"True, but at least it's a nice thing to do," he said and both Professors headed to their places at the staff table.

Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder and when he turned he saw Ash holding up the Daily Prophet. On the cover, without a photo, was the following headline "Hogwarts Champion and Potions Professor in relationship."

"What the hell!" Harry said and grabbed it.

He read it to himself and then got up and headed over to the staff table. He handed Snape the paper and Snape's face turned white.

"What the bloody hell has that gorgon written that could possibly be true," he snarled and then handed it to Flitwick.

"Oh my," he said.

"That blasted candy reward system that Dumbledore forced on us," Snape snarled. "Oh I'm going to kill Dumbledore!"

And Snape got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Everyone knew that the article was false but Pansy loved the attention that Hermione was getting, even though it wasn't good attention. With the second task a few months away this wasn't what you called a happy experience. Other houses, especially Ravenclaw, believed this was how Hermione had gotten the good scores for the past three years.

"I bet you anything those children are his," said one Ravenclaw.

Harry saw Luna getting mad and then leaving the hall.

"Glad to see that Luna isn't sticking with her friends," Crystal said. "I feel bad for Hermione."

"I bet Pansy had something to do with this," Harry said. "I saw her talking inside her hand and I bet you anything that it was direct line to Rita."

Crystal looked at him. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"What I'm talking about is something that might explain how Rita even knew that Snape had given Hermione the candy," Harry told her. "Even though we all know that it was a reward system, even Flitwick was doing it."

"I know that McGonagall was," Crystal said. "I got candy for the best transfigured item."

"I know, you rubbed it in the ground," Harry told her and Crystal grinned at him.

"So what are we going to do?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure that Snape will come up with something," Harry said.

"Or get himself into worse trouble," Crystal added.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 6 Votes

Severus Remus: 9 Votes


	95. Unexpected News

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and I agree with everything that you've said. Also Black is going to get what's coming to him as after the second task he'll go downward in popularity. I'm also adding your vote to the votes already counted.

To ginnyloveshermione: Another thing that I agree about. I really hate Rita Skeeter and that book that she wrote about Snape, makes me want to scream.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To HalfBloodDemigod son of hades: Thanks for your review and the reason that Severus changed Harry's middle name is because when he adopted Harry he had the right and Harry didn't mind it.

To reader1writer1: Thanks for the review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 95: Unexpected News

The list appeared, like it always did when Snape wanted to find out who was going to stay, and everyone in Slytherin house signed it. Hermione did because she was the champion and Harry did because he didn't want to spend Christmas with the Uncle Vernon and the rest of this stupid extended family. Crystal stayed because she wanted to be around Madam Pomfrey and her excellent care.

"Have you told your mum that you're expecting?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"No, I'll tell her after all of this is over," Crystal told her.

Hermione felt the sudden urge to roll her eyes. Crystal didn't want to tell her mum because she feared that she would be treated the same way that Hermione had. Personally Hermione didn't blame her for feeling that way but her mum would be super mad at her for keeping this from her.

Sirius was still hanging around like the bubonic plague and at the end of one Potions lesson Snape called everyone to order.

"Around Christmas will be a Yule Ball," he told them. "It's traditional part of the tournament. I do hope that all my student's act like proper gentlemen and ladies. If I find out that anyone here has brought disgrace to the house of Slytherin you will find yourself on my bad side. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," everyone said at once and then the bell rang.

"Dismissed, except for Miss Slytherin," Snape said and as several Slytherins snickered they all left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked when everyone had left.

"I was wondering if you had a dance partner for the Yule Ball?" he asked her.

Hermione stared at him. "Dance partner."

"Yes," Snape said. "The Champions open the ball by dancing."

"Well, I haven't found anyone that would want to go out with me," Hermione told him. "Though I'll admit that I'm not much of a dancer?"

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could escort you to the Yule Ball." Snape said and then added quickly, "For your protection, of course."

Snape went bright red.

"Sure," Hermione said. "I would love going to the Yule Ball with you."

She saw that Snape looked relieved.

"Then I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eight," Snape told her.

"I'll be there," Hermione told him and then left; a smile on her face.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did dad want you for?" Harry asked when Hermione joined them at the Slytherin table.

"He told me that I had to open the Yule Ball because I'm champion," Hermione informed him.

Crystal brightened at this. "Then you need to find a date," she told Hermione.

"I already have one," Hermione said to her.

Harry stared. "Who?"

"I can't tell you, you'll embarrass me and Black will do something else that's horrible."

"Yeah, he's probably working on a way to keep you away from the Yule Ball?" Harry said.

"Well nothing is going to keep me from going," Hermione vowed and then started eating.

All the students that were in their third year and above went into Hogsmead. Harry gave Hermione money to buy herself a nice dress and she bought something green with a black snake necklace. She was glad that it wasn't silver or she would be in a lot of trouble. She bought a pair of matching green shoes that had wrap around straps and then she left, Crystal following her. They joined Harry and the three of them headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Severus, are you going to the Yule Ball?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I'm going," Snape told her.

"With a date?" she asked, giving him a slight grin.

"No," Snape lied.

There was no way that he was telling Minerva McGonagall that he asked the Hogwarts Champion out on a date. He wouldn't hear the end of it, especially if Black heard about it.

"Well Trelawney has agreed to go with you," McGonagall teased.

Snape ran for his life while McGonagall laughed her head off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Severus, Trelawney wanting to go out with him. Next up: The Yule Ball

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 6 Votes

Severus Remus: 11 Votes


	96. Yule Ball and Severus Gift

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To HalfBloodDemigod son of hades: Thanks for your review and I'll add your name to the voting.

To ginnyloveshermione: I'm laughing at this review because it's so funny. Thanks for giving me a smile.

To Kitearakat: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 96: The Yule Ball and Severus Gift

The Yule Ball came around and Harry, as always, got nothing from his stupid relatives but he did get a charm from Hermione. It looked like a horrible hippo but Hermione told him that it would protect the child when he was born.

"Thanks," Harry said. "So are you going to stay with my dad this summer?"

"I've got no choice unless I want to stay in one of the werewolf communities," Hermione told him. "Not!"

"Well let's hope no surprises are waiting for us at the ball," Harry told her. "Personally I hate balls."

Hermione laughed at what he had said and then left.

Harry didn't see Hermione for the rest of the day and the Slytherins themselves started to ask who Hermione was going out with. Pansy made a crud joke that she was going out with a pig. One two people laughed at that joke the rest glared at her. That night Harry and Crystal hurried into the Great Hall and a few minutes later Hermione appeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The green dress shimmered like water and Hermione liked how the material felt on her skin. She was defiantly going to keep this dress. The shoes were a little awkward but she wasn't going to keep them from her having a good time. And then she saw her date talking to Professor McGonagall and she grinned to herself. McGonagall turned and gasped and then to Hermione absolute horror someone ran right into her and she had to hold on to the side of the stairs.

"Miss Slytherin, are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine but who ran into me," Hermione asked.

"Black," McGonagall answered.

Hermione forced herself to be calm. This was her night and she wasn't going to let Black ruin it. She got up and finally made it the rest of the way without getting trampled over.

"Where's your date?" McGonagall asked. "Or didn't Professor Snape tell you that Champions needed dance partners."

"I'm her date," Snape told her and seeing McGonagall's shocked expression Snape led her to the safety of the Great Hall.

"I hope that Black doesn't decide to dance," Hermione whispered to Snape.

"If he does I'll hex him," Snape vowed and Hermione smiled to herself.

When the doors to the Great Hall opened the three champions and their dates entered. Everyone was shocked to see Snape with a date and what shocked Harry was the fact that it was Hermione. She waved at Harry, grinning like a picture in one of her favorite books. At once the music started and in the corner of Hermione's eye she saw Sirius entering the dance floor with a huge woman, the Headmistress of one of the rival schools.

"Black's coming," Hermione warned, as others joined.

Madam huge moved along the dance floor with no grace and she bumped into Dumbledore, who was dancing with McGonagall, Fleur who was dancing with Rodger Davis, and knocked both Snape and Hermione to the floor. Students and staff helped them both up and they started dancing again.

And again they were knocked to the floor. Finally after the third time Hermione gave up, seeing that both Black and the Headmistress were probably in on the whole thing.

"I'm tired of dancing," Hermione said. "I feel like I'm the Titanic and the Headmistress and Black are the iceberg."

"Then I'll get drinks," Snape told her.

"As long as the iceberg doesn't attack you," Hermione advised and went over to where Harry and Crystal were.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Those two are in on it," Harry told Hermione when she sat down.

"That's what I told the Professor," Hermione said.

"And where's your dashing date?" Crystal asked, giggling.

"Getting drinks," Hermione said and then Harry saw Sirius cornering Snape.

"That is so not happening," Harry said and he headed for the table where the two men were at.

"I don't know what she's-."

"Is there a problem," Harry asked, cutting Sirius off.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said. "Having a wonderful time?"

"No," Harry said. "I watched you dancing and you ruined the first dance for Hermione. I know you had a hand in it."

"I have no idea what your-."

"You know what bloody hell I'm talking about," Harry snarled. "You hated Hermione since the moment that you met her. I'm not having you ruin the rest of her evening with your Pureblood ego."

Sirius went red and then slapped Harry. Snape at once took his wand out and pointed it at Sirius.

"Give me a good reason and I swear I will," Snape threatened.

Sirius growled at them and then left.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Come on, the girls are waiting on us."

He grabbed some drinks as well and both wizards headed over to where Hermione and Crystal were at.

"Thanks," Hermione said when she got her drink. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing, just the moron leaving," Harry told her, "So other then falling to the ground what do you think of an event that you've never heard of before?"

"I think it should be banned?" Hermione said. "I've tasted nothing but floor."

"Blame Black for that," Snape said. "Personally I didn't know that Dumbledore knew how to dance with a woman."

Hermione almost spat out her drink.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Snape told him.

"And when are you going to tell us?" Hermione asked him.

"When he's dead and gone," Snape answered and Hermione laughed.

The ball ended at midnight which made Harry joke that Hermione needed to leave or her dress would turn into rags. Crystal was a little confused about what Harry had said until he explained that in the muggle world they had a story named Cinderella.

"That's a true story," Snape told Harry as the students left the Great Hall.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"What, that was," Hermione said.

"Yes, all the stories that are known as Fairy Tales are based on actual curses," Snape explained. "In-fact the book that has them has never been discovered but everyone in the Wizarding world knows that those events happened."

"I hope no one finds that book," Hermione commented.

"I hope not either," Harry agreed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Crystal and headed back up to her quarters. She was just about to say the password when Snape appeared around the corner. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for a lovely evening and acting like a real gentlemen," Hermione told him.

"Thank you, Hermione," Snape said. "I was just wondering if you're going to be near the entrance hall tomorrow."

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you and if Dumbledore, Black, or Skeeter has anything to say about it then let them," Snape told her.

"Okay, I'll be there," Hermione promised.

Snape kissed her hand and then left.

The next morning Hermione walked into the entrance hall and saw a white sheet in the way. Several students were complaining that they couldn't get through it. Suddenly it was removed and the most splendid thing that Hermione had ever seen was unveiled. It was not as tall as Hogwarts or as wide but it was made in Hermione's favorite style, Egyptian. It was made of solid white limestone with drawings depicting Bast transformation from human to divine. It was painted with blue, red, purple, and brown. It also had gold around the top. There were two Cleopatra needles that towered over it and a gate was around the whole thing.

"What in the world is that?" McGonagall asked.

"Miss Slytherins new residence," Snape told her and Hermione felt tears welling up.

"Severus, you didn't have this built with your own hands did you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes and then I magically shrunk it," Snape told her. "I thought that it would also be a safe place for her to transform."

"Oh this is too much," Hermione told him. "But thank you."

"No problem," Snape said and then he left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Okay I know that might have been a little over the top but what do you expect. Next up: Hermione works on the clue in the egg and gets detention from Black, or so he thinks.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 12 Votes

Albert Severus: 1 Vote


	97. Working On The Egg

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To HalfBloodDemigod son of hades: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the story.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Terri Granger-Durham: Thanks for your review and everyone will be alright.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 97: Working On The Egg

Now that the Yule Ball was over Hermione could focus several things. One: her babies were not looking so babyish, second Crystal was nearly three months along with her own baby boy, three next week she was going to transform, and four she needed to work out the egg clue. She took the egg out, with the help of Winky, and set it on the table. Hermione had to work on the grove until at last it opened.

A horrible scream filled the room, which caused the children to cry. Hermione closed it at once and saw Winky wincing in pain.

"Okay, not one of my great ideas," Hermione told the elf. "But at least we know NOT to open it here."

Hermione looked at the egg again. There had to be a way of figuring out what the egg was saying.

That led her to the library and all day she worked on trying to figure out what the egg was saying or at least how to find how to hear what the egg was saying. She went over to a table and saw a book on the table, which meant that someone had been here and working. She put her stack of books on the table and then went to pick up the book to hand into Madam Pince.

When she picked it up the title literally grabbed her. She opened it and started reading.

"The Triwizard Egg is the only known artifact that is enchanted to work underwater. Place the egg under the water and it will tell you what's inside."

She closed the book, a grin on her face. Now she knew what to do with the egg but she needed privacy.

The next day, after she took her dose of Wolfbane Potion, she asked Harry to watch her children.

"I can't," Harry told her.

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm no longer their Godfather," Harry told her and then he told her what Sirius had done.

This got Hermione anger up like nothing else.

"I'm going to take care of this once and for all," Hermione told Harry and stormed out.

She banged on Sirius door and a full five minutes later the door opened and Hermione was shocked to see Dumbledore standing there.

"What can I do for you Miss Slytherin?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to talk to Professor Black," Hermione told him.

"I'm sorry but he can't speak with you," Dumbledore told her and then slammed the door in her face.

"Now I know something is going on here?" Hermione said to herself and then went looking for Snape.

It took Hermione forever to find Snape but she found him talking to Professor McGonagall. They both turned when she approached.

"Professor Snape, could you watch my three children. I asked Harry if he could and he told me that Black removed him as the children's Godfather and now something is going on in his office."

"Like what," McGonagall asked.

"Like I knocked on the door and a full five minutes later Dumbledore opened the door," Hermione told her. "What is he doing in Black's office?"

"I don't have an answer to that," McGonagall told her.

"Well I hope someone gives me an answer because Black is driving me insane."

And she turned and left.

A half an hour later Snape took the three children away. When Hermione asked where they were going Snape told her that there was a place in Hogsmead that would allow the babies to be around other magical children. Snape told her that it would be a good experience for them and Hermione agreed. Once they were gone she took the egg and went looking for a bathroom.

Finding the bathroom turned out to be a lot harder then she imagined. Why she hadn't used her own she would never know but as she turned the corner she ran right into the one person that she didn't want to run into…Black.

"What are you doing here, Slytherin scum?" Black asked.

"I'm-."

"Butting into other people's business, aren't we," Black hissed.

Hermione growled at him, her eyes flashing gold.

"Don't give me that, you piece of filth," Black snarled. "You were spying on me and I know it. One hundred points from Slytherin and detention for the rest of the term."

He turned his back on her, laughing, and then Hermione changed into a doe. She reared her legs up and hit him in the back of the head. Black was bleeding badly and Hermione galloped away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hermione finally figures out the egg clue, goes through her transformation, gets some good news about Black, and the second task comes up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 11 Votes


	98. The Second Task

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and you'll get more story.

To moshpitmoderator: I try to make the chapters longer but that's not working. I'll try and make future chapters longer but I can't guarantee that will happen.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and have a Happy Halloween as well. Personally I'm staying inside because it's going to rain.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 98: The Second Task

Hermione closed the door to her own bathroom and undressed. She then stepped into the tub when it filled with water and placed the egg inside. She opened it and instead of the horrible screaming she heard something. She dived below the water and heard a beautiful song. She came up once for air but then went down again. When she came up again she knew that the merpeople were going to take something important from her, but who was going to go under?

A sudden knock on the door made Hermione jump and she grabbed a robe and put it on. When the painting opened Neville stood there.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I have something for you," Neville told her and handed her a book.

"Um, thanks," Hermione said and Neville left.

Later that night, when her babies were asleep, she opened the book and started reading. The plants were from the Mediterranean and Hermione wondered why Neville had given her the book. As she turned a page and plant jumped out at her.

"Gillyweed," Hermione read, "This plant will allow a person to breath underwater."

Hermione read it again and then closed it.

"That's how I'm going to do it," Hermione said. "And I know the perfect person to ask."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Gillyweed," Snape said when Hermione visited him before breakfast.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I need to go under the lake for an hour during the second task and I need Gillyweed to do it."

"Fine, Miss Slytherin, I'll give it to you," Snape said. "Make sure that none of the other champions know of this."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I would tell them."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Snape said and handed it to her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione placed the Gillyweed in a safe place and then checked her calendar. She had one day before she transformed and she needed someone to watch her children. The only person that she trusted, besides Harry, was Snape. But she knew that he might not take care of them because he wasn't their godfather anymore. Well she was about to take care of that. She took out a quill and parchment and wrote to Madam Bones. She just hoped that Madam Bones could reverse the decision.

The next afternoon, after dinner, Hermione headed down to her new home. Upon entering she looked around and then a pair of doors opened and she stepped inside. The door closed and then the clouds parted and the moon showed. The transformation was instant and Hermione screamed and bones started to break and then reform. She fell on her knees, grabbing her hair, but the pain continued. She felt her nails grow and her face contort turning from human to wolf.

And then the pain stopped and a black wolf stood there, its yellow eyes flashing in the darkness. It then went hunting for food even though something told the wolf that there would be none.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm worried about her," Harry said, looking out the window.

Harry and Crystal were coming back from the library and he could see the outline of the structure that housed Hermione in her wolf form.

"I know, I'm worried about her," Crystal said. "I'm always worried about her. Personally the place is nice but it's still a prison."

"I agree," Harry said.

The next day Harry and Crystal were setting at the Slytherin table when an owl landed, a letter in its beak. Harry took it and opened it.

Mr. Snape,

It has come to our attention that Mr. Black has removed you as Miss Slytherin's children's godfather. It has been determined that Miss Slytherin made you godfather before the law was enacted and therefore you may retain your position as godfather.

Sincerely,

Madam Bones,

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

"I can't believe that Black did that," Crystal said.

"Oh I can believe anything," Harry said.

Later that day Harry saw a man arriving. He had never seen him before and he was talking with Sirius.

"What do you mean that I'm removed," Black said.

"You've cost enough problems," the man told Black. "Students have complained to their parents and their parents have complained to me."

"Like I believe that," Black said. "This is Snape's doing."

"It's no one's doing but very angry students and their angry parents," the man told him. "You will leave right away."

And with those words Sirius Black left Hogwarts.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hermione was up to returning to classes she heard that Black had been removed. Harry told her and she felt as though her life was returning to normal. No more Black coming around and making horrible comments about her. However she had a bad feeling that she hadn't heard the last of Sirius Black.

Another month of transformations took place and then it was time for the second task. Hermione had no idea who would be taken from her that she needed to rescue. She ate her breakfast and then hurried down to the lake.

"Welcome to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament," said one of the men. "The champions have one hour to rescue what has been taken."

Viktor and Fleur went into the lake and Hermione put the gillyweed into her mouth. She swallowed it and then dived in. At once her feet turned into flippers and her hands turned webby. She then pulled out her wand and headed on her way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wonder what's been taken," Harry asked Crystal.

"We'll soon find out," Crystal told him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione moved along the water, the smell of boiled hinkypunks behind her. The water demons had attacked not only her but Fleur. Fleur was behind her and Hermione moved her feet along. Soon she heard the merpeople's song and she came upon a village. The merpeople trailed along side her and in the middle of a square Hermione gasped in horror. A girl that had gone with Viktor at the Yule ball was there as well as a small girl. In the middle was Professor Snape.

She swum over and used her wand to cut Snape free of his bounds. She looked around for any sign of Fleur or Viktor but no one was coming. Suddenly a huge shark head came at her and she had to cover Snape to keep him from being eaten. Hermione turned and saw that it was really Viktor, who had partly transfigured his head into a shark. He came around to cut the binds but his shark teeth weren't able to do it and so Hermione handed him a rock to cut. When she went to free the little girl the merpeople pulled her away.

"I can't leave her here," Hermione told them.

The merpeople shoved their spears in her face and Hermione had to leave the little girl alone. She just hoped that Fleur could get to her.

She shoved away, making sure that her hostage wasn't left behind, and the water started to turn lighter as she approached the surface. Suddenly she broke the surface as did Snape. He woke up, gasping for air and looked around.

"What a complete pointless use of my time," Snape commented as Professor McGonagall helped him up and wrapped him with a blanket.

"It wasn't for me," Hermione said. "At least you didn't see what an idiot Krum looked like."

Professor McGonagall helped her out as well and wrapped her with a blanket.

"Thank goodness that's over," McGonagall told them.

"It isn't, now I've got to worry about some blasted points," Hermione told her. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not having any fun."

The points came back and Hermione was in second place. Hermione didn't feel very excited. She just wanted the third task to be over so that she could move on with her life.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hermione is really not having fun. Next up: Harry has a full chapter to himself as he thinks about who put Hermione's name in.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111Severus Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 11 Votes


	99. Harry Thinks

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To The Submarauder: The child won't even be near the Dursley's. Severus will make sure of that.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 99: Harry Thinks

"Crystal," Harry said, as they lay in bed, "Do you think that someone wants to hurt Hermione."

Crystal looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm talking about is nothing has gone right for Hermione since the moment she arrived at Hogwarts. And now she just happens to be the Triwizard Champion and everything. It just appears that someone wants her dead."

Harry saw Crystal thinking about this.

"If you want to think about it, yes I believe that someone wants to harm her," Crystal said, "But whom?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I have a feeling that whoever wants to do it isn't too happy with how things are playing out."

"Who do you think might have put her name in?" Crystal asked him.

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out."

The next day Harry was in the library, working on his Potions work, when he saw Snape. He knew that Hermione was still recovering from what happened during the second task but what was Snape doing here? He trusted the man that had adopted him but something he acted weird about something that he wished to keep hidden.

"I know that your there, Harry," Snape said.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin. "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to make it look like I was prying into your business."

Snape came over and looked down at him.

"Are you working on your homework?" Snape asked him.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"And how is the soon-to-be carbon copy of you coming along?" Snape asked.

"Crystal is nearly six months along," Harry said. "I'm taking her to a healer tomorrow so that she can get fully checked out."

"Glad to hear that," Snape said and then he left.

When Harry got back to the Slytherin Common Room he wrote a letter to Remus, telling him that she had gotten through the second task. Far as Harry knew Remus hadn't seen his children and so he enclosed a photo of them. He then went up to the Owlery to send the letter off. Once it was off he headed back to Slytherin house.

The next day, just as Harry had told Snape, they went to St. Mungo to have Crystal checked out. While Harry and Crystal waited for their turn Harry once again saw Snape. Okay, Harry really wanted to know what he was doing. Once he had left the Healer appeared and directed them inside.

"How far along are you?" the Healer, a woman with white hair and looking over a hundred, asked.

"Nearly six months," Crystal answered.

"Is Madam Pomfrey checking you out?" the Healer asked.

"Yes but I wanted to come to St. Mungo for the remaining three months of this," Crystal told her.

"Wise choice," the Healer said, "Though I don't doubt that she can help you."

The Healer took out her wand and started to check her over, while she asked questions. Once again she verified that Crystal was going to have a son. Once she was done she gave her some potions, with instructions that Professor Snape was going to make them.

"Thanks," Harry said and then the couple left.

When Harry and Crystal got back to Hogwarts a letter was waiting on him. He knew that it was too soon for Remus to write back and so when he saw that it was from Tonks he wondered what the Defense Master needed from him.

"I need to talk with Professor Tonks," Harry told Crystal.

"Be careful," Crystal warned.

"I promise that I will," Harry said and then left her alone.

When he knocked on the Professors door it opened and Harry stepped inside. He had been here a number of times and he knew that each teacher did something different to the room.

"Please sit down," Tonks said.

Harry sat.

"Now I want to know what Snape is doing." Tonks asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

Tonks looked at him. "I know that Snape has been doing some traveling and that he was in St. Mungo. Do you know what he has been doing?"

"No, I don't know what he's been doing," Harry told her. "He won't tell me and I don't think it's any of his business."

"Well I'm sure that Ministry of Magic will find what he's doing very interesting because Dumbledore is very interested in what he's been doing."

"And why should Dumbledore care what he has been doing?" Harry asked her.

Tonks looked at him. "Dumbledore has been very important in keeping your adopted father out of Azkaban. Anytime that Snape is doing something that Dumbledore doesn't know about it gets his interest."

"Well I want to know is what was Dumbledore doing in Black's office?" Harry asked her.

Tonks grinned at him.

"What Dumbledore does in Black's office is his business," Tonks told Harry. "I don't think that students should know what adults do."

"Then what Snape does is his business," Harry countered. "If I'm not allowed to know what Black and Dumbledore are doing then you should not know what Snape's doing."

He then got up. "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes but be warned that if I find out that your lying you'll find yourself in a cell in Azkaban."

Harry glared at her and then left the office.

When he got back he told Crystal what had happened. She was shocked that Tonks had wanted to know something as important as what Snape was doing.

"But why does she want to know?" Crystal asked him.

"Don't look at me," Harry said. "I told her the truth about not knowing what Snape was up to. But what I do know is that whatever Snape's doing is very important."

"True, he's always doing something that's important," Crystal said.

"Then we'll leave him to that," Harry said. "Let's just hope that whatever Snape's doing isn't going to land him in Azkaban."

"Me too," Crystal said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Next up: Remus goes to court.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111Severus Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 11 Votes


	100. Harry Defends Lupin

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To mrmistoffelees: Thanks for your review and vote.

* * *

Chapter 100: Harry Defends Lupin

The weather was starting to get warmer as March continued and Harry soon had to worry about exams and his son soon being born. He entered the Great Hall and settled down at the Slytherin table. At once Pansy started on him and Harry wondered what he had done to deserve this.

"Did you hear?" she asked him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, I haven't," Harry told her, his tone with an edge to it, "What in the world am I supposed to see?"

"Your werewolf friend is in trouble," Pansy told him and she showed him her copy of the Daily Prophet.

He took it and read, his blood running cold.

**Lupin In Trouble With Ministry**

_** Werewolf, and former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin is in-trouble with the Ministry of Magic for violation of the new Anti-werewolf law. The law states that werewolves that mate with female werewolves can't be around their children if their children aren't infected. An unknown source has stated that Mr. Lupin appeared at Hogwarts on one occasion and assaulted a former Professor.**_

_**If found guilty he will face a year in Azkaban.**_

"So what do you think?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not going to comment on this," Harry told her, "And if you use this to spread any lies I'll make sure that something bad happens to you."

He then got up and left.

Harry hurried to Professor Snape's office, hoping that his adopted father would be able to tell him what this all meant. However when Harry arrived he noticed Snape talking with someone that Harry had never met before. The man had short brown hair and was tall, very tall.

"Take care of the problem," Snape told him.

"I'll try; Severus, but I can't make any promises."

"Do more then try," Snape snapped, "I'm not having Lupin being punished for something that wasn't his fault."

The man nodded and then left.

"Is Remus really going to trial?" Harry asked him.

"I'm afraid so," Snape said and then ushered him in and closed the door. "So I see that you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"Yeah, Parkinson put it up in my face," Harry told him.

"Remind me to take points off of her," Snape commented.

"Are you going to help him?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to try," Snape told him, "But not a lot of people will want him to be free."

His words reminded Harry of what Dumbledore had told him.

"But he didn't do anything wrong, it was all Black's fault," Harry said.

"True but people won't care," Snape said.

"Well I'm not allowing Remus to go to Azkaban," Harry told Snape, "And I will dare anyone to try and stop me."

And Harry left Snape's office.

On the day of Remus's trial Harry snuck out of the castle and went to the Ministry of Magic. True he had never been there before but he wasn't going to miss out on Remus's trial. He was determined to make sure that he never saw the inside of Azkaban. He settled among the adults and waited.

A few minutes later Remus walked in with several Dementors. He hoped that the guards didn't turn and stare at him and thankfully they didn't. Harry listened as they announced his name and his crime, which was assault on Black and visiting his children.

"How do you plea on the assault on Black?" a woman asked.

"Guilty and I'm not sorry that I did it," Remus told her.

Several people muttered to themselves and Harry wondered what he would plea on the next charge.

"And what do you plea on the visiting your children?" the woman asked.

"Not guilty," Remus answered.

"Not according to me," yelled the familiar voice of Black and Harry felt his anger spiking, "He planned all this out."

"I beg to defer," yelled Snape, who was there.

Harry was surprised that he was here.

"And what grounds do you have to state that Mr. Black is wrong?" the woman asked.

"Madam Bones, Remus only came because he believed that Miss Slytherin was being mistreated, which she has been," Snape told her, "By Black himself."

Several people muttered to themselves.

"Likely story," Black said.

"He's telling the truth," Harry suddenly said and everyone at once turned to look for where the voice was coming from.

A couple of people turned to look right at him and then Harry stood up.

"HARRY!" Black screamed.

"He's been making life hard for everyone since he found out that I'm in Slytherin, that my girlfriend is in Slytherin, and that my best friend is in Slytherin. He hates everything that I have and he makes life hard for anyone that's connected to me. And he calls Hermione all sorts of names."

"Mr.-.'

"Snape," Harry answered

"Come down here," Madam Bones ordered and Harry stepped down. "Now what has Black done?"

"Hermione made me the children's godfather and Black worked to have me removed," Harry told her, "And the comments that he has made has left a lot to be desired. His only motive was to make Hermione and everyone's life hell."

Bones turned to Black and he gave her a look of such hate that Harry saw her shiver.

"He hates everyone that doesn't agree with him and Hermione is a good person, despite the fact that she's a werewolf," Harry continued. "Remus is a good man and what happened between him and Hermione was unavoidable and I don't think that Remus should be sent to Azkaban for acting like a father. I wasn't there when Remus visited, nor do I believe that he did, and I will defend him with every fiber of my being."

Madam Bones gave him a look and then told him to return to his seat.

Harry waited for what seemed like forever and finally they voted. To Harry's surprise they found him not guilty, which sent Black into a rage. When he left the Dementors left with him and everyone filed out.

"Harry, you will report to my office tonight," Snape told him and then patted Remus on the shoulder.

Harry knew that he was in-trouble but he didn't care. He had protected his friend.

* * *

Next up: Harry gets detention

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 11 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote


	101. Fair Punishment

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To Sakura Lisel: I'm laughing at your review, which is what I need right now. Thanks for reviewing and Remus dislikes Sirius for what he did as far as the werewolf law was concerned.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To damon blade: Thanks for your review.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review of Chapter 8.

To Terri Granger-Durham: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To ILuvSeverusSnape: Thanks for your review and vote.

To Kitearakat: Sorry about that but it took me time to get it together with the last chapter. I'm going to try and update more then I have, though don't expect it everyday. Thanks for reviewing.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 101: Fair Punishment

An owl delivered Harry's detention a few days after it had become known that Remus had been found not guilty. Hermione was proud of Harry for standing up for what was right but Crystal just shook her head.

"So what does it say?" Hermione asked.

"I have detention tonight," Harry answered, "Though I have no idea what Snape will want me to do."

"Well I think that what you did was right," Hermione repeated, yet again, and if he doesn't understand then that's his problem."

"Hermione, I understand what your saying but there are something's that really get under his skin. Though I don't feel sorry that I defended him. So has Remus written to you, yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione said, "Though I'm sure that once he settles down with a nice werewolf woman he'll forget all about his children."

"I highly doubt that," Crystal said, "I mean, their his children and he can't just forget about them."

"I know but I worry," Hermione said.

"Well worry about the final task," Crystal said, "Because I've got a nasty feeling that we'll find out who's behind all this when it's said and done."

Harry looked at her, "You think?"

"I'm positive," Crystal said.

During their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson Professor Tonks was talking about Vampore, or the living vampire.

"These creatures are the only known species of vampire that can drink wizard blood," she explained, "Can anyone tell me why that's the case?"

Hermione raised her hand and Harry noticed that Professor Tonks ignored her.

"Come on, can't anyone answer," Tonks said.

"I believe that Miss Slytherin knows," said a voice from the doorway and Harry saw that it was Snape.

"Professor, I don't believe-."

"It doesn't matter what you don't believe," Snape said, "Miss Slytherin knows the answer and so I believe that you should call on her."

If egg could really fry on a person's face they would be overcooked on Tonks face.

"Fine, Miss Slytherin," Tonks said.

"They have magical immunity," Hermione answered.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Tonks said.

"Ten points to Slytherin," Snape said.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin."

"Fifteen points to Slytherin."

"Fifty points from Slytherin."

"Fifty points to Slytherin," Snape shot back.

On and on it went with the point taking and the point reinstating. Finally Tonks stormed out of the classroom and everyone cheered, including Harry and Hermione.

"Can you believe what happened," Harry said as they left Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I can, they hate each other," Crystal said, "Though it was funny them shooting points at each other."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Later, after Harry had finished his dinner, he headed down to his father's office for his detention. He arrived five minutes early and when Snape closed the door he turned his attention to Harry.

"What you did was noble but reckless," Snape told him, "Therefore your serving detention for what you did."

"What do you mean, reckless," Harry said.

"It gets the wrong attention," Snape said, "I know, for a fact, that Dumbledore is always checking for new ways to make sure that I can't get you for the summer. Now you'll be working on these dirty cauldrons and when I tell you that you can leave then that's when you can leave."

Harry nodded and set to work.

* * *

"What you did was wrong," said someone to another person.

"And what did I do that was so wrong?" the other person asked.

"You put a student's life in danger," the person answered.

The other person laughed, "Like anyone cares what happens to a werewolf bitch."

"Most people do and even though I'm not happy that she's here you will not do anything else to her."

"Trust me, I'm done with her," the other person said, "I'm just letting certain things take their course."

"As long as your plan doesn't bring blood to my front door."

"Trust me, it won't," was the reply.

* * *

"You can leave, Harry," said Snape near midnight.

"Thanks," Harry said.

He took his bag up and headed for the door but Snape called him back.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again," Snape told him, "Or I'll end up sleep deprived."

"I promise," Harry said and then left.

* * *

Next up: Harry and Hermione get valentines but from some unusual and usual sources.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 12 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote


	102. Harry's Shock

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To Beth5572: Don't worry, they will.

To The Submarauder: Thanks, that was my great idea of doing that. I'm glad that you weren't offended.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To bumptheriverbarn: I agree with what you're saying. Personally Tonks is acting like a child.

* * *

Chapter 102: Harry's shock

The month of March was slowly coming to a close and with it the dread about returning to the Dursley's returned. He wouldn't be there when his son was born and that hurt more then anything. He noticed that Hermione, upon returning from transforming, was in no shape to watch the children so he, Crystal, and Snape did that. On the third day, the day that Hermione was supposed to be jumping out of bed, she was still in bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Crystal asked Snape.

"I don't know," Snape said, "I'll have to take her to St. Mungo and see if they can find out but this isn't normal."

Hermione moaned in pain as he picked her up and then left.

Snape didn't return from St. Mungo that night or the next morning. When Harry and Crystal sat down they both had worried looks on their faces and a lot on their minds. Of course Pansy Parkinson didn't help with her comments.

"Where's the freak at?" she asked.

"Shut up," Crystal snapped.

All that day and night no word from Snape and finally an owl arrived for Harry and he took it. He saw Snape's familiar handwriting and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Hermione isn't in St. Mungo! She's at a Muggle hospital and I'm afraid that she's been poisoned. The doctors asked me if I knew when she started to ingest it and I told them that I didn't know. Their calling it Arsenic and I'm afraid that someone put it in her food and drink so that her children will be motherless. I'm having a house elf personally deliver your meals as I believe that your girlfriend might be next._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

"Oh dear Gods," Harry whispered as Crystal took it and read.

"Arsenic, but who would poison her?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out," Harry said, "I promise you that."

April came around and with that came Hermione. She still looked weak and being on the verge of transformation this wasn't good. Snape gave her several potions to restore her strength but told her that she would be having a rough night.

"Thanks for caring," Hermione said and went to take her potions.

That night, while Hermione was in her wolf form, Harry decided to join her. He transformed and watched over her as she tried to walk around. Her legs gave way and she fell on her side or her stomach. Her breathing was labored and Harry was worried that she might die even though that was impossible. Finally he flew back to the castle so that Hermione could change back.

"She looked horrible," Harry told Crystal upon returning.

"Do you think that she'll get better?" Crystal asked.

"I hope so because if she dies I'll kill the person that did it," Harry told her.

"And I'll be right behind you," Crystal said and then they started on the meal that the elf had sent them.

* * *

"But why would anyone want to harm her?" McGonagall asked Snape when he told her what had happened.

"I don't know but her life has been in-danger from the moment that she was forced into this tournament," Snape said, "Someone hates her because she wasn't removed from Hogwarts after the whole Lupin thing and now they want to make children motherless."

McGonagall shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out who's doing this," Snape said, "And make sure they spend a long time in Azkaban."

"Is Hermione going to be alright?" McGonagall asked.

"The muggle doctor told her that as long as she isn't exposed to anymore poison then she should be fine. I'm having a elf deliver her food, an elf that I trust and can't be bought. I'm already using a elf to deliver Harry and Crystal's food."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," McGonagall said.

"I'm glad that you agree," Snape said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the no-valentine chapter but I went back to the book and saw that the second task was in the month of February and it wouldn't make any sense. Also sorry about the short chapter. Next up: Harry overhears something.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 12 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote


	103. Something Important

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To The Submarauder: I'm glad that you like that this is different and you'll find out who poisoned Hermione.

To texan1963: Sometimes it's hard to flesh out the characters and that happens to some writers. I know it's happening to me. Thanks for your review.

To Sakura Lisel: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To bumptheriverbarn: Thanks for your review and vote.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 103: Something Important

Harry hated not having Hermione around to talk to and he and Snape did rounds watching over the children while they either did their homework (Harry) or graded papers (Snape). What Harry wanted to know was who poisoned Hermione and would they strike again. Remus came to visit a week after the poisoning and Harry told him what had happened.

"Is she fine?" Remus asked.

"She'll be in the wing up to a week before she transforms," Snape told him, "That will give me time to make sure that she has the potion in her so that she doesn't attack anyone."

Remus groaned. "This is all my fault!"

"It's no one's fault but the person that did it," Snape told him and Harry nodded. "Now are you going to watch them or are you going to leave and feel sorry for yourself?"

"I'll stay," Remus answered.

"Good boy," Snape said and then left.

When he left Harry returned to his homework and didn't talk to Remus as he watched over his children.

"So have they shown any signs of magic?" Remus asked Harry.

"Well Lily changed her hair color," Harry told him.

Harry saw the shocked look on his face.

"That early," Remus said and Harry nodded, "How about accidentally magic?"

"Nothing yet," Harry said, "But give them time."

Remus nodded and started to feed Sarah.

When Harry finished his homework he left Remus alone with the kids and went to visit Hermione. He hoped that she was awake so that he could give her her homework (she was still a nut about finishing it early) and also he was worried about her. He passed by Fleur, who was busy talking to Ravenclaw, and a few minutes later he arrived.

Hermione was still out when he saw her. There were no Get Well cards around her, telling Harry that no one wished for her to get better. He shook his head and was just about to leave when he heard someone approaching. Madam Pomfrey was out so he hurried into her office and closed the door, leaving it slightly opened so that he could hear whatever was being said.

"I don't know why I'm even here, the bitch didn't die," said a man's voice.

"Our Master wishes her dead and even though you messed up it will still happen," the man said.

"It wasn't my fault that Severus discovered what was going on."

"Snape didn't discover it, it was your fault," the man said, "Make sure that when Granger gets out that you take her out and then kill those abnormal children of hers."

The other man laughed, "Oh I'll have fun killing them."

"I know you will," the man said, "Now get going before that blasted Matron shows back up."

"As you wish," the other man said, "Gods, I can't wait for You-Know-Who to return."

"If he returns we'll be rewarded as will our Master," the man said and both left.

"What in the world is going on here?" Harry asked as he left Madam Pomfrey's office.

He then hurried to warn Snape and Remus.

* * *

"But who were they?" Snape asked Harry when Harry told him what he had overheard.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But it's clear that someone really hates Hermione to the point that they want to kill her."

"What should we do?" Remus asked.

"We can't take her away because she still has one task left," Snape said, "Blasted binding magical contract."

"What about the babies?" Remus asked, worry in his voice.

"We need to take them away," Snape said, "But I have no idea where?"

"What about contacting Madam Bones, she would know," Harry suggested.

Snape looked thoughtful and then said, "I have an idea but I'm doing this alone. If this person knows how to burrow into your mind then it would be dangerous for you to know anything."

"Sounds like a good idea," Remus said and Harry nodded.

"Good, when Hermione comes around we'll tell her that she's in grave danger and I'll tell her that I need to take the children away from their own safety."

"And only you will know where they are?" Harry said.

"Yes," Snape said, "I'm good at hiding things from people so they'll be safe. I'll even get a Secret Keeper that I personally trust. No one will ever find them."

Both Harry and Remus agreed that this was a good idea and they left.

* * *

A/N: Now we all know that someone is working in the background. Next up: Hermione finally wakes up and is told that she's in grave danger. We also meet Bill Weasley for the first time in the series.

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote


	104. Waking Up

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To Beth5572: Don't worry; things will turn out alright in the end.

To bumptheriverbarn: Severus Secret Keeper will be a lot better.

To notwritten: Another peachy word. Thanks for your review.

To maxamillion storm: Don't worry, Hermione will not die in this story or the others in the future.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 104: Waking Up

Harry took Crystal to see Madam Pomfrey a week after Hermione had gotten poisoned and while the Matron checked on the health of Harry's son Harry checked on Hermione. She was still asleep and Harry felt like crying. He really cared for all his friends and seeing Hermione like this wasn't his idea of fun or adventurous. He wanted his friend back and he wanted her back now.

"I'm all done," Madam Pomfrey told them and Harry turned to her just as Crystal came out from behind the curtain.

"How's my son?" Harry asked.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey answered, "In a few short months he'll be coming into the world."

"How's Hermione doing?" Harry asked.

"You've just seen her," the Matron snapped, "She's doing fine but she'll do even better if she woke up."

And she then forced both of them out and closed the door.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take for the poison to leave Miss Slytherins body?" McGonagall asked Snape.

"I don't know," Snape said, "I've been working on some potions that I'm hoping will help but one can never know."

"Do you think that your adopted son is telling the truth that someone wants her dead?"

Harry had told her all about what he had overheard and Snape didn't know if she believed what Harry had said because he wasn't in her house.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"So what are you going to do?" McGonagall asked.

"I've said this before," Snape said, "I'm taking the children away and giving them to a Secret Keeper that will keep them from harm."

"Gods, I hope this doesn't turn into another Potter massacre," McGonagall said.

Snape shuttered at the memory. "I promise that it won't."

Snape went to check on Hermione and that's when she finally woke up. She gave him a smile and he found himself returning it.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked her.

"Like hell," Hermione said the smile fading. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill you," Snape told her and Hermione went white. "Miss Slytherin we need to talk to you about something."

He had her sit up and then he told her about what Harry had overheard. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of fainting when the words left Snape's mouth but she paid attention to every word that he said and then said.

"How long would I be without them?" Hermione asked.

"Until the person is caught," Snape answered, "And he, or she, is bound to make a mistake."

Hermione went even whiter.

"I can't stand being away from my babies," Hermione told him.

"I know but you have to leave them so that they can be safe. I trust this Secret Keeper that I have and I promise you nothing bad will happen to them."

"Professor, the last time someone said that Harry didn't have parents anymore," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Snape said, "But this time it will be different."

He saw Hermione thinking about it and then she finally nodded. "Fine, do it but make sure that they have everything with them."

"I promise that they will," Snape said, glad that she had agreed.

When the Matron had returned from wherever she had been she was delighted that Hermione was awake and checked her over. She was cleared and therefore allowed to leave. When she got back to her quarters Harry and Crystal were waiting on her and both of them had smiles on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "The Matron wants me to take my meals in my quarters where Winky will make sure that no poisons come in here."

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry said, "So are you excited about the final task?"

"No, I'm about to throw up again," Hermione said to him, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry about that," Harry said.

The next morning Harry and Crystal were heading down to the Great Hall when they saw someone that they had never seen before. He had flaming red hair, like Ron and Ginny, but he looked older and much more adult. He was talking to Professor Sprout and turned when Harry and Crystal approached.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter's girlfriend," Sprout said (Crystal snorted), "This is Bill Weasley. Bill this is Harry and Harry's girlfriend."

Another snort.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bill said.

"Are you related to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am," Bill said and then he looked at Crystal. "You're expecting! A boy or girl?"

"Boy," Crystal answered.

"Well I hope you don't give him a dumb name," Bill told her and then left.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, would I give my son a dumb name?" Crystal asked as they headed inside.

"Because some people believe that's what people do," Harry told her.

Crystal snorted again. "Well I don't."

"I know you don't, dear," Harry said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Crystal said and they both sat down.

* * *

Next up: The children are taken into hiding.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote


	105. Taking The Children Away

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To The Submarauder: Thanks for your review and I'm really going to try and write more words.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To bumptheriverbarn: You'll find out who the Secret Keeper is in this chapter.

To luna-lovegood-fan: Thanks for your review and sorry about that.

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks for your reviews and I don't think that Harry ever had a chicken. Also sorry about the mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 105: Taking The Children Away

A few nights later Harry helped Snape wrap Lily and her siblings up and a silencing charm was placed on them. It was very emotional for everyone and Harry was thankful that Hermione couldn't see what was going on. Snape then told Harry that he would return in a week and to tell Hermione that the Secret Keeper would watch over them.

"I'll let her know," Harry promised and Snape left with them.

He didn't travel by Knight Bus but Appearated several times, stayed in a number of inns over the next couple of days all which took him further and further away from the danger that was being presented. Snape had lied about the journey taking him away for a week because he didn't want to worry anyone or give any hint as to where they were. Nearly two weeks later he finally arrived in Japan and under the cloak of darkness he arrived at the one place that he knew not even the Dark Lord would look….Yuko Ichihara.

Dumbledore had mentioned her on a number of occasions, stating that he didn't trust her and the Dark Lord stated that he was afraid of her. It was late but when the door opened it appeared that she was up. He took his shoes off and followed two girls down the hall to a large room. Yuko, Snape assumed, wasn't as wide-awake as her light appeared but she gave the impression that she was alert. She had very long black hair and wore something sensible.

"I sensed that you were coming," Yuko told him.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, Mistress," Snape told her.

"That's alright, when one's needed its hard to stay in bed," Yuko said, "What can I do for you?"

"I need for you to watch over these children," Snape told her, "Their in grave danger in England and I don't know who to trust."

"Is it the children that are in danger or the mother?" Yuko asked him.

Snape stared at her and Yuko continued, "It's clear that there are problems in your homeland or you wouldn't have come to me. Their mother has been attacked a number of times and that has made you believe that the children shall be attacked soon."

"I'm only doing this to protect them," Snape said.

"True," Yuko said, "However to watch them I ask for a price."

Snape knew this part was coming. "What do you need?"

"Your dark mark," Yuko answered.

Snape stared at her. Why would she want his dark mark as payment?

"I don't understand," Snape said.

"Something must be given that is of equal or greater value," Yuko told him. "The dark mark will be your payment for keeping them safe."

Snape at once agreed and a horrible pain went through him as the mark was released. Yuko bottled it and placed it on the floor.

"That's all," Yuko said, "The children are hereby under my protection. You may return to your native land."

"Thank you," Snape said and he left, feeling like something had been removed.

When Snape returned to Hogwarts he found everyone excited about the final task. He reported to Harry that the children were in hiding and that no one would ever find them.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry said, "But what I want to know is why it took you so long to get back."

"The journey was longer then I thought," Snape answered simply and then left to let the Headmaster know that he was back.

* * *

"I don't understand how come you accepted," Yuko's helper asked.

"I have my reasons, Watanuki," Yuko answered, though the mother and even Snape doesn't understand. Now be a good boy and go out and get me these things."

She handed him a long list and he got really upset. However Yuko grinned at him and sent him on his way, much to Watanuki's displeasure because the list included things for the baby. She walked over and touched Lily's sister, a bright light came from her fingertips and she grinned.

"Another Dimensional Witch," Yuko said, with a grin, "My, never thought I would see another."

"Another, another," chanted her assistants.

"That would be correct," Yuko said.

* * *

A/N: Yuko Ichihara is a dimensional witch in the xxxholic universe. I decided to make her the Secret Keeper because you really don't have to actually do the spell for her to be able to keep anything to herself. Also no one would expect that Snape would enlist her help as all the Death Eaters fear her. I thought it would be nice to add that little bit but I'm not going to have her in any of the future chapters because the danger is still great. Watanuki became her helper due to his gift of seeing spirits and the only way that Yuko will grant him his wish is if he works for her. He gets really annoyed at some of her habits, like drinking all the time. Next up: A short chapter centering on Hermione being depressed.

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote


	106. Depressed Hermione

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To bumptheriverbarn: Thanks for your review and Yuko will appear once again when the danger has passed. Snape will be able to get them back.

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks for your review and I was sort of hoping when Rowling wrote the book that she would have Harry not able to compete because of the rules. But she never did.

To iloveredshoes: Thanks for your review and things will be a little odd for them but it will work out.

* * *

Chapter 106: Depressed Hermione

"Miss Slytherin, pay attention," snapped Professor McGonagall during the Slytherins next Transfiguration lesson.

Hermione looked up and heard several Slytherins laughing. Hermione went red.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said.

"Maybe she had a bad night last night," Pansy taunted, "Howling at the moon does that to a person."

Several Slytherins snickered and Hermione glared at them.

"Miss Slytherin, I need you to pay attention," Professor McGonagall told her.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said and the lesson continued.

* * *

"I can't believe they did that," Harry said as they headed for their next class.

"Don't worry about them," Hermione told him, her eyes looking sad, "Their just upset about the usual."

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know," Hermione said, "I mean, I know that my babies are safe but I miss them."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you miss them but their safe and that's all that matters."

Hermione sighed again. "I'll see you in class."

And she walked off.

Hermione didn't appear in her next class and when the bell rang Harry hurried to see Professor Snape. When he knocked on the door Snape opened it and Harry saw Hermione setting in a chair, a smoking goblet on the table.

"She tried to kill herself with poison," Snape told Harry and Harry stared at him and then at Hermione.

"Hermione, why did you-."

Hermione burst into tears and Snape had to give her something to calm down.

"If I hadn't found her I would of seen a dead woman," Snape went on, pain present in his voice. "Hermione, you really scared several people."

"I-I-I k-k-know," Hermione stammered, "But I miss my little p-p-p-pumpkins so much. What if they d-d-d-don't recognize me?"

"Hermione, it won't be that long," Snape told her.

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry but the potion held her back.

"Do you want me to do anything for her, sir?" Harry asked.

"The most that you can do is make sure that she isn't alone," Snape told him, "And I'll give you some healing potions."

"Thanks," Harry said, taking them when Snape handed them to him.

Harry then took Hermione by the hand and the friends left.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"She'll live," Snape answered.

"And where did you hide the children?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape thought this was odd but answered, while shielding his thoughts, "I hid them in a place that no one will find."

Those words confused the Headmaster and Snape didn't even break his promise. However he hoped that Dumbledore never sent anyone out to find the children. He knew that Yuko would kill him and Snape would be blamed.

* * *

A/N: Snape is determined not to let anyone know where the children are, which is good. Next up: Harry has a dream and Hermione gets summoned to the field.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote


	107. Harry’s Dream

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To JWOHPfan: This is for Harry and Crystal's child. Sorry if you were confused.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To luna-lovegood-fan: Thanks for your lovely review and I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 107: Harry's Dream

Things moved on, even though Hermione was still depressed, and everyone started to get all excited about the final task. Harry saw that Hermione was nervous about the final task and he didn't blame her. He was worried about her especially the fact that she was a werewolf and almost had trouble with the second task.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, poking at her food.

"Hermione, the third task is hard and I don't even know what it is."

Hermione glared at him, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Hermione, Harry has a point," Crystal said to her.

"And what point is it," Hermione snapped.

"Well you're not supposed to really be competing and you're at the last task."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem," Crystal said.

A week later Professor Snape visited the Slytherin table. He looked worried and before Harry could ask his adopted father what was wrong he spoke.

"Hermione, your needed on the Quidditch Pitch," Snape told her.

"Why?" Crystal asked and Snape glared at her. "Sorry that I ask."

"When am I needed?" Hermione asked.

"Right now," Snape answered and Hermione got up and left.

Hermione hurried out of the castle and headed to the pitch. She was glad that there was not full moon or she would be in trouble, and so would everyone else, when she arrived Fleur and Victor was waiting on her, along with a woman that Hermione had never seen before. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Where's Bagman at?" Hermione asked.

"He's not here right now," the woman told her, "I've been asked to take over for him until he returns. My name is Miss Avens and I'm here to tell you what to expect next. The third task is almost here and the pitch has been turned into a huge maze. The cup will be placed at the center and the object of the task is to get to the cup before the others do. Now there will be creatures and other things to worry about but I'm sure that all of you will be able to do it."

Oh great, Hermione thought.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Miss Avens asked.

No one said anything and so she let them go.

When Hermione got back it was late and so she turned in. However the next day she told Harry and Crystal about what she was facing. Both of them didn't like this one bit.

"I wonder if Hagrid is going to have some creatures." Crystal asked.

"Don't even joke about that," Hermione said.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to handle it," Harry said.

"Thanks for your support," Hermione said and Crystal put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, things will turn out alright," she said, "That's what Harry means."

Hermione gave her a look that told her that she believed that she was only buttering Harry's words up.

* * *

That night, the day after Hermione found out that she facing the maze, Harry was fast asleep. Naturally he had been worried about Hermione, even though he pretended that he knew that she was going to be alright. As he tossed and turned, his mind racing, he had a strange dream. He was running down the corridor and the ground started to shift under him. Harry tried to scream but nothing was coming out.

"Help me," someone yelled and it sounded like Hermione.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked, his voice coming off the walls like an echo.

"Save me, help me," Hermione yelled.

And then he heard a high voice and that's when he woke up.

* * *

"So you had this strange dream about Hermione," Crystal said.

"Yes," Harry said, "And I didn't like it."

"I can figure that," Crystal said, "Maybe we should tell Professor Snape, he seems to worry about her a lot."

"I know," Harry said, "And I'll tell him."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but my brother wants to get on. Next up: Harry gets a visitor.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote


	108. Harry's Visitor

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 108: Harry's Visitor

Hermione left them to go through another one of her 'transformations' and Crystal left to check out how their son was doing. It was nearly time for the child to be born and almost everyone was nervous about it. Harry was worried that the child wouldn't be healthy and therefore picked on when he arrived at Hogwarts in eleven years.

"So have you figured out a name for im?" Hagrid asked.

"No," Harry answered, "Crystal wants to wait until he's born before we name him."

"Worried about Hermione?"

"All the time," Harry answered.

"Well I'm sure that she'll do fine, without you, for a few months," Hagrid said.

Harry knew that he was talking about the couple of months that he would be spending with the Dursley's.

"Yeah, I know she'll be fine but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"True," Hagrid said.

The next day Hermione wasn't back but he saw Snape going down to check on her. Harry knew that Snape cared about Hermione but a lot of other people didn't notice. Harry was glad. The last thing that he needed was Snape and Hermione to find themselves in a lot of trouble. Crystal was the only other person that really had noticed.

"I'm glad that no one knows," Crystal said, waving her wand and making little booties appear.

Harry had a funny feeling that Professor McGonagall had taught her that one.

"Me too," Harry said, "So when are you expecting to give birth?"

"On the day of the third task," Crystal answered, taking a deep breath, "Personally I want the baby out now but Madam Pomfrey said that it won't happen."

"And how does she know that it's going to happen on the day of the third task?" Harry asked her.

"Don't look at me, I don't know," Crystal said.

That night Hermione returned and with her was a man that Harry had never seen before. Hermione left them and the man sat down. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Mr. Snape, can I have a word with you," the man asked.

"Sure, why," Harry asked.

The man took out a photo and handed it to Harry. In the photo was Ron Weasley but he wasn't in Durmstrang he was in the woods.

"What does this have to do with Ron?"

"Everything," the man said, "My name is Charlie Twilight and I'm an Auror with the Russian Ministry of Magic. I believe that your friend, Ron, is in Albania."

"And how is this important?" Harry asked.

"Because that's the last place that Tom M. Riddle was last seen," Charlie told him, "I believe that your friend has plans to aid Riddle and bring him back to full power."

That brought chillness to Harry's veins.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about another short chapter but I wanted to set the mood for the next chapter and going on would have ruined it. Next up: Dumbledore summons Snape and the members of a group called The Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote


	109. Summoning The Order

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

To The Submarauder: Thanks for your review and I've got the whole thing worked out.

To Davis92: No, I killed Draco in part two.

To luna-lovegood-fan: Thanks for your review and the child will be a Snape since Harry is Severus adopted son and that means that Snape will be a grandfather. I really think that's cool.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To slyhuff: Whatever happens between Snape and Hermione will happen after she leaves school and is a full adult.

To FTW20142: I agree and thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 109: Summoning The Order

Dumbledore hated the idea that Voldemort might return due to one person's decision but he had to accept that might happen. At once he asked Fawks to go to each member of the old Order of the Phoenix and bring them to Hogwarts. He then summoned Snape who came right away.

"So you really believe that the Dark Lord will be back," Snape said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "And I don't like it."

Snape's expression told Dumbledore that he didn't like it either.

"So who's coming and why am I even here?" Snape asked.

"Because you were my spy and I want you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Snape stared at him and then nodded.

Over the next several hours witches and wizards arrived and when Sirius saw Snape he turned to the Headmaster.

"Why is Snape even here?" Sirius asked.

"Because I asked him to join the Order and he agreed," Dumbledore said, "And I want you to forget about what happened and let's work on trying to figure out a few things."

"Like what?" asked Moody.

"Like the fact that Ron Weasley has left Russia and is heading to Albania," Dumbledore said, "That's where Voldemort (almost everyone flinched) was last known to be at."

"Why would Ron Weasley want to join You-Know-Who?" McGonagall asked.

"Because he's been diluted," Snape answered, and everyone either glared at him or paid attention to what he was saying, "The Dark Lord has the power to make you believe that what your doing will be for the greater good. Mr. Weasley wanting to find him means that he's tired of being in the shadow of everyone."

"And how will we be able to tell if Weasley has joined him?" Moody asked.

"We won't," Dumbledore said, "That's why I'm having double protection on Harry's relative's house when he leaves for the summer. We must watch out for Harry until we know what to do next."

"Headmaster, do you think that boy's link with the Dark Lord might tell us if Weasley has joined him?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said, "But the moment that we hear of Harry having strange dreams then we'll know something is up."

"Headmaster, I would like to grant you permission to teach the boy to block his mind," Snape said and everyone really stared at him.

Sirius spoke before Dumbledore could. "I'm not going to have you teaching him anything."

Snape turned and looked right at him. "And last time that I checked I'm the one that watches over him when his leaves his relations house. So don't tell me what I can't teach him."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, and Sirius stared at him.

"Headmaster-.'

"I'm going to give Harry all the chances that he needs," Dumbledore said, cutting him off, "Tell Harry of the lessons."

Snape nodded and then Dumbledore brought the meeting to a close.

* * *

Harry was busy working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts work when he saw Hermione walking in. She looked tired for some unknown reason and thankfully she came over and sat down at his table.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I'm hoping that I will be okay but I'm worried about the third task. The first two I was lucky because I had help but this one I'll have no one."

Harry put a hand on her arm. "Don't worry, things will be alright."

Hermione sighed, "I hope so," she said.

"So have you heard a word about where your children are?" Harry asked her and Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"No, I don't even know where Snape took them," Hermione said, "I know that he took them for their own protection but doesn't a mother have the right to know where her children are?"

"Yes, but I guess we have to just trust Snape," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him, "Do you?"

Harry looked down at his book and said, "Yes."

"Then I guess I have to go along with you," Hermione told him, "So what's going on with your own brood?"

"Nothing, she's getting more and more impatient," Harry said and Hermione smiled at him, "She really wants this over and done with."

"I don't blame her," Hermione said, "When I was pregnant I just wanted them out of my body. You'll make a great father, Harry."

"I know and thanks for believing in me," Harry said.

Hermione grinned at him and then left the Library.

Next up: Ron finds Voldemort, Harry has a nightmare, and Hermione is cursed, though not from any student or teacher.

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote


	110. Cursed

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To iloveredshoes: Thanks for your review.

To godeez4: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the chapter.

To young sev: I will consider it and add it to the list of names.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 110: Cursed

Hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts and thousands of miles away from Russia a figure in a cloak was moving across the forest. He had been traveling for what seemed like forever and during his travels he had heard strange stories about people that had gone into the forest of Albania and hadn't returned. Instead of being scared he was excited. Disappearing people only meant one thing, dark magic.

The weather for his travels to Albania had started out cold but now it was warm, which meant that summer was almost here and he was looking forward to a summer filled with the return of the most powerful wizard ever….Voldemort. He entered the forest and the forest swallowed him up.

* * *

Hermione watched the maze that she would be taking getting bigger and bigger. In the distance she saw Hagrid moving several large crates and then disappearing. She knew that it would be filled with creatures that she wasn't ready for.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione turned to see the Potions Master standing there.

"Sorry," she said, blushing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just watching as this whole idiot tournament finally ends," Snape said to her, "How's your wolf form doing?"

"Nervous," Hermione said, "Just like I am."

"The Headmaster, despite questionable connection to Sirius Black, will make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

"Like he did with my children," Hermione suddenly said and then covered her mouth.

"Miss Slytherin, there's no proof that the Headmaster wished your children any harm?" Snape told her.

Hermione went red, "Well sorry if I sense something wrong with the Headmaster," she snapped.

Snape looked at her. "Ten points from Slytherin for what you said."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her. "Oh sorry if I put down your favorite master, Snape."

Snape growled at her and she returned it.

"That's enough," said Remus Lupin.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin at hearing his voice. She turned to see him with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Slytherin, I believe that you have a lot more to worry about then something that you think the Headmaster was up to," McGonagall told her.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm worried about what fools all of you are turning into," Hermione said and she stormed off.

* * *

Ron made a fire that night and went out hunting for something to eat. However he didn't make it that far. A giant snake came out of nowhere and wrapped its body around Ron's legs. Ron screamed and then he heard a hissing sound and knew this was Voldemort's snake.

"I'm not here to harm you," Ron told the voice.

"Your not one of my Death Eaters," the voice said.

"No, but I'm willing to join you," Ron said to him.

"What's your name?" the voice asked.

"Ron Weasley," Ron answered and the voice laughed.

"Lucius Malfoy talks badly about your family," the voice said, "Though I wished that he had decided to come and look for me. So what brings you here?"

"I want to join you, my lord," Ron said, "I want to become a Death Eater and help you kill Harry Potter."

"And why should I accept you?" the voice asked, "Your family was part of the Order of the Phoenix and are a bunch of Muggle loving fools."

"I don't care what they were or are, I'm not like them nor do I wish to be like them," Ron said.

There was a pause and then, "I have a task for you."

"What is it, Master?" Ron asked.

"I'm weak in this current state," the voice said, "help me back to England, and back to full power, and I will reward you by making you my Death Eater."

Ron grinned at his sudden good fortune. "Thank you, Master," Ron said.

"I know that you'll thank me," the voice said.

* * *

Harry was sound asleep when he found himself in the forest. He saw Ron Weasley pulling out a figure from the bushes and wrapped it in cloth. Harry had no idea what he was even having this dream but he was having it. He watched Ron gently placing the figure in something that he had seen African women have their babies in.

"You'll eat," it hissed, "And then we all head to England."

Ron nodded and that's when Harry woke up.

The next day he told Hermione and Crystal what he had seen. Hermione looked scared but Crystal wanted to know why Ron would go looking for the Dark Lord.

"I don't know," Harry said, "And that's what scares me."

"Do you think that's why Dumbledore brought the Order of the Phoenix back," Crystal said and both Harry and Hermione looked at her. "My mum is a member and she told me."

"So what exactly does the Order of the Phoenix do?" Hermione asked.

"They work to get rid of the Dark Lord and his followers called Death Eaters," Crystal said, "I'm happy that my mum is apart of that."

"I bet those that hate her don't like her being there," Harry said.

"They live with it," Crystal said. "Well lets' hope that the Dark Lord doesn't come back."

"Count me in on that," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, though he was thinking.

* * *

Hermione started training for the final task almost as soon as she heard about Harry's dream. She knew that it was important that she was ready for whatever was handed to her. Fleur looked like she was getting ready as well but Hermione knew that it was her several years more of a magical education that made her far more prepared for what would happen. Hermione just hoped that she had what she needed to do this.

"Scared," Fleur asked her one day.

"No," Hermione lied.

A few days after Fleur had asked her if she was scared she was heading back to her common room when she noticed a figure blocking her way. It looked almost human, except that it had the head of a Falcon. It looked at her and then approached.

"**You're immortal**!" the figure said.

Hermione didn't know what to say to this but she nodded.

"**However I'm here to warn you that Tom Riddle will be able to take what you have in your blood and return to full power. Therefore I'm cursing you with being just like me, the head of an animal and the body of a human; so that when he takes your blood he will slowly be poisoned to death**."

"W-Who are you," Hermione stammered, her legs trembling.

"**I'm the first God that was ever created, one that came from the waters of chaos**," the figure said, "**I can grant anything that is needed or desired**."

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked.

"**Because you'll be the ultimate key to his downfall**," the figure told her and then he disappeared.

The moment he was gone Hermione felt her body go numb and then darkness overwhelmed her.

When Hermione came to she found herself in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey arrived and the look on her face told Hermione that she was about to faint. She hurried out and a few minutes later, with Hermione protesting the whole time, Professors Dumbledore and Snape came in.

"What's wrong with her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I know what's happened to her," Snape said, and the worry on his face told Hermione that she wasn't going to like this, "She's been made into an Avatar."

Hermione had no idea what an Avatar was but she had a bad feeling that she was soon going to find out.

* * *

A/N: If anyone wants to know how Ron knew that the snake that was attacking him was Voldemort's snake he just took an educated guess. Next up: Hermione finds out what an Avatar she has become, Snape teaches her some ancient magic, and someone disappears.

Another A/N: Have a Happy New Year everyone.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote

John Dorian: 1 Vote


	111. Avatar of Death

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To young sev: No, it will be a dog head, though I doubt that anyone will call her a B****.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 111: Avatar of Death

"Are you sure, Severus," Dumbledore asked.

"Positive," Snape said, "And there's a reason that she's been chosen."

"And what reason is that," Hermione suddenly asked just as Harry walked in, "Is it because I'm a walking freak and now I need to be fully reminded of something else that's now wrong with me."

"No," Snape snapped, "What I'm trying to tell you is that you're the Avatar of Death."

He walked over and handed Hermione a mirror. When she saw her reflection she let out a horrible scream.

"Is there anyway to change her back?" Harry asked Snape.

"I highly doubt it," Snape said, "Once she's been chosen there's no turning back."

Hermione burst into tears.

* * *

"She's a what now?" Crystal said when Harry told her what had happened.

"An Avatar of Death," Harry answered, "Gods, when is Hermione ever going to get a break?"

Crystal shook her head. "I really feel for her."

"I know; me too," Harry said.

"Do you think that Professor Snape will be able to help her?" Crystal asked him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I hope so but he said that once she was chosen there's no turning back," Harry said.

Crystal just shook her head again.

Harry was there when Hermione was released from the hospital wing and allowed to return to classes. Harry noticed that she didn't look the same as she had before and he figured that a spell was on her to keep what she looked like a secret. During her first morning at the Slytherin table a letter arrived for her and she let Harry read it once she was done with it.

Dear Miss Slytherin,

Come to my office this Saturday and we'll start on your lessons.

Professor S. Snape

"What kind of lessons?" Harry asked her.

"I have no idea," Hermione said, "But I'm sort of afraid to find out."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm afraid of what might happen since I have this horrible condition," Hermione told him.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it," Harry said, "I'm sure that Snape has his reason."

"I hope so," Hermione said and then went back to her food.

The rest of the week passed without any problems, unless you count Pansy making another comment about her ability to get through the last task, and finally Saturday arrived. Harry took her down to Snape's office and then left her to her fate.

* * *

When Hermione entered the room she saw that Snape had cleared anything that was breakable. He told her to close the door, which she did, and then he explained why she was here.

"The Headmaster wants you to learn how to control whatever has been given to you," he told her, "It's important that you learn this so that you can overcome whatever might come."

Hermione looked at him. "Does the Headmaster believe that You-Know-Who will come back?"

"No, but he's not taking any chances," Snape said.

He pulled out a book and handed it to Hermione.

"What's this for?"

"I want you to read this section which is from page 1 to page 6 right here and then we'll practice."

Hermione at once opened the book and found a place to sit down and read. The section was about how to mentally stop attacks by magical means. Hermione had no idea why Snape would want her to learn this but she was determined to prove that she could. Finally when she was done she closed the book.

"Get up and show me that you can do this," Snape told her.

She got up and stood firm.

As she waited Snape took off something that was under his robes and in a flash of light a bird-like creature was standing in Snape's place. It looked like something out of Egyptian Mythology and it sort of made her freeze.

"I'm the Avatar of knowledge," Snape told her. "I was blessed by Thoth and now I'm going to teach you what he taught me."

"Okay, but does this mean that you can't die?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, Thoth lives in me," Snape told her, "I can't be killed."

He suddenly shot a spell at her and Hermione tried to form a shield but it went right threw it and at her. She was knocked against the door and fell into a heap. However she wasn't knocked on and she slowly got to her feet.

"Thanks for warning me," Hermione said.

"That was only a taste of what will happen if the Dark Lord gets his hands on you," Snape said, "Prepare yourself and get ready for anything."

He shot another spell at her and this time she got her shield up in time. The spell deflected and then disappeared.

"Good, now let's try again," Snape said and another spell was shot at her.

By time it was over Hermione wanted to go to bed. He told her to read the next section and to be ready to come back tomorrow. Snape returned to his form and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Hermione said and left.

* * *

Harry noticed that Hermione was walking funny when he saw her setting down at the Slytherin table. She looked worn out and he was afraid to ask her how it had gone. Finally Crystal asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Hermione told her.

"Are you sure," Crystal asked her and Hermione nodded.

"Did Snape work you too much," Harry asked her.

"Not much but the first lesson was all about mental shields and how to deflect attacks by magic," Hermione said to him, "I wasn't prepared the first time and I felt like I was going to die."

Harry tightened his hand and Crystal had to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be alright?" Crystal asked her.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said.

That night Harry got a letter from Remus, telling him some news that Harry knew that Remus suspected that Harry had the right to know. It read:

Harry,

The Ministry has found out the Barty Crouch managed to get his son out of Azkaban. A Ministry employee, Bertha Jorkins, told Amelia Bones about it but when they went to recapture Barty Crouch Jr. he had vanished. Dumbledore believes that someone helped him to escape and that he's heading to re-join Voldemort. Keep on your toes and watch out for anything that might put Hermione in grave danger.

Remus

"So this Barty Crouch Jr. has escaped," Crystal said.

"Yes and we need to tell Hermione as soon as she gets back," Harry told her.

"That is, if she's up to it," Crystal said.

Both of them waited for Hermione to return and when she did she looked worse for the wear. However she paid attention when Harry told her what Remus had written. She looked from one to the other.

"Do you think that You-Know-Who will try and take me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know and I would hate to find out," Harry said, "I would really hate those children to grow up without a mother."

Hermione nodded and then said goodnight.

The next morning Harry was still worried about what Remus had written but he had to keep his focus on the final task and the hopes that Hermione would come back without any problems. Even Crystal looked worried and she almost never was. He just hoped that when all of this was said and done that everything would turn out alright in the end.

A/N: If anyone wants to know Voldemort won't come back at the end of this section however Harry will have nightmares about him during his summer. Next up: The Final Task

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote

John Dorian: 1 Vote


	112. The Third Task

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To RWB: Thanks for your review but Crystal isn't a Mary Sue, at least I don't try to make them. Also about Chapter 3: Ron's a jerk because he chose not to like Harry, even though he was worried about a Gryffindor.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 112: The Final Task

The school was excited the night before the final task. Harry knew that Hermione was scared about what lay ahead but he knew that she would be able to do it. He even told her that before she retired.

"Harry, I've been lucky twice and I fear that I won't be lucky again," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, things will turn out alright and if you don't win then don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Hermione said and then left to retired for the night.

The next day Harry saw Hermione trying to eat something but the look that she gave her food told him that she wasn't seeing her food as edible. She drank a lot of water and Harry wondered if that would affect her. Finally Professor Snape appeared and she left.

"Come on, lets fine a seat," Harry told Crystal.

Crystal nodded and they both left the hall.

They settled in their seats and soon the rest of the school joined them. They watched as Professor Dumbledore talked to all the champions and then a voice rang out, bouncing off the walls.

"Welcome to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore called out. "In first place is the representive of Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour."

Those that had been apart of the delegation from her school all cheered. Harry and Crystal all shook their heads and waited for the cheering to stop.

"In second place is Hermione Slytherin, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore called out.

Almost all the students at Hogwarts booed her, which Harry and Crystal thought was way out of line. Harry noticed that Snape wasn't too happy with this.

"In third place is Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang," Dumbledore called out and the school cheered, including those from Hogwarts.

"Okay this is totally outrageous," Crystal hissed and then winced.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Crystal said and then she winced again. "Dear, I think the babies coming."

Harry stared at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"Say again," Harry said.

"The babies coming…like right now," Crystal said.

And even though he had promise to root for her he had to take Crystal back to the castle.

When they arrived Harry called out for Madam Pomfrey but she didn't show up. And then he realized that Madam Pomfrey had gone down to watch the last task. At once Harry sent out his Patronus to Snape, telling him that he needed him. Ten minutes later Snape appeared and Harry told him that Crystal was due to give birth.

"Great," Snape said, "I'll be back with what I need."

And he disappeared into Madam Pomfrey's office.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry and Crystal had ditched her. She was now in the maze and she had already faced one of Hagrid's giant monsters. She barely had escaped but Fleur had screamed and Hermione knew that it meant that she was out of the running. She turned a corner and continued on her way.

* * *

"Do you think that Hermione will be able to do it?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"I have no idea," Dumbledore said, watching for any sign of any problems, "But I'm hoping that the other two win."

"And why's that?"

"Because it will prove that Hermione can't do everything," Dumbledore said and McGonagall frowned on his words.

* * *

"Alright, I want you to push," Snape told Crystal.

They had just started delivery and Crystal was having problems. Harry was worried that she might die and he felt more mortal then he ever had in his life. Crystal pushed when he told her, screaming out in pain.

"Something just isn't right here," Snape told them.

"You darn right there's something not right," said a voice that all of them knew.

Professor Tonks appeared, her wand pointed at them.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked her.

Tonks grinned at them, showing white teeth. "Why to make sure that the Potter line doesn't continue."

Both Harry and Snape were mad and then Snape asked a simple question as Crystal screamed.

"Did you put Hermione's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Tonks grinned, "Of course I did," she said, "And I made sure that the goblet spit out her name. Now Hermione will die and I'll have Remus all to myself."

"You're a sick witch!" Snape commented. "Did you also do this to Crystal, making sure that she has trouble?"

"Of course I did," Tonks said, "She's going to be dead soon and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop it."

She laughed and then there was a jet of black light. Tonks fell to the ground and Snape took Crystal in his arms.

"We're going to the Muggle Hospital," he told Harry.

And they hurried her off.

When they arrived Snape and Harry had changed their clothes and the Doctor at once brought her into the delivery room. When he closed the door both of them took a seat.

"Why did Tonks do that?" Harry asked.

"Because she hates us all," Snape said, "Her mood towards Hermione was something that I've never seen or done myself."

"Will Hermione be alright?" Harry asked.

"I hope so," Snape said.

* * *

Hermione had no idea where she was going. She kept doing the "Point Me" spell but that was taking her further and further away. Finally she saw what looked like a promising path and she took it. Unknown to her someone was watching her, someone that wanted her just as dead as Tonks had.

A/N: Talk about bad timing. Next up: Hermione faces Ron and Harry names his son.

Another note: My internet is down and I'm using the Library one to update new chapters and such. My brother is getting the internet back so I'll be back with regular updates. Thanks everyone for reviewing.

* * *

Albus: 6 Votes

James: 1 Vote

Brian Shawn: 1 Vote

Alexzander James Potter: 3 Votes

Remus Severus: 7 Votes

Severus Remus: 13 Votes

Remus Jr. 1 Vote

Remus James: 1 Vote

Severus: 1 Vote

John Dorian: 1 Vote


	113. Ron and Naming

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To jeweltheif500: I don't have the internet at home so I can only update on the days the library is open. But I'm hoping to change that soon.

* * *

Chapter 113: Ron and Naming

Hermione won the final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament and the party that was held later made her grin, though she noticed that Harry and Crystal weren't there.

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"Don't look at me," she said.

Hermione left the party and went looking for both Harry and Crystal. She hoped that those two weren't trying to make anymore babies. She first went to the Great Hall but no one was there. As she turned to leave she noticed a figure in black. Her werewolf senses told her that this was trouble.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

The figure laughed and that's when Hermione figured out who it was. "Ron," she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"To give you a warning," Ron said, "The Dark Lord will return and when he does your dead."

Hermione at once pulled out her wand but Ron had already disappeared.

Hermione raced to see Professor McGonagall and told her what had happened. She at once summoned the Order. When they arrived she wanted to know where Severus was.

"He had something to do in the Muggle world," Remus told her.

"And when will he be back?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know," Remus answered.

Hermione hoped that he was back soon.

* * *

Harry was relieved when the muggle doctor told him that Crystal and the new baby boy could finally leave. He had missed seeing if Hermione had won the final task and anything else that might have happened. Snape took them all back to Hogwarts where Harry was shocked to hear that Ron had appeared.

"He's working for You-Know-Who," McGonagall told Harry. "And he made it clear that when You-Know-Who returns that Hermione will be the first to die."

"I don't think so," Harry said, "Hermione's my friend and I won't have anything happen to her."

"I'm glad to hear that," McGonagall said. "So are you returning to the Dursley's this summer?"

"No, he's not," Snape answered, "Harry, just had a son and he needs to spend time with him."

"Oh he's so cute!" said Tonks.

Harry's son and brown hair but brilliant green eyes.

"So what are you going to name him?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm going to name him Severus Remus Snape," Harry told them and he saw the shocked look on Snape's face.

"Why the hell would you name him that?" asked the angry voice of Sirius Black.

Harry and Crystal both turned and glared at him.

"We both decided on the name," Crystal told him, "So don't you dare make fun of our son."

"And who's going to be the Godfather?" McGonagall asked.

"I was thinking about naming Remus his Godfather," Harry told her.

To say that Remus was shocked was an understatement.

"Is the great Potions Master okay with this?" Harry asked Snape.

"I'm fine with it," Snape answered and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone really thought that the new baby was the cutest thing that they had ever seen. Madam Pomfrey checked both Crystal and the new baby out because she didn't trust muggle doctors. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. Once she had cleared them they were allowed to leave.

"I swear she thinks that all muggle doctors are bad," Hermione told Harry.

"Well she was worried about little Severus," Crystal said.

"Well I'm sure that your father would of told you that muggle doctors know exactly what their doing."

Harry was glad that Crystal said nothing.

A/N: Sometimes I wish that Sirius would just get it. Next up: Term ends and Hermione, Harry and family go to live with Snape.


	114. Term Ends

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and here's more.

To Juno1225: I totally agree.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 114: Term Ends

Harry was glad when term had ended. The tournament had been too much and with the appearance of Ron it was just one year that he wanted to forget about in a real hurry. Snape took them back to the beach house to spend the summer and Harry quickly discovered that taking care of a baby wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Little Severus woke everyone up every two hours to be fed and he was sure that if it hadn't been for Hermione and his adopted father he would of gone insane.

Harry and Crystal took care of their son while Hermione worked on her holiday work and then she took care of the little boy while Harry and Crystal did their work. Harry saw that Snape really enjoyed having a little version of his namesake looking at him with his sea green eyes.

"I think that he likes our son more then he likes you," Crystal joked.

"Let him have his fun," Harry told her. "He doesn't have much of that anymore."

Crystal smiled at him and then they returned to their work.

* * *

Hermione was enjoying her summer, despite the fact that she was a werewolf and she had to change once a month. No Ron had shown up to remind her that _his_ Master was going to rise up and kill her. She really hated her relation and the only thing that Tom was good for was to die. She also knew that if it hadn't been for people like Riddle she would still have her children.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Snape asked her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

He sat down and looked at her. "No, your not," he told her.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things," Hermione said, "Including my little ones."

"Their alright where their at," Snape told her.

"I know but their going to be a year old in a couple of months and I miss them."

"You'll be able to see the once Riddle is gone for good," Snape told her, "And my friend will make sure that they don't think you forgot about them."

"Thanks," Hermione said, "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"You're worried that you won't know them."

Hermione nodded and Snape put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about not knowing who they are. You'll know who they are and then everything will be alright."

"Thanks," Hermione said and then she left Snape alone.

* * *

"So do you think that we need a house elf?" Crystal asked Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well so that little Severus can be watched while we're in school," Crystal told him, "We're going to be working really hard next term and I heard that Potions will be getting harder."

"They will be," said the voice of Snape. "I'm not pulling any punches when it comes to what needs to be learned."

"I understand;" Harry said and then turned to Crystal, "Is that the reason why?"

"Like I said, we're going to be working really hard next term," Crystal told him.

"Do you think it will harm the child?" Harry asked Snape.

"As long as he doesn't turn into another Draco Malfoy then I don't think it will do the child any harm," Snape answered.

"Then I don't think it will be any problem," Harry said. "And I think I've got the perfect elf for the job."

Harry just hoped that Dobby was still available.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Next up: Snape gets a visit from Narcissa


	115. A Visit from Narcissa

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To x7 onlyh0pe: Thanks for your review and I still can't believe that I've written this much and that I'm starting on Harry's fifth year. Thanks again for reading and I hope that you like this update.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Martiny the one and only still: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like it.

To jeweltheif500: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 115: A Visit from Narcissa

Snape and the rest of his unusual family were surprised to get a visit from Narcissa. Headmistress McGonagall was with her so he knew that it meant that it was alright for her to be here.

"What can I do for you," Snape asked her.

"Well I was just wondering if there's any news about who killed my husband and son."

"No, no news," Snape answered.

Narcissa looked saddened and then she said, "I'm glad that their gone. They reminded me of a world that I didn't want to be apart of. I hated what my husband was doing and the fact that he was breeding Draco to become what he was I didn't like."

"What are you going to do now?" Snape asked her.

"I've changed my name back to Black and I'm thinking about trying again in the love department but this time I want someone that will care for me for me and not because of what kind of money that I have."

"Well I'm sure that you'll find someone," Snape said.

"Thanks," Narcissa said and then left, McGonagall behind her.

Hermione was a little upset that Narcissa had visited but Snape told her that it would of looked odd if she hadn't been allowed. Not a lot of people knew the truth and he wanted it to stay that way. Justin wrote to them during the summer but no more news about Narcissa had arrived.

"I hope she's alright?" Crystal said.

"I'm sure she is," Harry said, "So can Narcissa get all that money that her husband had?"

"Of course," Snape said, "We don't turn out our people just because their husband's were evil and deserved what they got."

"True," Hermione said.

"So what are you both going to do about someone watching your son while you're both working during her O.W.L year?" Snape asked Harry.

"Well I was thinking about getting Dobby to come on and help," Harry said, "I know that he didn't find work."

"He's working at Hogwarts," Snape told him.

Harry looked at him. "Really, do you think he'll watch little Severus?"

"I don't see why not but please don't have him try and save you…again," Snape begged.

"Of course not," Harry said, "I've already made it clear not for him to do that again."

"Good," Snape said and then went back to his reading.

Dobby reported to the Manor at once and when Harry showed him the little baby that he was going to take care of Dobby at once went into a fit of thankyou's and other things like that which marked him as every bit like he had been before.

"Dobby will serve Mr. Severus; Dobby will be a good and faithful house elf."

"Just as long as you're not going to try and save his life when it's not needed," Harry told him.

"Dobby promises," Dobby said.

Harry smiled at him and deep down he wished that Hermione could be with her little ones just as he was with his.

* * *

Remus, himself, was looking for something and what he was looking for was his children. True, he trusted Severus but he missed them and wanted to at least see them. This led him to the one person that he knew would have the answers, Yuko, the Space-time witch. He had heard about her growing up, Dumbledore hadn't trusted her, and that meant that she was feared even more then Dumbledore was.

"Come in," Yuko said.

"Thank you," Remus said, "I was wondering if you can help me find my children."

Yuko smiled at him, "And what would you give me so that you could know where they are?"

"Anything," Remus said.

"Then I want your curse," Yuko told him.

Remus stared at her, what it possible for her to take his curse away?

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Simple, I will let you know where your children are in return you shall give me your curse. I'll place it in a bottle and keep it."

"Then I'll give it to you," Remus told her.

She raised her hand up and pain shot threw him as Moony was removed from his body and placed in a bottle.

"Now I'll tell you where your children are," Yuko said, "Their right here."

And she pointed to a door and indicated that this was were they were.

A/N: I didn't think that it was fair that Remus didn't know where his children were. Next up: The Hogwarts Letters arrive and Hermione gets a letter from Remus. Note: Children aren't mentioned in the letter.


	116. Letters from Beyond

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To Martiny the one and only still: No Yuko won't go evil or bad. She takes what people value the most and give them what they want. Her assistant, however, has a long way to go before he gets his wish fulfilled.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Lady Lianna Kari: Thanks for your review and the vote.

* * *

Chapter 116: Letters from Beyond

The Hogwarts letters finally showed up nearly three weeks before term was to start again. When Snape walked in several owls had just delivered the letters and the whole kitchen smelled like bird droppings.

"Dobby," Snape called out and Dobby appeared at once.

"Yes, Mr. Severus," Dobby said.

"Severus Jr. is going to be in here and I don't want him smelling bird droppings," Snape told him.

"Dobby will get onto it at once."

And he was gone.

Snape took the letters and put them in the living area just as Harry, Hermione, and Crystal came down, Crystal having little Severus Jr. in her arms. Hermione took the letters and handed them to Harry and Crystal once Dobby arrived to take little Severus off Crystal's hands.

"I can't believe that this will be our O.W.L year," Hermione said, reading over her list.

"I can't believe we made it this far," Harry said, "I thought I was going to fail my first year."

Crystal laughed, "And you would have had to face me," Hermione told him.

"Point taken," Harry said.

Dobby came back, telling Snape that the table had been cleaned and that meant that everyone could eat in the kitchen. As they ate Snape told them that Narcissa had visited with McGonagall at her side.

"Did she threaten anyone," Hermione asked.

"No," Snape answered, "But she was worried about a few things and glad that she no longer had to be connected to Lucius and Draco. If the Dark Lord returns he's going to find himself two supporters short."

"Well I hope he doesn't come back," Crystal said, "I would hate the fact that he might get his hands on me and Harry's son."

"Dear, I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Snape said, a vow in his voice.

"So when are we going to get our things?" Harry asked.

"Today," Snape answered, "The shops should be almost open by now."

Harry left his son in the care of Dobby and the four of them Flooed to Diagon Alley to get their things. When they arrived several girls that Harry knew had been at Hogwarts when Hermione had competed asked for her autograph. This stunned Hermione but she gave it.

"I can't believe people still remember me," Hermione said.

"You were a Triwizard Champion," Snape told her, "They remember that stuff."

"I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know but I do know that it will be a woman," Snape told them.

"I hope it's someone that Dumbledore picked," Hermione said to them.

"It is," Snape answered.

The trip was uneventful, unless you counted people waving at Hermione as they went into shops or walking to the next shop. Both Harry and Crystal knew that Hermione wasn't use to it and everyone was glad when it was finally over.

"I'm never going back to Diagon alley again," Hermione said when they had returned.

"Don't worry, it will pass," Crystal told her.

"Not fast enough for me," Hermione said and she took her things up to her room.

The next day Hermione got a letter from Remus. Harry knew this because they were all eating breakfast when it arrived. Thankfully the owl didn't leave any droppings behind. She opened it and read it to everyone.

Dear Hermione,

I'm very happy about you winning the Triwizard Tournament and sorry about not coming around as much as I should have during your fourth year. I'm currently working on something and I must warn you that the laws concerning werewolves have changed. Umbridge is behind it and she's determined that you don't get work. Talk to Severus about giving you an apprentice since Harry said that you were good at Potions. I'm sure that Dumbledore would hire you without any problems.

Sincerely,

Remus J. Lupin

"I should of known that Umbridge was involved," Snape said when Hermione had finished with the letter.

"Who's Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"The foulest and most evil witch ever," Snape said, "Oh she wasn't a supporter of the Dark Lord but she certainly could match up with him."

"What does she have against werewolves?" Crystal asked, "Because their not bad."

"Not all of them," Snape countered gently, "But there are some that are nasty and I wouldn't give them an ounce of Wolfbane for all the trouble they cause. Naturally they wouldn't accept it even if I did give it to them."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because they like being werewolves," Snape answered. "Let's just hope that Umbridge doesn't pay Hogwarts a visit."

"I bet Parkinson will love it if she came," Harry said.

"I'm sure she would," Snape agreed and they all went back to their meal.

The next day Hermione got another letter, this time from the Ministry of Magic. When Snape heard Umbridges name being mentioned his face turned dark.

"I'll go with you," Snape told her, "I'm not letting you get bullied by her."

"When do you have to be there?" Harry asked.

"Next Tuesday at ten," Hermione answered.

"Like I said, I'm coming with you," Snape said.

"Me too," Harry and Crystal said at the same time.

Hermione went pink but Harry knew that she was glad to have her friends with her.

A/N: I bet everyone was wondering when I would bring Umbridge into the picture. Next up: Hermione, Snape, Harry, and Crystal go to the Ministry of Magic where Hermione, Harry, and Crystal meet Umbridge for the first time. Also Umbridge taunts Snape about his failures in life and Snape has a word with Dumbledore about who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be.


	117. Chapter 117

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I hope this update makes you smile.

* * *

Chapter 117: Meeting Umbridge

Harry knew that Hermione didn't like the idea of going to the Ministry. Harry didn't blame her as he had heard plenty of bad things about Umbridge from Snape.

"Now don't let her get to you," Snape said, "You don't need to lose yourself with her around."

"Is she even allowed to do this?" Harry demanded.

"She can do whatever she wants because she works for the Ministry," Snape said.

Hermione had to get her wand checked and then they headed for Umbridge's office. The old toad herself was waiting them and had Hermione sit down. Harry at once got the impression that she was going to enjoy what she was about to ask his friend.

"Now I understand that you're a werewolf, correct," Umbridge said.

"Yes, so what?" Hermione said.

"Well it's clear that non-human contestants can't take part in the Triwizard Tournament," Umbridge told her.

"My name came out of the Goblet," Hermione said.

Umbridge smiled sweetly at her. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to return the money and give it to Durmstrang."

"Absolutely not," Snape said, getting up, "She won that competition fair and square and now you want Durmstrang to have it."

"Durmstrang doesn't have monsters as students," Umbridge said, "And werewolves aren't allowed to have any form of money coming in. That's how we weed them out and keep them in their place."

"Oh people like _you_ think that you have all the right in the world to do whatever you want. When the Dark Lord returns-."

"But he's never going to, Severus," Umbridge said, "Mr. Potter deposed of him."

She turned her attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter, your in Slytherin," she said, "Have you done any form of dark magic?"

"No," Harry said, not wanting to get anyone into trouble.

"I highly doubt that," Umbridge said, "And until then I'm placing you in Azkaban."

"WHAT!" Snape yelled and before Umbridge knew it Snape took out his wand and did two things. One: he modified Umbridge's memory and two: he cleaned his wand of the spell.

She looked around, confused.

"Wh-What happened?" Umbridge asked.

"Nothing," Snape said, "We were all just leaving. Thanks for that advice that you gave me."

And Snape ushered them out.

"I can't believe that she was going to do that," Crystal said.

"She hates anyone other then herself," Snape said, "But I'm afraid that she might remember a small amount of the conversation."

"And what's going to happen if she does?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I want to be in the area when that happens," Snape said and they left the Ministry of Magic.

Over the next couple of days Harry and Hermione were both worried that Umbridge was going to appear and take Snape away. Little Severus Jr. was getting big each day. On the last week before Harry, Hermione, and Crystal were due to return to Hogwarts Snape told them that he had to head back to the school.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I need to know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be," Snape told him. "We need to be prepared for anything."

"I hope it isn't another insane person," Harry said to him.

"I hope not either," Snape said, agreeing with what he had just said, and then vanished.

* * *

"Severus, come in," Dumbledore said when Snape had arrived on the grounds.

He entered the Headmaster's office, intending to ask him who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was when he saw Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked him.

"I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Weasley," Dumbledore said to him.

Snape didn't know what to say and that was a first.

"Hello, Severus," Mrs. Weasley said.

Snape crossed his arms and glared at her. "I see that you got tired of being at home. Is this something that you decided to do or is Dumbledore still desperate."

Mrs. Weasley went red. "I decided to do this of my own free will."

"Severus, we give all Professors respect," Dumbledore told him.

"Have I ever given any Defense Professor respect?" Snape asked him.

"No, but I was thinking this one time," Dumbledore said.

"No," Snape said, "I'm not showing this woman any respect. Now if you don't mind I have some things that I need to pick up."

And he left the room.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley is teaching this term," Harry said when Snape had come home.

"Yes," Snape said, "I can't believe that he hired her."

"Is she any good?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know," Snape said, "She was out of Hogwarts by time I got there. Still, I don't like the idea of Ron Weasley, a known Death Eater's, mother working here."

"Do you think she knows that her son's a Death Eater?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know but it still doesn't change the fact that I don't like it."

Harry sighed. "I hope that she's just in it for the money."

"Let's hope as well."

A/N: Sorry about not putting Umbridge teasing Snape into this chapter but I will put it in the next one. Next up: Harry, Hermione, and Crystal return to Hogwarts and Harry has another horrible nightmare.


	118. A Horrible Return To Hogwarts

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To NeVerChanged: Thanks for your review and I hope that you enjoy the twisted story that's Harry's years at Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter 118: A Horrible Return To Hogwarts

It was time for Harry, Hermione, and Crystal to return to Hogwarts. True, with Umbridge causing problems with Hermione, it hadn't been the best summer but at least she wasn't going to be at Hogwarts. At least that's what Snape said.

"Can you believe that we have to put up with a whole term of Ron's mum," Harry said, not liking Dumbledore's choice for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I wish he had re-hired Lupin," Crystal said.

Harry laughed, "Fat chance of that happening," Harry said.

When the train arrived in Hogsmead Station everyone had already changed and the older students took the carriages while the First Years took the boats. Harry and Hermione had been made Prefects and that was a lot of responsibility.

"I can't believe that Pansy got to be a Prefect," Hermione said to Harry.

"Me either," Harry said.

When they were all back at the Slytherin table Harry looked over at the staff table and saw Mrs. Weasley beaming at everyone, except Harry. She just glared at him and Harry wondered what her problem was.

"Do you think she's still sore about her son?" Harry asked Crystal, who had just arrived.

"Must be," Crystal said.

The sorting soon started and once the last person had been sorted (Gryffindor got ten, Hufflepuff got eleven, Ravenclaw got five, and Slytherin got ten as well) Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "I've got one new teacher to add to our ranks this year. Mrs. Molly Weasley has agreed to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

She stood up and most everyone clapped but not Harry or Hermione.

"Now let the feast begin," he said and the food arrived.

* * *

"Do you want me to watch Harry, Headmaster," Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore as the students were eating.

"Of course, I do," Dumbledore said, "He broke the rules concerning his own protection and is living with Severus.'

"Do you think that Snape is up to something?"

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, "Snape is always up to something," he said and unknown to him McGonagall had heard.

* * *

"So the old coot thinks that I'm hating some mad plot," Snape said when the feast had ended.

"That's what I'm saying," McGonagall said, "Look, I may not have Potter in my house but I care about that boy. I didn't want him living with the Dursley's and yet Dumbledore managed to cause me not to grab the poor child and take him away."

"Which would have saved Harry years of abuse," Snape said.

"That's what a lot of people think," McGonagall said, "So what are you going to do?"

"Well I can't make Dumbledore think that I've been tipped off so I'm going to watch Mrs. Weasley and see what she's doing."

"Need any help?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I've got the perfect people for the job," Snape said and that left McGonagall to wonder who he meant.

* * *

That night Harry once again dreamed about Voldemort. He was mad that Potter hadn't been placed in his grasp.

"We need to form a new plan," Voldemort rasped.

"Master, whatever you need I'll get it for you," said Ron Weasley.

"I'm so glad that you said that," Voldemort said, "Because our next move will be very important."

And that's when Harry woke up.

Harry left his dorm and went to look for Professor Snape. He knew that his adopted father could help him and he needed help right now. As he approached his office he heard the familiar voice of Umbridge.

"I didn't know that you cared about werewolves," she said, "And you were the one that took Miss Granger's children away. Tell me where they are."

"Never," Snape hissed.

"CRUCIO!" Umbridge yelled and Harry heard Snape screaming in pain.

"No," Harry whispered and burst into Snape's office.

Umbridge was thrown against Snape's potion ingredients, their bottles shattering. Harry didn't care if the woman got poisoned; no one did this to Snape and lived.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Snape said as the sound of popping filled the room.

Umbridge was covered in boils, some of them causing her eyes to close.

"What are we going to do to her?" Harry asked.

"Oh I've got the perfect punishment for her," Snape said, "Tell Miss Granger that she's going to have company tomorrow night."

Harry knew what Snape meant and he nodded, telling Snape that he would tell her.

A/N: Oh I'm sure that none of are going to feel bad for Umbridge. Next up: Umbridge is cursed and Snape has Harry bring 'The Gang in.'


	119. Cursing Umbridge

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your reviews.

To iloveredshoes: Oh you'll find out.

* * *

Chapter 119: Cursing Umbridge

Hermione looked bad the next morning and thankfully only Harry and Crystal noticed. Hermione slept threw her Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, something that she never did, and Professor Weasley started on her.

"You don't think my lesson is important, Miss Slytherin," Professor Weasley said, venom in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said.

"Then pay attention or I'll give you a month worth of detention and twenty points from Slytherin," she said.

Harry glared at Mrs. Weasley and returned to his work.

When the lesson was over Hermione was in bad shape. Harry told her to go and see Madam Pomfrey and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing. At once Crystal started on Professor Weasley.

"I can't believe that she treated Hermione like that," she said. "It's like she hates her or something."

"Most people around here do hate Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"Well they don't have to show it all the time," Crystal said. "Wait until I get into the Ministry. I'm going to change the laws."

Harry wished her good luck in that.

That night Harry and Crystal watched Hermione being led to the temple-like house that Snape had created for her use. It glowed a deep red tonight and Harry wondered if that had anything to do with what Snape intended on doing.

"Come on," Harry said and transformed into an eagle and Crystal at once changed into a swan.

Both of them flew towards the dwelling when a horrible scream hit them. They went threw the open window just in-time to see Hermione biting Umbridge. Harry knew that Snape didn't want her to kill Umbridge but Hermione was getting close to doing the opposite. The werewolf attacked them but thankfully they flew to high to get caught. Harry saw Umbridge fainting and knew that, at least, she was safe.

The next morning Snape modified Umbridge memory but when Madam Pomfrey told her that she was a werewolf Umbridge went mad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid that this is the reality," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"No, I can't be," she said, "I'm a high ranking Ministry official and I won't have you tell me that I'm some monster."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "I just told you that you were bitten by a werewolf, I didn't tell you that you were bitten by a monster."

"Miss Pomfrey, werewolves are monsters," Umbridge told her.

"Fine, whatever," Madam Pomfrey said, "Just fill out the paperwork. You seem to know it so well."

And she stormed out.

* * *

"I can't believe that Hermione bit her," Crystal said.

"It was all part of Snape's plan," Harry said, "She thought she was so high and mighty and now she isn't."

"Well I still don't like it," Crystal said.

"I know but that's how he wanted it," Harry said.

That night he had patrols with Mr. Filch and all the man did was mutter at the idea of being stuck with him. Harry found a Ravenclaw and Slytherin snogging in a corner and took ten points off from both houses.

"And detention," Filch added cause both to frown as they went their separate ways.

The next morning Harry arrived at the Slytherin table and sat down. A letter was waiting on him and when he opened it letters appeared.

_Harry,_

_Bring the Gang back. I have something important that I need done._

_Severus_

Harry at once understood and headed for the Owlery, a small stack of papers in his hand.

He sent a letter to Crystal, Neville, Lavender, Susan, Terry, and Justin, telling them to meet him near Hagrid's hut. When the owls flew off him then headed off to his lessons. He hoped that Hermione would return soon because he really missed his friend.

A/N: I hope that all of you enjoy this short chapter. Also after the next chapter that's posted the Gang will find out what Snape wants done. Next up: Hermione returns and makes a choice.


	120. The Choice We Make

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'll try and update faster.

* * *

Chapter 120: The Choice We Make

Harry got his wish two days later when Hermione returned to the human world. Her first day back in the Slytherin Common Room Crystal asked her if she had really bitten Umbridge.

"I don't remember," Hermione told her.

"How could you not remember," she asked.

"Because the potion didn't work for me," Hermione said, "At least I think I took the potion."

Crystal groaned and then said, "If Professor Snape hadn't modified Umbridge's memory you would have been sent to Azkaban."

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione said and then started on the homework that she had missed.

* * *

"Harry, I'm worried about her," Crystal told him.

They were enjoying quiet time alone and Harry looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she thinks she took the potion but she doesn't remember biting Umbridge."

"I'm sure that she'll remember soon enough," Harry said, "I'm bringing the Gang together."

Crystal smiled at him, "I'm glad but why?"

"My dad wants something done," Harry said, "And it seems that he trusts me and the Gang."

"I'm glad that Professor Snape is trusting someone," Crystal said, "My mum says that it's hard to gain his trust."

Harry felt proud that he had accomplished that. "So when is the Gang meeting?"

"Tomorrow," Harry answered, "And that means that I need my sleep."

Crystal pouted but soon both were asleep.

The next morning everyone arrived in their different animal forms and with a flash they were human again.

"So what does Snape needs us to do?" Lavender asked.

"He gave me this list last night," Harry said, pulling out a roll of parchment that Snape had sent to him. "He needs us get these plants. Neville knows what we're looking for so it should be easy."

"And how is our forms going to help us," Susan asked him.

"Because nothing will attack animals," Harry answered.

* * *

"Miss Slytherin, you know what will happen if anyone finds out that you bit Umbridge," Dumbledore said.

Hermione had been summoned to the Headmaster's office and knew that she was missing a meeting with 'The Gang.'

"I fully understand, sir," Hermione said, "That's why I'm asking to leave Hogwarts and go to France."

Dumbledore sighed. "In France it won't be any easier."

"I know but my parents died and they didn't have time to change their will," Hermione said, "I have their summer home in Merlot and I intend to stay there. Maybe my babies will come back to me."

"I'll talk to the Headmistress in allowing you to be accepted there," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

She then turned and left.

"Headmaster, you're not serious in letting her leave," Snape said.

"I have no choice," Dumbledore told him, "I know that we're going to lose a bright witch but things happen for a reason."

"I hope your right," Snape said.

"Me too," Dumbledore said.

The next morning, after the Gang had left for the forest, Hermione was told that she had been accepted. She packed her bags and soon left Hogwarts behind.

* * *

"What do you mean that Hermione's gone?" Harry said to Snape.

"She left Hogwarts because of what she had done to Umbridge," Snape said, "I know, I'm not happy about it either but she felt the need to leave."

"And where did she go?"

"Merlot," Snape answered, "But don't go after her. She wants to be left alone and she does have the formula for the Wolfbane Potion."

Harry sighed and went to send another batch of letters off, telling everyone that Hermione had left.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Next up: Harry gets detention from Professor Weasley.


	121. Getting Detention from Weasley

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

* * *

To Everyone: Sorry about the delay in posting but I had writers block and I didn't know what to do. I hope that this doesn't happen for a long time. Well enjoy the story and thanks for your reviews, they've kept the story alive.

* * *

Chapter 121: Getting Detention from Weasley

The Gang was sorry to hear that Hermione had left and most of their work suffered because she wasn't around to brighten their days. Harry tried to focus on his Defense Against the Dark Arts work because Professor Weasley was looking for any reason to give Harry detention.

"You would think that she was in this Order that she would be better to you," Crystal said.

"I don't think that matters to her," Harry said.

It was the weekend and Harry was spending it with his children, Sirius spending time with them as well, despite the fact that he still disliked him.

"I think this is rotten," he said, "It's not like she asked to be bitten."

"I know," Harry said, "So have you talked with Lupin yet?"

"No," Sirius said, "And he won't return to London."

"Do you think he's alright," Crystal asked him.

"Don't look at me," Sirius said.

Harry sighed and poked at some eyes that Snape had given them to study.

"So how's Snivellus?" Sirius asked, "Missing his little girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Black," Harry snapped, "And for your information I don't like that nickname and their not dating."

"Heard that they danced during the Yule Ball, isn't that against the rules," Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I'm not the one that's in-charge of Hermione's love life and anyway nothing happens so don't worry about little Snape's running around."

"Oh I'm not worried about that, that man wouldn't know a woman if one came and sat on his head."

Harry slammed his book shut and stormed out.

Harry was still in a foul mood with Sirius long after the man had left. He just loved to taunt people and get away with it. Harry knew that Snape had been nothing but nice to Hermione, defending her and making sure that she got her Wolfbane Potion, that he found what was coming out of Sirius mouth highly insulting and he didn't want to hear it again. Crystal found him in the Astronomy Tower and he knew that she knew that he wasn't there to look at the stars.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked him.

"No, I'm not," Harry said, "That man can't leave things alone. He thinks that everything is one big joke and that this is school. I'm telling you that Snape doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I agree," Crystal said, "He won't leave things alone."

"I wish that something would just happen to him and then Remus would be my Godfather. He treated Snape a lot better than Black did."

"Maybe that's because Lupin has grown up and Black hasn't," Crystal said with a sigh.

"Well Black better start growing up or I'm bound to do something that I'll regret."

"Like what?" Crystal asked.

Harry looked at her and then said, "You don't want to know."

"I guess your right about that," Crystal said.

During the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class Harry was busy writing notes down on when the Unforgivables were first declared illegal. It was sort of the same thing that the Tonks had done but less seeing and more doing. When the bell rang Professor Weasley held them back.

"Now I want a full three roll essay on this," she told them and they groaned. "And if I get one roll less I'm giving that person detention. Mr. Potter, stay back."

"I'll see you later," Crystal said and then left with the class.

"Yes, what do you want?" Harry asked her.

"Don't take that tone with me," Professor Weasley snarled, "Do you think that I was born stupid?"

"Depends on what you think you were born stupid on," Harry said.

Professor Weasley got really ticked off. "I'm talking about my son. It's your fault that he ended up in Russia."

"No, I think that he landed himself there," Harry said, "Causing problems and thinking that he was better than me and Hermione."

"He's better than you and that Slytherin bitch," Professor Weasley said, "And I heard the little bitch has left Hogwarts."

"Don't call Hermione that, she's a better witch then you'll ever be."

"Ten points from Slytherin," Professor Weasley said, "My, my, starting to get points taken off. I wonder what your fellow Slytherin's will think."

"I don't give a damn what they think, you loud mouth bitch," Harry snarled.

"Ten more points you've lost for Slytherin," Professor Weasley said, "Keep this up and your house will never win the House Cup."

"Like I care about some damn cup," Harry snarled, "You don't like Hermione because she happens to be the Heir of Slytherin. Well let me get this through that sick, pureblood, mind of yours. You're not better than anyone and she never let anyone believe that just because she happens to be Lord Voldemort's relation that she believed in all this Pureblood nonsense. Get a life, Weasley, and stop thinking that you and your rotten family will be better than me."

"Detention, Potter, and fifty points from Slytherin," Professor Weasley said, her face red, "Rotten to the core, the whole lot of you. I don't know why McGonagall even allows you to attend."

"Because she knows that I'm right," Harry said.

"Well then I guess that you'll be staying with your damn relations because I don't want you even near Grimmauld Place."

Harry laughed, "Like I want to be in that rat trap. I'm getting my own place thank you very much."

And he stormed out.

When he got back he told Crystal about the sixty points that he had lost for Slytherin and the fact that Professor Weasley had one foul mouth.

"I hope that you didn't sink to her level," Crystal said.

"Well I did call her a bitch," Harry told her and Crystal gasped, "Well she deserved it for calling Hermione that."

"But still, you're going to get yourself in a world of trouble," Crystal said to him.

"I don't care," Harry said to her. "She thinks that she's better then Hermione and I just wanted to prove that she wasn't."

Crystal sighed, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Next up: Hermione runs into some Death Eater problems and Snape has to save her.


	122. Hermione's Problems

Title: Harry, In Slytherin

Chapter 122: Hermione Problems

Over the next couple of months Hermione wasn't seen or heard of. The Tournament continued on but Harry and the 'gang' was worried about her. Harry was busy reading, the second task over, and Crystal said, "Do you think that Hermione is alright?"

"I hope so," Harry said, "I mean, it's not normal for Hermione not to at least write."

"Do you think some people got her," Crystal said.

"Gods, I hope not," Harry said, "But I'll ask Snape about it."

"Thanks," Crystal said and then left to tend to some business.

"I don't like this, Headmaster," Snape said to Dumbledore in March, "Miss Granger hasn't written to even you."

"I know," Dumbledore said, frowning, "I'll get Hagrid on it."

"No, I'll go and get her," Snape said, "The last thing that we need is those children to be motherless."

Dumbledore nodded and Snape left.

Unknown to Hermione Snape had put a spell on her so that she could be tracked. He didn't activate it because he wanted to give her time to get over what was happening to her and the fact that she had infected Umbridge. The last time that he had heard about the evil bitch she had lost her job at the Ministry and Percy had taken over. Snape knew that he would be worse than Umbridge. He just hoped that she wasn't in a bind.

The tracker took him to a inn where he asked about a room.

"Ten sickles a night," the man told Snape.

"Deal," Snape said, "I'll be staying here only tonight and then leaving."

"Fair enough," the man said and Snape left and headed up to his room.

The next morning Snape left the inn and traced Hermione into another town. He passed by several people but no one paid him any attention. He figured that this village was a wizarding village by just this face. As Snape turned the corner, Hermione getting closer, he noticed someone and it wasn't the someone that he wanted to see, Ron and a girl.

"I've got a friend that I want you to meet," he said.

"I don't think so," Snape hissed and he pointed his wand and muttered a spell under his breath.

Ron went down and the girl ran away.

Snape dragged Ron into the alley and had just turned him into stone when he heard the sound of screaming. Snape looked out from where he was to see Hermione being dragged along, ten Death Eaters behind her.

"You will bring our Master back, wolf," one of them said.

"Oh just great," Snape hissed.

How was he supposed to get her out of this one?

"I'm worried about Severus," Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"When did he leave," McGonagall asked.

"A week ago and he hasn't written to me," Dumbledore told her.

Suddenly a sound came through the room and Dumbledore turned to see the ball that Snape had given him. It was glowing and that told him only one thing: He had found Hermione and Hermione was in trouble. Dumbledore grabbed it and handed to his friend.

"Get anyone that you can and get to where that ball is showing," Dumbledore said, "I've got a bad feeling that Riddle is coming back."

McGonagall hurried and left.

Snape changed into a bird, a form that the Dark Lord didn't know about, and flew to a tall tree and watched. A cauldron was on the ground and even though Wormtail wasn't there the other Death Eater's were.

"Finally our master will return to us," one of them said.

"Leave me alone," Hermione snarled.

"Oh does the little wolfie say something."

Everyone laughed and Snape felt his anger rising up. Where in the hell was Dumbledore at?

"Tie her up," one of them ordered, "And then let the Dark Lord know that we've got someone to offer her life up so that our Master can return."

Snape watched as they tied her up, his anger rising.

"I'll kill you," she snarled.

"I don't think so," one of them said.

Snape lifted off and landed on the roof, taking his wand out he magically made a bow and several arrows. He pointed the first one at one of them and shot it. The first Death Eater went down and then he loaded the next and another one went down. It took four shots with the arrows for them to notice that they were under attack.

"FIND THIS PERSON AND-."

He stopped when an arrow hit him in the throat.

Everyone went nuts, trying to figure out who was shooting at them. When there was only one Death Eater left that's when Dumbledore and everyone finally showed up. The Death Eater was holding the Dark Lord and Snape shot another arrow, this time hitting the man that had cost him so much. It went through him and into the Death Eater, both going down.

"Untie her," Dumbledore ordered.

Snape vanished and then appeared at Dumbledore's side.

"Thank-."

"Don't talk, we'll get you out of here and to a Healer."

Hermione nodded and they led her away, Snape breathing a sigh of relief.

Harry was summoned to St. Mungo after hearing that Hermione was there and being treated. When he arrived, Crystal in-tow, he found Dumbledore and Snape setting there.

"Is Hermione okay," Harry asked them.

"She'll do fine," Dumbledore answered, "Ron Weasley was among those that were killed and I'm most happy that we won't have to put up with Riddle for a few years."

He saw Snape nodding in agreement.

"So when can I see her," Harry asked.

"It might be awhile before you can see her," Dumbledore told him, "But I promise that I'll let you know when she wakes up."

Harry didn't like this but he trusted Dumbledore and Snape to make sure that nothing bad happened to her.

"Thanks," Harry said and then he left.

A/N: Sorry about the mega delay. Next up: My story ends, which I'm glad about. It was fun but it really had to end.


End file.
